The Siren's Call
by obsessedStuck
Summary: The parents are missing from trying to change the world and Karkat Vantas lives a normal high school life with his friends in worry. All is peaceful until a sea troll discovers his blood. AU. Multiple genres.
1. Casual

Alright I'm jumping the AU bandwagon.

I made the Ancestors = parents. More notes at bottom.

**EDIT: I REREAD AND FIXED ANYTHING I COULD FROM ALL THOSE LAME MISTAKES I MADE IN THE PAST.**

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

* * *

><p>"Nepeta hurry up! You're going to make us fucking late!" the nubby horned troll tapped his foot by the door in annoyance.<p>

"Karkat, we are not even close to being late. You should calm down. You are once again being angry at nothing," the troll's older sister patted his head with a smirk.

"Well if she keeps dragging on in there we will be late alright! I'm just making sure we won't be!" Karkat smacked Kanaya's hand away and the girl just continued to smile at him.

"I'm coming big brother!" a cat like troll bounded towards the door leaving the nutrition block holding three lunch boxes in her hands, "Here don't forget your lunch~! I made it myself so you better enjoy it~!"

"Don't take all the credit now young lady," an older woman looking very much like Kanaya leaned at the entrance of the nutrition block.

"Hehe okay, Gran helped me too," Nepeta quickly shoved the lunch boxes into the arms of her older siblings and bounded out the door, "See you later Gran~!"

"Good day to you Mother," Kanaya turned and when she saw Karkat turn to leave without saying good bye she elbowed him in the side.

"Arg alright! Don't have to hit me! See ya Gran," Karkat grumbled as The Dolorosa just gave a small laugh.

"Did you say farewell to your lusus?" The Dolorosa asked with the intention of bugging the angry troll a little bit more before he left.

"Yes we all did now good bye!" Karkat angrily slammed the door which just made the woman laugh some more.

"I swear that woman just lives to irritate me!" Karkat grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his grey winter jacket and headed to the bus stop.

"She does it out of love and you know it. Plus you are quite easy and fun to tease," Kanaya walked alongside the fuming troll putting on her designer gloves as their younger sister skipped and twirled ahead of them.

"You do too, god. I wish mom and dad would just fucking come home already," Karkat sighed.

"I hope so too but you know they're in hiding along with Sollux' father and Aradia's mother," Kanaya's smile faded.

"I know . . ." Karkat said nothing more as they continued to walk, dropping the subject and hoping that the youngest of them did not hear what they said. It was a touchy subject for them.

After a moment of kicking snow around and yelling at Nepeta to stop rolling around in the snow, the bus arrived at their stop and the three got on. Each soon found their friends and sat separately. They were usually the last ones to be picked up before the bus headed to the school. Kanaya immediately sat by her girlfriend/matesprit as usual. Nepeta sat with her moirail who Karkat had suspicions of having red feelings instead of pale ones for his sister. Karkat sat with his pal Sollux in the second bench behind a pair of male humans known as Dave Strider and John Egbert.

"Hey motherfucking best friend," a voice bellowed from behind Karkat. The boy whipped his head around to find his highblooded moirail with his little sister the empress to be.

"What the fuck are you two doing here? I thought you guys had to take the highblood bus. You two sneaked on again didn't you? Your parents are going to blow a fucking gasket," Karkat glared at the clown.

"Hehe oh Karkat, it's nothing! We like riding with you guys over all those other snobby and shellfish highbloods anyways and it's not like they'll know if we switch buses from time to time," Feferi chirped.

"Sister's right best friend. It's way more chill on here, plus . . ." the clown's eyes trailed off to an area to the back of the bus where a large horned troll sat in his handicapped part of the bus where his wheelchair was fastened, "Nicer motherfucking view on here."

The sea troll girl just giggled as Karkat rolled his eyes and turned back around to meet with an enthusiastic human whose face was too close to his.

"What the fuck John!? Ever heard of fucking personal space!?" the troll yelled pushing the boy back and gaining some chuckles from the troll beside him and the other human.

"I just wanted to tell you something geez no need to get so worked up," John just smiled as the hand left his face, "I hear we're getting a new student in our homeroom today. It's a troll. There was a big commotion about it because it's someone of high rank I think. Was it sea troll?"

"Really? Guess what I don't give a shit," Karkat just glared.

"Of courthe KK wouldn't care, why do you even bother JN? Even if thith new kid ith a thea troll he'th not gonna care unleth our parent'th have thomehow miraculouthly returned," Sollux scoffed.

"Whoa man no need to get touchy on the parents thing again," Dave said nonchalantly sitting with arms crossed in his usual cool kid demeanor.

"Wait did you say sea troll!?" Feferi asked, "I heard of someone new coming and that it was a highblood but not a sea troll! I thought I would've at least known that."

"I dunno, ED menthioned thomething about it. Might be wrong," Sollux just shrugged. The others around them, overhearing the conversation, began to talk about who this new troll could be.

"Fuck the caste system, who fucking cares," Karkat growled, "Thanks to you I'm not gonna be able to walk around school without hearing something about this new troll."

"Hey I thought it was interesting, and isn't like the troll system really important to you guys. I for one think it's silly, why can't you guys just treat each other equally?" John turned back around as the bus began to near the school.

"Hey bro treading on dangerous waters again," Dave warned his friend.

"Oh, oops," John turned to look at the bench behind him to see the sad looks on Sollux and Karkat's faces. Their parents were travelling and in hiding because they _were_ doing something about the caste system. Not many of the trolls approved, so the small group that consisted of Karkat's and Sollux' parents, along with a few others, went out across the world to find followers and to spread the word. The Dolorosa was once with them, but had worried about the children so had come back to take care of them.

"Don't worry guys! Just a few more sweeps and I'll be empress and help your parents in what they're doing and they can come home," Feferi whispered trying to comfort them. She had to keep her voice low because no one knew that the travelling group of trolls who opposed the caste system had children. Who knows what the troll society would do if they knew their children were living among all the other kids.

"Thankth FF, that meanth a lot to uth," Sollux cracked a weak smile.

"Don't forget about me motherfuckers. Honk. I'll be getting my help on too. Make sure all my brothers and sisters are equal," Gamzee gave the pair a big lazy smile.

"Whatever idiot," Karkat stood up and left the bus first for it had finally arrived at the school. The group exchanged some concerned looks before filing out of the bus with everyone else.

"Hey is Karkat alright? He kind of left the bus pretty quickly and not in his usual grumpy attitude. Nepeta is worried," Jade walked up to John after having seen the event from her seat with Nepeta and Equius.

"Einstein here just stomped all over a touchy subject is all," Dave dodged an incoming blow from said Einstein.

"It was an accident okay," John pouted and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure it was, but you should be careful John. Karkat, Nepeta, and Sollux have it bad enough as it is," Kanaya joined the group along with Rose.

"Sorry Sollux," John apologized to the Gemini.

"Don't worry about it, it'th more touchy for KK than for me and I wath the one who brought it up. I'm the one that thould be thaying thorry to KK," Sollux shrugged.

"Not like all our adult wriggler makers have been mirthful messiahs to us either," Gamzee stated. Feferi sighed at this comment and nodded.

There were rumours that Her Imperious Condescension and the Grand Highblood had an affair. Only a certain group of friend knew this was true considering they were friends with the siblings created from the affair. The highbloods were all hush hush about the situation because of the high rank the two trolls had.

"So you really wwere on the lowwblood bus," a familiar voice caught the group's attention.

"That supposed to mean something Ampora?" Dave asked, annoyed by the troll who mocked the humans and trolls beneath him.

"N-no, sorry, bad habit," well, Eridan used to mock them, but after dating Feferi and through great convincing (neglect) by the others, he finally decided that she was right.

There was also that fact that the bus the group usually rode was not the lowblood bus. It was the mixed bus. There were specific buses for lowbloods, midbloods, highbloods, and humans. The only difference between those buses and the mixed one, aside from their names, was that there was only one mixed bus in the whole city. Only a certain group of four humans and twelve trolls usually rode this bus. Sometimes, if needed or for fun, they would ride the other buses.

"I texted you and invited you to ride with us," Feferi cocked her head at her matesprit.

"An' I texted you back sayin' that I had to take care of the neww student on her first ride on the highblood bus. After homeroom I havve to showw her around too. My dad bein' the principal and all wwanted to make her arrivval nice since she's higher than me," Eridan sighed.

"Is she higher than Feferi?" Jade asked somewhat interested by the blood differences and levels of the troll's caste system.

"No wway that's impossible. She shouldn't evven be higher than me but somehoww she just is. She's just from one of those highblood families that usually stay hidden and appear out of nowwhere to piss evveryone off. Anywways I just wwanted to check on you and tell you since you didn't text me back. Sorry I'll be busy the wwhole day showwin' this neww girl around."

"Maybe I can join you later and kelp you and we all could have lunch with this new girl!" Feferi exclaimed.

"I wwish. The first thing she told me on the bus wwas that she had no interest in makin' friends an' specifically told me that she did not wwant to be introduced to anyone. She demanded that I don't evven try. She evven told me she'd rather be alone at lunch and that after today I make no other means of interaction wwith her at all unless it is direly important," Eridan expressed his frustration about the new highblood troll.

"Wow sounds like such a downer, why don't we join her instead of inviting her?" John suggested.

"I would advise against that action. From the sounds of this new student she does not seem to like company. It may be due to her being a highblood sea troll or something that has to with why she changed schools or possibly even both," Rose explained.

"I think she used to be homeschooled or somethin' and her parents made her go to school. WWell that's wwhat I'vve been told anywways. I havve to go back and continue accommodatin' her to the school noww so see you guys at lunch," Eridan gave Feferi a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards the school.

The girl giggled a bit as she saw the retreating boy's figure whose cape was now replaced by a fashionable designer winter jacket. Thankfully he hasn't worn his silly cape ever since he started high school but still kept his scarf, "Can you guys believe how much he's changed?"

"It takes a miracle to change that guy, I gueth that miracle wath you," Sollux smiled. The two had dated before and it caused a huge fuss that included Eridan. Thankfully they were all still friends after such a crazy incident. It was such a crazy incident that the group no longer liked to get into much details with. Junior high was quite a mess with the group with them trying to figure out relationships and it seemed like high school was where they were finally settling into the right pairs.

The group of interesting friends continued to walk towards the school as the bell signalling their first class rung through the air.

* * *

><p>More Notes about this insane AU: I know most of this is not gonna make a whole lot of sense but at least I'm trying to explain it. Well with AUs the possibilities are endless.<br>The Dolorosa is the mother of Kanaya. She is also the mother of the Signless. The Disciple married the Signless so is considered her child as well. Kanaya is only a year/ half a sweep older than Karkat, Nepeta and Karkat find it too weird call her an aunt. She was then dubbed as their older sister.  
>Yes they all keep their same blood colours even though they're related because they usually just keep the genes of one parent and don't mix them together unlike humans. (haha my failed attempt at the logic of my version of troll biology)<br>Also, about like half of the trolls have only one parent in this AU. It was too weird to pair some of them up. How do these relationships and children raising work? It just does.


	2. Oh hi

Alright I'm jumping the fantroll bandwagon too  
>What's an AU without a fantroll right?<p>

* * *

><p>Karkat walked in solitude towards his locker lost in his thoughts. His parents left when he was two and a half sweeps old. They began to travel the world to speak about equality of trolls and they travelled with Kanaya's, Aradia's and Sollux' parents. He thinks that they were acquaintances of some sort with the parents of the other trolls in his group, but he couldn't remember which ones. The parents always tried to return at least four times a sweep either for a wriggling day or Pedigree's eve, but something happened two and a half sweeps ago. Something big. It caused a large commotion in the troll society and none of the young trolls knew what happened.<p>

It was around that time when the travelling parents stopped coming back to visit. It was also around the time when Karkat heard of the name Sufferer instead of hearing the usual Signless. Tavros' father, the Summoner had suddenly disappeared around that time as well.

There was no way for the young trolls to contact their parents so they all got very worried. It had shocked Karkat when the Dolorosa suddenly returned a sweep ago. When she arrived she immediately told them that she was in hiding and they had to make sure to not let anyone know she was there, except for the young trolls whose parents were still travelling with the Signless. Karkat along with the others were relieved to know that their parents were fine.

It was strange when Karkat asked about the reason why their parents stopped visiting. He knew it had something to do with the big commotion that shook the troll society, but the Dolorosa refused to answer. She kept giving him vague details and saying many times to not worry about it since their parents were safe. It was around this time when Terezi's and Virska's mothers, Mindfang and Redglare, disappeared.

It wasn't so bad not having their parents around so much. That's what the lusus were for. Adults trolls weren't really meant to raise children, but the love of a parent could not compare to the love of a lusus. John and Jade mentioned some strange word, they called the lusus 'nannies' whatever the hell that was. Even with the humans finally merging in with the troll society there were still so many barriers and differences between them.

"Out of the way shorty," a tall human shoved Karkat to the side which made the boy snap out of his thoughts. The short troll had already gotten things from his locker and was heading to class until this jerk showed up.

"What the fuck!" Karkat yelled at the human, but before he could continue yelling at the human who just continued to walk and not care, his arm was suddenly yanked and pulled towards the other direction.

"Morning Karkles!" Terezi cackled while pulling the boy towards their homeroom. Vriska was walking alongside her sister, hands in her pocket, sporting a frown and a 'fuck you all vibe' that could almost match Karkat's along with a black eye.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Karkat asked immediately, "And fuck Terezi let me go!"

Terezi cackled some more before letting go while Vriska's mood just darkened, "Well, I wanted to try riding the highblood bus today. Thanks to Vriska I got on."

So that's why she wasn't there cackling his ear off that morning, "And we saw the new kid."

"I'm never taking you on the fucking highblood bus again! In fact I'm not even gonna go back so you can't fucking ask me any more alright!" Vriska cried flailing her arms up, "I can't believe you licked the fucking sea troll! She's fucking higher than Eridan for crying out loud!"

"You licked the new girl!?" Karkat asked in slight shock and disbelief. Sure the girl licked a lot of things, but who knew she'd lick some random stranger that's almost as high as Feferi, especially with the fucked up caste system.

"She did! And then the bitch tried to punch her but then this bitch," Vriska motioned her hands at Terezi, "ducked and I had to be right fucking behind her and get hit infuckingstead!"

"Hehehe and then the sea troll went on about how if we ever went near her in school she'd have us culled," Terezi finished the story completely unfazed with the death threat she received earlier.

Karkat couldn't help but facepalm, "Terezi how many times have we told you not to lick every single fucking thing you find interesting."

"Hey tasting is the best way of seeing!" Terezi countered. Karkat began to wonder why the hell he ever dated the girl. Now it was just as if she was some idiot sister of his or well of the group that always got into some sort of trouble from licking everything. He also somewhat felt sorry for her actual sister who got caught up in most of the trouble Terezi caused. Most of the group really wondered how the hell they became sisters because everyone thought Mindfang had a thing with Dualscar before the two girls were born. Vriska knew but didn't want to talk about it. Terezi always teased about telling but never did. The group swore that Eridan knew something too but he seemed more intent on not telling anyone more than Vriska.

"Her colour is cool! It's Fandango," Terezi said with great interest at the new found colour.

"What the fuck is Fandango, sounds like a stupid dance," Karkat rolled his eyes as they neared their classroom.

"Sounds like some sort of kick ass Japanese food," Dave Strider, appearing out of nowhere, intercepting Karkat's reach to the classroom door knob and opened the door for the ladies to go in first.

"Hehehe morning cool kid. It does sound great doesn't it," Terezi laughed as she walked past the boy with Vriska entering angrily behind her.

Karkat gave a glare to the boy who cut him off. Dave just gave Karkat a smirk before bowing a bit, "Well ladies first."

"Fuck you Strider," Karkat attempted to kick him but the arrogant bastard moved out of the way letting Karkat kick the door and letting out a long string of profanities before the two walked into the classroom.

John entered the classroom seeming to be out of breath. It looked like he tried to race Dave to the class again and lost as usual. The other trolls and humans of their grade soon entered and took their respective seats waiting for their homeroom to begin.

"Hey sorry about earlier Karkat," John apologized as he took the desk behind the angry troll.

"It's fine just don't bring it up again," Karkat grumbled and sank into his seat.

"Alright listen up ya immature brats," began their rude human homeroom teacher, "We got a special student coming to be introduced by the Principal himself so you all better behave!"

The whole class began to chatter about this new kid, wondering who it was until there was a knock on the door. Karkat was glad for the sudden silence the class suddenly went into because he was starting to get a headache and all the students put their attention all to the door. Principal Dualscar entered the room, followed by his son Eridan, who looked like he was trying his best to not look irritated.

"Good day to you students," began the principal. A couple of troll and human girls began swooning. Dualscar was known as one of the hottest adults in the school. All the girls had made a vote a while back and Dualscar was number one. Silly girls.

"As most of you knoww, there wwill be a neww student joinin' your grade. She is a sea troll so you all must treat her with the utmost respect. Especially the trolls. It is recommended to the humans that you do not speak with her unless she speaks wwith you first. It may seem arrogant of her but she is not used to the strong tides of school life. So please do not try any form of interaction wwith her unless she interacts with you first. For the trolls, that is an order," Dualscar explained. The class began to murmur to each other from the strange introduction. Dualscar whispered something to Eridan and the troll nodded. He walked over to the door and made a 'come in' motion.

Everyone went silent again with their attention glued to the door as an average sized sea troll girl walked in. Long straight black hair flowed behind her back as she walked towards the middle front of the class and turned to look at the students with a bored expression. Her hair was long and went past her back, her bangs were of normal style with it parted over to her right and a little longer than one would usually have them. Her horns began just a little bit behind her fin ears, they curved up and forward up to the sides of her temples before curving backwards wrapping around her head, then they curved once more, pointing upwards right behind her head on the sides. From the front it looked as though she had round horns on the side and points sticking out right behind them.

Her attire was quite plain for a highblood, only consisting of a sweater with an interesting shade of purple and some sensible jeans. The only strange thing about her attire was that she had a chain wrapped once around her waist and once around her hips, the two loops connected on her left hip where the rest of the chain dangled to the side and at the ends were two sticks, er batons that were as long as half an arm and quite thick enough to hurt someone if it hit anyone. Karkat immediately assumed that it was her weapon but wondered how anyone could fight with a strange thing.

"Miss Peixes," Dualscar called. Feferi from her seat on John's right stood up and walked to the front with a big smile on her face. Oh boy, she definitely had 'I'm going to be friends with her' on her mind.

"This is Feferi Peixes, the daughter of Her Imperious Condescension," Dualscar introduced. The new girl politely bowed and shook Feferi's hand.

"If there's anyfin you need you can always ask me or Eridan okay?" Feferi chirped. The new girl's face immediately changed into irritation after realizing Feferi's intention and her 'let's be friends' vibe.

"Alright . . ." was the girl's response.

"Noww tell your neww felloww classmates your name and a little about yourself," Dualscar waved Feferi to go back to her seat. The girl quickly went back and sat down looking at the new troll with great interest.

"I am Zylpha Maluna. I do not wish to interact with anyone so I ask of you to please leave me be. There is nothing required to be known of me for I will not be associating with any of you."

Wow all Karkat heard was 'hi I'm a bitch so fuck off'.

Notes: Yes Terezi and Vriska are sisters. It has happened. There shall be no details of how it happened. All you guys need to know is that it did, and not to question troll biology in this because I don't even get it myself. Headcanons away.

* * *

><p>Someone asked for grades. I might as well put it here.<p>

10: Nepeta, Jade, Tavros  
>11: John, Dave, Karkat, Sollux, Terezi, Vriska, Feferi<br>12: Rose, Kanaya, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Aradia

More details and stuff about families shall be expanded throughout the story! I'll try my best to update every second day, but I'm also in finals so updates will be slowish. After Christmas though should be more updates. Thanks for the reviews. More always welcome.

Also Zylpha is pronounced as zeel-fa not zil-fa

**Edit: fixed the describing paragraphs for my OC, instead of 4 pointless paragraphs I cut it to 2 straight to the point ones.**


	3. Lunch fun

It's Friday night, screw studying for finals, I'll do that later.

* * *

><p>"Man Fandango sounds like a miraculous colour. Where's this new bitchtits at anyways?" Gamzee took a swig of his home brought faygo as he waited for an answer.<p>

"Absconded like Eridan said sea would be at lunch. I reely wanted to invite her to eat with us too," Feferi pouted shifting her lunch around on her plate.

Lunch came too slow for Karkat. All day he could only hear people talking about that new girl who left quite an impression and now his group of friends at lunch just had to talk about her too. Their group usually had the big table in the middle of the cafeteria but went outside when it was nice out.

"She's just a new fucking student and is probably a huge bitch too. Why they hell do all you nooksuckers have to keep blabbing on about her?" Karkat finally snapped unable to take it anymore.

"It is quite rude to assume right off the bat that she is a 'huge bitch' Karkat. From the sounds of her introduction she is probably someone who is not used to interaction with others from being homeschooled, so she does not wish to try and is trying to save herself from any trouble that she believes may occur in the future," Rose analysed.

"Fuck you Lalonde. I did not ask for a fucking psychoanalysis."

"So you mean she's socially awkward?" Jade translated.

"Whale sea seems so interesting! A little odd but reely coral! We should totally help her become more shoal-shell!" Feferi smiled finally taking a bite.

"So what the hell does Fandango look like anyways?" Dave asked. He was sitting across Terezi and a little too close to Sollux.

"Lookth like thith," Sollux shoved his iPhone into Dave's face showing the colour that he had searched up for while the group chattered. It was lighter than Eridan's plum but darker than Feferi's fuchsia.

"So it's like higher than Eridan but lower than Feferi," John pondered to himself leaning into Karkat by accident and getting a shove, "What's the name of all your blood colours anyways? I bet they all sound interest- gyah!"

Nepeta arrived and wanted to tackle hug Karkat. Karkat ducked so Nepeta ended up tackling John off his seat and onto the ground. Karkat was glad for the distraction his sister made to keep John away from the colours of the troll's blood. He wondered if she sometimes just knew and purposely caused a commotion to make the others forget. No one knew that the Signless and his group had children. If anyone found out about his mutant blood colour they would be found out immediately and his friends and family would be in danger, which is why he wore some golden/grey contacts to hide the red that was beginning to show in his eyes. The table held back laughs as the rest of their group showed up. Equius apologized for his moirail's behavior and somewhat scolded Nepeta. Eridan and Aradia arrived at the table last.

"Hey guys! You're late, all the good food is gone," Jade waved the two third years over.

"My apologies. I had to try to look for Maluna evven though I kneww she wwould disappear and Ara helped me. I'll go get you somefin in the back for kelpin' me," Eridan explained. After getting a thank you from Aradia he headed off towards the kitchen ladies.

"Eridan is uh, really different now, isn't he," Tavros smiled liking how the group had gotten so much closer and nicer to each other as the years went by.

"Yes, in the past he would have never had the intention of thanking me or offering to get me food, let alone those of high quality," Aradia smiled as well and occupied the empty side of Sollux, "By the way Sollux we're supposed to be visiting Gran today."

"Really? That time of month already?" Sollux sat there not looking up, not eating, and fiddling with his iPhone. Aradia and Sollux usually visited the Dolorosa once a month because their parents were like children to the Dolorosa as well.

"Hey can we come?" Terezi asked enthusiastically 'looking' at Kanaya, Nepeta and Karkat.

"I don't see why not," Kanaya smiled.

"Oh everyone should come!" Nepeta shot her hands up in the air happily, almost hitting Eridan who came back with two trays. He quickly maneuvered around the hyper troll and placed one tray before Aradia before heading over to Feferi.

"We can come over too!?" Jade asked with the same amount of energy as Nepeta.

"WWhere's evveryone goin'?" Eridan raised an eyebrow and began to eat.

"To Karkat's house to visit Gran. Are you sure she's gonna be okay with all 16 of us over?" Vriska pointed her fork at Kanaya. Rose raised an eyebrow at the girl's rude table manners but said nothing.

"I'm sure that my mother would love all of your company for the night. We would just have to inform her beforehand," Kanaya let her gaze wander over to Karkat who gave her a threatening glare.

"Fuck no, it's gonna be loud and annoying having all of you over. And why the hell do I have to tell her? Make Nepeta or better you do it," Karkat growled.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" John nudged Karkat gaining another growl.

"Are you shore that we all can go?" Feferi fidgeted a bit.

"Just because my mother doesn't like yours does not mean that she does not like you," Kanaya gave Feferi a reassuring smile.

"Not sure that applies to me," Vriska scoffed with a grin.

"I am sure my mother is over that 'incident' you and your mother caused by now," Kanaya said straight faced and then mumbled, "Hopefully . . ."

"Hey we agreed not to bring up ever again, along with our 'adventures' of Jr. High," Vriska air quoted. One Pedigree's eve when the parents were still visiting, Mindfang and Vriska had pulled a 'prank' of sorts on The Dolorosa and the results weren't pretty. Jr. High was just a mishap for everyone in the group so no one talked about it.

"Alright sounds like a motherfucking party," Gamzee cheered.

"Hey I never fucking agreed yet!" Karkat snapped at Gamzee.

"Too bad Karkles! Majority rules!" Terezi shouted as the troll groaned and ducked his head in defeat.

"Alright I will call my mother to prepare a large dinner," Kanaya smiled and turned to Rose, "Will you be coming as well? I know you're quite busy."

"Of course, why on earth would I miss such a wonderful chance to spectate an event such as this."

"Well shit, we're all just subjects for her to psychoanalyze on," Dave noticed Sollux wasn't eating so he took his phone away, held it in the air away from the troll and moved his tray closer.

Sollux frowned at the boy and tried to reach over to get it, "It'th fine if you're too cool to go. No one'th complaining."

"Oh I'm going alright, to make sure you don't starve yourself," Dave reached further back as Sollux reached forward.

"You're not my mother or my luthuth tho fuck off Th'trider and give me back my phone!" everyone went silent as they watched Sollux' futile attempts. Aradia rolled her eyes and gave a devilish smirk that threw everyone off. Aradia then pushed Sollux into Dave which made Dave fall over out of his seat onto his back and Sollux landing on him. The group then broke out in laughter.

"Well can't fuck off when you're on top of me," Dave groaned a bit from the sudden impact his back received bur still managed to chuckle at the situation.

"What the fuck AA!?" Sollux cried, pushing himself up.

"Oh the opportunity was right there, anyone would have done it," Aradia giggled at the troll scowling at her.

"Pardon friends, but I recommend that we keep our voices down. We are attracting attention that is most unwanted. Also highblood, it appears that the principal is requesting your presence," Equius dabbed his forehead with a pocket cloth. He began to feel nervous with all the students glaring at their obnoxiously loud table and it got worse when Dualscar's intimidating glare joined in from the door of the cafeteria.

Eridan turned and sighed upon seeing his father, "Great he's probably gonna givve me a huge ass lecture and ask wwhere the hell the neww kid wwent."

"I apologize for having been unable to aid you in our previous search for her," Aradia apologized, feeling a bit bad for enjoying her high class meal.

"No it's alright Ara, it wwas nice enough for you to kelp in the first place. Be right back guys," Eridan got up and casually walked over to Dualscar with all eyes on him. It wasn't until a few minutes after the two disappeared behind the doors did the cafeteria's usual clatter return.

Sollux took the distraction as a chance to swipe his phone away from Dave, kick the boy in the shins, give a small playful punch to Aradia in her shoulder and run to the other side of the table to stand behind Karkat.

"Wow real mature Captor," Dave gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up using the table for support while clutching his soon to be bruised shin. Sollux just stuck his tongue out at the cool kid and quickly ducked behind Karkat when his plate of unfinished spaghetti flew his way. It hit Karkat.

Instead of yelling at Dave about how he had the worse aim ever since it was supposed to fly above him and not hit his face, Karkat just chucked his bowl of jello at the boy, because he knew Dave hit him on purpose. Dave saw the jello coming before Karkat even threw it so he began to move over to the side making Karkat throw the jello diagonally instead of straight which ended up hitting Aradia. The Aries with a shocked yet amused face threw her food at Karkat who pushed himself away from the table. John got hit and the food fight began.

It was a matter of seconds before the whole cafeteria joined in. Well all the people who wished to avoid it quickly absconded from the area. Food flew everywhere creating a big mess. The Kitchen ladies didn't even bother to try and stop the crazed students, instead they just sat behind the counter waiting for the storm to pass.

This went on for a couple of minutes until a gasp was heard, less food was being thrown around and one by one people went quite until everyone stopped and there was silence.

"Hey why'd everyone stop? Did Dualscar come in and get hit or something?" John joked and scanned the room just in case it.

"Almost . . ." a random student said and everyone's attention went to the cafeteria doors.

Dualscar was standing there and thankfully he wasn't hit but had a face that showed that he was trying his best to hold back a fit of rage and not yell at everyone. Eridan was also standing there but was looking very shocked. In between the two male sea trolls was a female sea troll. The new kid, with an empty soup bowl hanging from her horns and its previous contents splattered all over her head. She was just standing there with a mild expression of shock across her face. She was holding a tray which probably meant she was returning the dishes after finishing her lunch.

Everyone expected her to throw her tray at the nearest troll and begin to let out a string of profanities along with how stupid, worthless and uncivilized they were all being. Throw in some things about how land dwellers, lowbloods, and humans are dirt and that'd be the perfect highblood sea troll reaction right there.

What everyone didn't expect was her having no reaction at all. After staring back at the students that were staring at her for a few moments, she just walked over to the food counter, dropped off her tray and walked back to the shocked male sea trolls.

"I would appreciate it if you could direct me to the gym's showers so that I can clean myself up," was all the soup covered troll girl said.

". . . Oh! Uh of course, right this wway," Eridan snapped out of his stupor and lead Zylpha out of the cafeteria.

Dualscar's sight followed the two until they left and when they were gone he whipped his head back to glare at the students. Everyone visibly flinched.

"Noww you wwill all tell me wwho started this," Dualscar growled, trying to sound as calm as possible but failing. Everyone pointed towards the middle group.

"Fuck," even though Karkat said it in a normal voice, it echoed throughout the quiet cafeteria. Dualscar groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose muttering something along the lines of 'should'vve knowwn'.

"The usual again," Dualscar sighed, "Alright evveryone, but the usual trouble makers, go get cleaned up and get to class."

All the students except for Karkat's group left quickly and quietly. After the last student left, Dualscar motioned for the 'usual' group to come closer.

"Feferi," Dualscar looked at her with disappointment and the girl looked to the ground holding her arm sheepishly, "Go get cleaned up."

Feferi nodded and left giving one last glance to her friends before leaving. Alright here it comes.

"You preposterous pieces of dirt eatin' filth! Do you moronic humans and lowwbloods havve any idea wwhat you havve done!? Do you realize that, that girl has the powwer to have evvery troll in this school culled!?"

"Cept Feferi," Gamzee mumbled.

"And you humans!" Dualscar continued not hearing Gamzee, "She is high enough to propose wwar wwith humans and most likely havve that proposal accepted. WWould you like that? From your actions today all of you seem to be askin' for it."

"I'm surprised she didn't do it right then and there, she surely had no problem threatening me and Tez on the bus this morning," Vriska inputted her opinion, a few tried to hold back giggles.

"You are lucky that she didn't say it right then and there Serket," a few more giggles were let out considering luck was all that the girl ever talked about having, "Enough!"

The group went silent.

"You wwill all go clean yourselvves up and get to class and after school you wwill all come back here to clean this mess up and not leavve until this room is spotless," Dualscar growled and the group nodded, "One more incident like this and I wwill havve all of you suspended."

The principal pointed towards the door and the kids filed out to go to the washrooms and clean themselves up. Once they got far enough away from the fuming sea troll the more reckless and energetic people in the group burst out laughing.

"You guys are all fucking morons," Karkat stormed off once again.

* * *

><p>I thought it would be a nice sisterly thing if Vriska was the only one who called Terezi Tez. And yes it was fun making Dualscar act all not cool and collected like most people would see him.<br>What's high school without food fights?


	4. Clean up

"You two are late, we almost decided to get someone to go find you in case you were skipping," John gave his usual bucktoothed smile to Vriska as she entered the messy cafeteria with her sister.

"We were talking to the new kid!" Terezi exclaimed right away.

"How'd you manage that?" John handed a cleaning cloth to Terezi.

"Well she came up to us," Vriska, with a lingering expression on confusion on her face from the unexpected event, began to clean without any complaints.

"Yeah she apologized to Vriska about punching her this morning hehehe. And of course I apologized for licking her, it was funny cause when she came over she was keeping her distance away from me," Terezi cackled.

"Well yeah anyone would want to keep their distance after being licked by a psycho like you," Dave scoffed.

Terezi ignored Dave, "She went on about how she overreacted and shouldn't have acted that way, but I told her that it was alright cause that's the usual reaction I get from everyone after I lick them hehehe."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Whatever just hurry up and get cleaning so we can leave."

"Right don't want to keep Gran waiting!" Terezi placed her cane on one of the already cleaned tables and expertly bounded over to a dirty wall dodging the tables and splotches of food on the ground. Sometimes the group wondered if she was really blind.

"Don't you dare go licking anything Tez!" Vriska shouted out. Hey she may be a bitch but she can care, especially if it's family, idiotic family.

"Hey I'm not a grub anymore, I have standards geez, I don't just lick everything. Especially not food splattered all over the walls and floor," Terezi looked offended.

"Really? Could've sworn you licked everything like there was no tomorrow," Dave said sarcastically. A cloth hit the back of his head and draped over it so it just hung there, "Alright that had better have been clean."

Dave turned and took the cloth off his head, ready to lob it at the perpetrator. He saw Sollux who flipped the bird at him with a smirk and was about to chuck the cloth until Jade appeared in front of him, pointing a mop stick in his face.

"Don't you dare start some sort of fight AGAIN Dave, we'll never be done at this rate if you keep this up," Jade scolded with a frown.

"Oh don't worry Jade~. There's lots of us here so we'll be done in no time!" Nepeta slid past the two humans with soapy sponges tied to her shoes. She was scrubbing the floor quite quickly and efficiently. Equius was watching from a table he was scrubbing, expecting her to fall any minute, when he realized that he was actually just mesmerized with the way she was somewhat dancing around, the strong troll looked away with a slight blush. Karkat saw the whole ordeal and narrowed his eyes.

_If that strong obsessed freak has any idea of trying to pull a move on Nepeta-_

"Karkat," Kanaya's voice broke through his threatening thoughts. He swore she could read his mind.

"Would you please go dispose of this in the appropriate waste bin for me," Kanaya placed a paper bag in her younger brother's arms that was filled with broken glass from a few bottles that got knocked over during the food fight. Karkat just grumbled and took the bag angrily and began to walk out when Eridan came in ranting about his father, as usual.

"For cod's sake, first he tells me to stop hangin' out wwith you guys because you're all such bad influences, and then he tells me I should help clean up because they're my 'friends' that caused the mess! Why can't adults make up their cod damn minds!" as he stormed in and walked past Terezi to grab a cleaning cloth she had begun mocking him behind his back and copying his body movements. Everyone tried to hold back laughs when Eridan turned to face Terezi with a glare and she just innocently went back to her cleaning as if that was what she was doing the whole time.

Karkat rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave to get to the recycling dumpster at the front entrance of the school. On his way there, he spotted Feferi watching through the glass window that looked onto the school swimming pool. She looked up at him upon hearing his footsteps.

"Oh hi Karcrab! I was just about to go kelp you guys, water you doing?" she asked in her usual peppiness.

"Throwing stuff out. It's alright we're almost done, I know how Dualscar tries to make sure you don't do any work."

"Oh but it isn't fair, I joined in too," Feferi pouted.

"What got you distracted anyways? You usually come join us in our dumb punishment with Eridan right after that nag lectures the fuck out of you," Karkat raised a brow.

"Oh come look, she's reely pretty!" Feferi beckoned.

Karkat thought that this would be a chance to kill some time and make everyone else clean up and be pretty much done by the time he came back so he walked over to the glass and looked onto the pool. A sea troll was swimming in the deep end of the pool, no one else was there. The bright orange flowery pattern of the girl's swimsuit contrasted greatly against her light grey skin. Light? Karkat noticed her skin was much lighter than a normal troll's. It was probably the light reflection in the water. The sea troll's long hair flowed like the water behind her with all the flips and spins she did underwater. It really did look pretty. Not that Karkat would ever say out loud.

"It's like she doesn't swim often or something," Feferi's face held slight confusion and sadness for the girl.

After a few minutes, the girl swam over to the edge of the pool and got out. Her long black hair looking a bit longer and straighter than normal. It was the new girl. She probably felt like the shower wasn't enough to get rid of that soup smell and took a swim after school or something. Or maybe as Feferi said, she didn't swim enough. But weren't sea trolls hives in water? Karkat would have to ask later. He saw she wore a sensible swim suit unlike all the other girls he knew. She wore swim shorts that were long up to her knees and she wore a swim tang top with spaghetti straps. Most girls wore bikinis and tried to show off as much skin as they wanted, but wow was that swim suit bright orange. What a strange girl. The new girl noticed that she had an audience. She looked up at them with wide eyes and Feferi waved with a smile. Zylpha just looked away with a slight blush and headed for the change rooms.

"Well I probably should throw this out and get back to the others now," Karkat feeling a bit like a creeper from watching a lone girl swim and decided he wanted to get the fuck out of there before the new girl came and spazzed at him.

"Alright I'll meet you in the cafeteria!" Feferi giggled and took off. Karkat just half-heartedly waved at the empress to be and began to take his time walking to the front while getting lost in his thoughts once more.

His group of interesting friends had gotten closer over the years. The death threats between them just became casual jokes. Many quadrants were filled and flipped. Most of the time though they were just one – dare he think it – a big happy family. It was comforting, considering most of their parents weren't around. Besides that, they were all living very content lives even with the messed up events over the years. The humans in their group were a prime example.

They were all family, but each kid had a different last name. Jade and John were siblings, but were separated when their parents were. After Jade's mother and grandfather died she was brought back to live with John, along with her dog lusus Bec. She still kept her different last name in memory of her dead grandfather. The same thing happened with Dave and Rose. Dave lived separately from Rose longer than Jade and John though because his older brother took care of them once their father died. Dave and his brother only decided to join into the family when Rose's mother and John's father decided to get married. They then became one big family. John said it was weird for human families to have their children all with different last names but Karkat saw that as perfectly normal.

All trolls had different last names from their siblings. They took the last name of the parent they resembled most. When Karkat was speaking to John to be more culturally sensitive, he told him that it was weird that the kids didn't all have separate lusus, John kept telling him that Bec wasn't a lusus though and a heated argument was caused.

Karkat shook his head at the stupid memory as he walked outside, shivering at the cold air that hit him. Many arguments were caused because of their culture differences and many more were probably to come. The troll sighed when he reached the recycling dumpster. It was going to be really loud and annoying later at his hive with the group coming over. Most of the time he found it annoying but The Dolorosa loved company so he was in no position to deny their visit.

Karkat tossed the paper bag into the dumpster carelessly. One of the shards poked out of the bag as he swung it and made a long cut on his palm as the bag flew out of his hand and landing in the dumpster. Karkat cursed and glared at the mutant red forming in his hand. This cursed blood that could bring danger to all his friends and family if anyone found out. The colour of the Sufferer. Karkat cursed again at the name the troll society gave his father. What sort of horrible event happened to cause his name to change and for the society to mark the mutant colour to his name?

"The Sufferer," a voice whispered. It took Karkat a while to realize that the whisper was not from his head and he whipped his head up with wide eyes. He clenched his fist and took a step back in horror to see the new troll looking at him with wide eyes of shock.

She saw and she knew. Oh man he was so dead.


	5. What do I do?

Fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Of all the people to find out, it had to be the new girl and she had to be a sea troll higher than Eridan. Sure everyone in his group knew his blood colour but they kept it a secret because they secretly believed in all of his father's teachings about equality of trolls and ending the stupid hemospectrum society. Now this one girl could ruin everything. If she let this information out all of his friends and family would be in danger. The highbloods could use him to lure his father out of hiding and that could ruin all the years of hiding and teachings his father had done. He had to do something. He could not let this end here.

Zylpha just stood staring at Karkat with wide eyes, bag slung over her shoulder. She wore an expensive looking long white winter coat that buttoned from her neck to her waist and the rest of the coat just flared out behind her. Karkat reached into the inside pockets of his sweater and pulled out his retractable sickles. The blades snapped out and he immediately lunged at Zylpha. She was surprised but not off guard. She dropped her bag and lunged over to the side, her bag was dropped in front of Karkat so he tripped over it and was met with a face full of snow.

"Wait please," Zylpha put her hands up in front of her in slight panic from the attack. Karkat didn't want to hear what she wanted to say and just got up and attacked her once more. The only thought on his mind was to do something before she killed him. He just couldn't let her leave like that. He didn't even care that the blood from his hand was dripping into the snow from him holding onto his sickles tightly in anger.

Zylpha continued to swiftly dodge each of the dangerous swings all the while trying to get him to stop and listen to what she was saying. Karkat became irritated at the way she dodged his blows so easily. Well he thought she was dodging easily until one of his blows got really close and made her dodge so far back that she lost her balance and fell backwards. She quickly retaliated though and did a leg sweep, causing Karkat to fall onto his back.

"Fuck," he cried as he felt his back come into contact with the cold ground. His eyes flew open and he snarled at the new troll when he felt chains wrapping around his hands.

"Please stop, I do not wish to hurt you," Zylpha stood above him holding her weapon that was once tied around her waist trying to regain her breath. He didn't even see when she unravelled it around herself. She had one foot on his chest to hold him down.

"You had better get your fucking foot off me before I hurt you!" Karkat growled.

"I will if you stop attacking me," Zylpha said a little too calmly for Karkat's taste.

"Why the hell should I, you've seen my blood and you're going to have me culled!"

"Just because I am a highblood does not mean I would do such a thing. I apologized to your friends this morning for that uncivilized reaction of mine already. It is quite rude to assume that every highblood would have you culled for your blood colour. Although your reaction to what I have seen is understandable because of your blood, you could have at least stopped attacking me for at least a minute to hear what I have to say," Zylpha frowned at Karkat who struggled against the chains, "Please listen, I promise I will not have you culled or tell anyone about your blood colour. I will keep this secret with me to my grave."

Karkat stopped struggling and just gave an odd and confused look at the sea troll. Her eyes looked back into his with great intensity as if she was trying to bore into his soul to try to get him to comply.

When he said nothing Zylpha spoke again to attempt to strengthen her promise, "I swear."

"Fuck fine just get off me. It's fucking cold down here," Karkat sighed and let the sickles retract back into their compact form. Zylpha let out a breath from relief and unwrapped Karkat's hands. When she held out her hand to help pull him up he smacked her hand away. He froze in his spot for about a second before getting up. That probably wasn't a smart move, what if she changed her mind.

He glanced over to her unsure and was glad she had no intentions of changing her mind when she wrapped her weapon back around her waist. Karkat began to wonder if she would pretend to not tell everyone now so that she could tell others later.

_Maybe I should attack her to scare her to gain some sort of assurance. I don't want to kill her but what can I do. _Karkat tightened his grip on his sickles when the girl began to hum, _Well it's all I can do for now . . . what is she doing? _Zylpha pulled out a purple cloth from one of her pockets and held it open in front of her, "Um, may I?"

Karkat was confused for what her intention was until he saw that her gaze was to his bleeding hand. He also realized that the handle of one of his sickles was smeared with his blood and a few drops were in the snow. Karkat swore and put his sickles back into his inside pockets and held his hand out to Zylpha. She wrapped it up with her cloth and tied it tight enough to stop the bleeding. She then proceeded to scoop the spots of snow where his blood dropped and toss them into the dumpster, humming as she worked. Once she was done, she clapped her gloved hands together to get rid of the lingering snow. Karkat just stared at her dumbfounded the entire time his thoughts from before had disappeared.

"Well if it's in the dumpster no one will see it. And if they do their first assumptions will be that it's human blood so you don't have to worry about them thinking it's yours. I would help you get a proper bandage from the infirmary but I'm afraid I must leave before my lusus gets too worried. I promise you that no one will know of what has happened here," Zylpha took out a pen and notepad, she scribbled something on it, ripped the sheet out, folded it and gave it to Karkat, "Here's my handle on Trollian if you wish to speak with me. I am assuming you will. You can keep the cloth."

With that Zylpha turned and left. Karkat continued to stare at her retreating figure and realized she was still humming. Even when he couldn't see her any more he could still hear the soft melody that she was humming. He stood there completely dazed.

"Karkat!" the humming in his head disappeared and Karkat instinctively put his wrapped hand behind his back and turned to see John running towards him.

"Hey man you were taking so long we were wondering if anything happened. We finished so we can all head over to your house now," John looked around to see the snow was messed up, "Dude were you wasting time playing in the snow so you wouldn't have to clean?"

"Fuck no! I got . . . I slipped alright," Karkat sneezed, fuck it was cold, "Let's just leave already."

Karkat stormed back into the school to grab his jacket and bag with John following him and giggling like an idiot. The troll and the boy parted ways to get to their lockers. Karkat ran over what just happened in his head. Okay so the sea troll was not going to have him culled and she even wrapped his hand for him. But what if she only did that so she could get away and tell everyone later? No she promised she wouldn't, those eyes were pretty convincing. Wait no that's not enough to get Karkat Vantas to just give in like that! He was pretty sure he was going to attack her again for assurance once she let him go but something stopped him. What was it? Humming . . . all his thoughts disappeared when she began to hum. Shit was that her power? Karkat came to the conclusion that she was humming to make him unable to think straight and to make a quick escape.

The Cancer began to panic a bit upon reaching his locker. He then remembered the piece of paper in his uncut hand. If this was a fake Trollian tag- . . . what would he do? There was nothing, he had no power. All he could do was wait for the inevitable doom of his friends and family. He really fucked up, he let his guard down and everything was ruined. How would he tell everyone? Yes he had to tell them, in case they had to run or something. At least everyone was going to gather at his hive so he could break the news there.

"Fuck it all!" Karkat punched his locker in frustration, causing a dent. With another curse he angrily grabbed his stuff from his locker and slammed the stupid thing shut before heading out to the bus.

The driver for the mixed bus was an old human male who was kind enough to wait for the kids until they finished with their detention. Kanaya was thanking the man and telling him that they were all going over to their hive when Karkat tried to inconspicuously sneak onto the bus. Karkat slid into one of the empty benches and looked out the window, wondering how and when he would tell everyone tonight. He completely ignored all the looks he was getting from his friends as the bus began to leave.

During the whole ride he half expected someone to ask what was wrong and got ready to snap at them to fuck off. When he felt someone sit beside him, he balled his hands into a fist and waited. When the person beside him said nothing he turned to give that person a glare. It immediately disappeared when all he saw was Nepeta looking down and swinging her legs. She just sat there and said nothing. Karkat looked around and saw that everyone else was speaking amongst themselves and not paying attention to Karkat. Oh so now they decided to stay out of his business.

With a grumble he sat back, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Nepeta resting her head on his shoulder made him look at her. She was still looking down and wasn't wearing her usual smile. She was biting her lower lip as if trying not to talk. She looked like she really wanted to talk to him, to ask what was wrong, and for him to answer. But she knew better, so she just sat there silently swinging her legs and respecting her brother's wishes for silence. That's all he needed and it was comforting. A hand resting on hers made the cat like troll look up at her brother with wide eyes. His eyes were closed once more and his other arm was draped over his stomach.

"Don't worry I'll talk about it with everyone once we get home, after dinner," Karkat mumbled. That was all his sister needed to bring that smile back to her face.


	6. Lovely Chat

Once they reached his hive, Karkat bolted off the bus, into his hive and headed straight to his respiteblock while ignoring the calls of his sisters. He ran up the stairs two steps at a time and ran into his lusus.

"Ow! What the fuck! Get out of the way Crabdad!"

"SKREEEEEEEE!" the large crab creature cried out at the boy. It snapped its claws and took a step forward causing Karkat to retreat.

"Karkat? What on earth are you doing?" The Dolorosa's voice called.

"Nothing Gran just going to my respiteblock real quick! Crabdad stop being a fuckass and let me through!" Karkat tried to go around his lusus but the large crab creature would not budge and took another step.

"Karkat that is no way to speak to your lusus," The Dolorosa appeared at the bottom of the staircase and raised an eyebrow, "Come down here and show me your hand."

Crap, not only can Kanaya read his mind but also The Dolorosa.

"Oooooo Karkat's in trouble," Dave said in a mocking childish way. When Rose elbowed her brother in the stomach Karkat almost had the thought of thanking her later, almost.

The Dolorosa continued to give that motherly look at Karkat until the troll finally gave in with a groan and trudged down the stairs. He held out his gloved hand towards her and looked away. The Dolorosa took the hand in hers and slowly took off the glove to see the purple cloth that was wrapped around his hand. Everyone tried to get a look at what was going on.

"Hm now that's a familiar candy like smell," Terezi stated with a large grin.

The Dolorosa gave an odd look to the group before turning back and unravelling the purple cloth. Her eyes widened when she saw the patch of red on the cloth and the long cut across the palm of his hand.

"I got cut by glass as we were cleaning up the cafeteria during detention," Karkat quickly explained still looking away.

"Everyone please make yourselves at home, Karkat come with me," The Dolorosa, still holding Karkat's hand, walked into the kitchen. She placed the bloodied cloth onto the counter and took out the first aid kit. Neither she nor Karkat said a word as the Dolorosa cleaned and wrapped Karkat's hand. Once she was done, she gave Karkat a concerned look before looking warily at the purple cloth.

"So . . . are you going to tell me what really happened?" The Dolorosa looked at Karkat again but this time with an understanding and comforting look.

"After dinner," Karkat mumbled still looking away.

The Dolorosa sighed and ruffled Karkat's hair before turning to finish cooking, "Well dinner's almost ready. Could you please set up the table?"

Karkat nodded and said nothing more as he begun to set the table. Nepeta and Kanaya soon joined him in setting the table. Karkat did not make eye contact with any of them because he knew they were both looking at him with concerned faces.

Dinner wasn't as awkwardly silent as he thought it would have been. It was loud and rowdy as it usually was. The Dolorosa would have usually been scolding the kids for having detention if it weren't for the fact that Dualscar was the principal.

"You would've loved to have theen hith fathe Gran," Sollux snickered, "He wath abtholutely mortified by uth ath uthual."

"Wonderful, that man has had too many sticks up his arse if you ask me. I apologize Eridan," The Dolorosa found amusement in how a 'great 'man such as Dualscar could be fazed by these 16 kids.

"It's alright. I understand howw you don't really like him along wwith the others wwho are all about the caste system," Eridan was used to this by now.

"I'm just glad you're nothing like him. You will grow into a wonderful man unlike your stick in the mud father."

"He almost would have if it weren't for Feferi. Honestly he was as bad as Dualscar back then. With him wanting to annihilate all the land dwellers," Vriska smirked at the glare she was receiving. Feferi giggled.

"Shut up VVris."

"Now now, as long as he's not like that now it's fine. I still must thank you two for not telling anyone I am here and being friends with my darlings."

"To be honest the hemospectrum is silly. My mother won't listen to me when I try to talk to her aboat it and she keeps telling me that I will soon come to understand her ways. Of course I don't tell her aboat you guys and Karcrab's dad. She doesn't even know my life at school or understand me yet she expects me to understand her," Feferi frowned as Aradia patted her shoulder.

"It's not like she can do anything when you become empress right?" her moirail consoled.

"That's right! As soon as I become empress there will be no more of this silly glubbing caste system!" Feferi declared.

"That would be wonderful dear," The Dolorosa smiled as the conversations over dinner continued.

Karkat stayed silent the whole time and almost didn't eat if it weren't for The Dolorosa giving him a look every now and then. The humans offered to help clean after everyone finished so that left Karkat at the table with the other trolls looking at him expectantly. His glares were either ignored or returned by the other trolls.

"Karkat just tell us already," Terezi gave him a concerned look. Damn they all knew him all too well.

"My blood . . . was discovered . . ."

"By the new kid huh," Vriska said solemnly. No one was going to poke fun at the situation, they all knew how grave it was.

"Yeah," Karkat nodded.

"This happened as you were throwing out the bag of glass?" Kanaya asked.

"I wasn't being careful and she had to be right fucking there," Karkat slammed his fists onto the table causing the humans and the Dolorosa to peek out from the kitchen. Nepeta bit her lower lip and shook her head at them making them go back into the kitchen.

"Why uh, did you let her go? You would have, normally stopped her, or something right?" Tavros pondered the acts of the angry troll. He of course wouldn't normally just let someone go so easily.

"She did something to me. I was going to make her stay to threaten her or something. Maybe get you guys to come help me figure out the situation but she did something. She just started fucking humming and all my thoughts disappeared! I just stood there like a fucking idiot and let her leave," Karkat sighed and rested his head in his hand.

"Whoa what kind of motherfucking wind pipe music could this sister make to cause your think pan to go empty best friend?"

"Hmm this situation sounds like somethin' I'vve heard before," Eridan crossed his arms and sat back in thought.

"Yeah it does," Feferi blinked in realization.

"Well while you two gather your thoughts, what the hell are we going to now? This chick may have already gone and told all the highbloods while we're waiting around like sitting ducks!" Vriska exclaimed.

"Well, before she left, she did give me her Trollian but I don't know if it's a real one," Karkat pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and examined it.

"Now why would she give you her Trollian? If we assume it really is hers," Kanaya raised a brow.

"She told me she wouldn't tell anyone. She even swore that she would keep the secret to her grave . . ."

"But of course you can't believe a sea troll highblood! No offense," Vriska looked to Feferi who just gave her a smile with a head shake.

"There's not much we can do though. Karkat why don't you try to see if you can talk to the girl," Karkat nodded at Kanaya's suggestion and went upstairs to get his husktop. Thankfully Crabdad didn't get in the way this time but Nepeta's lusus, Pounce De Leon, expected its daily pet before it let the troll through to his respiteblock. With an eye roll Karkat gave a pet to the darn thing before grabbing his husktop and running back downstairs.

Everyone crowded around him as he opened Trollian. The humans finished cleaning up with the Dolorosa and they sat across the table from everyone else and waited. Nepeta explained the situation to them as Karkat unfolded the piece of paper he received earlier. He typed in the handle and everyone was surprised to see that it was in fact real and that the troll was online.

"Hope it's the right person."

"Yes Terezi let's just jinx the fuck out of this situation even more," Karkat grumbled.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling immaculateSerenade [IS]

CG: HEY  
>IS: he||o<br>IS: ! have been wa!t!ng  
>CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME<p>

"Karkat that's no way to begin a conversation as dire as this!" Kanya cried.

"Kanaya now is not the time for fucking formalities!"

IS: ! beg your pardon?  
>CG: EARLIER TODAY<br>CG: YOU STARTED HUMMING AND FUCKING STOPPED ME FROM STOPPING YOU  
>IS: oh ! see<br>IS: sorry about that but !f ! d!dn't do that you wou|d have cont!nued to attack me  
>IS: ! assure you though ! w!|| not te|| anyone of your b|ood and re|at!ons<br>CG: AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT  
>CG: YOU'RE A FUCKING HIGHBLOOD SEA TROLL<br>CG: YOU'VE SOLD ME OUT TO THE OTHER NOOKSUCKING HIGHBLOODS HAVEN'T YOU  
>IS: !f ! had a|ready done such a th!ng then the h!ghb|oods wou|d a|ready be knock!ng on your door wou|d they not?<br>CG: THEN HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU WONT TELL THEM LATER  
>IS: ! am a fo||ower of the teach!ngs of the sufferer<p>

Karkat blinked at the screen a couple of times to make sure if he read that right. So did everyone else apparently because there was utter silence and it was unnerving the humans.

"Um is everything okay Karkat?" John asked.

"Huh? Yeah everything's fucking fine just shut up for a moment," Karkat rubbed the sides of his head.

CG: AND HOW ARE YOU A FOLLOWER OF HIS  
>IS: ! have heard of h!s teach!ngs and ! be|!eve that he !s r!ght<br>CG: YOU DO KNOW THAT BELIEVING SUCH THINGS AND ASSOCIATING WITH ME COULD PUT YOU IN DANGER RIGHT  
>IS: yes<br>IS: wh!ch !s why ! w!|| not be assoc!at!ng w!th you or your fr!ends  
>IS: what others do not know won't hurt anybody<br>IS: as |ong as we stay away from each other and ! don't te|| anyone about what has happened everyth!ng w!|| be f!ne  
>IS: ! am g|ad we were ab|e to sort th!s a|| out<br>IS: ! be|!eve we are done here so we no |onger need to cont!nue d!scuss!ng th!s  
>IS: good bye<br>CG: HEY WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE

immaculateSerenade [IS] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

"I SAID WE WEREN'T DONE FUCKING BITCH," Karkat cried and stood up while slamming his hands onto the table beside his husktop.

"Wow she sure just left in a rush," Dave who got bored just sitting around, had gone over to the troll's side and skimmed through the log.

"Strider fuck off this doesn't concern you guys," Karkat was in no mood to deal with his idiotic ironic shit.

"What do you mean this doesn't concern us? We're your friends Karkat this plenty involves us," Jade got up and started to walk over to see the log herself.

Karkat slammed his husktop shut, "No this doesn't. You don't want to get involved in this fucking shithive of a mess. This is troll business and doesn't concern you humans."

"Hey it's bad enough with your troll caste system, you don't have to go all racist on us," John frowned at the frustrated troll.

"Fuck John now is not the time, argh just please you guys need to stay out of this."

"Ah, I remember," Eridan suddenly cut into the tension, "Her mother is The Siren."

* * *

><p>Notes: kay I did not realize until yesterday that the basic ancestors names are supposed to be 8 characters so I apologize for breaking the canon there. I know I'm horrible but I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while and don't want to change it. Well Hussie did say that all fantrolls were canon hahaha.<br>Eh now I just gotta fix my Mary Sure problem, yes I take all reviews to heart and consideration and I love that I am getting constructive criticism to help me fix my story. Maybe when I'm done this story I'll go back and fix my bad chapters. And here I thought I wasn't being descriptive enough hahaha.  
>I'm bad at fish puns so I think I'm just gonna leave those out. I apologize for the OOC but it's hard, well for me anyways.<br>Also making a typing quirk is hard, I hope it doesn't match with any other fan troll.


	7. Surprise Visitor

"The Siren? As in like a police car siren?" John thought that was a weird title for a troll.

"No John you are mistaken, I believe they are referring to the female mythical creatures that sing to lure men towards them with their enchanting voices," Rose explained before one of the trolls or her brother could call the boy an idiot, but that didn't stop Karkat from facepalming.

"Oh I sea. The sea troll who was rumoured to have lured many people away with her singing. That explains the new troll's powers. When Sirens sing it wipes out the person's mind and causes them to follow the voice. I guess humming just made you stay still Karkat," Feferi explained with a nod and a hand under her chin.

"Fuck well this is just great, she has the power to make us go against our own will," Karkat sat back down and put his head into his hands with a huff.

"But Sirens only work on guys so us girls are fine right?" Jade asked.

"WWell actually no. Troll's don't really have homosexuals you see so since wwe don't see gender as differently as you guys do her powwers actually wwork on evveryone. The rumours say that she lured men and wwomen, troll and human awway."

"Why did she lure them away?"

"The other rumours say that it wwas for reasons of the er pleasurable kind."

"So you're basically saying her mom's a fucking whore."

"Karkat! How disrespectful, you barely know of this girl or her mother and they are just rumours. You have no right to say such a thing," The Dolorosa gave a disappointed look at Karkat, "You should be grateful that she will keep your secret safe."

"Well she didn't have to be such a bitch about it!"

"How was she a bitch about it?" John asked.

"I already told you that this doesn't concern you guys so you don't have to know!" Karkat was beginning to feel very irritable towards the ever persistent John.

"Why can't we be involved Karkat, we're all friends. We want to help!" John pouted and looked to the other trolls to try to convince Karkat to change his mind, "Come on guys please?"

"I apologize but I think it would be best if you really did stay out of this. It is quite dangerous to be associating with us," Kanaya looked away from Rose as her matesprit gave her a hardened look. She of course wanted to get plenty involved and Kanaya knew it, but she also knew how dangerous this really was.

"The leth you know the better for you guyth," Sollux sighed at the disapproving look he was getting from Dave. They weren't even dating yet, even though the human showed many signs of interest, he had no right to be acting like they were already dating and expected to be involved in everything, "Theriouthly it'th bad enough that everyone at thchool hateth our gutth. We don't want you guyth to get in any deeper than you already have."

"We're already in deep enough of this shit since we've been 'associating' with you guys for a long time now, so you might as well let us into this fucked up situation. We could even help you guys, why you gotta be so distant? We became some big old happy ass friendly group to stop with the stupid racist shit didn't we? As far as I'm concerned with the troll and human laws being different they can't do a fucking thing to us if we're involved," Rose's eyes widened a fraction at her brother's rare intellectual interlude at which she would find herself having to completely agree with him. After the shock she just nodded and gave a warm smile to Kanaya who sheepishly returned it.

"Yeah that's right! So no matter what you say we're sticking with you guys through this whole mess," Jade declared.

"God you guys are really insufferable," Karkat wanted to just yell some more and call them idiots but it was a nice feeling to be backed up by them and he had to resist a smile.

"So does that mean we're in?" John gave him such a big grin that Karkat had to step back.

"It's true Karkitty, nothing can happen to them no matter what happens and we could purrobably use the help!" Nepeta began to use her best kitty face to get her brother to comply. Karkat's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Do whatever the fuck you want," Karkat sighed and half the room cheered, "But if anything seriously bad happens you have to fucking abscond from the situation. Promise me."

The request was mostly directed at John but it was for the rest of the humans as well. John looked like he didn't want to accept, he looked towards the others to see what they wanted to do, and all they did was nod. It was the least they could do.

"Alright we promise."

"Good, now someone change the fucking subject so we don't have to dwell on this shit any longer."

"Tavy's getting legs!" Nepeta cried. Tavros looked astonished and nervous when everyone's attention turned to him.

"Nepeta he already has legs what the fuck are you talking about."

"No he's getting new legs! So he can walk around and stuff! Equius made him some legs and tomorrow he's gonna put them on Tavros."

"Whoa Tavbro, I guess some congratulations are in order."

"Uh no it's okay really."

Despite his protests everyone congratulated him anyways. Karkat slunk into his seat as everyone questioned Tavros and Equius. Apparently it was his first robotic work that he planned and made on his own without the help of his father. Karkat didn't give a shit and just sat there trying to be invisible. It almost worked until John came up and took the seat right beside him.

"We gotta stick together man through thick and thin."

"I thought I said to fucking change the subject John."

"I'm not talking about the new troll anymore, this is about us, our group. We've been friends for like forever so you shouldn't be excluding us from anything alright," John put a hand on top of Karkat's that was resting on the chair's armrest. Karkat flinched and pulled away with a blush.

"What the hell happened to being not a homosexual John!?" the Cancer overreacted.

"What? I was just trying to reassure you or something," John scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Well that was a pretty red action if you fucking ask me."

"No that wasn't my intention at all!"

A giggle was heard and when Karkat turned to glare at whoever dared to do so, his glare turned into a look of disbelief, "Gran!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Karkat, but you and John are just so cute," The Dolorosa tried her best to hold back the laughs but failed. Karkat's blush deepened, so did John's.

"Ehehe Gran you're mithtaken, it'th adorabloodthirthty," Sollux used his psionic powers to stop the couch cushion that Karkat threw at him after the angry troll quickly stomped over to the couch. He immediately threw it back at Karkat with his powers which made the troll fall over onto the couch. Karkat threw the thing back with a growl and Sollux ducked, Dave was right behind him but he quickly sidestepped out of the way, thus causing the cushion to hit Rose.

"Oh great it's lunch all over again," Jade rolled her eyes with a smile.

Rose didn't join in with the immature acts so she just left the cushion rest in her lap when it fell there after hitting her face.

"It's okay Harley shows over once Lalonde's involved, being the bore that she i- oof," Dave was caught off guard when Rose walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head with the cushion. Karkat couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Am I still a bore now Mr. Strider?" Rose stood before him with a triumphant smirk of her own.

"Guys I thought we agreed to stop with the last names, we're all family now," John couldn't hold back a grin of his own.

"Sorry Egbert but when someone declares war, family matters have to be put aside."

"Please spare the couch, good sir, I don't think it can handle any more," Kanaya joined in which gained a small laugh from Rose.

The rest of the evening was spent playing card or board games, which was a good chance for Dave to settle the 'war' with his sister. Karkat was being frustrated at never winning and blaming it on Vriska stealing his luck. She told him he never had any in the first place. Gran loved nights like these, everyone coming over and having bundles of fun for it reminded her of the times back when all the families got together for Pedigree's eve and the children's wriggling days.

A knock at the door interrupted the group's activities. Dave checked the time, "Too early for Bro to be picking us up."

"Crabdad door!" Karkat cried to his lusus, "Gran go hide."

The Dolorosa nodded and went upstairs. She never opened the door since no one was supposed to know that she was there, usually it was just one of the lusus who would open the door. Crabdad waited for sound of the Dolorosa's door to her respiteblock closing before he opened the door. No one paid attention as the door was opened and were startled when the crab creature screeched at them.

"What is it Crabdad?" Karkat stood up and walked over to the door. Everyone's attention left their games.

Karkat looked outside to see a tall figure not standing, but floating there at the entrance. It was dark out so he squinted and saw that the figure was a troll with large curled back horns.

"Aradia get over here," Karkat's eyes went wide and his gaze never left the figure as the Aries walked over. Upon seeing the figure her eyes widened.

"Mother?" Aradia gasped in disbelief.

The floating figure entered the hive and Karkat closed the door behind her after looking around and making sure no one else was there. The Handmaid's clothes were messed up and torn and her skin showed matching scratches as if she just fled from a battle. Everyone stayed silent as the woman raised her hand to touch Aradia's cheek.

"Two and a half sweeps," she spoke softly and slowly, she sounded so drained, "You've grown up to be so beautiful my darling daughter."

"Mom," tears began to fall down Aradia's face as she quickly hugged her mother. A smile appeared on the Handmaid's face before she passed out and collapsed, barely being caught in Aradia's arms.


	8. Speculations

"Mom!? Mom!" Aradia cried, shaking her mother a bit.

"Aradia let go we have to put her in the guest room and fix her wounds. Sollux get over here, someone go get Gran," Karkat was surprisingly calm and went into leader mode.

Feferi came over to console Aradia as Sollux levitated the Handmaid into the guest room. Kanaya grabbed the first aid kit and began working right away with the help of Rose, soon the Dolorosa entered and helped as well. She was very surprised when she saw who the guest was but didn't ask any questions. Karkat though had many questions on his mind. He knew it was best to ask later.

"Fuck what's going on," he asked himself and rubbed his eyes in annoyance, he suddenly felt very tired. This was too much to take in one day.

He glared at Nepeta when he saw her head towards the front door with Equius following behind her, "What the fuck do you think you're doing."

"We're gonna go check around real quick to make sure she wasn't followed or something. What if the purrpetrator is on his way right now? It'll look like we're just taking a walk. We'll even go to the convenience store down the block, we ran out of bread anyways. Equius is strong so he'll protect me if anything bad happens."

Karkat's glare became more intense as he looked at Equius. The burly troll actually looked confident for once and didn't go all sweaty and nervous under his glare.

"I know that this situation is of utmost importance to you Vantas. I believe Nepeta is right in the requirement of scouting the area."

"If anything happens to her you're a culled troll Zahhak," Karkat turned and dismissed them with a half-hearted wave. Nepeta quickly dragged Equius outside after they put their coats on just in case Karkat changed his mind.

Karkat entered the living room and found that half were sitting uncomfortably, not knowing what to do, while the other half we trying to discreetly look through the blinds.

"You all look like idiots. Stop looking outside, Nepeta and Zahhak already left to go look around," the ones at the window all left except for Gamzee, "Hey man I said you don't need to look any more."

Karkat went up to Gamzee and put his hand on the Capricorn's shoulder. Gamzee jumped back startled.

"Whoa best friend, some nice caution signs showing up would be nice instead of almost scaring the shit out of me, honk," Gamzee chuckled.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you fucking idiot, I called you a couple of times you know. Why are you so spaced out anyways?"

"Sorry bro, was watching strong bro exit with lil sis. Making sure they'll be okay you know. Strong bro's all strong and stuff but you never know how many adult motherfuckers are on the lookout for Aradia's female parental."

"Shit you're right. Maybe I should go with them."

"We'll go too KK," Sollux and Dave already began to put on their coats before Karkat could protest.

"We'll take care of everything here Karkat don't worry," Terezi gave him one of her rare smiles that wasn't a full out mischievous fanged grin.

"Fine fuck let's go," Karkat grabbed his coat and led Sollux and Dave outside.

"Wait Dave maybe it's better if you didn't go. You don't even have anything to fight with if anything happened," John looked concerned for his new brother.

"Some troll culture rubbed off me," Dave held his coat open to show a short sword strapped to the inside, "Don't worry about me mom, I always keep something on me now a days."

"Oh get out of here doofus."

"Love you too man, don't wait up," Dave blew a kiss to John before he left the hive following Sollux and Karkat.

"You cheating on me now honey?" Sollux said in a mocking voice.

"Naw I'm cheating on him with you, you're my one and only mistress," Dave put an arm over Sollux' shoulders and the Gemini swatted it away.

"Now is not the time fuckasses."

"It's called lightening the mood Vantas. You really need to get that stick out of your ass."

Karkat just flipped the bird at Dave thus indicating the end of the stupid conversation that would get nowhere. The three boys walked quickly so that they could catch up to Nepeta and Equius. Thankfully there was no one suspicious around so the trip to the convenience store went quickly. The three boys found Nepeta prancing around the store with Equius following behind her with an armful of snacks.

"Nepeta I thought all you were going to buy was bread," Karkat sighed over worrying over nothing.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta jumped and hugged her brother almost making him fall over, "Well with all the people over I'm sure everyone wants snacks."

"Did you even bring enough money?"

"Ehehe nope."

Karkat sighed and felt a bit sorry for Equius. He would've paid for everything without a second thought.

"Aw look at the big brother being so nice to his sister," oh right this douchebag was still here and so was that lisping idiot that's snickering beside him.

Karkat grumbled as the two extra baggage joined in the picking of snacks with Nepeta. Poor Equius was used as a packing mule as usual. Karkat thought that he might as well find something he liked too. He was so busy looking through the aisles that he didn't bother looking up when the bell of the store door rung indicating more customers. A moment later he was suddenly spun around and he almost swore in their faces until he saw the tall trolls in royal army uniforms. Shit.

"Boy have you seen a tall troll woman in a green Chinese dress probably floating around in the area?" one of the men asked. Karkat could hear his heart racing echoing in his ears. He tried to keep his best impassive face on, showing hints of irritation. It worked, but he didn't want to speak in fear of his voice catching in his throat if he did. Karkat was in a bad situation once again.

"Whoa so trolls float now? You never told me that Vantas," oh thank god for Dave for once, "Do you trolls also wear Chinese dresses in the middle of winter? What is your skin made out of, must be something insane if you can go around in snow in dresses. Why Chinese? Some sort of kink you guys have? And what's with the outfits, it practically screams space minions."

"Thorry he alwayth thkipth troll culture clatheth. Juth't ignore him," Sollux intervened while looking at the snacks. He acted as if they were just normal people asking an ordinary question instead of some royal stuck ups that could throw them in prison within the second.

"Come on, they obviously haven't seen anything like her. Let's go," the other troll said to his companion. The two nodded to each other and left. Karkat let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in as soon as the convenience store doors shut behind them.

"Are they gone?" Nepeta asked as she peeked around the aisle she was hiding behind.

"Yeah, Let's hurry up and go back home," Karkat and the rest followed Nepeta to pay for the snacks and got the hell out of there.

Karkat wanted to sprint all the way home, but that would look to suspicious, especially with the fact that those royal guards could be around the area. He walked as normally as he could while scanning the area to see if he could spot the two men from earlier. The trip was agonizingly slow to Karkat.

"Quit being tho tenthe. Thothe guyth went the other way, no need to be tho nervouth," Sollux said quietly.

"Speak for yourself asshole," Karkat looked to his twiggy friend and saw that he was walking nervously as well.

"At least I could thpeak to them."

"At least I could make eye contact."

There was a moment of silence before the two friends began to chuckle which gained them confused looks from the others, "Yeah we're both thcared. Thith ith jutht crazy, I hope our parent'th are okay."

Karkat wanted to say something along the lines of 'of course they're okay, they're our parents.' He knew they were strong and could take care of themselves, but after seeing the condition of The Handmaid, also known as The Demoness one of the most powerful psychic users out there in such a condition, he didn't know what to say. The rest of the walk continued with agonizing silence. Once they reached Karkat's hive they found Bro's car parked out front. Inside was John and Jade trying to convince Bro to let them stay over or at least a little longer.

"I'm afraid that it would be unwise of us to do so. There is not much we can do for them in this situation so it is best that we stay out of it for now," Rose regrettably confessed.

"But Rose! We could help really!"

"Jade I'm sorry, this situation and the one with the new troll are entirely different matters. It is best if we left, we'd only be in the way."

"Well I have no idea what the fuck is going on. Get in the car kiddies, parents waiting," Bro motioned for the two reluctant siblings to head to the car.

"No arguments John let's just go man," Dave picked up his and John's backpack and began to push the boy out the door, "Take care guys, see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Jade, don't worry about us, we'll take care of things," Nepeta tried to give her an encouraging smile. Jade frowned at her and gave her classmate a hug.

"If there's anything we can do you tell us alright."

"Hehe you'll be the first."

"Karkat don't shut us out okay you have to promise to!" John held out his pinky.

Karkat rolled his eyes at the childish act but pinky swore anyways, "I promise John, now stop worrying about us and go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright!" with a satisfied smile John followed his sisters outside.

"Hey Strider," Karkat called to Dave. The cool kid stopped at the door and looked at the troll with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, th-thanks for back at the store," fuck he stuttered like he was Tavros or something. Dave just smirked and gave Karkat a hair ruffle.

"No problem Karkles, take care of Sollux for me."

"There'th nothing needed to be taken care of fuckath," the troll being talked about glared.

"You should hurry up and give in already man," with a chuckle and a wave Dave left. Sollux and Karkat watched their car leave before closing the door and going back inside.

"He likes you too much. Save us the fucking trouble and go out with him already," Karkat gave Sollux a playful punch.

Sollux returned the punch, "What about you huh why don't you ask John out already."

Karkat blushed a bit as Nepeta giggled, "Shut up he's all bluh bluh I'm not a fucking homosexual. Humans are weird."

"Indeed but they are quite interesting and caring," Kanaya appeared from the guest room.

"How ith the?" Sollux' face immediately changed to one of concern.

"Aradia has stopped crying and is still being comforted by Feferi. As for her mother, she's alright. She passed out from what appears to be extreme exhaustion and her wounds aren't serious. Just a lot of scratches."

"And how's Gran?' Karkat asked.

"She is in there with them too and with a grave look on her face. I already tried asking her some questions and she responded with vague answers as usual, but I don't think she would've known what really happened. It seems all we can do now is wait until Aradia's mother wakes up."

"I guess we don't need to stick around then," Vriska headed to the door with Terezi behind her. They lived down the block so it was okay for them to walk.

"Do you two require an escort of sorts?" Equius offered to walk them home. His house was a bit far but it's not like someone would jump a beefy troll like him.

"How gentlemanly of you, sure thing," Terezi accepted the offer before Vriska could refuse and go on about how they weren't weak little wriggler girls that needed protecting. They were called the scourge sisters in school for a reason. After Nepeta hugged them all they left.

"Guess we'll be up and all leaving too," Gamzee wheeled Tavros over to the door, "Looks like little sister will be staying to comfort her moirail so take care of her for me will ya best friend?"

"Of course Gamzee. Taking a taxi again?"

"Yeah motherfucker, being highblood descent gives you all them rich perks."

"You know Tavros doesn't like it when you pay for everything right."

"Well I uh, mind it only a little bit."

"Alright peace motherfuckers," with a wave he wheeled Tavros outside.

Eridan left the guest room where he was talking to Feferi and seeing that everyone else had left he also said goodbye. Karkat sighed and turned to Sollux who made no notion of leaving.

"I presume you will be staying over as well?" Kanaya's voice appeared to have brought him out of some sort of daze, for the troll looked at them startled.

"Oh well I don't really want to impothe," Sollux scratched his head.

"It's alright Sollux, we have many guest recuperacoons because of the many times everyone stays over. Our hive is the biggest after all, not counting Feferi, Gamzee and Eridan."

"Shut up and put your stuff upstairs. I'll go get one of the fucking guest coons," Karkat turned away from the smile that was given to him from his sisters and his friend.

"Thankth KK."

Sollux was worried about the Handmaid as well. Not as much as Aradia but close. She was like a mother to him and the others had speculations that The Handmaid and Psiionic were together but no one had proof. Sollux and Aradia somewhat wished it was true but never admitted it because it would be an awkward situation, the two trolls we matesprits for a while after all. Even if it was short, it was still a matespritship and it would be really awkward if they really were siblings.

"It's like a sleep over!" Nepeta appeared on the other side of the recuperacoon that Karkat was dragging to his room, "I'm staying in Kanaya's room so Feferi and Aradia can stay in my room."

Karkat couldn't help but smile at his energetic sister. She always tried to smile in any situation just like John, "Your mood is contagious."

"Well I try, this is all I can do since I'm not good at advice like you are. I wish I could be as good as you."

"Ah you're fine the way you are," Karkat ruffled his sister's hair while Nepeta let out a happy squeal.

"Oopth ruining a nithe family moment better get out of here," Sollux who was walking towards them quickly turned around and started whistling.

"It wouldn't have been ruined if you didn't say anything you idiot."

Soon the guest recuperacoons were in place and the boys went to bed. The older girls stayed up a little longer in attempts to get Aradia to sleep. Karkat laid in his recuperacoon for a long while deep in thought. Something was happening and he believed that it had something to do with the event from four and a half sweeps ago. The Dolorosa refused to tell them anything and if the Handmaid woke up, she would probably refuse to talk about it as well.

But wait.

There maybe someone that could give him information. That new troll. Even though none of the young trolls knew anything about the event, even the young highbloods, maybe she would know. She knew of the Sufferer and heard of his teachings. Weird homeschooling for a sea troll but because it was a weird one maybe she would know something about what happened. Maybe he could talk more about the rudely shortened conversation they had earlier as well.

Karkat decided that tomorrow would be the day to have a nice little chat with a certain oddly taught sea troll.


	9. Plans

*ashamed of self for not updating in over two weeks* holidays are supposed to make me less busier what the hell is going on with me.

did anyone miss me ;v; yes i'm still alive

* * *

><p>Karkat peeked over the edge of his recuperacoon to look at the clock. 5AM. He couldn't go back to sleep so with a groan he got of his recuperacoon and took an early shower. Once he was finished and changed into his school clothes he went downstairs to get breakfast.<p>

"Can't sleep?" a familiar calm knowing voice was heard once he reached the bottom steps.

"How long have you been up?" Karkat decided to answer with another question to his older sister.

"I only got up moments ago," Kanaya, who was standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen, stirred the drink in her hands, "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks I'll just have cereal," Karkat and coffee didn't go well together actually, only when he really needed it would he drink it.

"Yesterday was quite the day for you wasn't it," the Virgo stated as Karkat got his food. He didn't respond and acted like he didn't hear what she just said. After getting his food he sat down at the table and began to eat while ignoring the concerned look he was getting from Kanaya.

"Why do you think Gran won't tell us about what happened four and a half sweeps ago?" Karkat asked when he was half done his cereal, "What if something really fucked up happened? It must've been something bad if Dad's fucking title changed from The Signless to The Sufferer."

"I too would like to know what happened. I think she feels that she should not tell us to protect us."

"Protect us from what? The fucking truth?" Karkat stood up and walked over to the island so that he was standing across from his elder sister, "It doesn't matter if it's really bad or not, the problem here is that she's keeping things that happened to our parents a secret from us. We should have the right to fucking know."

"You need to understand her intentions Karkat. She has never lied so you cannot say she is keeping the truth from you. Mother does no wish for us to be hurt after finding out what happened during that event. That sort of information may even put us in more danger than we already are. None of the young trolls know, it's not just us, so I for one do not see the need for us to be informed if it shall bring such danger to us," Kanaya's voice began to hold some irritation for Karkat's constant refusal to understand the situation they were in.

"That's a load of hoofbeast shit and you know it. You're as curious as I am about this whole fucking thing and probably even more! And hurt!? She's worried about us getting hurt? Does she not think that keeping things from us could hurt us even more!? She's just fucking-" Karkat's sentence was suddenly cut short when someone hugged him from behind. He jerked his head around with an angry looking face but it soon disappeared when he saw the face of his little sister on the verge of tears.

"Please don't fight," Nepeta buried her face into Karkat's sweater, "I wanna know what happened to Mom and Dad too but you shouldn't fight with Kanaya or get mad at Gran about it."

"Jesus fuck Nepeta don't surprise me like that," Karkat sighed and patted his sister's head, "We weren't fighting. We were um . . . we were just-" Karkat looked to the older sibling for help.

"We were just discussing some things. It wasn't really an argument. I was just trying to get Karkat to understand my mother's intentions."

"And I'm not really mad at Gran. More like mad at whatever's keeping Mom and Dad from visiting us."

"Really?" the Leo looked back up at him with wide dilated kitty eyes.

"Yes really, now stop looking at me like that!" Karkat looked away knowing he could never win when his younger sister made that face.

"Hehe good," Nepeta hugged him some more, "I miss Mom and Dad too."

Karkat sighed once more and patted her head, "Sorry for waking you. That was probably not the nicest thing to wake up to."

"It's okay, gives me a reason to hug you hehe," Nepeta hugged her cranky brother some more.

"Ugh alright you can let go now, fuck you and your hugs."

"Not until you hug me back," Nepeta said in a sing song voice. Kanaya chuckled at the sweet scene playing before her. Karkat glared at Kanaya before giving up and hugging back.

"Aw big brother ith so cute," Sollux said at the kitchen entrance.

"Fuck!" Karkat quickly pushed Nepeta away who just giggled and bounded over to Kanaya to give her a hug.

"Good morning Sollux, was the Karkat alarm to your liking?" Kanaya mused as she hugged Nepeta back.

"Loud ath fuck but thure ath hell woke me up," Sollux chuckled and accepted the coffee that was offered to him from Kanaya.

"Fuck you," Karkat went back to the table and finished his now soggy cereal. When he walked over to the sink to put his dishes away he mumbled a sorry at Sollux.

"It'th alright man, I doubt any of uth could thleep latht night anywayth," Sollux patted Nepeta who had come over to give him a good morning hug as well.

"That's right," a higher pitched voice joined in.

"Good morning Feferi good morning Aradia!" Nepeta bounded over to the two female trolls that entered.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night," Aradia looked like she did not sleep at all. Her great mass of hair was completely disheveled and she had dark bags under her eyes. Feferi looked somewhat similar but she looked as if she had more sleep.

"It is not a problem at all. I presume that you will be staying longer?" Kanaya began to make some coffee for Feferi and Aradia.

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Aradia just stay, we know you're worried about your mom. It's no fucking trouble alright. And it'd be fucking moronic to try to move her to your place. Stay as long as you want," Karkat stormed out of the kitchen with an air of annoyance.

"Thank you Karkat," Aradia said to him as he walked out. Karkat just grunted in response.

"Hehe Karkitty's so nice~," Nepeta giggled. From upstairs the group could hear a string of profanities coming from the 'nice' troll which just made everyone else chuckle.

"You're not going to thchool are you AA?" Sollux held out a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Aradia gratefully accepted, "No I wish to stay with mother longer, maybe I'll go tomorrow."

"I will take notes for you and bring you any homework that is assigned," Kanaya offered.

"Hey Sollux I'm going to stay with Aradia for today alright?" Feferi informed.

"No problem I'll take the noteth. You and AA thould get thome more retht. Both of you look like you barely thlept."

"Says you Mister skinny and baggy eyed."

"Hey I look like this all the time."

"Would you ladies stop gossiping already? It's time to go for whoever's going," Karkat poked his head into the kitchen, all ready to go, and looked at the clock. It was still a little early but he didn't feel like sticking around for when The Dolorosa got up. She most likely heard the earlier conversation thanks to his volume and he didn't want to get caught in an awkward apology in front of everyone.

"Gee thankth KK you're thuch a wonderful friend."

"Oh Karkat I texted Gamzee earlier so he'll be dropping some stuff off when the bus arrives. Can you remind him or text me if he forgets?" Feferi called out to him as the others began to leave.

"Are you sure that idiot's not on his way here right now on a limo? I bet he didn't even read the whole message and is-" Karkat stopped and facepalmed once the doorbell was heard right on cue.

"Wow you really know your moirail," Feferi giggled and headed to the door. Sure enough, Gamzee was there with a packed suitcase for Feferi.

"Got your message of needing some serious fashionable articles and ablution materials little sis," Gamzee waved to the limo parked in front to leave and stepped in.

"Hehe I said to drop it off when you arrived on the bus silly," Feferi giggled and took the suitcase from him, "No one at my hive gave you any trouble did they?"

"Oh my bad, my think pan was all in the thought of it being urgent, honk. Naw those motherfuckers were all cool with me. Lucky for me it was some of your chill servants working today. Whoa check out your awesome hair it's all extra poofy," Gamzee ruffled Feferi's hair as she giggled. He stopped when he felt a familiar glare going his way, "Morning my motherfucking best friend."

"You are an idiot and you have too much time on your hands. Why do you wake up so fucking early anyways?"

"Dunno bro. I got some weird inner tick tocks going on always making me get up at exactly 5AM no matter how long I've slept," Gamzee let out an amused honk making Karkat roll his eyes.

"Fuck can we go now!?"

"Karkat, once again we are not going to be late. Do you really prefer standing out in the cold waiting for the bus over staying in our warm home?" Kanaya raised a brow at her impatient brother.

"Yes. If everyone's just going to fucking stay here and wait till the last minute then fine. I'm going first," and with that Karkat shoved his coat on, grabbed his bag and left.

"Whoa wait up there best friend," Gamzee placed a hand on the Cancer's shoulder but the angry troll just shook it off and stormed outside, "Guess I'll be going on ahead too, take care little sis. Here's hoping for some miraculous happenings for your parental Aradia sis."

"Thank you Gamzee, have a nice day," the girls waved as the Capricorn left to go follow his moirail.

Karkat clumsily wrapped his scarf around his face as he walked towards the bus stop. It was colder than yesterday and Karkat cursed himself for his stupid decision, but it was better than waiting for an awkward situation with The Dolorosa. Gamzee soon caught up to him and casually walked beside the cranky troll with his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't have to follow me dumbass. You could've stayed back and had some catching up time with your sister."

"I can't just leave my diamond brother alone in the cold now can I? Thought you'd prefer having some living company unless you prefer some white round icicle beings," Gamzee looked over to the house they were passing which had a few snowmen set up.

"At least they're quieter than you," Karkat stuffed his hands in his pocket and scrunched up his shoulders so that half his face was covered by his messy scarf.

"Whoa check it out, one of them is all up and walking around. That's some miraculous happenings right there," Gamzee's line of sight trailed over to the sidewalk on the other side of the road.

"You've been eating too many of those fucking pies."

"Whoa those humans call them snowmen right? Guess this one's a snowtroll honk. Cept I thought snow people only came to life when they wore some kind of top hat."

"What the fuck are babbling about now?" Karkat followed Gamzee's gaze to the other side of the road to see a troll in a familiar long white coat walking in the same direction they were. His eyes instantly narrowed, "It's that fucking bitch."

"Oh so it's not a snowtroll after all just a troll honk. Where you going bro?" Gamzee watched Karkat as he began to stomp across the street over to the sea troll.

"Hey you! Maluna!" Karkat yelled as he stormed over.

Zylpha looked up upon hearing her name. She at first looked impassively at Karkat before her eyes widened a bit, she then turned her head to look at the street and when she looked back at Karkat her eyes went wider, "Watch out!"

Karkat gave her a questioning look before he heard a honk. He looked to his left to see a car heading his way for a split second before he was immediately tackled from behind into the snow at the sea trolls feet. The sound of tires screeching and metal impacting with something reached Karkat's ears.

"Man thank the Mirthful Messiahs I was following you or I wouldn't have made it in time," Gamzee got himself off Karkat and help out his hand to help him up.

"Fucking hell," Karkat rolled over and sat up holding his head. An angry shout followed by a slamming car door caught the attention of the trolls. Karkat soon found himself hoisted up by the collar of his coat and was face to face with an angry blueblood.

"Lowblood bastard do you have a culling wish!? Didn't your lusus ever tell you to look both fucking ways before crossing the god damn street!? My fucking brand new expensive car now has a fucking dent in it. How do you think you're going to pay for it asshole?" the blueblood practically spat in his face. Karkat almost kicked the guy in the vitals until a dark voice cut his thought off.

"You'd best be putting my brother down man," the two looked at Gamzee who was smiling but had an uncharacteristically dark look in his eyes. The gold in his eyes seemed to be overshadowed by the indigo streams that appeared to be growing.

The blueblood immediately released Karkat who landed awkwardly and almost fell over. Gamzee let Karkat grab his sleeve before the little troll fell and his dark look softened. The Capricorn pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote on it before giving it to the blueblood.

"Call this motherfucker up and he'll fix your fancy vehicle. I'll be taking care of all the costs for the situation alright bro. Have a nice motherfucking day," Gamzee held the piece of paper out to the blueblood who glared at it before snatching it out of his hand and stormed off back to his car without a thanks.

"You okay best friend?" Gamzee was disappointed with the loss of a short troll clinging to his sleeve but was glad that he didn't appear to have any injuries.

"I'm-"

"KK!" Sollux cried out as he ran towards the two followed by Kanaya and Nepeta. They all had worried looks on their faces which meant they saw the whole thing.

"Karkat are you alright?" Kanaya immediately asked and inspected Karkat when she reached him.

"I'm fi-"

"You know you're supposed to watch the road before you cross it. You're not hurt are you?" Kanaya held his face and looked at it closely. When she saw nothing was wrong she went and tried moving his arms to see if he broke anything.

"Kanaya I-"

"Did that brute do anything to you?"

"No, Kanaya-"

"You must be careful next time. What on earth caused you to be so reckless in the first place? Are you sure you're alrigh-"

"FUCK KANAYA I'M FINE!" Karkat finally shouted, startling everyone and causing Kanaya to take a step back. Karkat began to feel a headache coming on from the situation. He understood that Kanaya was just concerned but her worry kind of went over the top sometimes.

"I apologize," Kanaya stated when Karkat began to grumble and rub his head trying to sooth his headache, "It was quite a frightening scene to watch."

"Yeah I get it but you really have to tone it down a notch," Karkat sighed and looked around, "Fuck she's gone."

"Who'th gone? You thure you didn't hit your head?" Sollux half joked.

"Haha you're so fucking funny. I was talking about Maluna, she must've absconded when that asshole was crying like a wriggler over his stupid car. She was on the other side of the street and I wanted to talk to her about last night and I didn't bother checking the road."

"Why would the new troll be around here? Was she actually walking to school in this cold weather?" Nepeta tilted her head in thought.

"Looked like it. Man she was being all nice with the warning of the incoming vehicle. Looked like she was about to get her jump on and save him too if I wasn't there."

"Whatever I'll catch her at school, let's go before we miss the bus, "She is not getting away next time."

"Yeth thir oh great invinthible leader," Sollux chuckled, "Jutht make thure to look both wayth thith time."

"Thanks for the advice MOM."

A frown appeared on the Gemini's face before he whipped a snowball at the Cancer. A snowball fight then commenced before the bus drove by them and beeped. Lucky for them the kind human bus driver saw them and decided to pick them up at that spot unlike other bus drivers who are total dicks that drive by you as fast as they can when you try to run towards the bus stop.

"I thought you said snowball fights were beneath you Vantas," Dave greeted them.

"Fuck you I don't want to deal with you this early in the morning," Karkat gave him the finger before sitting on an empty bench in the middle of the bus. Sollux was making his way to sit beside him before John quickly jumped out of his seat and sat beside him first. John gave an apologetic look to Sollux. Either he wanted to try to cheer him up or just really wanted to sit by him. Karkat didn't really care and just continued to look out the window. That left Sollux to sit alone or with Dave. After seeing the eyebrow wiggle from Dave, the Gemini opted for an empty bench.

"Hey come on man."

"You're a doofuth you know that," Sollux gave him a wry smile.

Karkat was thankful that the ride to school was peaceful, which gave him the chance to think of a plan to talk to the new girl and getting some much needed answers.

* * *

><p>oh i also fixed up part of chapter 2. i hope it seems better now<p>

R&R would be very helpful and nice

Happy New Year everyone


	10. Discoveries

"She's been fucking avoiding me all fucking day!" Karkat hit his head onto the lunch table causing John and Kanaya to flinch and give the angry troll a worried look.

"Dude chill only half the day is over," Dave along with everyone else in the group saw Karkat's face meeting the table as a daily thing. Lunch came around pretty quickly and Karkat's plan devising on the bus amounted to nothing for he was unable to talk to Zylpha about their little chat from the other day.

"Also Karkles, I think anyone would avoid you if you started stomping over to them like you wanted to kill them at every break we got," Vriska just smirked at the middle finger she got from Karkat.

"Vriskers is right Karkitty. If you want to talk to someone, angrily walking up to them isn't really the best conversation opener. You gotta be nice because all you're doing is scaring the new troll away," Nepeta suggested and patted her brother's back in attempts of comforting him.

"No I don't think I'm the problem, she's the one that fucking absconds as soon as the bell rings and I can't even find her when I look outside of the classroom! She's definitely avoiding me and it doesn't help that she goes and hides during lunch."

"Karkat, don't you think that maybe she's avoiding you because it's like you're tracking her down like a crazed hunter? So yeah like Vriska said, anyone would avoid you if you did that," Karkat turned his face upwards to glare at Jade. He felt like everyone was against him and didn't understand that he had to talk to her as soon as possible because he didn't feel safe knowing that she could've been lying and could expose his blood color to the world at any given moment.

"Eridan don't you know where she goes and hides during lunch? You saw her yesterday before the stupid food fight didn't you?" Karkat asked the sea troll who had been quiet the entire time, probably feeling lonely without Feferi with him as Sollux had mocked earlier.

"Huh? Oh no sorry. Wwhen I found her yesterday she wwas already wwalkin' towwards the cafeteria," Eridan took a bite of his food as the table went quiet, when he finished chewing he decided to break the awkward silence, "I did some research last night though about our interestin' neww sea troll. After findin' out that she wwas the Siren's daughter and that she knowws our secret I figured findin' some information on her wwould be best."

"Oh do tell. It'd probably be best if we can find some dirt on her to use to make sure she doesn't tell about Karkles," Vriska finally found some interest in the troublesome situation. The group looked around them before inconspicuously scooting in closer and begun speaking quietly.

"First of all, she hasn't been homeschooled all her life. She did actually go to elementary for a feww swweeps, but then stopped about halfwway through the third grade. Some sort of incident invvolvvin' a troll losin' an arm caused her mother to pull her out of school."

"Wait isn't violence like a part of your crazy ass troll culture? So why the hell would she get pulled out of school for that? Makes sense if a human did it, they'd be considered part of the mentally insane that should stay the fuck away from people society. Plus she's of high ranking so it shouldn't matter if she kills a few trolls right?" Dave for some reason seemed to actually pay attention to troll culture class unlike what he made everyone else believe.

"Exactly, that's wwhy it's wweird for her mom to pull her out of school like that. I couldn't find the reason wwhy. So yeah she's been homeschooled since then, but not at home wwith tutors like a normal highblood."

"Yeah she'd definitely have more class if she were raised like a normal highblood. Probably even more stuck up than usual, like worse than Eridan was before, but she's not like that at all. She's weird, anti-social, doesn't really handle situations the right way and doesn't parade around like she the best like a highblood would. Plus she apologizes so definitely not a normal highblood," Terezi had always found interest in this new troll since she first had a 'taste' her.

"Yes apparently her mother owwned a hotel of some sort somewwhere by the coast that accepted all customers of any blood color and humans too. Considerin' the fact that it wwas open to evveryone and that she was raised in that sort of envvironment it explains her strange personality and behavviour and it makes sense howw she wwas able to hear some things about the S- ahem Kar's dad."

"Wait what do you mean _owned_? Is the hotel no longer open?" Karkat asked.

"Alright here's the most important piece of information," bingo, "It closed dowwn twwo and a half swweeps ago. I searched and searched but there was no record of a reason wwhy."

Karkat's eyes widened. He assumed right away that she had to know something about the incident with his father. So did everyone else because they all had some sort of surprised look. Dave even had a raised eyebrow.

"Alright we definitely have to talk to her. If any of you guys are able to catch her then call me or text me or heck even talk to her yourself about what the hell is going on because we need some fucking answers," Karkat ordered. Everyone unanimously agreed without any back talk or complaint for once.

"Hey Jade were you able to get all the notes fur Tavros?" Nepeta asked changing the subject and letting the group relax back to their usual state.

"Yup I got it all no worries!"

"Oh did someone get it for Equius?" Nepeta looked towards the third years. Eridan shook his head. Gamzee was looking off into space while Rose and Kanaya smiled at her.

"I am in charge of the notes for Aradia while Kanaya is taking care of the ones for Equius, there is no need to worry," Rose confirmed as Kanaya nodded in agreement.

"Where the hell are those two anyways?" Karkat only realized now that the group was short four trolls instead of just two.

"Strong bro is getting some miraculous work done for Tavbro to get his walk on remember?" of course Gamzee remembered things about Tavros and not about the homework assignment that was due in his English class that morning.

"Right whatever," Karkat sighed. If his approaches wouldn't work then hopefully one of his friends would be able to get some information out of the new troll.

"Hey by the way does anyone know about what happened to the notes on our lockers this morning?" Vriska asked the group.

"You mean the oneth that lotherth keep pathting on your lockerth every morning calling you and TZ all thothe thtupid nameth?"

"Yeah, they weren't there this morning and I suspect that they may either plan something bigger later or that one of you guys took it off for us as soon as we got off the bus," Terezi pondered, "Me and Vriska-"

"Vriska and I," Kanaya corrected causing Terezi's grin to grow wider.

"Yes Vriska and I usually like to loiter a bit before going to our lockers so I dunno, did one of you guys take them down for us today?"

The group looked around and shook their heads. Sometimes they would do it if they passed the lockers of the scourge sisters but that morning none of them did. It was usually Feferi because her locker was a little past theirs.

"So those perpetrators must be planning something big for later," Terezi suspected, "I plan on coming to school early tomorrow and stake our lockers to catch those idiots."

"Yeah I'm getting tired of those stupid things. I understand them calling me and my mom a slut cause they have nothing better to do, but pasting them on Tez' locker is just dumb," to translate Vriska actually said that she could tolerate insults directed at her but not her sister and mothers. Plus only idiots paste insulting notes onto a blind girl's locker.

"No wait, I think I know who took off the notes today! I was going to do it because I had to pick something up from the music room and I saw your locker already cleared. But I saw Zylpha with paper scrunched up in her hands and she was glaring around the halls as she walked away," Jade explained.

"See the new troll is really nice after all!" Nepeta cried with joy.

"I don't want to be a damper on your thoughts dear but I don't think she just did it out of sincerity," Rose began to psychoanalyze, "She most likely saw the notes and didn't know who's locker it was on. Not liking the contents of the notes she then became annoyed by them and took them down herself."

"Why would she do that?" Nepeta asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well think about it. Her mother doesn't exactly have the greatest reputation either so she may have felt some sort of relation and became bitter towards them. In fact a situation like that could have been the spark of what caused her to be pulled out of school," Kanaya joined in, "In fact this sort of reminds me of Vriska. They are quite alike in social awkwardness."

"What? I am not socially awkward," Vriska looked at Kanaya in disbelief.

"Yes you are, just differently than this new girl," Rose added.

"How the fuck am I socially awkward?"

"Well you used to handle situations in the worst ways possible," Kanaya paused, "Alright maybe socially awkward isn't the right way to put it but your decisions in the past weren't always the wisest."

"Alright name one," Vriska sat back in confidence that she couldn't find one. What she didn't expect was everyone joining in on the 'list all of Vriska's fuck ups' party.

"You blinded your own fucking sister."

"She got me back by chopping off my arm."

"You shovved Tavv off a cliff."

"Okay so that flarp went a little out of hand."

"You decided to reveal your crush for Kanaya when she was figuring out her feelings for me."

"She had a crush on me before she had one on you."

"You tried to trick some of the trolls here to bring their lusus over for a play date so you could feed them to your own lusus."

"It was either that or get eaten myself."

"You used Sollux to almost kill Aradia."

"Well I . . . Things happened."

"I think your wortht decithion wath having a kithmethithitude with ED."

"Hey wwhat the fuck!"

"Alright alright I get it! I made a lot of bad choices in the past," Vriska grumbled, "Jesus I said only one."

"Well the point is, Maluna may change over time if she is around the right people. Vriska has definitely gotten better over the years," Terezi flashed her fanged grin over to her sister who just turned away.

"So we just have to find her and ask her about some stuff right?" John asked eagerly.

"It would be best to leave the talking to the trolls John. We would not know the appropriate things to ask," Rose suggested making John's smile fade a bit.

"I think we'd have a better chance than Vantas as long as we don't give off the 'I'll fucking kill you' vibe that he carries around with him all the time," Dave really brought up a lot of hateful feelings inside Karkat.

"What fucking ever. Fine I won't talk to her, but just someone tell me what happened as soon as possible if you guys talk to her alright."


	11. Strife

Karkat loved Strife class. It was much better than that stupid Physical Education class that the humans took and was one of the few classes that mixed the different grades together. Strife at first was only for trolls but starting last year, a few stronger and agile humans were able to join, like Dave. Well actually, Dave was the only one who bothered to join since all the other humans were too afraid of getting too heavily injured. John came the first day but soon dropped out after seeing the demonstration match between two graduated trolls. A class like this really helped Karkat relieve his anger issues through the many battles that he partook in. He'd rather have a match than watch though. It wasn't like he loved to fight, it was more like a good exercise in a controlled environment to help his abilities grow. Plus he didn't feel as angry after a good match.

"Oh well hello there Miss Sea troll. Don't see too many of your kind here," the green blooded troll instructor took interest in Zylpha right away. The instructor was right in not seeing sea trolls in that class. Usually sea trolls or highbloods above blue had their own private Strife instructor or they went into some other class. Eridan was in a sharpshooting class with Jade while Feferi was, of course, against violence. Gamzee was one of the rare highbloods that joined the class except he joined through recommendation by his friends while the others just wanted to beat up some lowbloods.

"I never knew there was a specific class for Strife. I found it quite interesting so I decided to join and see how it is," Zylpha responded calmly.

"Oh ho well then, why don't we find you a partner to spar with so we can see your current skill level," oh great the first match of the day was going to be really showy and everyone would be required to watch. Karkat hated days like those because he always felt the chance of being unable to get any sort of training done.

Zylpha just nodded as the instructor pointed at a male purpleblood lower than Gamzee and motioned the troll to the fighting ring. Karkat liked this instructor. He treated everyone as equal and only treated the trolls according to the hemospectrum when required. He usually let people pair up with whoever they wanted for an ordinary spar but when it came to skill checking and showy matches, the troll instructor paired weak people against stronger ones. It was either to show how much the weaker person needed to work, to enjoy the scene of a lowblood beating up a highblood, or to see highbloods beat the crap out of each other. Karkat believed that maybe if he and his father met they would've become somewhat good friends.

"This should be interesting," Terezi cackled. Karkat just hoped that the match would be over soon.

Zylpha stepped out into the ring where the male purpleblood was waiting and gave her a sly grin. She took no heed of it as she unraveled her weapon from her waist, she then pressed a button on each of the batons and handles flew out. After grabbing them she took a ready position with the chain hanging behind her. It was pretty long and hung down to her ankles.

"Tonfas, sweet choice," Dave commented. That just made her weapon stranger, why the hell would she have a chain connecting the ends of her weapons. It looked like it would restrict some of her maneuvers and with the chain so long it looked like she could easily trip over it. Well she obviously didn't have any trouble with it when she tied and pinned Karkat the other day.

"She looks puretty strong," Nepeta complimented. Kanaya and The Dolorosa didn't approve at first to letting Nepeta into such a violent class, but allowed it once it was explained that it was a good idea to help her learn self defense. Plus Nepeta really wanted to take the class since it was the only one she could take with her brother.

"Yer sure yah know how to use those things darling?" the purpleblood held two sabers in his hands with his grin still in place as he waited for the start signal.

"The match ends when someone steps out of the ring or when I say so," the instructor looked at the two participants before shouting, "Begin!"

The purpleblood lunged right away for a frontal attack and Zylpha held one of the tonfas up to block. His right saber hit her left tonfa and when he brought up his left blade for a swing she easily blocked. Zylpha kicked forward making the male troll jump back to dodge. It was then her turn to attack. She dashed forward and her right arm went forward for a side attack. The purpleblood held up his sabers to block, but there was no impact. Instead, Zylpha had thrown her right tonfa past his head and ran past his left, caught her tonfa behind him and pulled forward. The chain connecting the two tonfas wrapped around his ankles and pulled them back, causing him to fall forward and land flat on his face. Well it definitely looked like she knew how to use that complicated weapon.

The purpleblood quickly scrambled to get up as the class giggled or tried to hold back their laughter. Zylpha had a small smirk on herself for a second as she watched the male compose himself and put that sly grin back on. That annoying grin soon turned her smirk into a frown. She didn't like how he kept grinning like that especially after such a humiliating display. He lunged once more with both his sabers for one powerful attack. Zylpha blocked with both tonfas and the two stood there for a struggle.

"Yer pretty good missy," the purpleblood complimented before leaning in closer and whispering something in her ear. Karkat wasn't paying attention so he didn't catch it but he noticed Terezi's face twist into disgust.

"Hahaha wow what a dick," Karkat looked at Dave and then at Vriska who also had a face of disgust.

"What'd he say?" Karkat began to feel curious.

Before anyone could answer Zylpha kneed the purpleblood in the stomach eliciting a pained grunt from the male and making him step back clutching his stomach. Karkat saw anger flash over the sea troll's face before she smashed her right tonfa into the face of the purpleblood. A few of the students quickly scrambled out of the way as his body flew out of the ring. Dave whistled as the body skidded a few feet across the floor.

"Oh my God FUCK!" the troll clutched his now broken and bleeding nose while squirming with pain. His other highblood friends immediately went over to help him.

"Whoa okay match to Maluna," the instructor declared as he watched the group leave to take the injured to the infirmary, "Interesting tactics you got there."

Zylpha just looked away and walked towards one of the walls, the students in her direction moved out of the way in slight fear. She sat down against the wall and took out a cloth to wipe off the blood on her tonfa with her usual impassive face but it showed hints of irritation.

"Asshole totally deserved that," Vriska sneered, "I wouldn't have just left it at that, she should have beat him up more."

"Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?" Karkat irritatingly asked.

"He used a really bad pick up line and instead of a slap he got a stick to the face," Terezi frowned.

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah what'd he say?" Nepeta asked curiously.

"Dude she almost smashed his face in," Terezi covered Nepeta's ears when Dave cleared his throat to imitate the violetblood's voice, "_I heard yer a good singer. I'm pretty good with music myself. How 'bout sometime this evenin' we go make some beautiful music together at mah place. _What do you think?"

"God sorry I asked. That was fucking horrible, yeah he probably deserved worse."

"Aw I wanted to hear!" Nepeta pouted.

"Trust me girl it's best if you don't know. The words of slimeballs have no right to reach your innocent ears," Terezi patted the disappointed Leo.

"Now how does that motherfucker know she's a good singer? Any of you hear her make some miraculous wind pipe sounds? You've only heard her hum right best friend?" Gamzee surprisingly made a really good point. Especially since Karkat thought that the clown was daydreaming and not paying attention like usual.

"Well considering her powers I guess she would be a good singer right? They'd only be able to know that on the second day if they knew who her mother was, but how would they know? It's not like it was broadcasted who her mom was when she introduced herself," Vriska's brows furrowed.

"What if someone overheard us talking at lunch?" Nepeta brought up with worry.

"Fuck no that can't be it, no one likes to pay attention to us," Karkat hoped, "That creep was probably just desperate and looked up info on her like Ampora did and used it to hit on her. You know highbloods have all those fucking connections and all that shit."

"Right . . ." was the only response he got and it was from Dave. Karkat expected some sort of snarky or idiotically ironic comment, but one never came.

"Alright class pick your partners for some training matches, I'm gonna go see if that kids' face is okay or not. Maluna you're class ref for the day. Leijon, explain what it is to her," Nepeta looked at Karkat, who shook his head at her indicating not to bring up what happened yesterday, before energetically bounding over to Zylpha as the instructor left.

"Hi I'm Nepeta! First year!" the Leo stuck out her hand at the sea troll's face.

Zylpha blinked at the hand before getting up without taking it and threw out her tainted cloth into the nearest trash bin, "I am Zylpha, second year. You should just hurry up and tell me the details of being a 'ref' so you can be on your way and continue with the class."

Being a ref consisted of just watching over the class and stopping any training matches that went too far, but instead of just explaining normally, Nepeta tried to incorporate examples all the while trying to get to know Zylpha a bit better and spouting a few facts about herself. She left that fact about being Karkat's sister out just in case Zylpha would decide to cease speaking with her completely.

"I have a feeling that she's going to really hate Nepeta platonically in the next 30 seconds, girl is persistent and she's the type that looks like she doesn't like energetic people," Vriska predicted.

"Hehehe well she should learn to adapt," Terezi then latched her arm around one of Dave's and pulled him to the side, "You're my partner today cool kid, you still haven't taught me that one sword twirl."

"You're a really dangerous blind girl you know that. Shit TZ who the hell even tricked out your cane to be a blade anyways, your mom?" Dave said sarcastically.

"Yes," Terezi replied with an even larger fanged grin.

"How ironic," Dave let Terezi pull him away from the others. He shouted out ironic warnings as Terezi unsheathed her blade and purposely swung it around haphazardly to create more room for them to work with. Even if she was known by everyone to maneuver just fine being blind, no one wanted to take a chance for the inevitable injury she may cause and blaming it on her disability.

"Hey Gamzee you should come help me pair up with some of those first year lowbloods," Vriska just wanted to scare the crap out of them using Gamzee highblood and juggalo traits.

"Sure thing sister, coming Karkat?" Gamzee oblivious to her intentions immediately agreed.

"No, I'll go find my own partner, you just go ahead," Karkat waved them away. When the two left he looked back at Nepeta. Sure enough, Zylpha began to look quite annoyed with Nepeta's friendliness. He really wanted to just go over there and drag her out of the class to talk but it would cause a scene and he already decided to leave it to his friends. So with a sigh he went to find an unfortunate sap to take his frustration out on.

* * *

><p>"Hey we're going to the mall so see ya later," Vriska announced outside to the group waiting for their usual school bus. Terezi just waved to the group as she followed her sister to the city bus stop. Karkat became suspicious of the sudden announcement. Usually Terezi would always invite everyone to come against Vriska's protests, claiming it would be more fun with more people, but this time she didn't even try and just went with it. Karkat waited for the two to go around the corner before he began to follow.<p>

"Where you going dude?" John asked.

"Mall."

"Oh cool I'll come with," John invited himself and waved to the group before following Karkat.

"Whatever," Karkat didn't even bother to reject him since it was John and it was hard to. Maybe he could even help with seeing what Vriska and Terezi were up to. He highly doubted they just wanted to have a sisterly hangout randomly in the middle of their strange situation.


	12. Mall

Karkat stood behind a tree a few feet away from the city bus stop by their school. He kept looking at the stop every now and then to see what the Scourge sisters were up to. So far nothing was suspicious, they were just casually chatting with each other.

"Wait so why do you think they're being suspicious again? They're just going to the mall, what's the big deal?" John asked. Karkat had told him the situation since he was coming along anyways.

"Terezi didn't invite anyone along and I don't know something just doesn't feel right," Karkat glared at the girls from his hiding spot.

"Karkat I think you're just being silly, they're probably just doing some boring errand for their lusus or something. Let's stop hiding and just go join them and have a fun hang out," John suggested.

"If that's what you followed me for then you should just go home, I'll follow them by my fucking self."

John sighed at Karkat's strange behaviour, "Dude they're gonna think you're a creeper stalking them if they see you peeking out from behind a tree like this."

"You're the one who fucking invited yourself so if you have a problem then, like I said before, leave," Karkat waved John away. John rolled his eyes before looking at the two girls. Vriska looked up and began to wave. Karkat quickly pulled John behind the tree thinking that she was waving at him, but seeing that she was facing a different direction entirely, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ow Karkat claws! Claws! Claws!" John attempted pushing away the troll's hand that was gripping tightly onto his arm when he had pulled him over.

"Huh? Oh," Karkat nonchalantly let go and looked back I at the two girls. His eyes widened when the two girls turned into three.

"Geez I better not be bleeding," John frowned rubbing his arm. Looking up he saw the third addition to the two girls, "Oh hey it's the new troll. Zylpha right? How nice, looks like the girls went and asked her for a hang out or something. Maybe they didn't invite you because they knew you would scare her away."

"Whatever I'm following them anyways, it's obviously not going to be a simple hangout. They're definitely going to talk to her about yesterday and I want to know what the hell she was thinking," Karkat kept his distance and continued to glare.

"Dude do you like her or something? Was it like love at first sight?" John grinned.

"What the fuck? No!" Karkat spun around and looked at John in shock, slight disgust and annoyance, "Why the fuck would you say that?"

"Karkat, all you've been talking about all day, is this new girl since yesterday. You totally have a crush on her like um how do you trolls say it, red romance? Cause you know, all you want to do is talk to her and stuff."

"No! She knows my fucking secret! Why wouldn't I want to talk to her about that!? I just want to make fucking sure she keeps my fucking secret safe or else we'll all be in hoofbeast shit for the rest of our lives! How the hell does wanting to talk to someone instantly make that red romance?"

"Wait so is it like that other romance thing of yours like the hate thing? That's the black romance right? So you hate –love her?"

Karkat face palmed, "No, I do not hate her that way. I just hate her platonically at how she responded to me the other day and I do not have any fucking red feelings for her at all. None what so fucking ever because I already have someone else in mind for that quadrant and same with my black one."

"Oh really? Who are they?" John quickly asked, grin growing wider.

Fuck. Karkat just admitted that he had a red and black crush in front of his red crush. Haha no he's not going to be admitting any of this. Karkat's tried his best to hold back a blush as he yelled at John, "None of your fucking business!"

John just laughed, "Oh come on man you can tell me, I can keep a secret."

"Fuck. No," Karkat attempted to drop the subject there and looked back at the girls to find them gone and a bus just leaving the bus stop. They'd have to wait for the next one to get to the mall. Hopefully the girls would still be at the mall by the time they got there and not somewhere else. Karkat begrudgingly walked over to the stop as John followed and kept persisting about his crushes.

"I swear I'll keep it a secret, you can tell me!"

"John drop it before I shove polluted snow down your wind pipe," Karkat threatened.

"Aw you're no fun . . . so no sort of feelings for her at all?"

"John . . ."

"Hehehehe."

* * *

><p>By the time they were at the mall John ended up dragging Karkat around instead. They browsed through almost all the stores, tried on a bunch of accessories and had snacks. Karkat kept yelling at him to let him look for the girls but John just laughed at him, told him to 'chillax' and continued dragging him around for a fun hang out. After two hours of nonsense they stopped at the food court. Karkat claimed to be hungry after being dragged around by a hyper idiot and demanded John to go get him something to eat.<p>

The Cancer sighed and slouched in his seat. They probably looked through the whole mall but didn't run into the girls at all. They must have left or didn't even go to the mall in the first place. Karkat believed it to have been a major waste of time. But at least he was able to 'hang out' with John.

Just the two of them.

Alone.

Like a date.

Karkat felt his face heating up so he quickly put his hood on and pulled on the strings to tighten it. Dammit it really did feel like a date, the way they were together like that with John dragging him around and Karkat complying to his idiotic requests of trying on stupid hats. They even bought some matching scarves. That's what people on dates do right? He did something like that with Terezi after all. Karkat grumbled and hit his head to the table. Too fucking bad John was not a god damn homosexual. The idiot probably didn't even realize that their hang out felt more like a date to Karkat. The factor that John kept denying his homosexuality was the reason why Karkat hadn't confessed yet. Well he thought that John was denying it anyways. He was sure John had a thing for Dave before their family merged.

"Come on and just admit you had fun alreadyyyyyyyy! You really need to go out more girl," Karkat could pretty much hear the eight letters from the long drawl of the word. The angry troll slowly lifted his head as he heard the sounds of people sitting down at the table behind him.

"Well I can say that it was . . . different," a calm yet uncertain voice replied.

A familiar cackle, "Good different right?"

Karkat slowly turned his head to peek behind him. Zylpha had her back to him and the other two were facing Karkat. Vriska raised an eyebrow at the troll slouched over his table, eyeing him suspiciously before continuing her conversation with the new troll. Did she notice it was him?

"So you've never hung out with any girls your age before?" Vriska asked.

"No, I've only seen people gather like this. I've never done it myself."

"Wow you're so sheltered. Glad we fixed it," Terezi gave her usual fanged grin, "Also thanks for taking the notes off for us this morning."

"Those notes were quite rude, it doesn't matter what blood colour you have, no one deserves to be called such a thing," Zylpha confidently stated.

"Careful, don't want any highbloods to hear you," Vriska joked and laughed, "Ha! Like any highbloods would come near us. Also, weren't you annoyed by all the looks you got when we were going around?"

"Well I'm a sea troll, of course others would look at me and it shouldn't be too weird to have a highblood walking around with bluebloods. They'll just think you're like henchmen or something. Oh but of course I don't see you two that way at all. It's just that um," Zylpha tried to correct herself. Wow she really did need to go out more.

Terezi just cackled again, "You took the notes off of our lockers because you almost went through the same thing in the past right?"

Whoa a little direct there Terezi. And everyone was saying that he'd scare everyone off. Legislacerator mode may have been turned on a bit too early.

"What?" Zylpha looked at Terezi in shock.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone. We just wanted to know."

"I knew there had to be some other reason for you two to have taken me out like this. I didn't think one would invite another for just taking down rude notes. Especially with what happened yesterday on the bus."

"Hey hear us out, half the reason why we brought you here is because of what happened today alright. The other half is because of what happened yesterday night," Vriska explained.

"Last night? Oh right you're friends with the walking fuse of a troll that's ready to go off any minute," the two girls giggled at Zylpha's accurate description.

"Yeah sorry about Karkles. He goes a bit over the top sometimes."

"Karkles? What an odd name," the girls giggled some more, "Also what do you mean sometimes? He says fuck in every sentence, how is that a bit?"

The girls burst out laughing which made Karkat clench his fists. Yeah nice, let's make fun of the troll that's right fucking there listening in on every single fucking thing. The scourge sisters were probably doing it on purpose.

"Is something amusing? You two keep laughing."

"You're just describing Karkat perfectly that's all," Karkat peeked back again and saw Vriska wearing a shit eating grin which made him fume some more. Yup they totally knew he was there.

When he turned back to face forward, to try to calm himself and not just yell at the girls, John was already in his seat digging into his food after having placed Karkat's in front of him. He was surprisingly quiet. Karkat expected him to have called out to the girls and say hi. So for a while he just stared dumbfounded at John making him miss a few sentences in the conversation he was supposedly eavesdropping on. John finally noticed the stare and just gave him a smile before pushing the troll's food towards him. Karkat the proceeded to stare at the burger combo that was placed in front of him.

"Why do you know so much about me," Zylpha's voice held hints of malice. Karkat easily imagined her glaring at the two.

"Nothing personal. We just wanted to know a little about the person that could easily change the balance of our lives," Vriska said in a slightly melodic voice as she examined her nails.

"If you are afraid of such danger then why do you even bother to stay acquainted with him?" Zylpha asked, truly puzzled.

"Things happened. Friendship was one of them. Many things can happen after a couple of years of being near each other. Sure not everything that happened was great, but all of the events are certainly memorable. Through those bonds we can't bear to break it apart or betray each other. It's just how we are," Karkat peeked behind him once more and saw Terezi smiling at him. It wasn't the usual fanged grin that she always wore. It was just a sincere and genuine smile. Karkat blinked before awkwardly turning around and continuing to eat his food.

"How nice . . ." Zylpha's voice became softer. It was either laced with jealousy or sadness, Karkat couldn't tell. Could've been both.

"So if you feel better having to hold something against me to make sure to keep the secret then so be it. Even if you spread word about me I promise won't tell anyone. I truly do follow his father's beliefs of equality and if that is all, I'll be going now," Zylpha stood up and prepared to leave.

"Hey you know you can always join our group anytime you want you know. It's better than being a loner sea troll that avoids everyone," Vriska surprisingly suggested. Zylpha paused and looked at the two girls. Karkat quickly looked away and went back to eating. With a face stuffed with some fries he saw John smile and wave in his direction.

"I'll think about it."

Karkat finished his food and waited. For what, he wasn't sure. The girl had social problems it's not like she was born a bitch and he did feel better after listening to her promise to not tell his secret once again.

"You convinced now Karkles?" Terezi walked over and occupied the seat beside him.

"Yes no more chasing after new girls alright?" Vriska went and occupied the one by John.

"Fuck you. If you're going to be like that then you better take fucking responsibility if anything ever happens."

"Fiiiiiiiine."

"Come on Karkat don't be like that. They helped you, the least you could do is thank them," the human oblivious to the feelings of the troll said.

"Fuck that. I'm going home," Karkat got up, threw his garbage away and proceeded to leave the mall.

"You're welcome Karkles. Remember if you need anything else you can always count on your friends," Karkat looked back to see the sincere smile back on Terezi's face.

He just grunted in response and continued to walk. As he walked he couldn't remember when or how they were all just able to rely on each other like this. Just a few years ago, Vriska and Eridan were at the top of the list to be avoided but now everyone was so close. Just like the humans. It must have rubbed off on them when their groups merged. Before Karkat would have thought the idea was ridiculous and annoying since troll society was almost like every troll for themself. Now he was glad to have been able to make the changes to some of the ways he thought. It made things more comfortable to know that there was someone out there to help you. It would've been something his father would've liked a lot.

If only the rest of the world could see this way.


	13. FML

Coming home to find a hole blasted through every floor in your hive straight through the middle can give you a heart attack. Especially if your current life situation is in some sort of a strange crisis.

Karkat didn't see anything wrong when he first arrived at his hive. He just casually took out his keys to unlock the front door and when he saw that it was unlocked and slightly opened, the panic slowly began. He cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. No one was around. Thinking that he was probably just being paranoid the Cancer went straight into the living room and found a hole in the ceiling. The hole continued straight through the three floors of their house and straight through the roof.

"Welcome home," Kanaya greeted tiredly holding a block of the floor from upstairs.

"What the fuck?" Karkat scanned the room. Lying on the couch was Sollux who was groaning with a pack of ice on his head. At his side were Rose and the Dolorosa. Aradia, Feferi and Dave were picking up broken debris and placing them into a pile in the corner along with Kanaya. Everyone was wearing their coat thanks to the big ass hole in the hive and Sollux was covered by a thick blanket.

"Someone mind telling what the hell happened here?" Karkat placed his bag on the ground and began to help with the cleanup.

"I gave him mind honey," Dave calmly responded.

Karkat stopped and looked at Dave with an eye twitch, "And why the fuck would you do that in my hive? Are you trying to kill my family you nooksucker? Why would you even feed him any in the first place!? And why the hell did he comply with eating it!?"

"Dave, are you intentionally trying to get Karkat to hate you?" Rose asked with a quirked brow. Karkat froze in place trying to fight back a blush from the realization of his shameless black flirting. Rose continued talking with an explanation, "The two did not know it was mind honey. It was Sollux' poor labelling choices that caused this incident. The two had gone back to his hive to collect some items so he could stay over longer and he had asked Dave to get a jar of honey from the fridge for him. The human kind of course, but what Dave did not know was that one of the jars that still had the normal labels was actually refilled with mind honey. After they came back here Sollux had a snack and well you can see what happened next."

"Fuck things just keep getting worse and worse!"

"What did you blow your date with John or something?" Dave asked with a small smirk.

"It wasn't a date! He just came along when I was trying to see what Vriska and Terezi were up to."

"Why the hell were you stalking them? Dude ladies need some space man. You should really sort out your feelings for everyone. Even if you guys have four quadrants I don't think you can get everyone to fill them."

"Strider shut the fuck up. I didn't follow them for that dumbass reason. I felt something suspicious and I'm glad I followed them because they talked to Maluna and made sure she would keep my secret. Sorry I had to fucking go to make sure that all our lives weren't going to be in great peril in the future."

"KK can you pleathe quiet down. Don't blame Dave, it'th my fault in the firtht plathe," Sollux tried to get up, but winced from the pain in his head and lied back down.

Karkat sighed, "I don't know how we're gonna fix this, that's the fucking problem. It's not safe for Gran to go out anywhere and it'll be hard to move Aradia's mom if we got some drones to come and fix this place."

"May I suggest calling a human carpenter? It may be a bit pricey but we shall all pitch in, won't we Dave," Rose looked to her brother who just continued picking up rubble as if he wasn't being spoken to, "I'm sure that if all of us are helping, the repairing process will be quite faster than normal."

"The materials are different from hives and human homes, but if we're helping then it shouldn't be that bad. We could also move the Handmaid to Terezi and Vriska's hive. They're only a few blocks down after all and there are some back up rooms in Mother Grub's cave," Kanaya suggested. Her lusus lived in a cave behind their hive, much like Vriska's lusus. The row of houses on their side of the road had their backs to a large rock, much smaller than a mountain but large and wide enough to tower and spread behind a row of houses. Within the caves were extra rooms for emergencies.

"Aren't there some royal guards wandering around trying to find my mother? How on earth would we be able to transport her without anyone seeing?" Aradia asked worriedly.

"My lusus could fly her over," Kanaya responded. Aradia looked reluctant but accepted the idea anyways.

"If we're going to be moving her then we might as well have gran go over too and call over some drones anyways. They're pretty fast. I'll go over and see if Terezi and Vriska will be okay with it," Karkat headed out once more before anyone could object or make a snarky comment.

Half way to the girls' house he realized that they may still have been at the mall. He also realized that he kind of just left John just like that. It wasn't like they were really on a date or anything but he felt that his earlier departure was a bit rude and abrupt. Karkat felt that this unrequited love may be the death of him so he decided that the next time he saw him, which would be most likely tomorrow at school or bus, would be when he would confess his flushed feelings to get one of the worries on his long list and out of his head. No matter what kind of answer he would receive he would be able to take it and it should help lighten the load on his shoulders that keeps increasing day by day.

A snowball smacking him in the back of his head broke him out of his thoughts. Karkat twisted around to find the scourge sisters laughing. He would have yelled at them with a string of profanities if he didn't see John laughing with them.

_There he is. Say it now. Come on you said next time you saw him. Now's the time. He's right there. Say it say it say it say it say it. Get that load off your shoulders. Just blurt it out!_

"Real mature fuckasses," Haha nope.

_Coward._

"Oh yes we're the fuckasses. Says the one that ditched John right before your date could end," Vriska shook her head in disappointment.

"How could you Karkat, right in the middle too. I was hoping for our date to continue with a movie and a romantic candle lit dinner too," John pouted, but it didn't last long before he burst out laughing once more. Karkat would have punched him if it he didn't look so cute. The two sisters laughed even more at Karkat's predicament and John's innocent obliviousness.

"There was no point in being there so I fucking left alright," Karkat sighed, feeling a headache come on, "What the hell are you doing with these two anyways?"

"I got invited to continue my date with them instead since you left me hanging like that."

Karkat rolled his eyes before directing his attention to the girls, "I need to ask a favour."

"Well that was fast. When I said you could count on us for anything I didn't expect it to be so soon," Terezi grinned, "So what's up?"

Karkat glanced around, "Let's go to your hive first."

* * *

><p>"He blasted a hole through your house?" Vriska asked, half amused, half unbelieving. John's expression was completely shocked.<p>

"Hehehe Sollux should've instructed Dave better," Terezi of course wasn't shocked at all.

"Yeah whatever so we have to move Gran and Aradia's mom while the drones fix up the fucking place. Can they stay here?"

"I don't see why not, we'll just set up the extra rooms and you guys bring them over through the cave alright."

"What fucking cave?"

"You know, the lusus cave. There's a tunnel that connects from Kanaya's Mother Grub's cave to Spridermom's. Nepeta randomly dug through and made it with her lusus a long time ago, remember? They both almost got eaten in the process. Our parents had some discussions/lectures/scolding, but it's still there."

Oh right that incident way back then. That had really freaked Nepeta out and she gained a fear of spiders since then. Well that tunnel was convenient. It'd save them the trouble of running into any guards or getting questioned if they saw Kanaya's lusus flying around so late at night. Speaking of Nepeta, she was not at the hive to give Karkat a welcome home hug like she usually did whenever he went out. He'd have to ask when he got back.

"Ugh that means I'll have to tell Spidermom not to eat any of you guys when you come by. Might as well start this long debate of convincing now," Vriska whined and headed to the backyard.

"Uh want me to come with?" John asked.

"Sure I need all the moral support I can get," the two went to the back, but not before Vriska looked back at Karkat and giving him a victorious sneer. Either she was declaring war or she just wanted to piss him off. Both worked. He knew she was intentionally cockblocking him from going near John even if she already dated him and was over him. Well he was also cockblocking himself for being a wuss and not getting that confession out.

"Do the rest of you need to stay here too? I don't think it'd be comfortable to sleep in a house that's open to outside, especially in this weather," Terezi nudged Karkat to have him stop glaring in fear that he'd burn a hole through the back door that Vriska just left through.

"Oh um, is there enough room? Aradia will stay over for sure, maybe Feferi and maybe Sollux. That's like 6-8 of us and your hive is fucking smaller than ours."

"Everyone stayed at our house once after that one pedigree's eve remember?" Terezi cackled at the memory.

"Yeah that's when everyone passed the fuck out and sprawled all over your floor."

"Oh lighten up, just stay over until it's fixed. It's no big deal," Terezi smacked Karkat with her cane for good measure.

"Fuck! Fine! Why do you always have to hit me," Karkat growled as he rubbed his side where he got hit.

"Just as a reminder and to make sure you agree. That is all, now get along and tell your loving family," Terezi waved her cane before him. Karkat flinched backwards before swatting the stick out of his face and grumbling a good bye before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I'm back."<p>

"Karkat! Thank goodness. We don't know what to do with Sollux and he's freaking out all over the glubbing place! And Dave just had to leave to buy some food right after you left and we just agh come on!" well that was a nice welcome back. Karkat looked around to find some new small holes in the walls of his hive. Before he could inspect them, Feferi grabbed his arm and pulled him further into the house.

Apparently Sollux had locked himself in the bathroom and was screaming something behind the door and telling them to go away. The Dolorosa and the other girls were worriedly standing by trying to coax Sollux on coming out.

"I just leave for a few fucking minutes . . ." Karkat pinched the bridge to his nose and sighed, "Sollux what the fuck is going on? Get out of there man."

Karkat knocked on the door to be polite at first, but when all he got was some strangled sobbing drawl he stepped back and kicked the door open. He quickly ducked down to the floor when a psionic blast was immediately fired his way once the door opened, "What the fuck Sollux!?"

Looking up he saw Sollux curled up into a ball in the corner of the bathroom, clutching his head and crying. It must've been those voices he was always complaining about. As he got older the random voice attacks that hit the Gemini became easier to bear or as he said, 'the voices got quieter', so it was really weird for Karkat to see him like this. It may have been the mind honey that broke down the wall that was keeping the voices away in his head.

"Sollux hey listen to me! Calm down!" Karkat attempted to have his voice reach his delusional friend. His voice either couldn't reach him or just added to the mess of voices in Sollux' mind. The skinny troll just continued to yell at him or the voices to go away.

Karkat was still ducking on the floor when he saw a pair of red converses casually walk by him, "Strider get down! He's going to blast you straight through the house!"

Karkat did not need another hole in this place. Dave just ignored him and kept walking. He easily flashed stepped to the side when Sollux fired another psionic beam at him and when Dave got close he crouched down and pulled Sollux into a hug. The Gemini struggled against the hug and tried to push away but stopped when Dave whispered something into his ear. After half a minute of silence Sollux buried his face into Dave's shoulder and continued to cry.

A tiny part in Karkat's head wanted to say 'oh my god get a fucking respitblock' and a part of him was disgusted to even think that. Kanaya helped Karkat up once she deemed it to be safe. He was glad that Dave was able to stop the rampaging psionic but was ashamed at himself for not being able to do anything for one of his best bros. Things really were just getting worse and worse for this unfortunate troll.

Karkat could only think of three words that could best describe his life right now.

_Fuck. My. Life._


	14. Long Day

"Nepeta went to go visit Tavros at Equius' house with Gamzee," Kanaya informed.

"Alright I'll call her later to tell her to go to Terezi's house instead," Karkat replied as he assessed the damages to their hive.

"So they agreed to our stay?"

"Yeah how's Sollux."

"He has returned to the couch but is now curled up against Dave."

"They should just be fucking matesprits already god."

"The whole subject of interspecies intermingling is still somewhat uncomfortable for him. I think he will adjust over time."

"Hope that's soon," Karkat grumbled before hesitantly putting his hand on the washroom door. It began to fall over as soon as he touched it and he quickly scrambled to hold it up and lean it against the wall, "This place is fucking totaled. I don't even know if I want to see my fucked up room."

"I checked upstairs already. None of our rooms are damaged, only a hallway closet has been obliterated and a small part of your parents' room was hit."

"What!? Shit!" Karkat quickly bolted up the stairs to the third floor of his hive.

"Karkat wait it's not safe!" Kanaya watched in worry as he ran. Instead of following him she went into the living room and looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling. She waited and was prepared to catch him if he fell. The hole was in the middle of the hallway to the next set of stairs to the third floor and she was worried that he may not make the jump. Dave quirked an eyebrow when Kanaya came in and looked up as well wondering what she was looking for.

Soon Karkat was seen leaping over the large hole. He almost made it, his left foot just slipped right off the edge and he fell about halfway, arms clinging to the edge. Kanaya gasped. He pulled himself up easily though and panicked a bit when the floor under him began to give way. Once he lunged forward, a piece of the floor fell crumbled and began falling towards the couch.

"Jegus fuck Vantas. Are you still mad at me for feeding him mind honey!?" Dave cried after jumping off the couch before the chunk of the troll's hive fell on him. He was still carrying Sollux of course who was still clinging to the human and was now staring with wide puffy eyes at the now broken couch.

"Yes," Karkat peeked over the edge and glared, "I would have said that I did it intentionally but then that would mean I was intentionally trying to kill Sollux too, so fuck you nookwhiffer."

Karkat ran towards the next set of stairs before Kanaya could begin her lecture, but ran smack dab into Crabdad. The crustacean screeched at him until Karkat promised to never do that again. The Cancer's steps slowed when he got closer to his parents' bedroom. A few nostalgic memories went through his head reminding him of the nights when he was two sweeps old and sneaking in his parents' room whenever they were home. Shaking his head, he hesitantly opened the door. The room was supposed to be familiar to him but he stopped going in after his parents stopped visiting. Looking around, he realized that the room was pretty clean, except for the hole in the corner. It wasn't big but it looked annoying. That meant the drones would have to be in this room to fix the damages and that also meant that Karkat had to take down all the pictures in the room.

Karkat's hive used to have many pictures of friends and family hung up everywhere, but ever since his parents were considered wanted for being against the hemospectrum, all the pictures were shoved into their room. Now he'd have to take them all down and put them away while the drones fix up the place. He didn't want one of the drones to see the pictures just in case his father's face was known throughout the guards and other higher-ups.

After grabbing an empty box he began to take the pictures off the wall and carefully put them away. When he was about halfway done he heard someone enter the room and begin to help him. He turned around to see Nepeta holding picture with just their family. Her smile held sadness behind it. Pounce de Leon was beside her and purring trying comfort the sad troll.

"I thought I said to go to Terezi and Vriska's house," Karkat continued putting the pictures away.

"I have to come here to pack my things silly Karkitty," Nepeta giggled. Oh right.

"Is Gamzee still here?"

"Yup, he's downstairs helping putting the broken couch out of the way. Kanaya told us everything that happened."

Karkat grunted and picked up his full box and put it outside the room before going back in to fill another one with the rest of the pictures. Damn they had a lot. Before he continued though, he walked over to the hole in the corner of the room and looked down. Gamzee was there talking to Feferi and looked up as if he felt Karkat looking at him. He smiled and waved with a honk. The short tempered, but tired troll rolled his eyes before continuing with his work.

"Karkat are you okay?" Nepeta asked with genuine concern considering the fact that she didn't call him 'Karkitty' this time.

"I'm fine," Karkat flatly answered. Nepeta frowned before going over to her brother with an armful of photos. After placing them in the box she then hugged the stressed out troll from behind. Karkat sighed, "I said I'm fine."

"You looked like you needed a hug anyways," Nepeta chuckled. Pounce de Leon came over and wrapped itself around Karkat as well.

Karkat turned and frowned at his hug loving sister but could not effectively glare at her because her face was buried into his back. She only hid her face when she was upset. This was a habit of hers ever since he told her once that she looked weird not smiling. Karkat sighed once more, "I'll feel better if you smile alright, stop being upset, there's no reason to. I promise everything will get better."

It took a while for Nepeta to recompose herself but she did eventually look up with a smile on her face. Karkat patted her head and she purred a bit before letting go. The two then resumed with the packing.

* * *

><p>"You seriously should go home man. Make Dave sleep over if you have to. Sure Terezi's and Vriska's hive is big but not as big as ours. It will probably more comfortable to rest up at your own fucking hive so let Gamzee take you home already."<p>

"Sleep over sounds great," Dave smirked at the weak punch he received in the arm from the skinny troll.

"I got no problem transporting all of you around, motherfucking limo's just waiting outside anyways."

"Take Nepeta to Terezi's for me too. I don't want her going through the tunnel and having another run in with Vriska's Spidermom."

"Sure can do best friend."

"Tho what I went back to get my thingth from my hive for nothing?" the Gemini complained, "And are you thure you want GZ and Dave in the thame vehicle at the thame time?"

"Hey man, me and the clown are cool now. Sure we tried to kill each other in the past but that was cause we were fighting over Tav. I'm over him now so there's no need to fight."

"Agreed motherfucker."

"Alright get out of here already, after we move Gran and Aradia's mom I have to call someone to get drones over here in the morning. Nepeta are you done packing yet? You don't need that much you know!" Karkat yelled towards the stairs.

Nepeta jumped through the hole and into the living room with her belongings, "I'm ready!"

Kanaya gave the young troll a disapproving look but before she could begin her 'rant' Rose stopped her and explained to her that of course as a curious child, anyone would want to do that at least once in their lifetime. After the repairs to the hive, the Leo wouldn't be able to do it again. Nepeta apologized to the elder sister anyways.

"Rose you're going home right? So you can tell everyone I'm going to be staying over at Sollux'," Rose nodded towards her brother.

"Hey I never agreed yet," Sollux narrowed his eyes at Dave, feeling another headache come on.

"You're in no condition to make any choices. Me and Vantas decided for you so just take it and let's go," Dave began to lead the way to the door as the troll glared at Karkat with his heterochromatic eyes which sent the message 'I am so going to kill you later'.

Karkat just smirked at the unwilling troll before ushering Nepeta out too. Rose soon followed suit after saying farewell to her beloved. Once they were all finally being transported to their respective homes, Karkat went to the guest room. The Handmaid was already placed upon a bed with wheels on it. Since the humans stayed over sometimes, they all went out to buy some sleeping bags or something for them. John and Dave insisted getting futons with wheels on them. They were pretty stupid since all everyone did was use them to roll down the stairs like idiots but now it was finally serving a useful purpose.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah we're ready to move her," Aradia gave Karkat a small smile.

"Alright Kanaya will show you the way, I'll call for the drones now," Karkat was so tired, he didn't even bother with swearing his ass off like usual.

The Dolorosa ruffled his hair before she followed the girls to the backyard. The Cancer watched from the backyard door until they went into the cave and were out of sight before he went to go make the required phone call. Just as he picked up the phone though there was a knock at the front door. He grumbled as he put the phone down and went to open the door. He face paled a bit when he opened the door to see the two royal guards from the other night.

"Hey it's that kid from yesterday," the first immediately recognized.

_What the fuck do you want. _"Can I help you?" Karkat asked tiredly, spouting words completely opposite to what he was thinking.

"Yeah we got a call about a disturbance from here and whoa they were right. What the hell happened here?" the guards let themselves in and examined the hole in the hive. Crabdad was waiting by the stairs for just in case and that helped calm Karkat down a bit.

"I got into a fight with my friend and our fight got out of hand. Luckily no one got hurt, just my hive. I was going to call some drones to fix the place for me tomorrow," Karkat calmly explained. No need to tell them the fact about mind honey and that his friend was a powerful as fuck psionic user.

"Kids these days. Some of you have hoofbeast shit insane amount of power that we could use in our force," the second guard stated, seeming to be admiring the damage.

"Right well I'll tell my friend that he should sign up in the future. Is that all?" Karkat began to feel irritated and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Mind if one of us takes a look around first?" the second asked, "We have a few questions to ask too."

"Fine but could you make it quick? It's been a long day."

The two nodded at each other before the second guard started to look around. The first stayed back to talk to Karkat.

"So you got a place to stay for the night?" the first guard began.

"Yeah, my friends from down the block."

"This place is really big, you're not the only one here are you?"

"No I have two sisters and of course our parents come home from time to time. One of my sisters has a different mother so that's an extra room. Also guest rooms because I have a stupid group of friends that likes to stay over often. My sisters are already at my friends' hive and I was going to go join them once I called the drones," Karkat quickly explained hoping that they would l just leave already.

He already put away any sort of evidence of who his parents were so they shouldn't be able to find out, but he had some sort of nagging feeling in the back of his head that just wanted them out as soon as possible just in case they did find something that he forgot to put away.

The first guard continued to question him while the other kept snooping. Karkat couldn't see Crabdad so he was hoping his lusus was keeping an eye on the guard. The tired troll only had one thing on his mind. _Get the fuck out of my hive. Get the fuck out. Get out get out get out get out get out._

"Man your friend really did a number on this place. Good luck with the drones kid. Nothing's here, we should move on," the second guard finally returned.

"Alright, hey kid remember that lady we were talking about yesterday?" the first continued to annoying question.

"Yeah," Karkat's eye twitched. He was really close to just yelling at them along with a string of profanities and have Crabdad shove them outside already.

"If you do see anything like her, be sure to contact us okay."

"Yes sir," Karkat replied obediently. As soon as the guards left, Karkat flopped onto the couch that wasn't broken and let out a breath he was holding in. He groaned and didn't want to move but he knew he couldn't spend the night in a hive that had a giant ass hole to the outside winter air. Crabdad walked over to Karkat and sat behind the couch. He placed a claw beside Karkat who then proceeded to lean on it.

A little nap shouldn't hurt.


	15. Unlucky

"I'm glad you decided that it would be better to not persist in knowing what happened 5 years ago."

"Yeah whatever as long as that sea troll keeps her fucking mouth shut about me then I guess I don't need to know what she knows."

"I'm proud of you," the Cancer rolled his eyes at the Virgo.

"You're just saying that because you forgot to ask her didn't you," Terezi teased from the seat behind Karkat's.

"I did not! I just don't want to worry about it anymore because when I do things just get fucking worse. Ever since I decided to leave that chick alone everything has been getting a little better so I decided that it's best to steer clear from her."

It had been a week since Sollux almost destroyed Karkat's hive. The payment for the drones was pretty cheap since he found out that the guards that questioned him that night had helped him get a discount. Unfortunately for Karkat his nap on the couch led to horrorterrors invading his dreams so he vowed to never sleep without spoor slime again. Sollux on the other hand was getting better and closer to Dave. As for The Handmaid, she had healed but showed no signs of waking up. Aradia only went home once to gather her things and had stayed over ever since.

"Go bother someone else Terezi, like your fucking sister," Karkat waved the Libra away.

"But she's not here," the blind troll frowned, "She took the highblood bus again and she wouldn't let me go with her."

"I thought she said she'd never go on that fucking bus ever again," Karkat looked around, noting the absence of the spidery troll.

"I don't know, she's been going on that bus all week."

"Perhaps she is becoming acquainted with a certain sea troll," Rose predicted.

"Becoming friendth with a perthon who punched her. Yeah that totally thoundth like VK."

"You never uh, know. She has changed, after all," Tavros was sitting on the bench beside Terezi's. Gald to be included in the group instead of having to sit in the back all the time. He was very happy with his new robotic legs even if he did fall over a lot. Gamzee was by the Taurus' side most of the time though so it was okay.

"Man Tav you're way too nice for your own good. Even worse than John," Dave shook his head.

"Hey Vriska is nice! Tavros is right, she has changed so she can probably make friends on her own. And there's nothing wrong with being nice," John retorted.

"Wwhat if VVris is just tryin' to piss her off. Wwhat if Maluna becomes another Tavv and then she'll havve evveryone beneath her culled. I should'vve gone on the highblood bus to make sure she didn't do anyfin stupid."

"Oh come on Eridan, Vriska isn't that glubbing bad any more, she reely has changed. I think that shell be able to change the new girl too! It just takes time."

"Uh yeah, the new troll is, really nice too."

"Oh yeah that's right, that sea sister is so nice. Getting her motherfucking help on with everybody. She took some miraculous actions the other day, helping Tavbro out," Gamzee joined in.

"What the fuck are you two talking about. Ever since the day she got here I haven't seen her do one fucking nice thing."

"Karkitty that's not true! She's keeping your secret and she warned you about that car that almost hit you! Those are some purretty nice things if you ask me!"

"She also helped me uh yesterday, when I fell over in the hallway. I dropped a bunch of papers, I was getting for a teacher too, and no one helped me, but uh she did. She didn't say anything to me and, just helped silently."

"I see, she appears to be the kind of person that doesn't like to interact with others yet she cannot bare to see a person in need left alone. How kind," Aradia stated.

"Fuck why does everything this week have to go back to this new girl."

"She may be joining our group soon Karcrab! Why not glub about her? I hope Vriska can convince her soon. Then we'll have tons more fun!"

"Great more people to give me headaches."

"Hey you have no right to complain when you haven't felt any of my headacheth."

"Oh boohoo for you. Yes we all realize your poor and pitiful predicament. Look at me I'm Tholluckth and I'm skinny as fuck and have headaches all the time and it completely helps when sit at a fucking computer almost 24/7. Let us all bow down to your greatness on how to make yourself the most god damn pitiful piece of hoofbeast shit on this planet that causes the annoying as fuck human to have flushed and pitiful feelings for you," Karkat smirked at the growing blush that crept onto the Gemini's face.

"Fuck you KK."

"Not unless Strider fucks you first."

"I'm down with that."

And then Sollux blew up the bus.

No just kidding. The bus driver kicked them out first.

* * *

><p>"So first she doesn't ride the bus with us and then she goes and disappears at lunch as well?" Kanaya observed. Everyone at the table was accounted for except for the Scorpio.<p>

"No one cares," Karkat flatly said and continued to munch on his food.

"Well the rest of us do! I'm pretty excited now, I hope Vriska can befriend the new girl soon and let us join in on the fun!" Jade squealed.

"She was like a sheltered child right? So we should totally show her the awesomeness of us humans," John started flexing and put on a 'serious face' to try to look flattering or cool, causing Jade to giggle. Karkat averted his eyes, hiding his blush.

"Dude I'm trying to eat here," Dave faked gagged, and took a sip of his drink. That wasn't very smart because John smacked him in the back, causing the cool kid to choke and spit out his drink across the table at Equius.

Nepeta gasped. Good thing it wasn't Karkat, he would have got up and caused yet another commotion leading to their suspension. The Sagittarius calmly took out a towel and wiped the juice away.

"Shit man now my own bro is out to kill me," Dave coughed into a napkin and wiped his face while Rose pat his back in an attempt to help. Sollux snickered at the predicament.

"Your own fault dude," John cutely stuck out his tongue which Karkat just wanted to devour right then and th-

Moving on.

"Hey sis guess what," Gamzee asked the empress to be.

"oooo what?" she answered happily.

"Goatdad said he'd be all up and visiting this weekend so I was motherfucking wondering if you wanted to come along too and see your lusus back at our old hives."

"Oh I'd love too!"

"Are you sure he's going to come? Last time you said he'd visit he didn't show up in the end. Do you really think he'll visit? You haven't seen for a quarter of a sweep already," Karkat furrowed his brows at the gullible Capricorn.

"Thanks for the worries my best moirail, but I gotta take the chances. It's better than not seeing him for motherfucking sweeps like my pops," Gamzee ruffled Karkat's hair and let out a playful honk. Karkat grumbled.

"I didn't say I was worried. You're just going to be wasting your fucking time, you should be studying instead of taking pointless trips. If you keep this up you won't be able to graduate this year."

"That thoundth like worrying to me. KK you're thuch a thofty."

Gamzee interrupted before Karkat could yell at Sollux, "Thanks best friend. But it's okay, I could always stay back a year, it'd mean I get to spend another miraculous year with you all."

"Fine do whatever you fucking want. Don't come crying to me when your lusus doesn't show up again," Karkat continued to devour his food.

At the end of lunch, Karkat and John headed towards their Chemistry class. The two were the only ones in their group that took the class, the others decided to just take the normal science class, except for Vriska. She only joined the class because she was still trying to hit on John, but later grew a fondness for the class after her crush on John died. She still tried to partner up with John to piss Karkat off though.

Once they entered the class, John sat at his usual table that was shared with Vriska. She was there already waiting. Karkat went to sit at an unoccupied table and waited for the teacher to assign him the next hopeless sap to be his partner for the lab that day. Zylpha was seen at the table in the back, staring out of the window. She had apparently joined this class too.

"I'm partnering up with you today!" John suddenly reappeared at his side. Karkat almost fell out of his seat. He looked over to the table John just left to find it empty and then looked over at Zylpha's table. Sure enough, there was Vriska partnering up with her. He didn't know who to thank for this rare occasion of John finally partnering with him. Vriska or the 'mirthful messiahs' . . . yeah he'd rather thank some hoofbeast shit 'messiahs' before he ever thanked Vriska. Maybe the new girl for taking Vriska's attention off of John for once? Nah.

The lab that day consisted of the class to pair up and mix some substances together with chemicals and then switching your mixed shit with another pair so that they could drain the chemicals away and see if you did the stuff right. That's what Karkat heard anyways. It was just mixing shit together, why did the class always have to make it seem so much more complicated than it actually was. The mixing part was easy. When it was time to switch solutions, John immediately dragged Karkat to the back of the room towards Vriska.

"Hi!" John greeted with his adorable buck toothed grin.

"Hello," Zylpha calmly greeted back with a straight face. Karkat was looking away and avoiding eye contact for some reason. Vriska raised a brow at the failed attempt to avoid interaction but shrugged it off. They had a lab to do.

It was pretty basic and boring. Karkat just walked around and got the materials needed for John and the human did the rest. The girls on the other hand worked together, with Vriska showing Zylpha everything since the girl seemed to be brand new to anything related to chemistry. The girls' table was pretty messy. They had brought over a bunch of different kinds of materials and chemicals over to let Zylpha decide what to mix together. In the end they got something pink. John of course purposely mixed up a certain solution to become blue. His favourite colour.

The Cancer soon became bored. The draining process was usually the slowest and the only thing you could really was wait. Karkat yawned and stretched, accidentally knocking over a small container that held some sort of small rocks. The lid was open so the little rocks tumbled out and onto the floor. He also knocked over a cup of water that was beside it. Karkat grumbled as the water puddle on the ground grew closer to the little rocks. Before he picked up the stuff to clean the mess, he read the label of the small container.

"John."

"Sup."

"Tell me again what happens when water touches solid potassium."

"The reaction releases heat and hydrogen gas. It also sets itself on fire. Why do you ask? I know it looks cool and all but potassium isn't even supposed to be a material for this lab. Actually the teacher isn't supposed let the students touch it at all cause it's kind of dangerous or something. Kay maybe not dangerous but some other word that I can't think of right now."

"Jesus fuck," Karkat declared in his mind that teachers were stupid, especially their chemistry teacher, for putting the potassium out with the other materials in the first place.

"What?" John turned around to look at Karkat questioningly when he suddenly heard a loud popping sound and saw one of the stools near them go ablaze.

"Oh my god Karkat what did you do!?" Vriska yelled at the troll who jumped back once all the potassium was engulfed by the water. That stool wasn't even that close to the potassium, it was as if it jumped or shot forward once it touched the water.

"It doesn't matter what he did, right now we have to get everyone out of here!" Zylpha eyes widened in shock when a couple of more stools around them set on fire.

"We should be worrying about us first!" the three trolls and the human stepped back away from the flames. The sounds of panicked cries and broken glasses were heard as the rest of the students evacuated. Karkat saw the teacher push some of the students out of the way to run out first. The fire alarm was soon heard and the four kids backed into the corner. They just had to be in the chemistry room. If the fire got any farther towards the closet full of chemistry shit and the gas pipes then this place would blow.

John covered his face with his sleeve, "Careful! The air is probably worse than a normal fire because it's mixed with all the other stuff that got spilled!"

"Who's the fucking idiot who designed this fucking room!? Why'd they put in windows that can't be opened!?" Vriska punched the unusually thick glass window and cursed some more when she hurt herself.

"Haha now I wish I had my hammer."

"John now is not the time for fucking jokes!"

"Why the hell did I leave my dice I my locker!?"

As the other three complained, Zylpha took off the lab coat she was required to wear in the lab and threw it into the fire. She then unravelled her weapon, and began pounding at the window that Vriska punched. Karkat looked around and saw a stool that was half on fire. He quickly grabbed it and smashed it to the ground. Taking the unburned parts, he started helping her hit the window too. It started to crack so they were getting somewhere but it was also getting harder to breathe. Okay whoever designed this school was stupid too.

After a few minutes, the window had a lot of cracks but it didn't actually break yet. Zylpha and Karkat were getting tired and were weakened by the poisonous air. All four of them began coughing like crazy and Vriska began to have tears in her eyes. Karkat chucked the broken chair to the side and took a few steps back almost going into the fire before he ran forward and crashed straight through the window, finally breaking it and giving the others an escape.

Karkat tried to breathe in fresh air but it wasn't working. He coughed more violently and fell to the ground. He saw that the other two trolls were in the same state. He looked around to see if he could find John but his vision began to blur. He tried his best not to black out, it still wasn't safe. They were still too close to the building and the fire could spread towards them or the chemistry room could blow at any second. A sudden gust of wind blew around him and felt like it was going into his lungs, pushing the bad air out and he coughed some more. Soon his breathing was slowly going back to normal and his consciousness was no longer fading. Karkat sat up and saw the two girls. Zylpha didn't look any better, probably worse, but Vriska appeared to have gone through the same thing he did. He noticed that the sea dweller was staring wide eyed at John who was trying to help Vriska up.

"John did you-" Karkat's voice croaked and he coughed some more, not all of the bad air had left yet.

"Holy crap!" John cried. Karkat soon found himself tackled to the ground and rolling around with John away from the building. Vriska proceeded to help Zylpha up and they followed the two boys. Zylpha was wheezing like a fish out of water. Once the two boys finally stopped rolling, Karkat pushed the human off him and backed up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" he coughed some more, damn he really shouldn't have yelled.

"Your lab coat was on fire, sorry the first thing that came to mind was stop drop and roll," John bashfully scratched the back of his head and looked away.

Karkat blinked and looked down at his lab coat and saw that the edges were burnt. With a groan he lied back down on to the ground and put an arm over his eyes. Sirens could be heard from the distance.

"I found them!" Jade's voice cried towards them.

Karkat felt someone kneel beside him and carry his head onto their lap. He didn't need to move his arm to know that it was Kanaya from the way he was brushing his bangs to the side. Soon fire trucks and ambulances arrived to take care of the situation. Karkat was given an oxygen mask along with Vriska. Zylpha was carefully placed in a small tank of clean water and he could see her begin to gain control of her breathing. John for some reason didn't need any sort of treatment. Karkat would have questioned that fact if he wasn't going over in his head the two big things he learned today.

Teachers are dumb fucks.

Zylpha Maluna is extremely unlucky to be around.

The chemistry room finally exploded and Karkat didn't even bother to look. He added something to his list.

Good fucking riddance.

* * *

><p>I apologize if my chem facts are wrong. I just felt like something needed to be set on fire.<p> 


	16. Decisions Decisions

I had a lot of fun making the memo hehehe

I couldn't help but commission someone to draw Zylpha eeeeeeeeee and i picked the best artist ever! link here: blimpcat dot deviantart dot com / art/CM-Zylpha-Maluna-283356391

just replace the dots

* * *

><p>CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ADORABLOODTHIRSTY.<p>

CCG: I DECLARE THAT ZYLPHA FUCKING MALUNA IS NOT ALLOWED TO JOIN OUR GROUP AND WE SHOULD STAY AS FAR AS WE FUCKING CAN AWAY FROM HER  
>CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CCC: W)(y t)(e glub not Karcrab? 38|  
>CCG: BECAUSE IF SHE JOINS US WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE<br>CCG: AND NOT BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO HAVE US CULLED FOR BEING IDIOTS  
>CCG: IT'S BECAUSE JUST BEING AROUND HER CAN PUT SOMEONE IN A LIFE THREATENING SITUATION<br>CCG: YESTERDAY IS A PRIME FUCKING EXAMPLE  
>CCG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DIDN'T SEE IT SOONER EVER SINCE THAT FUCKING CAR ALMOST HIT ME LAST WEEK<br>CCG: I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE THAT BRINGS THAT MUCH FUCKING DISASTER TO SOMEONE FROM JUST BEING NEAR HER  
>CCG: SHE'S THE MOST UNLUCKIEST FUCK I'VE EVER SEEN<br>CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CAG: Hey you have no right to say that. You can't just 8lame what happened yesterday on her. You're the one that knocked over the potassium and the water together in the first place!<br>CCG: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN HAVE THAT SHIT ON YOUR TABLE  
>CCG: ALSO ITS THE FUCKASS OF A TEACHER WE HAVE'S FAULT FOR EVEN PUTTING THAT SHIT IN WITH THE LAB MATERIALS<br>CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CEB: it was an accident karkat<br>CEB: i don't think it was anyone's fault at all and no one got hurt so why are you all fighting?  
>CCG: NO ONE'S FIGHTING JOHN I'M JUST MAKING SURE THAT THE DISASTER SEA TROLL DOESN'T JOIN OUR GROUP SO THAT NONE OF US GET KILLED<br>CAG: She's not going to get us killed Karkles. So what if a few incidents happened. Like John said, no one got hurt.  
>CCC: Karkat I t)(ink you're over reacting. R-EELY over reacting.<br>CEB: she kinda saved us yesterday too you know i don't think you would've been able to break that window by yourself  
>CCG: NO FUCK IT LIFE WILL JUST BE EASIER IF SHE STAYS THE FUCK AWAY FROM US<br>CCC: Karcrab it's mean to assume someone is unlucky just like t)(at.  
>CAG: So what if she's unlucky. It doesn't mean she shouldn't join our group. Everyone has different qualities. Stop h8ing on the new kid geeeeeeeez.<br>CCG: WE ALMOST DIED YESTERDAY  
>CEB: but we didn't<br>CEB: even if she is unlucky then maybe vriska's luckiness can counter it  
>CCG: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING<br>CCG: YOU THINK WE DIDN'T DIE YESTERDAY BECAUSE VRISKA WAS THERE WITH US?  
>CEB: maybe<br>CCG: HOOFBEAST SHIT  
>CEB: come on karkat she saved us and she's really nice too<br>CEB: just let her join us  
>CCG: OH YEAH THAT ANNOYING BITCH IS SO NICE THAT'S WHY SHE PUNCHED VRISKA IN THE FUCKING FACE THREATENED TO HAVE HER CULLED WITH TEREZI AND CALLED THEM HER HENCHMEN WHEN THEY WENT TO THE MALL TOGETHER AND PRACTICALLY TOLD EVERYONE TO FUCK OFF ON HER FIRST DAY HERE AND WHY SHE TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF AS WELL DURING THAT ONE STUPID CHAT WE HAD THAT GOT NO WHERE<br>CCG: PLUS HER FUCKING TYPING IS ANNOYING AS FUCK IT'S LIKE SHE ONLY TYPES THAT WAY TO ANNOY THE FUCK OUT OF EVERONE  
>CCG: EVERYONE ELSE IS STUPID TOO BUT THEY ACTUALLY HAVE A REASON BEHIND THEIR WAY OF TYPING UNLIKE HER IT'S RANDOM AS FUCK<br>CURRENT immaculateSerenade [CIS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CIS: ! apo|og!ze !f !t seems that way but my husktop !s qu!te o|d mean!ng that some of the buttons don't work and ! can't br!ng myse|f to buy a new one. ! |!ke th!s one too much<br>CCG banned CIS from responding to memo.  
>CCG: WHO THE FUCK INVITED HER<br>CAG: IIIIIIII did.  
>CCG banned CAG from responding to memo.<br>CEB: karkaaaaaaaat what'd you do that for  
>CCG banned CEB from responding to memo.<br>CCC: )(ey come on sea's trying and everyfin. W)(y can't you just give )(er a chance?  
>CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CTA: kk are you 2eriiou2ly going two be iimature liike thii2 and not giive the chiick a chance?  
>CCG banned CTA from responding to memo.<br>CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.  
>CGC: K4RKL3S STOP B31NG SO M34N 3V3RYON3 1S 4LL FOR TH3 N3W G1RL TO JO1N YOU KNOW<br>CGC: 1F YOU B4N M3 1 W1LL L1CK 3V3RYTH1NG YOU OWN  
>CCG: YOU ALREADY DID<br>CCG banned CGC from responding to memo.  
>CCC: Karcrab . . . 38(<br>CCG banned CCC from responding to memo.  
>CCG: FUCK IT ALL YOU GUYS ARE ALL AGAINST ME<br>CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CCG banned CTC from responding to memo.<br>? s?C? [?SC] ? responded to memo.  
>?SC: You're all fucked~<br>CCG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU  
>?SC ceased responding to memo.<br>CCG: FUCK

CCG closed memo.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

EB: karkat can't we just try?  
>EB: maybe like let her hang out with us for a few days first before you decide that she's that unlucky?<p>

Karkat groaned and sat back in his chair. John just had to be so persistent. Lately it was beginning to harder and harder to say no to John. His stupid flushed feelings for the pathetic human always had to get in the way.

CG: I'LL THINK ABOUT OKAY  
>CG: I JUST DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO GET HURT OR DIE OR ANYTHING<br>CG: WE'RE IN ENOUGH SHIT AS IT IS  
>EB: come on give her another chance<br>EB: she really is nice  
>EB: a few of us talked to her on pesterchum and everything only vriska has been able to talk to her face to face without her running away so far<br>CG: WAIT ALL OF YOU HAVE? EVERY FUCKING SINGLE ONE OF YOU?  
>EB: yeah just a hi and intros and stuff some talk about school nothing big<br>CG: ALL OF YOU LIKE STRIDER AND CAPTOR AND LALONDE AND ZAHHAK  
>EB: yeah everyone hehehe your sisters and all of us<br>CG: AND WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS START TALKING TO HER BEHIND MY BACK  
>EB: all last week when vriska was taking the highblood bus with her<br>CG: EBNIION54WBN 4Y29 YEH8O WGPAGR E5 0HBNF4Y5W  
>EB: karkat?<p>

The Cancer stopped smacking his head on his keyboard for a moment and glared at the screen before glaring at his bedroom door. Even his sisters, man did he feel betrayed, especially since no one bothered to tell him anything.

EB: no one probably told you because they knew you'd flip out

Karkat glared at his screen once more at the exceedingly accurate point that John made.

CG: FUCK OKAY WHATEVER  
>EB: soooooooo<br>EB: you want to come with us to visit her hive tomorrow?  
>CG: SAY WHAT<br>EB: we sort of planned to uh visit her without her knowing  
>EB: it's not all of us though because gamzee and feferi are at their old hives and all i don't think rose and kanaya wanted to come<br>EB: and dave and sollux had something planned for tomorrow  
>EB: besides them the rest of us are going<br>CG: AND WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK SHE WON'T FLIP OUT AT ALL OF YOU AND KICK YOU OUT OF HER HIVE?  
>EB: hey it's worth a shot and rose said something about it being social therapy or something<br>EB: help her open up and learn how to interact and stuff  
>CG: OR SCARE THE FUCK OUT OF HER<br>EB: karkat the only one scaring the fuck out of anybody is you  
>EB: so are you coming or what<p>

Karkat sighed and was about to answer when he received another message from someone else.

immaculateSerenade [IS] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

IS: sorry for be!ng an annoy!ng b!tch

immaculateSerenade [IS] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

The sea troll's status went immediately to offline after she sent the message so he couldn't send one back. Well didn't that make him feel like a total dickhead.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkk kkkkkkkk."

"Karkat is everything alright?" The Dolorosa's voice asked from behind the door. When Karkat's only response was a groan she let herself in.

"Karkat?" the elder Virgo walked over to the boy with his face planted on his keyboard. She looked up at his chat log.

CG: N8W94N5B W9RGN I8YB495NOYD85  
>EB: karkat remove your face from your keyboard right now<br>CG: JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJ  
>EB: ugh fine i'll talk to you later<br>EB: send me a message after you're done peeling buttons off your face and calmed down enough to make a rational decision

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

"Something the matter my dear?" The Dolorosa pulled up a chair beside him and began petting his head, weaving her fingers through his messy hair.

"Everything's the matter. I'm such a fuck up," Karkat lifted his head to smack it on the keyboard once again. The Dolorosa flinched.

"Stop that," she picked his head up from the keyboard, closed his husktop and pushed it to the side. Karkat then had his face meet the desk harshly. The Dolorosa sighed.

"Killing your brain cells won't make anything better."

"Neither will anything else. Fuck things just keep getting worse and it's all because of that sea troll. No one believes me when I say her presence could bring death to us!"

"I don't think someone's presence alone can bring death to someone Karkat. Judging from the memo you created, I think you're the one that does not believe in everyone else," Karkat finally removed his head from his desk and looked at her questioningly, "I read the memo you just made with Kanaya and Nepeta downstairs. We found that you would have just banned them if they bothered to join."

Karkat sighed and sat back in his chair with his face staring at the ceiling, "Gran I almost died yesterday in chemistry class with her there and I almost got hit by a car last week when I was walking towards her. She just had to be the one that saw my fucking mutant blood!"

"I was told you didn't check the road when you almost got hit by that car that day. What happened yesterday was a pure accident and you are quite fortunate that she will not tell anyone of your blood and relations. If she really was a child of disaster don't you think things may be worse than it is now?"

Karkat contemplated for a moment. She was right. All of them could be in prison or dead by now. So far no one was actually hurt and maybe John was right, Vriska's insane amount of luck could counter Zlypha's bad luck. Not that he'd ever admit to thinking that way on front of the others ever, but yeah he should probably give the girl a fair chance. Karkat sat straight and pulled his laptop close. The Dolorosa inched a bit closer, ready to stop him if he was going to smash his head onto it.

Lucky for her Karkat just opened it to respond to John.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: ALRIGHT I'M GOING  
>EB: awesome we're all meeting at your house tomorrow okay? our bus driver was nice enough to give us a ride<br>CG: NOT LIKE THAT OLD MAN HAS MUCH TO DO  
>EB: dude don't jinx it, alright see you tomorrow!<br>EB: and be nice okay  
>CG: WHATEVER<br>EB: night!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat soon found himself pulled over into the arms of The Dolorosa who was hugging him and petting his head, "I'm proud of you."

"Wow twice in one week," Karkat grumbled before hugging the wise woman back.

"It just means you're making the right decisions."

"I hope so, god I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be another long day."


	17. Learning

Zylpha's hive was quite tall. It was in a patch of random land a little bit outside of town and it looked completely opposite of what a sea troll's hive would have normally looked like. Well the group was only able to compare with Eridan's and Feferi's temporary homes that were closer to their school but hey, you don't see too many sea trolls around this kind of place. It was oddly tall and had strange bars sticking out of it in the most random places. Karkat began to wonder if they even had the right address.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Grevin!" John and Jade said simultaneously as they got off the bus. The rest of the group, well the ones who could make it, gave questioning looks at the strange looking hive as well.

"No problem kids, just give me a call when you if you need a ride back alright," the humans nodded at the kind human bus driver. Once they all unloaded he drove back into the city.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I doubt any sea troll wwould livve in a place like this evven if it wwas a temporary one," Eridan narrowed his eyes at the ugly hive.

"This is the address she gave me alright. I don't think she'd give me a fake one cause we're like totally good friends now okay. Although she may freak out a little bit, if that was in her nature, if she saw you guys. She was only expecting me after all," Vriska looked at the sheet of paper with the address on it before looking at the hive once more.

"Oh it smells so interesting!" Terezi bounded in spot with excitement.

"Calm down now Terezi, we don't want to scare the poor girl into not letting us come over ever again," Aradia put a hand on the Libra's shoulder. Terezi couldn't hold in her excitement though and continued bounding in the spot. Karkat had wondered why she wanted to come. He thought that she would have preferred to watch over her mother but the Aries claimed that she needed an outing to relieve her of some worry.

"Don't you dare lick anything Tez! She's definitely going to kick us out if you do," Vriska warned her sister before walking up to the unusually large door and knocking on it.

"Uh I wonder what her lusus is," Tavros asked curiously.

"I bet it's something really cool! But maybe her lusus won't be here if it's a sea creature like Eridan's and Feferi's and Gamzee's."

"We shall find out soon enough," Equius tagged along as well through the persuasion of Nepeta. He began sweating though from the nervousness of entering a higblooded sea troll's hive. He always refused an invitation to Gamzee's and Feferi's hive, but for some reason was okay with going to Eridan's. It was probably because he refused to acknowledge Eridan as a highblood in the past, like how Eridan used to hate land dwellers, Equius hated sea dwellers. It was different with Feferi because she was the Empress to be. Equius was still a big follower of the hemospectrum but over the years he had gotten closer to the understanding of equality. Every now and then he still called other's lowblood or highblood, but everyone got used to it. Nepeta was the only one pushing him to get out of that habit.

The door to the hive soon opened and the group found themselves standing face to face with a large bird like lusus. A nightingale to be exact and it was so big that it looked like one or two people could ride on it. Usually that kind of bird was really small but this one was huge. It being a lusus made sense but not a lusus for a sea troll. Karkat immediately came to the conclusion that the sea troll really was a huge bitch and purposely gave Vriska a fake address. He believed that no one could be that trusting with a home address after only a week of sticking around each other.

Suddenly the nightingale lusus made a high pitched squawk or shrill or whatever strange bird sound it made. It was so loud and high pitched that everyone had to cover their ears and back away. The lusus cried out some more and exited the hive, flapping its wings as if to tell the group to leave or else.

"Ma what's wrong!?" a concerned voice shouted over the loud cries of her lusus. Vriska saw Zylpha appear at the door and she gave her a 'help us!" face.

"Ma stop! She's my friend!" Zylpha ran up to the nightingale and hushed it. It stopped crying out and glared at the rest of the group.

"Uh um they're all my friends," Zylpha blurted out before her lusus could freak them out some more, "I invited them over."

Her voice held hints of uncertainty which made the nightingale stare straight at Zylpha. The sea troll looked away. Wow now that was an odd sight. At school Zylpha never faltered to make eye contact with anyone showing an aura of control and power, like she wouldn't be able to be fazed by anyone. Yet here she was, showing uncertainty in front of the group because of her lusus.

The nightingale glared at Zlypha for a moment longer before it chirped, rubbed it's head against Zylpha's and then flew up to the highest bar on the hive and perched there. Oh so that's what those were for.

"Come on in I guess," Zylpha didn't make eye contact with anybody, probably embarrassed by the recent display, and led everyone inside. Karkat noticed that she was wearing some pretty plain clothes, sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a strange fandango coloured symbol on the front. It was like a flat backwards 'S' tilted to the side and an upsidown flat 'T' connected the bottom with the top of the 'T' extended. The sea troll also had her hair tied back into a low ponytail.

The outside may have looked really odd but the interior just screamed highblooded sea troll. It had many pretty sea like decorations strewn on the walls, but oddly had normal furniture. The living room they were led to was really big and had many aquatic decorations with plain furniture.

"So um make yourself comfortable," Zylpha pointed her hands to the couches, "I'll go get you some snacks or something. Vriska come help me."

Zylpha pulled Vriska into the kitchen quickly before the Scorpio could protest. She was probably going to freak out at her in private.

"Not a servvant in sight," Eridan immediately pointed out after he sat down.

Everyone blinked at the interesting fact. They all looked around and realized that Eridan was right. Him, Feferi and Gamzee all had servants at their temporary homes that were close to the school. Yes even Gamzee had a few. Only their original homes in/by the sea didn't have any servants because well you couldn't have any servants with you in the sea unless they were sea trolls and Gamzee refused to have any servants at his original hive. The servants were pretty much forced on him when he got a temporary hive to go to Dualscar's school.

"Her lusus is soooooo cool!' Nepeta exclaimed.

"A bird for a sea troll. How odd," Equius pondered.

"I think it uh suits her," Tavros stated, "You know with her being a singer and uh all."

"Oh yeah that's so cool! Nightingales are such cute birds," Jade was looking at the pretty wall decorations instead of sitting down.

"Huh guess it makes sense when you put it like that," John had joined Jade in looking at the pretty decorations.

Karkat rolled his eyes at the eager humans. Why the hell did he go again? John convinced him, Nepeta pushed further, and everyone else guilt tripped him to go. Especially Zylpha with that one message she sent him last night. Right. Fuck.

Vriska soon came out with a tray of cups and a jug of juice. She sat down after placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the couches and sighed.

Terezi sniffed her sister as a grin grew on her face, "Is that flour on your shoulder and do I smell cookie dough?"

Vriska gave her an annoyed face before dusting the bit of flour off her shoulder, "Yeah, Zylpha threw some at me for bringing all of you guys over without warning. She's making cookies right now. I just helped with the dough making process."

"She's makin' cookies? Like just herself? Wwoww that means she reely doesn't havve any servvants here at all."

"Yeah she's a true follower of the Signless. Equality of all trolls and all that shit," Vriska waved her hand in the air, "She was forced to go to school instead being homeschooled cause her mom disappeared and she only agreed on going if she was allowed to not have any servants with her."

"How interesting," Aradia approved.

"Her mom disappeared two and a half sweeps ago right," Karkat sat up, now interested in the situation.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. I've already tried asking. Don't try pushing it Karkles or else she'll kick us out. She already wanted to but I convinced her to let us stay a while."

Zylpha came out soon after and sat down in an unoccupied chair. An awkward silence took over the room along with a strange tension. No one knew what to do next.

"So how do you like school so far?" thank you Jade, "I'm Jade, John's sister by the way. Sorry for the sudden intrusion but we really want to be good friends with you cause you seem like such a nice person. Most of us have only been able to chat with you online for just a little bit so we thought it would be better if we got to talk to you in person."

Karkat had to hold back the urge to scoff.

"School is, fine. It's very different for me, I'm not used to interacting with so many people my age."

"Your mom owwned a hotel or somefin right Zyl? Didn't you interact wwith lots of people there?"

"Um Zyl?"

"I shorten all the names of the people wwho I am or wwill be aquainted wwith," Eridan casually avoided calling everyone his friends.

"Oh alright, well I didn't really help out much at the hotel and I mostly stayed to myself, watching as my mother and the other workers went around. I only talked to people if they talked to me first and most of the people who visited talked about a troll called The Signless."

"Did you ever, get to uh, meet the Signless?"

"No," she immediately answered. Karkat thought it was a little too fast of an answer.

"Has your mom ever met The Signless?" John asked for Karkat.

"I'm not sure, she never told me."

"So what happened to the hotel?" Nepeta asked curiously. For the second time, Karkat saw Zylpha look away, but this time with hidden sadness.

"I don't like to talk about it . . ."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

Another awkward silence. The whole time Terezi had been fidgeting. She had been holding her cane while tapping her feet and holding herself from something. Karkat believed that she just had the urge to lick something and hoped that the cookies would finish soon.

"Your hive is weird," Vriska said bluntly.

"Yes it's to accommodate to the tastes of myself and my lusus. She likes high places so the outside was built nicely for her."

"Don't nightingales nest on the ground?" John questioned.

"Yes the human equivalent of my lusus does but she herself does not."

"Lusus aren't the same as your fucking human creatures John. We've told you this many times before," Karkat rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering jeez no need to flip out."

"I'm not flipping out, I'm just correcting you. I wasn't even yelling, jeez your fucking self!"

"Well you're yelling now," John crossed his arms and pouted.

"What the fuck John."

"See! You got to stop flipping out like that."

"I'm only flipping out because you're making me!"

"Oh wow was that the best come back you could think of Karkles?" Vriska taunted.

"Shut the fuck up Serket."

"Uh guys I don't think you should be-"

"Fight fight fight hehehe!"

"Terezi I advise you once more to stop."

"Real mature you guys, you're totally givvin' a good impression."

"Oh my god are you guys really going to start this!?"

"Pft."

The sound of someone holding back laughter caught everyone off guard and they all turned slowly to Zylpha. For some reason Karkat found it odd because she looked like the kind of person that would never show laughter in front of anybody ever, even if it killed her. Guess he was wrong. Zylpha looked at the group with startled eyes, her hand covering her mouth, and a very light blush appeared as she realized everyone was staring at her. A chime went off in the kitchen and the sea troll bolted out the room.

"Oh I forgot, Zylpha's a sucker for comedy," Vriska grinned, "It's actually really easy to make her laugh."

"And how the fuck do you know this?"

"Saw a movie with her few days back at my place, it was a comedy and she was trying so hard not to laugh her ass off."

"That was a fun night," Terezi grinned and licked her lips as the smell of cookies flowed into the living room.

"How cute," Aradia smiled, "This girl isn't as bad as you make her out to be Karkat."

"Oh we should all go out to watch a movie this week then and bring everyone else along too!" Jade suggested.

"But we're still banned from the theatre because of the ruckus we made last time we went. We'd have to go to the theatre in downtown and that one's really small, we'd take like half the theatre!"

"No one will care if we take half the theatre John, they should be grateful that so many people are going to that cruddy place at all," Vriska was thinking that this was a very good idea to let the sea troll out more.

"Then it's a plan!"

"Um what?" Zlypha came back in with a large plate of chocolate chip cookies. Terezi snatched a couple in her hands as soon as the plate was put down.

"Oh these are quite delicious," Equius commented.

"I just followed a recipe, anyone could make these really," a light blush returned on the sea trolls face as if she wasn't used to receiving compliments.

"Cookies are the best with milk! Do you have any?" Nepeta asked cheerfully.

"Yes I do, I'll be right back," Zylpha grabbed the juice bottle on the table and went back into the kitchen to replace it with milk.

"Nepeta that is not a polite way to ask, especially to a highblood such as herself."

"Equius you're straying from equality again."

"Oh," Equius apologized and pulled out a towel.

The rest of the night consisted of the group talking about plans to go out, school, and other random stuff. Zylpha appeared to have opened up to them a little more and looked a bit more comfortable too. Soon Mr. Grevin returned to pick the kids up a little early so that they wouldn't be late for school the next day. Vriska grabbed Zylpha outside to talk with Mr. Grevin so that the sea troll could be added to the list of riders on the mixed bus. The sea troll denied Vriska's sudden enforcement at first but after the pleading from John and Jade, she obliged.

Zylpha stood by the bus and said goodbye to everyone as they boarded. Karkat decided to go on last and waited until everyone was seated before turning to Zylpha.

"Sorry, about last night. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry for all my previous actions as well."

"We both fucked up on first impressions," Karkat put his hand in front of her, he decided this was a good point to start over, "I'm Karkat Vantas and I guess I'm glad that you're keeping my secret safe."

Zylpha looked at Karkat oddly at first from the reintroduction but decided that this was for the best as well, "I'm Zylpha Maluna and I am glad that you are letting me join your interesting group of friends."

"Right," Karkat took back his hand and got on the bus, "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes see you tomorrow," it looked like Zylpha wanted to smile or something but had difficulty with it so she frowned for a second before putting her straight face back on.

The bus then drove off and Zylpha returned to her hive.

"So whatcha say to our new little friend Karkles?" Terezi cackled. He knew that she probably heard and just wanted him to repeat it so everyone else could hear.

"None of your fucking business."


	18. Back to Casual

Gamzee was very quiet on the bus when Monday rolled around. He didn't even sit with Tavros that day and was staring out the window while sitting in the back all by himself. Feferi was chatting up a storm in the front with Zylpha so Karkat couldn't ask her what was wrong. He could guess easily what happened though. Goatdad probably didn't show again. Karkat sighed and sat by Gamzee who looked at the Cancer startled. Karkat glared before holding out his arms towards the Capricorn.

"What's up best friend?"

"Come on," Karkat kept his arms extended towards the Capricorn with narrowed eyes.

"Um what?"

"A hug idiot."

"Thought you said you didn't want me to come crying to you," Gamzee gave a light chuckle.

"You're not crying right now right, and you won't or I'll punch you. It's just a fucking hug cause I know you're going to tackle me later in some point of the day."

Gamzee laughed before pulling Karkat into a bear like hug. The little troll let out an 'oof' and a growl, "Thanks best friend you're the best motherfucking diamond brother ever."

"Ugh alright alright! That's enough! Fuck let me go!" Karkat flailed and attempted to push the taller troll away.

Gamzee squeezed him a bit more before finally letting go and ruffling Karkat's hair. His hand was smacked away by the annoyed troll and after receiving another growl the short troll left his seat and went to the middle. Tavros watched the entire time and looked away with a blush when Gamzee and his eyes met. With his usual dazed smile back on his face the clown sat beside the Taurus. Tavros squeaked when he turned his head for a peek and found Gamzee beside him instead. The sounds of laughter and honks made Karkat roll his eyes, but he was glad he was able to lift his moirail's spirits. That meant he was doing his job right.

Giggling from in front of him averted his attention from the Capricorn to the girls all staring at him with smiles, smirks or grins. All except for Zylpha who just had a look of intrigue.

"What," he glared at all of them.

"Nothing~. Just watching you being such a good moirail," Feferi giggled, "Kargrab may seem like Mr. grumpy gills all the time but he's actually reely nice."

"So I've been seeing."

"KK'th juth't the thweeteth't thing ithn't he," Sollux chuckled with Dave.

"Oh shut up Thollux," Karkat sneered, "So did you finally fill a pail with Strider yesterday or what?"

Karkat smirked at the blush forming on the Gemini's angry face. Kanaya held back the urge to scold him and Zylpha's eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

"No we were juth't hanging out-"

"We went on a date. Jelouth Vantas?" Dave put an arm around Sollux and pulled him closer. Sollux attempted to push him away and get out of his grasp, "We all know you want a piece of this."

Dave did an eyebrow wiggle and motioned to himself. Karkat made a repulsed face, "You fucking wish."

"That's right you fucking wish you had me."

"Ugh you guyth are tho . . . ugh."

"Wow this is like a really bad romcom," Zylpha commented.

"God new girl do not tell me you like romcoms like Vantas."

"No I prefer action comedy movies."

"Oh oh! You like Action? Then we should totally watch Co-"

"NO JOHN NO, WE'VE WATCHED THAT FUCKING MOVIE A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES."

"Pft," Zylpha held back a laugh and feigned it as clearing her throat. Everyone else just laughed.

* * *

><p>Having one more troll join their group had no change what so ever in the daily annoyances that Karkat had to go through every day. It was annoying but somehow peaceful in a stupidly contradicting way. Nothing big really changed with Zylpha joining the group. She was just there and went along with what everyone did. The more energetic girls of the group convinced her to eat lunch with them. Although she did not start conversations with anyone, she did respectfully answer when she was being talked to unlike before where she tried to finish the conversation quickly so she could leave.<p>

The week was actually pretty fun for once. It started with Zylpha wanting to swim in the school pool after classes and half the group wanted to join.

"You're all going to fucking freeze when you finish swimming. It's still the middle of winter dumbasses."

"Oh Karcrab, no one will freeze if they dry themselves off properly!"

"Come on best friend let's get our motherfucking swim on! Usually sea bro's parental is all hating on us 'bout using school facilities after hours. Thanks a motherfucking bunch Zylsis for the awesome hookup."

"It's not a problem at all, but you're students of this school, you should have the right to use the facilities whenever you want."

"Psh that stuck up Dualscar's just afraid that his precious school will get ruined if he let everyone do whatever they wanted," Vriska explained.

"Well no fucking duh, if he let anyone do whatever they wanted then this school would have burned down years ago."

"Exactly, so wwhat on Alternia do you students think you're doin' headin' over to the pool," Dualscar, who was suddenly behind Karkat, had bent down and talked by his ear.

"HOLY JESUS FUCK!" Karkat jumped forward and crashed into Gamzee's back before falling backwards and being caught by Dualscar. The principal narrowed his eyes as Karkat scrambled away and stood behind Gamzee when everyone turned around to see what happened. Now comfortable with another troll in between them, the Cancer matched the adult sea troll's glare.

"Is there a problem Principal Dualscar?" Zylpha boldly intervened.

"No one but sea trolls are allowwed access to the facilities after hours."

"But I wish to have more company other than sea dwellers," Zylpha raised a brow at Dualscar, "Are you telling me I'm not allowed to invite others to join me?"

"No . . ." Dualscar glared at the group. When Vriska gave him a little wave with a grin as she rested her arm on Zylpha's shoulder his eye twitched and he grumbled, "As long as they don't mess up the pool and clean up afterwwards then I guess it is alright."

"I will see to it that no mess is made."

With one last glare, the principal left the group, greatly annoyed. Karkat smirked.

"Haha oh man that was the best! Tez you totally had to see his face," Vriska cracked up, leaning on Zylpha after Dualscar had left.

"Hehe no need, I could smell the annoyance from a mile away, but I bet the sight was hilarious anyways. Justice is finally served to that stiff."

"Um is it alright to be saying such things in front of-" Zylpha trailed off and looked at Eridan.

"Oh it's fine. Evveryone alwways makes fun of my dad. Used to be me too but now I see wwhy, he really is stuck up and I'm glad I'm not anymore."

"Oh you th'till are, jutht not ath bad."

"Fuck you Sol."

"Hey hey back off Ampora, you already blew your chance."

"Cod Strider you're more obsessed wwith Sol than I evver wwas. I wwas not black flirtin' christ."

"Enough arguing guys let's get swimming!" Feferi grabbed her matesprit's arm and dragged him towards the pool.

Karkat, Kanaya, Rose, Dave, Sollux, Equius, and Tavros were the only ones who didn't swim. They just sat to the side and watched everyone else. Karkat was kind of thankful for the mini pool party because he was able to get an eye full of some nice shirtless Egbert. After a few minutes of swimming around, John got out and walked over to the spectators.

The short troll was staring at John the whole time, completely out of it. It looked as if the human was walking in slow motion towards him.

"Come on Karkat come join us!"

"Huh, what? No," he replied pulling himself out of his fantas- daze.

"You gotta let loose sometimes man come on," John grabbed the troll's arm and pulled him towards the change rooms.

Karkat yanked his arm back, "Fuck John you got my sleeve wet, I said no."

"Don't be a party pooper and join the fun already," John attempted to pull Karkat again but the Cancer stepped back.

"Why the fuck are you only asking me? There are others not joining either," Karkat looked back at his sister and the rest. Well Tavros couldn't join for obvious reasons, but the others were just watching as well. Why the hell did John have to be insistent on just him joining? The thought of John trying to convince him and him alone had him holding back a blush.

"Low- Vantas, be careful where you step it is quite slippery," Equius came forward and patted Karkat's back in an attempt to make him stop backing up to avoid a puddle but because he wasn't watching his strength, it come out as a push instead.

Quite a strong push at that. It made Karkat quickly stumble forward into John who began to slip backwards. The two tried to get stable footing while holding onto each other but because John just got out of the pool the area was really slippery. John began to fall backwards to the floor right at the edge of the pool. Karkat didn't want him to get hurt so he pushed the human forward, hoping that he'd fall into the pool instead. It would be okay if Karkat fell to the floor because he was facing forward and could land on his hands. His plans were ruined unfortunately when John decided to pull Karkat with him in an attempt to stop falling.

"Nepeta watch out!" Aradia warned.

The Leo that was sitting at the edge of the pool just kicking the water, turned with a gasp to see the two boys falling towards her. Crap, Karkat didn't see her because John was in the way.

_Splash._

Karkat quickly swam to the surface and looked around, John came up for air soon after, but he didn't see Nepeta anywhere. He frantically looked around in and around the water until he heard a familiar crackling sound. Looking up he saw Nepeta floating in the air with blue and red psionics crackling around her. Karkat let out a breath and swam over to the edge.

"Weeee!" another splash was heard indicating that Sollux let Nepeta go into the pool.

"Why didn't you stop me and John instead. You just wanted me to fucking fall in didn't you," Karkat grumbled at the Gemini as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"It'th harder to carry two dudeth over one girl."

"Oh look at me I'm a powerful as fuck psionic user and I can't even fucking stop two people from falling into a fucking pool."

"Geesh that fall into the water didn't cool him off at all, maybe you should dump him in it again," Dave suggested.

"Good idea," psionics crackled from behind the Gemini's multi coloured shades.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Karkat you're soaked already so you might as well join!" Jade called out from the pool.

"Fuck that I'm going home!" the Cancer stormed off to the change rooms. He had an extra pair of clothes in his locker thanks to Kanaya's constant insisting on 'just in case'.

* * *

><p>Once Karkat got home and flopped onto the couch, he received two text messages.<p>

_I Am Shopping With The Girls For New Swimsuits Please Tell Mother Of My Outing_

_:33 i'm hanging out with Equius today~ please tell Gran for me_

Karkat narrowed his eyes as he read Kanaya's text. She must've felt the need to have Zylpha wear something other than that bright ass orange swimsuit the sea troll had and the other girls probably just tagged along. He sighed at Nepeta's text and tossed his phone to the side just as he received another text.

_:33 love you big brother_

_YEAH YEAH LOVE YOU TOO JUST GET HOME BEFORE IT GETS DARK SO GRAN DOESN'T FREAK AT ME_

_:33 don't worry i purromise i will_

_YOU BETTER OR YOU OWE ME MY FAVOURITE SNACKS LIKE LAST TIME_

_:33 *ac giggles at her silly brother* i could just buy them fur you before i get home_

_NO YOU JUST GO HAVE YOUR FUN_

Karkat turned his phone off after that and began to watch TV. Things were getting back to normal. Well normal for his group anyways.


	19. They're just asking for it

"Why the hell is your model so fucking big."

"It's a model of a rundown town for that cool human history class I'm taking. I had a lot of fun making it and got a little carried away hehe."

Karkat, Nepeta and Equius were carrying the Leo's large diorama into the school towards her history class right after they got off the bus. Equius would have carried it for her on his own but because it was so wide it required two other people to carry it so wouldn't fall from being unbalanced.

"Yesterday was soooo fun!" Nepeta referred to the movie theatre outing the group went to the other day, "The day before that too! Kanaya helped everyone get new swimsuits and then me and Equius went and got ice cream together."

"Alone?" Karkat glared at the blueblood. The Sagittarius looked away with sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Yeah oh but yesterday was even more fun."

"If by fun you mean utterly chaotic then yes. It was 'fun'. That theatre was so crappy we got it all to ourselves but the quality was shit. Fucking waste of money and then Vriska had to go and decide for all of us to walk around town and they all acted like fucking idiots."

"But it was so fun! And we took so many pictures! Feferi said she was going to make a scrapbook for everyone with those pictures too!"

"That's a whole lot of fucking scrapbooks."

"It's for the good memories~! And she likes doing them so why not," Nepeta smiled at Karkat before looking behind her to make sure no one was in the way. She then suddenly let go and ran ahead causing Karkat and Equius to fumble a bit before putting it down. Karkat carefully put the diorama down with Equius and was about to yell at the sudden actions of the younger troll until he saw her standing in front of the lockers that had notes pasted all over them.

Three of them standing side by side were all covered in sticky notes filled with insults. _Sluts, freaks, whores, skanks._ Nepeta stared at them for a moment before grabbing handfuls and ripping them off, thus creating a mess on the floor. Karkat sighed and began picking the pieces of shredded paper and put them into the trash.

"First Vriskers and then Terezi. And now those jerks have to be mean to Zylpha too?" Nepeta sniffed, "Do you think they're just putting it on her locker too because she's hanging out with us?"

"No, these guys are just nookwhiffers with no lives so don't let them get to you."

"But it's not fair! Zylpha totally doesn't deserve this kind of thing! And neither does Vriskers and Terezi!" Nepeta looked at Karkat and began to tear up. Karkat panicked inside, a crying Nepeta was kind of rare and he'd usually comfort her right away with a hug but he was in school. Thankfully Equius was there to fulfill his moirail duties. Nepeta soon recomposed herself though and wiped her eyes. With a sigh Nepeta began to help with cleaning up the mess she made.

"Who the fuck left this piece of garbage on the ground, fuck it's stuck to my shoe," an annoyed voice made the three turn around. Two trolls and two humans were seen standing on top of Nepeta's diorama, the one who was complaining was a troll who was trying to peel off the squished clay figure off the bottom of his shoe. Nepeta gasped.

All her hard work went down the drain. Karkat quickly walked over and yanked the complaining troll off the diorama. The troll was balancing on one foot to get the clay off and fell over when he was pulled away.

"Why can't you watch where you're going you fuckasses!? Do you know how fucking long it took my sister to work on that!?"

The other troll got off the diorama as well but not before stepping on it a bit more and standing tall in front of Karkat, showing off the bright green insignia on his chest, "Well it shouldn't have been on the floor in the first place fucking lowblood. Whatever's on the floor is trash so it gets stepped on."

"Oh like you, cause you're on the floor too dumbass," Karkat taunted. The greenblood grabbed a fistful of Karkat's shirt and shoved him into a locker hard.

"I dare you to fucking repeat that filth."

The Cancer heard a cry from Nepeta before the greenblood was pulled off of Karkat and shoved onto another locker himself by Equius. The locker was indented and the greenblood groaned in pain.

"Why don't you repeat what you said about my moirail and her brother to me instead _lowblood_," Equius said, enunciating his last word.

"Oops," one of the humans called out as he stepped on the diorama some more. The other human was stepping all over it too.

"Stop it!" Nepeta cried and ran over towards them. Nepeta tried to pull them off but one of them swatted her away causing her to fall back.

"Why you little fucking," Karkat growled ready to tackle them.

"Come on troll, hit us, I dare you," one of them sneered and Karkat stopped in his tracks. They weren't allowed to hurt the humans. No one gave a damn if trolls fought or even killed each other but it was a big law that the trolls could not do that to the humans. It was a law that was made through the racial agreement act when the humans and trolls finally merged into one community so that they could live peacefully with each other.

Karkat was at a loss of what to do until he saw one of the humans fly into the wall, hand holding his cheek.

"Gross I got douchebag all over my hand," Dave proclaimed as he waved his hand to the side, shaking out his recent punch.

"You asshole!" the unpunched boy ran over to Dave to take revenge for his friend. His punch was easily dodged when Dave side stepped and behind him was Rose who was sticking her foot out. The boy tripped over her foot and fell face flat to the ground.

"Oh so sorry, you really should watch where you're going," Rose said in the most sarcastic tone Karkat had ever heard from the girl.

"Some people are just in too much of a rush now days aren't I right my sister."

"Too true brother dear."

"Fucking troll loving queers, disgusting the lot of ya!"

Whoa whoa whoa. Now they've crossed the line. The human that got punched tried to punch Dave in attempts for revenge. The cool kid easily dodged once more, this time pulling Rose out of the way with him. A crowd began to form around the commotion. Nepeta was pulled to the side by Kanaya and the rest of his group was slowly appearing trying to see what was going on. Karkat was then tackled to the ground by the troll not being held back by Equius.

"Hey get off him!" he heard John yell at the troll who growled back.

"Stay out of this human, this is troll business," Karkat could see Sollux glaring and wanting to do something but he was kind of physically weak. He never dared to use his powers in public because his dad was quite famous since he was travelling with Karkat's father. The troll on top of Karkat raised his fist, ready to punch Karkat until he was suddenly sent flying as well.

Gamzee had appeared and was standing beside Karkat with a foot raised, "Then you don't mind if I join right motherfuckers?"

"Don't think that because you're the Grand Highblood's son means that I will back down," the troll growled at Gamzee as he held his side, "You're a disgrace to your father's great name you drug induced clown freak.

"Insults get you nowhere man," Gamzee twirled a club in his right hand.

"I didn't need any fucking help Gamzee!" Karkat snapped as he got up.

When he looked at the troll that tackled him, he saw a few others joined him and helped him up. The fuckass's group increased incredibly which meant that they were outnumbered. Well fuck. Equius was getting surrounded as well. Dave and Rose even got some humans surrounding them when John approached them. This was going to get messy.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the audience chanted.

"Wwhat the hell is goin' on over there," Dualscar turned the corner with the three young sea dwellers that he was talking to before class would start.

"Oh glub," Feferi said worriedly as the four approached the crowd.

No one got out of the way when Dualscar tried to get through to see. He had to shove a bunch of students aside but they still wouldn't get out of the way when they knew he was there. Once shoved to the side they tried to get back into their spot to see what was going on. In the middle of the crowd two fights were taking place, first was John and Dave fending off some guys to protect Rose and second was Karkat, Gamzee and Equius just punching whatever trolls came at them.

"STOP THIS INSTANT," Dualscar ordered. Even though it was loud, demanding and was on the seams of rage, no one stopped.

The crowd kept cheering and egging on the battles being held before them. Karkat was reduced to pulling out his sickles since the other trolls brought out their weapons as well and they all had to be blades of some sort. It was a good thing he had Equius and Gamzee watching his back so he had greater chances at not getting cut.

They were outnumbered but were somehow hanging in there. One of the troll's blades aimed for the Cancer's face. He was ready to block but the troll suddenly slowed down and stopped moving right in front of Karkat and stood there in a daze. He took this chance to kick the guy in the stomach. He fell over and then just stayed there on the floor still in a daze. He furrowed his brows and looked around, the other trolls attacking them all went into the same sort of daze and stopped attacking all together. Even the humans. Gamzee had an even more spaced out face if that was even possible.

The crowd grew quiet as well and that's when he heard it. Humming. His mind began to empty and he just listened to the humming. It was actually calming. No one was fighting, no one was shouting. It was quiet and peaceful with just the quiet melody of Zylpha's humming. He would've laughed at Dualscar's stupidly looking surprised face if he could think straight at the moment.

A single loud clap from Zylpha brought everyone out of their daze. Eridan and Feferi looked at Zylpha with intrigued wonder. Dualscar shook his head and quickly recomposed himself while everyone looked around, confused about what had just happened.

"You lot, to my office this instant. The rest of you, get to class," Dualscar said in a demanding gruff voice to all those who were fighting. Everyone could practically see his vein popping from his forehead. Wow was he pissed.

"Kar-" Nepeta called out to her brother but was stopped by Kanaya who shook her head. Karkat looked at his concerned sisters before shaking his head and going with Equius, Gamzee, Dave, John and Rose towards the office with the other pricks that started the fight while the others stayed back.

"They're totally going to get thuthpended, what the hell happened to th'tart all thith anywayth?" Sollux looked at Nepeta who said nothing.

Once the hallway cleared, Nepeta went over to her destroyed diorama. It really did look like trash now. With a sigh she began to pick up pieces to throw out.

"Are you sure you want to throw all of it out? I think some pieces can be salvaged," Zylpha looked over the remains and tried to help.

"There's no point, there's no more time. It's due today."

"You can't possibly take a zero, you worked so hard on it," Kanaya looked it over as well.

"Thanks you guys but it's okay. You should just get to class before you're late."

"How about I talk to your teacher? We all know how much you worked on it. It'd be a waste to just get a failed grade for this," Feferi offered.

"Yeah we'll all go talk to her. You showed her some of your project already so she knows about it. If we explain what happened I'm sure she'll understand," Jade went up to Nepeta and took her hand to bring her to the class.

"I said there's no point!" Nepeta screamed at the girls and pulled her hand away from Jade.

"Wwhoa Nep calm dowwn they wwere just tryin' to help."

"Shut up!" everyone looked at Nepeta, utterly shocked.

"What's gotten into you?" Kanaya asked worriedly.

Nepeta looked at Zylpha, Terezi and Vriska, at their lockers and then back at them before bursting into tears and running off.

"Nepeta wait!" Tavros ran after her.

"We'll take care of her guys, it's pretty late you should go," Jade gave Kanaya a reassuring smile before following Tavros.

"I didn't know that her ruined project would upset her this much," Kanaya sighed with brows furrowed in confusion.

"I think her project was only half of what she was upset about," Aradia picked up a few torn colourful pieces of paper from the floor and read the words on them before passing them around.

"Ugh this fucking school," Vriska grumbled and tossed the papers into the garbage.


	20. You Wanted a Fight and You Got One

"Is she still upset?" Karkat asked Terezi in their strife class after lunch. Nepeta was on the other side of the gym sitting on a bench and looking down. Zylpha was sitting with her to keep her company along with Vriska. Equius would've been with her too but she seemed to have been avoiding the guys right now.

"Yeah, she ran away crying after you guys went to the office."

"Shit Dad's gonna go crazy knowing that I got John suspended. Maybe Mom too since I got Rose suspended as well. Thank god for this class, I get to beat up whoever I want," Dave leaned on the wall waiting for the class to start.

"Yeah well you're not the only fucking one. Not only is Gran gonna freak at me but Crabdad too."

"So what, videogames at your house for the next three days?"

"Yeah fucking right. Gran's going to blow a fucking gasket."

"Motherfuckers could always come to my place and be getting our suspension on all together," Gamzee offered.

"Your fucking servants are going to try to kick us out."

"Shit right, clown boy got himself some servants for us to pick on. I'm totally in."

"My father will not be pleased with what has happened today and I believe I shall be as the humans say 'grounded' for quite a while," Equius sighed and looked at Nepeta in worry.

"Oh right grounded. Damn, that's probably what Dad's gonna do great," Dave probably rolled his eyes or something but no one could tell because of his shades, "I've never been grounded before cause I was living with Bro but ever since we moved in with happy and happier, there've been so many god damn rules."

"Grounded is exactly what I will be. Those nooksuckers should have watched where they were fucking going. I really hope class starts soon so I can beat the shit out of them," Karkat glared to another spot in the gym where a couple of his attackers from this morning were all glaring at them.

"Dave you should be careful, even though the laws say we can't hurt humans, they'll blame any injury they inflict on you on this class because you joined it out of your own free will," Terezi warned.

"That's if those dickwads even land a hit on me."

"Just saying."

"Alright class! Today we're going to work on teamwork! So everyone form groups of four and have a few double team matches before we have a few spotlight matches."

"Teams great, this gives us a better chance at beating up those assholes," Karkat crackled his knuckles as he grinned at the douchebags. They just gave him disgusted looks in return.

"And this time I get to join in with the fun," Terezi cackled and looped an arm around Karkat's, claiming him as her partner. Equius paired with Gamzee while Dave went to the other side of the gym and joined the girls. Nepeta avoided eye contact and paired up with Zylpha leaving Vriska to pair with the cool kid.

Nepeta wasn't really paying attention to the class so every now and then she would get shocked out of her daze when Dave nearly hit her with his sword. Karkat wanted to stomp over there and yell at him wondering what the fuck he was doing but he understood that he was in his own way, trying to get Nepeta to pay attention and not worry about what had happened before. Equius was distracted by Dave's attacks towards Nepeta as well and was smacked in the face a couple of times by Gamzee's clubs when he wasn't paying attention.

Then came the spotlight matches. The teacher changed his mind and decided on four versus four matches instead. Didn't matter to Karkat, he just wanted to wipe those stupid looks those assholes were giving him the whole day.

Terezi volunteered their group to go first, so did asshole group number one. Perfect. Revenge for that morning never felt so great. Their group was messed up good. Beaten faces, cuts, and maybe a few broken bones thanks to Equius, were inflicted upon the other group. Karkat believed that the teacher let the match go on a little longer than intended as well. Obviously everyone in the school had already heard about the morning incident so the teacher would know as well.

Dualscar didn't even bother to hear the students' 'excuses' and suspended all of them on the spot. Their only warning was that if it ever happened again, they would all get expelled. Karkat bet that this teacher would have listened to them and they wouldn't have been suspended at all. Well life goes on.

Gamzee had a lot of fun smacking his clubs into the faces of his opponents. Even if the troll was high, his movements in battle were pretty sharp. Equius and Karkat were both glad to get revenge for Nepeta, showing no mercy what so ever towards them. Terezi didn't do much but had her fun distracting the trolls so that the boys could hit them easily.

After that satisfying match, Karkat's group sat back and watched as the other group picked themselves off the ground and either went to the side or helped each other to the infirmary. Yes this was a good class and it was soon to be over after a couple of matches. After spectating a few more unexciting matches there was just one more match and then they'd all have to go to their next class. No one appeared to want to go so the teacher decided for them. Asshole group number 2 versus Dave and the girls. Shit. Nepeta was not in the best state to have a match. Even though he knew the other three would pick up her slack and protect her when needed, he still worried.

The troll that appeared to be the leader of asshole group number two looked at Nepeta with an impassive face before looking at Karkat and giving him the most shit eating grin he had ever seen. He knew they were siblings and he was going to use it to his advantage. Karkat wanted to pull Nepeta out so he clenched fists to his side and took a step forward. Terezi put a hand on his shoulder and he saw her shake her head when he looked at her.

"Terezi what the fuck, if I don't do something they're going to-"

"You have to trust the others more Karkat, nothing's going to happen to her," Terezi cut him off.

As Karkat predicted, Nepeta was being targeted throughout the whole match. She didn't seem to realize it, but her three team mates did. Dave blocked a couple of group attacks on his own and shouted at Nepeta to keep her head in the game. It looked like her mind kept wandering off, whenever a hit was almost made or someone blocked an attack coming towards her, she always jumped a bit indicating her return to reality. Halfway through, she finally concentrated and attacked back. That's when the so called leader took her on and whispered something in her ear when she missed an attack. Her face instantly turned into a face of rage and she began to attack with more ferocity.

"You take that back!" she screamed as the troll just laughed as he dodged her attacks.

"What'd he say?" Karkat asked Terezi.

The Libra looked irritated and gnawed at her bottom lip, "I didn't catch it this time."

"Fuck," Karkat clenched his fists tighter and shouted, "DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU NEPETA!"

"You idiot!" Dave called to Karkat.

"Karkat?" Nepeta turned to look at her brother which gave the opponent an opening.

With a victorious grin, the opponent raised his stupidly jagged and crooked dagger and aimed it straight at Nepeta's face. Another troll attacked Nepeta from behind with a mace of some sort. Dave and Vriska were preoccupied with the remaining two, leaving Zylpha to tackle Nepeta out of the way. The leader ended up stabbing the other guy once the mace collided with his head. The teacher immediately stopped the match there and instead of going over to the bleeding greenbloods. He walked over to Nepeta and Zylpha.

"Are you alright?" the kind adult troll asked. Nepeta was holding her head and sitting beside Zylpha who was recomposing herself.

"I'm fine," Nepeta looked over to Zylpha and her eyes widened.

Zlypha ran her fingers through her hair to move it to side and out of her face but stopped halfway. At the halfway point, her long mass of hair disappeared and turned lighter, much lighter, a little too light. She pulled her hair to the front of her face and saw a very awkward looking cut through the right side of her hair. Her eyes widened as well and she just stared at the devastation completely and utterly shocked. Asshole group's 2nd leader saw long strands of hair lying on the ground in front of him and his face practically screamed 'oh my fucking god what have I done'.

After a few seconds of staring at the ground. He booked it out of the gym.

"Get back here you fucking piece of shit!" Vriska chased after the escapee.

"Whoever needs to go to the infirmary, go. Rest of you get to your next class, Leijon I leave Maluna to you. I'm going to stop Serket before she kills the guy," the teacher ordered and left.

"He should just go ahead and let her kill him," Karkat commented as he and the others approached Nepeta and Zylpha.

"Zylpha? Zylpha!" Nepeta waved her hand in front of the sea troll's face who just continued to stare straight ahead with the same shocked face.

"Christ why the hell did you have to distract her like that Vantas. If Maluna wasn't there your sister would have been a smashed shish kebab."

"Shut the fuck up Strider."

"No it's not Karkat's fault at all! None of it is! It's mine for not paying attention! It'd my fault for this morning too! I shouldn't have put down my project in the middle of the hall like that and I should've been more careful and none of you would have to be suspended and hurt and Zylpha wouldn't have her hair all messed up and I'm sorry it's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Nepeta began bawl halfway through her rant, "I'm s-"

Her cries halted for a moment when Karkat suddenly pulled her into a hug, "It's not your fault. Nothing is, so stop fucking apologizing."

Nepeta's tears continued as she buried her face into the Cancer's shirt. Zylpha suddenly stood up, startling the rest and she headed out of the room without another word.

"Hey what did that guy say to you to make you so upset?"

"He was making fun of your horns . . . and calling you a shitblood making fun of your grey insignia," the youngest troll said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear.

Karkat just sighed and pat her head, "I think I should take her home for the day and explain everything to Gran. Gamzee tell Kanaya for me."

"Sure thing best friend. Need a ride? Nature's still got her miracle going on making frozen liquids fall from the sky."

"No it's okay you need to attend all the classes you can or else you're going to fail."

"May I advise asking to borrow the sea dweller highblood's vehicle? He had driven the empress this morning. You have acquired the appropriate license already I presume?" Equius suggested.

"Really? Huh I guess if I explain he might let me, yeah I got my license last year, we're too poor as shit to actually afford a car."

"Hey we'll all convince Eridan to let you borrow his car if we have to. He can just take the bus to your place and pick it up after," Terezi stated.

"Right, whatever. Let's go Nepeta," Karkat got up and pulled Nepeta up with her, "Guess I can tell Kanaya while we talk to Eridan."

When the group left the gym they headed towards the class the third years took together. English. They had to walk past Dualscar's office on the way and Karkat really hoped that the sea troll wouldn't see them and yell at them. When they got to the office, they heard a bunch of yelling before they saw Vriska leaving the room and flipping the bird towards whoever was in the room, most likely Dualscar. She then turned and walked to the group with a bruised cheek, her hair disheveled, and her glasses broken in her hands.

"Is he dead?" Terezi gave her a small grin.

"Almost, I didn't use my dice. If I did I would've been lucky and he would've tripped down the stairs by himself instead of me pushing him," Vriska gave a grin back.

"He'll at least be in the fucking hospital for a while right?" Karkat asked.

"Fuck yes."

"Good."

"But I got suspended as well haha."

"Vriska I'm so so-"

"Nepeta don't, I went and beat him up on my own. It doesn't concern you, I beat him up cause he was a dick and cut Zylpha's hair. It had nothing to do with you so you have nothing to apologize for," Vriska tried to comfort in her own strange way.

The Leo sniffed and wiped her face before trying to smile at the Scorpio. She smiled back and ruffled her hair.

"So why isn't fish face senior coming out and dragging you back into his office by your hair after flipping the bird at him?" Dave asked curiously.

"Zylpha's in there and stopping him because she's having a little chat with him. I think she's getting those assholes expelled. This isn't their first suspension you know."

"As a highblood she has the right to have them culled," Equius stated.

"Yeah but it seems like she isn't the type to have people killed here and there freely. She's like Feferi in that sense I guess."

"Hehe I see."

"What the hell are you cackling about Tez. Come on let's get to class. Guess we'll see you guys later," the scourge sisters waved and left the others.

As the rest headed in the other direction, Karkat took a peek into the window on the door to Dualscar's office to see Zylpha slamming her hands on his desk and then pointing to somewhere in the corner. He didn't know if she was having them expelled for receiving an unexpected haircut or for his group. As long as he didn't have to see their ugly mugs ever again he really didn't give a shit.

* * *

><p>Eridan actually let him drive his expensive sports car without a fuss. After seeing Nepeta's tear stained face it looked like no explanation was needed. Especially with what happened that morning. The teacher of the class was irritated by the interruption but had to stay quiet and not speak out of place because she was a yellowblood troll and the ones interrupting were mostly highbloods. Kanaya understood as well and let them go without any questioning.<p>

During the walk through the school and to the car, Nepeta had stayed completely latched to Karkat's arm and only let go once she got into the passenger seat. The ride was silent and once it was over and they were at their hive, she immediately latched onto his arm once more.

He got in and was greeted by Pounce de Leon and Crabdad. The crustacean would have screeched at him like normal if it weren't for Nepeta's somber mood and refusal of letting go of her brother.

"Karkat what?" The Dolorosa peeked out from the guest room.

"I got suspended, people made Nepeta cry, and I'll let you scold me for it later alright," Karkat stated calmly.

The Dolorosa walked up to them and gave them a warm smile before kneeling down and hugging them both. Nepeta burst into tears once more.

"It's alright dear. Everything will be better. Just you wait."

Unfortunately, Karkat couldn't believe that.


	21. Stop with the Depressing

i really like memos

* * *

><p>Karkat never got that lecture he expected from the Dolorosa. She didn't even ask him about it at all. Kanaya must have explained the situation when she got home. That entire evening he had spent a quiet time lying in a pile of pillows in Nepeta's room. They did not say a word to each other and just laid there for the rest of the night, no words or glances were exchanged. She didn't look at him, her hair covered her face as she held onto Karkat's hand. Nepeta soon fell asleep and he put her in her recuperacoon before heading towards his room and getting ready for bed.<p>

He decided to check Trollian before going to sleep and found that someone had opened a memo.

CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CUTTLEFISH CULLING PARTY.

CCC: Guys I am so EXCIT-ED for t)(is weekend! As you all know it'll be my wriggling day! 38)  
>CCC: And I reely want to celebrate it wit)( all of you but unfor-tuna-tely my servants won't be liking you guys coming over so does anyone )(ave any ideas?<br>CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CGC: 1 VOT3 K4RK4T'S HOUS3<br>CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CCG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SUGGEST MY PLACE YOU GUYS COME OVER ENOUGH AS IT IS<br>CGC: C4US3 YOUR PL4C3 1S TH3 B1GG3ST WH3R3 NO SNOBBY S3RV4NTS C4N K1CK US OUT ;]  
>CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CGA: I Don't See Why Not  
>CGA: We Celebrate All Wriggling Days At Our Hive None The Less Why Are You Complaining Karkat?<br>CGA: Mother Loves Spending Time With Everyone And I'm Sure It Would Help With Cheering Nepeta Up  
>CGC: Y34H K4RKL3S G1V3 1N NOW SO W3 DON'T H4V3 TO W4ST3 T1M3 W1TH YOUR PO1NTL3SS 4RGU3M3NT TH4T W1LL 3ND W1TH YOU G1V1NG 1N 4NYW4YS<br>CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CTC: CoMe On AnD dO a BrOtHeR aNd SiStEr A fAvOuR BeSt FrIeNd :0)<br>CTC: We'D hAvE iT aT oUr OwN mOtHeRfUcKiNg HiVeS iF wE cOuLd YoU kNoW  
>CCC: Please o)( pretty please Karcrab? I want to spend time wit)( all of my fronds before I )(ave to go to t)(at formal party my mot)(er set up for t)(e next weekend.<br>CCC: You know t)(at stupid party w)(ere it's t)(e one and only time s)(e pretends to care and s)(ows me off to t)(e ot)(er )(ig)(bloods.  
>CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CCA: yeah that one party wwhere vviolet boods and up go to  
>CCA: that means gam and zyl wwill be goin to that too<br>CTC: I'd AlL uP aNd LoVe To CoMe BuT i'M nOt MoThErFuCkInG wAnTeD tHeRe :0(  
>CTC: I'm NoT iN tHaT wOmAn'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg LiKe ZoNe<br>CC: Yea)( sea's not very fond of you 38(  
>CCC: O)( but we )(ave to invite Zylp)(a to the normal one too so s)(e can sea )(ow fun our parties can be!<br>CCG: THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD HAPPEN IS US SCARING HER AWAY WITH ALL YOUCR FUCKING INSANITIES  
>CCA: you sure you're not the one that's goin' to scare her awway kar<br>CURRENT immaculateSerenade [CIS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CIS: we|| one wou|d just have to see wou|dn't they<br>CIS: thank you for the !nv!tat!on fefer!  
>CCC: You're welcome! I'm glad you're coming! 38)<br>CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CAT: uH, WHAT IF WE MAKE TO MUCH, nOISE OR SOMETHING, aND BOTHER GRAN OR THE UH, hANDMAID<br>CURRENT apocalypseArisen [CAA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CAA: d0 n0t w0rry ab0ut the n0ise, i think we sh0uld make as much as we can s0 that she can wake up<br>CAA: i believe she has slept l0ng en0ugh since her w0unds were n0t that seri0us  
>CAA: it has been tw0 weeks already 0_0<br>CAT: oH, uH OKAY JUST CHECKING  
>CCC: Exactly so t)(is party just won't be for me eit)(er, it'll also be for c)(eering up Nepeta.<br>CURRENT centaursTesticle [CCT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CCT: D - May I ask as to how she is faring at the moment Vantas?<br>CCG: SHE'S FINE I GUESS  
>CCG: SORT OF<br>CCG: I DON'T KNOW  
>CCG: WE JUST KIND OF LIED IN A PILE UNTIL SHE FELL ASLEEP AND THAT'S IT<br>CCG: SHE WAS REALLY FUCKING UPSET THAT'S ALL I KNOW  
>CCT: D - How concerning.<br>CCT: D - It pains me to know that those barbarians had e100ded me all this time.  
>CCG: HEY MALUNA DID YOU REALLY GET THOSE NOOKSUCKERS EXPELLED<br>CIS: yes  
>CIS: was ! not supposed to?<br>CIS: after what ! have seen them do to the other students at that schoo|| a|ong w!th your group ! be|!eved that they shou|d have |eft that p|ace |ong ago  
>CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CAG: No you're totally right. Those assholes totally deserved to 8e kicked out.  
>CAG: Their group has 8een on our 8acks for quite a while now.<br>CGC: Y34H TH3Y W3R3 TH3 ON3S POST1NG THOS3 STUP1D NOT3S ON OUR LOCK3RS  
>CTC: ThOsE MoThErFuCkErS aRe ThE oNeS tHaT KeEp BuGgInG tAvBrO ToO hOnK :0(<br>CAG: Exactly so you did us all a favour Zylpha.  
>CIS: um a|r!ght !f you say so<br>CIS: a|though ! may have just had them expe||ed out the f!t of anger ! had when one of them cut my ha!r . . .  
>CAG: That's totally fine too! You had every right to get mad! I know we're not the kind of group to say this 8ut you have to let them know who they're messing with!<br>CAG: You should have scared them 8y threatening to cull them too cause you totally could since you're a sea troll and everything. ::::)  
>CIS: oh we|| ! sort of d!d<br>CIS: !t just came out |!ke that t!me on the bus even though ! d!dn't rea||y mean !t  
>CGA: Even If You Didn't Mean It You Still Have Our Thanks For Saving Nepeta And Doing Something About Those Brutes<br>CURRENT gardenGnostic [CGG] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.  
>CGG: zylpha's a hero! :)<br>CIS: no ! am noth!ng of the sort  
>CIS: my act!ons are just the resu|t of my se|f!sh reasons<br>CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CTT: Everyone acts upon selfish reasons but this time your actions have benefited not only us but also the entire school, greatly. Is it so hard to accept a thanks?<br>CIS: we|| !'m not qu!te used to be!ng thanked !n such a way or thanked at a|| for that matter  
>CGG: oh you're so sheltered that just means we have to take you out more!<br>CIS: !f you !ns!st  
>CIS: ! |ook forward to your wr!gg|!ng day party fefer!<br>CIS: unt!| then good n!ght everyone  
>CIS ceased responding to memo.<br>CCC: Aw s)(e leaves too early. Anyways you're letting us come over rig)(t Karcrab?  
>CCG: NOT LIKE I HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE NOW DO I<br>CCG: ALL OF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO KEEP PRESSING ON MAKING ME LET YOU GUYS COME OVER SO WHATEVER  
>CCG: DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ALL WANT<br>CCC: Yay! T)(ank you so muc)( Karkat!  
>CGA: I Shall Inform Mother So That We Can Prepare For This Weekend<br>CGA: I Assume Karkat Will Be Helping Her Quite A Bit Since He Has So Much Time On His Hands  
>CCG: WELL FUCK I'M SUSPENDED SO THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I CAN DO<br>CCG: IF I SET YOUR PARTY UP IT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO GET YOU A PRESENT RIGHT  
>CCC: )(e)(e o)( Karcrab you're so funny. No one )(as to buy any presents for me at all! We s)(ould all just )(ang out toget)(er and )(ave fun.<br>CCC: And )(ave some cake too.  
>CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CEB: noooooooo  
>CEB: i refuse to eat any product of the batterwitch<br>CTT: I'm sure they will be making it by scratch John. And if I am correct, are you not grounded little brother?  
>CEB: shhhhhhhh<br>CGG: geez john :P  
>CGG: dad's gonna get mad again<br>CEB: hey not my fault you guys had to mention cake  
>CGG: you shouldn't have been on the computer in the first place!<br>CCG: WHATEVER IF THE PLAN IS DONE THEN I'M OUT OF HERE  
>CCG: NIGHT GUYS<br>CCG ceased responding to memo.  
>CEB: aw boo I just came on and he left<p>

Karkat read John's last message before sighing and closing his husktop. Great another loud ass get together. But Feferi was right in how it would be good for Nepeta with what happened that day. He would dwell on it the next day, it was time to get some sleep. He was glad he didn't fall asleep in that pile with Nepeta or else the both of them would be visited by horror terrors and it would've been worse for the girl.

* * *

><p>"That man had no right to suspend you like that when it wasn't even your fault. Honestly that fish needs to see what it's like walking on actual land instead of having his mind swim in the oceans of his failed righteous beliefs," oh so that's why The Dolorosa didn't lecture him the other day.<p>

Karkat was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework to keep his grandmother company as she looked through recipes to decide what to make for Feferi's wriggling day. Aradia and Kanaya had dragged the little Leo to school that morning even though she protested and wanted to spend the day with her big brother.

"Whatever I just got to be more f- . . . careful that's all. It won't happen again and I'll be avoiding any conflict with him until I graduate," Karkat held back swearing. Even if he did it very often he had to hold back in front of The Dolorosa sometimes because you know, it's impolite to your grandmother duh.

"One can only hope. That fish face likes to poke his head in other people's business," the Dolorosa sighed, "Back when we attempted to talk to the man he was terrible. Probably still the same now, being the lap dog of Her Imperial Condescension."

The Dolorosa said the last three words in such a haughty high pitched voice and made such an amusingly disgusted face that Karkat couldn't help but snicker, "You got that right."

She laughed a bit with him before looking through the recipes again, "What do you think would be a good dish to make for darling Feferi's special day?"

"She'd like anything you'd make Gran so just make whatever."

"Hm do you know what her favourite dish is?"

"No, Gran I said just make anything. Everyone loves your food no matter what you make."

"That's not very helpful young man," the Dolorosa gave an amused look at Karkat as he rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. A text message interrupted him.

_i wanna go home_

The text was from Nepeta and it concerned him because she didn't use her usual quirks.

_JUST BEAR WITH IT AND I'LL CLIMB INTO A PILE WITH YOU AGAIN AFTER SCHOOL IF YOU WANT OKAY._

He would have said something about inviting Equius but the moirail was currently grounded by his intimidating strong father Darkleer. Karkat wondered if that man even knew about Equius' friends and quadrants. He believed Darkleer was acquainted with Vriska's mother at some point but that was about it.

_you promise?_

_YES NOW GO BACK TO YOUR CAT TALKING WAYS WITH THE FACE OF YOUR LUSUS CAUSE YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO WORRY ME_

_:33 sorry karkitty i'm just not really thinking today_

_IT'S ALRIGHT, JUST CONCENTRAT ON SCHOOL OKAY AND WE WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WHEN YOU GET HOME_

_:33 okay love you big brother_

_LOVE YOU TOO NOW STOP TEXTING IN CLASS_

Karkat got annoyed a bit with his sister's constant 'i love yous' but he knew she really meant it so all he could do was return the love.

_:33 *ac giggles at the silly brother* but i heard that you always text in your classes_

_NO I DON'T_

_:33 yes you do john told me_

_ALRIGHT THIS IS MY LAST TEXT CONCENTRATE IN SCHOOL OR ELSE I WON'T DO ANY PILE SITTING WITH YOU_

_:33 you're the best big brother ever_

"Oh I have to agree with her on that," the Dolorosa looked over Karkat's shoulder.

"FUCK," Karkat dropped his phone to the floor as he jumped in his seat and whirled his head around to look at his surprisingly stealthy grandmother, "What is with the adults and sneaking up on me like that!?"

"If you can get easily snuck up on by an old troll lady like me then you seriously need to hone your senses," the Dolorosa chuckled and ruffled the Cancer's hair before heading back to the other side of the table to put the recipes away.

* * *

><p>i feel like i ended awkwardly, meh<p>

*realizes i used everyone in the memo cept for Dave and Sollux* Nepeta was sleeping . . .

*thinks to self that Dave and Sollux didn't go on memo because they were too busy talking to only each other* hehehe

i really like having Nepeta as an uberly loving sister and Karkat an overprotective brother


	22. Best Wriggling Day

Nepeta had been really quiet for the rest of the week. There were a few moments where one could tell she was excited for Feferi's party but other than that she was just really quiet. Whenever she wasn't facing someone she would have an impassive face and only give small smiles to those she was talking to. The change in character irritated Karkat. She became really clingy when depressed. She'd either cling to Karkat or Equius but since she hadn't been able to see her moirail because of his punishment for being suspended, Karkat was the victim.

"Nepeta can you come in and help me with the last preparations so that we'll be all ready for tomorrow?" the Dolorosa asked from the kitchen. Nepeta responded and got off the couch where she and Karkat were watching TV together.

Karkat let out a big sigh before sinking into the couch as Kanaya took the spot on the couch where Nepeta just left.

"I really hope this stupid party will help cheer her up already," the Cancer grumbled and flipped channels.

"Gatherings always makes everyone feel better, I am sure she will be back to her cheerful self in no time," Kanaya patted the younger troll's head, "If you feel that she is smothering you then all you have to do is tell her."

"You know I can't fucking do that Kanaya, she'll just give me that face and then it'll make me feel like I should rip my fucking heart out for being a complete nookwhiffer."

"You are too over dramatic sometimes."

"And you worry too much sometimes."

"You tend to worry a lot as well."

"No fucking duh! I kind of have to when my life and the lives of the ones around me could be in fucking peril just because I'm living!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Karkat and Kanaya turned their heads to see The Dolorosa standing by the kitchen doorway with Nepeta latched on to her.

"No, Gran I didn't, I-" fuck.

"Do you blame your father for your current situation? For giving you the blood that casts him as a mutant and puts you in danger?"

"No!" Karkat stood up, "I don't! I would never! It's just, everything is just. It's not fucking fair."

The Cancer's voice softened by the time he finished his sentence and he looked down. With his fists clenched and his eyes shut tight, he punched the corner of the couch with a shout. After a few breaths he kicked it as well causing Kanaya and the couch to shift over a bit. The Virgo just looked at the younger troll with worry and pity. Once his little tantrum subsided, the elder Virgo walked over to Karkat, crouched down and hugged him.

"You are very strong to be able to hold some of the weight your father has to carry. You are a powerful and righteous leader and are as noble as a knight. I am very proud of you for never losing faith in your family and I want you to remember that alright?" the Dolorosa held Karkat in front of her so that she could look him in the eyes.

He was looking away at first but then looked into her determined jade eyes, "I'll remember, thanks Gran."

"Good, there is nothing to thank me for really," The Dolorosa got up and ruffled his hair, "Now come help with the last of the preparations."

With a sigh of defeat, Karkat complied. He noticed Kanaya giving him a warm smile as he headed towards the kitchen. Surprisingly he returned it with a small smile of his own. Nepeta, who had reattached herself to The Dolorosa, was turning around to give him a small smile as well. Unfortunately, Karkat's normal scowl returned upon seeing the bright, obnoxious party decorations thrown about in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You are going to have so much glubbing fun!" Feferi cried, pulling Zylpha in by her arm as soon as Karkat had opened the door. Eridan followed behind the two girls and was scowling at the new one that was currently occupying the attention of his matesprit.<p>

"Yeah welcome, let's not say a fucking hello to your god damn host. Happy Wriggling Day."

"Oh sorry! Thank you! I'm just so EXCIT-ED!" the sea princess let go of Zlypha for a second to hug Karkat.

"What the fuck happened to your hair," Karkat's attention quickly turned to Zylpha when Feferi let him go. He furrowed his brows as he closed the door.

The sea troll brushed her bangs to the side, "What does it look bad?"

"Hey mother fuckers you're finally all here! Everyone else is already here lil sist- holy motherfuck. Hey bibtchtits are you in the know that all your hair's all motherfucking gone!?" Gamzee who had peeked out of the living room had pointed out Zlypha's new haircut.

It was cut very short. It was shorter than Karkat's bushy hair and possibly even shorter than Sollux'. Only her bangs had remained the same.

"Is it that bad?" Zylpha placed her hand on her head and pulled it off a bit awkwardly like she was going to run her fingers through her now non-existent hair.

"Naw sister, just a surprise. Now let's get you motherfuckers in here so we can get this party started!" Gamzee ushered the rest into the living room as Feferi giggled.

"Here comes the birthday girl!" Jade cried as she pulled the string of the confetti popper and bits of colourful paper hit the three sea trolls along with Gamzee and Karkat. Gamzee jumped back and honked out of surprise but soon began to chuckle. Karkat just rolled his eyes at his moirail's foolishness and brushed the stupid pieces of paper away. Feferi squealed in delight as she hugged everyone in the room.

That was when Karkat noticed that The Dolorosa had a strange look on her face. A rare look of confusion and shock. The look was directed at Zylpha who was already talking to Vriska. After a few minutes of chatter, Kanaya walked over to Zylpha and brought the sea troll over to be introduced, "This is my mother and grandmother to Karkat and Nepeta. I ask of you to tell no one of her presence here."

It was quick but Karkat saw Zylpha's eyes widen a bit from seeing the elder troll and he was sure that Kanaya noticed it too. It was as if they had already met.

"Of course, it is an honour to meet the mother of The Sufferer," Zylpha put her hand out towards The Dolorosa. Karkat slightly cringed at the name and so did The Dolorosa.

Her face soon softened and she took Zylpha's hand in both of hers, "Yes it is nice to meet you and I am grateful that you are still keeping this important secret. Also, to let you know, we here refer to Karkat's father as The Signless."

"Oh my apologies, I did not mean any disrespect," wait what did The Dolorosa mean by _still._

"It is alright my dear. Now go have fun," Karkat's suspicions of this girl suddenly came back at full force. He knew that she knew something. She must have known his father somehow if she had already met The Dolorosa. He was determined to pull her to the side later to have a little talk.

"You guys! I said you didn't have to buy me gifts! Don't tell me you all just did it for the halibut!" Feferi jokingly scolded everyone.

"Where's the fun in that? And besides you're always treating us with you rich perks so this is the least we can do!" John shoved his gift into the arms of the princess, declaring that he would not take a no for an answer.

"Oh fine!" Feferi gave in and opened up her gifts.

Dave and John had gotten her a large book full of fish puns and sea jokes, after only reading a few lines she was already laughing her head off. She loved it. She was also presented a brand new double sided trident picked by Tavros and bought by Gamzee. Feferi declared that it was much easier to swing than her old one. Rose and Kanaya had collaborated in making a beautiful sparkling gown, which she would wear to her formal birthday with all of the higher ups the next weekend. From Jade and Aradia, she got a picture frame that was decorated in the most beautiful little sea shells and rocks she had ever seen. The picture inside was from one of the archeological digs the three went on together, all smiling and covered in dirt. If Feferi was allowed two moirails, Jade would definitely be the other. That was why Jade said it was good to be a human because the list of best friends could go on forever. Karkat claimed his gift to be hosting the party for the rowdy bunch and Feferi happily agreed. As for the rest of the group, they had all chipped in some money (except Eridan) to buy an expensive looking set of jewellery complete with earrings, a necklace and a bracelet, all littered in small fuchsia coloured diamonds.

"It'th probably not ath nithe ath the other th'tuff you get but we hoped thith would've been okay."

"Oh no you guys this it's perfect. It's the most beautiful set of jewellery I've ever seen in my entire life. It must have cost a fortune!" Feferi hugged each and every one of the trolls that pitched in.

"Well ZL paid for moth't of it thinthe we're all like dirt poor," Sollux whispered the rest of his message into Feferi's ear causing her to giggle, "KK chipped in too."

"I didn't really pay for most of it. So many of you pitched in, I believe we all paid an equal amount."

"Hehe no it's alright, you guys are the best fronds I could ever ask for!" Feferi declared that day to be the best Wriggling Day ever. But, she was still missing one more present.

Finally, Eridan's gift. It was the nicest, funniest, and slightly awkward gift. When the Pisces first opened the tiny box given to her, she instantly froze in place. The Aquarius looked away, scratching his head and blushing madly.

"What!? What is it!? Let me see!" Vriska peered over the princess' shoulder and her eyes widened. She looked with complete disbelief at the prince, her mouth hung agape. He was refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"A ring," Terezi whispered with a large fanged grin. Everyone's eyes widened as well and a few even gasped. How bold.

"Wwh-Wwhale um i-if you don't like it or uh if you think it's too sudden or awwkwward then it's okay t-to givve it back you knoww. Or uh you don't havve to think of it that wway or you can wwear it on a different finger o-or somefin like that," as Eridan stuttered, his face continued to grow darker shades of violet, "I know trolls don't really givve signs like these for our um quadrants but um wwell it s-seems nice and symbolic to the h-humans and I thought it wwould be nice too and-"

"Eridan," the room grew deathly silent as Feferi broke out of her frozen state and finally spoke. When the prince didn't respond she spoke again, "Will you put it on for me?"

His head snapped up in surprise to find himself staring right at Feferi's sparkling eyes and sweet smile, "Y-yes of course!"

The troll's face couldn't get any more violet after he tripped over himself from taking a step closer to Feferi. After recomposing himself somewhat, he took the box with a shaky hand and pulled out the ring. The empress to be held out her left hand towards him and raised her ring finger. With a gulp, Eridan took the hand and slowly slid on the ring. As soon as it was on, Feferi pulled him into a great big kiss. The room hollered, cheered and clapped.

"Get a room!" Dave cried out with a chuckle.

"Oh how precious," The Dolorosa wiped a joyful tear from her eye.

"Jesus, don't you think you think you're a little too young to be doing something so fucking dumb like this? You sure you're not going to get dumped after another dumb move in the future?" Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Karkat!" Kanaya looked at him disapprovingly.

"Wow KK, killjoy much?"

"No you guys got it all wrong. He's actually worried about us aren't you Karkat. He's just looking out for us like the kind troll he is," Feferi skipped over and hugged him.

"What no! What the fuck I-" he really wanted to just shove her off but then that would make him feel bad and have Eridan and Sollux and possibly even Aradia to attack him. He shuddered at the thought of Gamzee joining in so he just let her hug him.

"That's right, Karkat is the quadrant romance expert after all and he is just looking out for everybody," Karkat gave a threatening glare at Rose who just returned it with a smile. It wasn't mocking but in his eyes it was.

"Ugh fine just don't come crying to me when something bad happens. Let's go eat already and get this night over with," Feferi finally let him go so everyone could get seated at the dining area.


	23. Truth or Dare

Feferi wore all of her new jewellery right away as everyone ate together. Dinner was full of chatter and gossip and compliments to the food. After dinner, The Dolorosa decided to stay with The Handmaid to see any signs of stirrings. When cleanup was done the group sat around the table to come up with ideas of what to play all together as a group.

"Spin the bottle!" Terezi declared.

"No way, you don't even kiss anybody you just lick their faces," Dave pointed out.

"We have to find a game that we all agree on," Feferi announced.

"Truth or dare," Vriska suggested with a grin.

"No wwe all hate that game wwith wwhat happened last time," Eridan glared. Yeah last time someone, not naming names, decided it would be fun to dare Gamzee to not eat spoor slime pie for a day and the results weren't pretty.

"What is truth or dare?" Zylpha asked. A couple of them stared at her with wide eyes, "I have heard of the spin the bottle game but not this truth or dare."

"Oh you poor sheltered girl," Vriska hugged her and held her close like she was a precious little girl. Zylpha's confused look was priceless, "We totally have to play it now and let Zylpha see what she's been missing out in her childhood."

"Oh yes please you guys please! We just won't do anyfin too drastic like last time, we learn from our mistakes right? Pretty please?" Feferi begged.

"One can't deny the wriggling day girl, let's play motherfuckers. She's right about the learning and everything and we got a new player too. Should be fun," Gamzee agreed.

"One cannot say no to the birthday girl," Rose smiled, oh she always gets a kick out of the truth questions.

"Yay!" Feferi clapped her hands together repeatedly from excitement.

"Alright you guys start I'll go get us some drinks and some snacks," Karkat got up to escape.

"I shall help," Kanaya volunteered. Great now he wouldn't be able to get away. She would make sure that he returned.

"Alright birthday girl, go first! Show the new girl how it works," John was excited as well. They hadn't played that game in a long time.

"Hehe alrighty then, Aradia~! Truth or dare!"

"Truth," the Aries answered with a smile.

"Hmmm oh I know, I think you have a crush on someone but I'm not shore what quadrant. Tell us who it is and what quadrant!"

"Dare," Aradia instantly blurted out, "Oh shoot."

"Oh now you have to do both!" Feferi giggled before explaining to Zylpha, "If you try to wiggle your way out of a truth or dare then you have to do both!"

Aradia blushed a bit and peeked over to Vriska whose eyes grew a fraction wide in surprise, "Well . . . I hate Vriska."

"What? Why me? What did I do!?" everyone gave her unbelieving looks.

"Really Vriska? At the time Sollux and I were matesprits, you mind controlled him to attack me. My lusus was killed and I almost died. You have hurt the ones close around you as well. It's kind of hard not to hate you for what you've done," Aradia frowned. Sollux sunk into his seat, he was still feeling a bit guilty from that day even though Aradia had told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault.

"Wow even though everything you said was true, I did not see that coming. Thought you weren't the kind to hold grudges," Vriska gave her a playful smirk which Aradia turned away from.

"Oh my, it's gotten quite exhilarating already," Kanaya commented. They could hear everything from the kitchen.

"Eh I had a feeling, she'd always glare at her back when Vriska wouldn't notice," Karkat pointed out.

"Feferi the dare if you'd please," Aradia wanted to move on.

"Hmmm, I dare you to say ribbit in almost every sentence you say on Monday at school."

With a sigh she agreed, "Well now, with that done and over with, Jade your turn to pick."

"Dare!"

"I dare you . . . to bring the largest gun you have to school on Monday."

"Hehehe oh man it's going to get confiscated! But it'd be fun to see the look on everyone's faces."

"You could always pass it off for your sharpshooting class and even if someone confiscates it, I'll get it back for you!" Feferi explained.

"Awesome I'll do it!"

"Um sorry for interrupting but what happens if you refuse to tell a truth or do a dare?" Zylpha asked curiously.

"Whoever does not comply to the truth or the dare must eat one of the spoor slime pies that Gamzee eats daily," Kanaya explained as she returned from the kitchen with Karkat.

"Sopor slime pies?"

"Sopor slime, you know from a recuperacoon. Gamzee bakes it into pies and fucking eats them every fucking day. If he doesn't then he goes all highblood subjugglator on you. We learned that the hard way," Karkat cautiously glanced over to Gamzee who was currently zoned out.

"Oh, I see . . ." Zylpha blinked at the odd information she just gained, "Well that's not much of a punishment for Makara now is it."

"If he doesn't do it then he just doesn't wear his make up for a day and he hates that. Moving on. Karkat!" Jade grinned at the surprised troll who just finished pouring the drinks.

"Fuck."

"Truth or dare!"

"Truth . . ."

"Tell us who your black crush is!" Jade instantly asked with a larger grin. Shit she knew.

"I-" Karkat didn't want to confess but he didn't want to eat the pie either. Last time he had to and it was hell, "I- . . ."

"It's me isn't it," Dave correctly guessed with a smirk.

"Ugh you loathing, shit eating, annoying and unironic idiotic human! I can't believe someone like you can even exist on this planet or anywhere for that matter! And it was even worse when you didn't even show any fucking emotion or reaction to anything in the past. You wearing that stupid straight face and those stupid sunglasses and your annoying as hell flash stepping and you're such a fuckimmrmmph!" Karkat was cut off from the sudden kiss to make him shut up, a few gasped. The ones who already knew just smiled.

"Uhhhh, you okay with this Sollux?" John asked awkwardly.

"Yeah why not? Pluth it'th kinda hot theeing your beth't friend macking on the guy that hath red feelingth for me hehe," Sollux of course had no problem with it.

"I'll never understand troll romance," John said with a sigh.

"Fuck get off of me!" Karkat shoved Dave off and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as if he was disgusted, which he kind of was.

"Glad we finally worked that out hun."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Can we get on with the game please," Jade rolled her eyes, feeling accomplished.

"Fine! Sollux pick one."

"Truth."

"Tell us who your matesprit is."

"Dave."

"Wait that's it? I thought you said you wouldn't and since when?"

"Hey none of you ever athcked and you only get to athck one queth'tion KK."

"Fuck you."

"I thought that was my job," Dave's smirk grew into a playful eyebrow wiggle when Karkat just glared and gave him the finger.

"Kay neckth't Lalonde."

"Dare."

"Oh thomeone'th bold today. I dare you to not thychoanalythe anyone for the neckth't week."

"You honestly think I cannot do that?" Rose raised an amused brow.

"We'll thee."

"Now Dave."

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Sollux in the closet over there."

"Eckthuthe me?"

"Sister have I ever told you how much I love you."

"If you want me to change the dare I can you know. Juth't tell me if you're unhappy about it. I can change it. Not funny Lalonde come on," Sollux let out a nervous chuckle as Rose said nothing and sipped her drink with a small smile, "Theriouthly Rothe, come on. RL? Hehe not funny."

"Let's go lover boy," Dave grabbed the collar of Sollux' shirt, "Kay Clown boy pick one quick so I can get on with my sloppy make out."

"Alright dare motherfucker."

"I dare you to not say motherfucker all day Monday," and with that he dragged Sollux into the closet.

"Man that's gonna be motherfucking hard. Eh I'll try, John bro your turn."

"Dare."

"Kiss my motherfucking best friend," Gamzee dared calmly with a dazed smile.

Karkat and John simultaneously froze in place. He believed that everyone knew except for John so Gamzee was probably thinking that he was helping a bro out. On the inside Karkat was screaming thank yous to Gamzee and saying that he was finally doing his job as a moirail right. On the outside was a poker face.

"What uh, what if he gets mad at me," John began to blush.

"I won't now shut the fuck up and let's get this over with," _hurry up and kiss me dammit._

A few of the girls began to hold back giggles. Karkat was glad Nepeta was having fun at least and finally cheering up.

"You sure?"

"Yes just hurry up, it's just a dare," _don't you fucking dare chicken out on me._

John got up from his seat and walked over to Karkat who had turned and sat with his arms crossed, successfully looking a bit annoyed. Karkat stared at the human intensely while the boy looked away, blush growing. _Come on hurry up._

"C-close your eyes," John somewhat demanded, "Ugh you guys are so mean you all know I'm not a ho-"

"John shut up and get this over with already," Karkat closed his eyes.

It was disappointing. The kiss was a quick peck on the cheek, not on the lips and the human quickly skittered back to his seat once he was done. Karkat's eye twitched when he opened his eyes. He was expecting a full kiss on the lips and did not expect him to just kiss the cheek. Well no point in complaining, on the lips was kind of asking for a lot in John's current situation and he may not get anything close to this in the near future so he was somewhat okay with it.

"Phew okay, Terezi your turn."

"Hehehe finally, dare!"

"Okay on Monday, whenever I tell you to, you have to shout that one dragon thing from that game Sollux played."

"Fus Ro Dah? Oh my god yes, this is going to be so fun!"

"How do you even know that? You don't even fucking play it, only Sollux has," Karkat furrowed his brows at the blind girl. How she could even play video games was beyond him.

"Hehehe that's what you think."

"Dude it involved dragons, how could she not play," John explained.

"Yes now, Vriska."

"Always me isn't it, truth."

"Which quadrant have you filled with Zylpha."

"You filled a quadrant with her?" Nepeta asked excitedly.

"What makes you think I filled one with her?"

"Hey answer the question or it's pie time for you," Terezi grinned at her sister.

"I hear more quadrant confessions," Dave suddenly reappeared in his seat. Gasping could be heard from the closet he just left. Everyone turned to see Sollux lying on the floor, half his body still inside the closet, desperately trying to regain his breath.

"Oh my gosh," Aradia tried to hold back laughs as she approached the Gemini, "Did you try to kill him or something?"

"Man skinny little troll can't even handle a proper sloppy make out, he needs to work out more or do some more breathing exercises. Just a few minutes in and he was already gasping like that."

"Fuck . . . . you . . . Th'tri . . . der."

"Soon babe soon."

"Hey you're interrupting! Come on Vriska hurry up and confess!"

"Ugh it's not even what you guys think! It's just Moirallegence it's no big deal."

"Oh darn I thought for sure it was red, that goes to show that my shipping skills aren't as great as Nepeta's," Terezi shook her head with a smile.

"Hehe silly Terezi, of course it would be Meowrallegence because Vrisker's luck goes in hand with Zylpha's unluckiness thus creating a balance," Nepeta explained proudly.

"Yeah yeah now you all know Nepeta pick one."

"Mmmmm dare!"

"I dare you to drink this," Vriska took out a small plastic container and placed it on the table.

"She's fucking underage!" Karkat cried out, glaring at the small container.

"It's just one shot, it's not going to affect her at all, and besides it's a low alcohol one. Tastes sweet too."

"Do you carry shots everywhere you fucking go or what? We're all underage for fucks sake."

"I only brought it for today in case the birthday girl wanted to try one or anyone else."

"Oh oh oh yes I wanna try!"

"These are jelly shots," Vriska slid one over to Feferi as Karkat looked to Kanaya for help.

"It shouldn't hurt if she only takes one," Kanaya replied to Karkat's pleading look as Nepeta and Feferi exchanged happy glances as they opened the seals, "As long as they don't take any more then it should be fine."

"Hm it's sweet, with a funny after taste," Nepeta licked her lips.

"That was fast," John commented.

"That's how you drink them right? Fast?" Feferi had finished hers as well.

"Yup, good job you two," Vriska complimented and opened one of her own.

"We're dead if Gran finds out you know that?" Karkat grumbled.

"She won't if you keep your lips shut, maybe you should have one too and loosen up," Vriska slid one to Karkat and Terezi as well. She knew her sister loved sweet things, like the first time she tried skittles. She had described it as rainbows exploding in her mouth. The humans just laughed because that was exactly how the commercials described it.

"Fuck no, I'd like to keep my brain alive thank you very fucking much."

"Okay next! Oh Equius pick!"

"I choose a truth."

"Hehe okay I know you've had a red crush on someone for a while now but I haven't been able to figure out who! Tell us!" Nepeta practically purred.

Equius began to sweat like crazy. Everyone knew this one too. Except for little innocent Nepeta.

"Man today is all about the awesome motherfucking confessions isn't it. Come on strong bro you can tell her," Gamzee attempted to encourage.

"Oh dear," Equius pulled out a towel and began to wipe at his face. It's not that he didn't want to tell her right now, he just couldn't find the courage to say it.

"What's wrong Equius?" Nepeta asked with a cute head tilt. She was not making this any easier.

"Well . . . I currently have flushed feelings for a . . . certain . . . midblood who I have known for a long time and I am already in a quadrant with her, but I . . . wish to change it into one that is redder . . ." everyone was quiet to let Equius awkwardly, indirectly confess. Nepeta just stared at him with a cat like face as she began to process the information. Her face just froze like that.

"I think you may have uh, broken her," Tavros tapped the shocked Leo's shoulder. She didn't react.

"Let her get over the shock, she'll be back in a couple of minutes give her time. Let's finish this fucking game already," Karkat was secretly hoping on the inside that she would reject his proposal for the quadrant flip.

"Right well then, Maryam," Equius tried to recompose himself and continued.

"Dare."

"Instead of complaining about the apparel of the teachers to us you should tell it to them instead."

"Whoa who knew the almighty highblood obeying strong troll could dish out a proper dare," Dave was impressed.

Kanaya raised a brow, "Alright then, but I wouldn't really call it complaining."

"Darling, complain you do not, but rant you do," Rose patted Kanaya's lap.

Kanaya sighed with a smile, "Alright then, back to the wriggling day girl."

"Dare!" wow lots of dares this time.

"Hm I dare you to make an announcement of your recent engagement on the intercom right when all the students have settled in for their first class on Monday."

"Hehehe I wasn't planning to do it that way but alright I'll do it!" Feferi clapped her hands and peeked over to her matesprit, "Oh Eridan~"

"Truth."

"Tell us the secret behind Mindfang and Dualscar that you and Vriska keep hiding from us!" oh she totally took advantage of the situation greatly.

"No no no no no don't you fucking dare Ampora," Vriska threatened.

Eridan sighed with defeat, "Sorry but I'd rather not eat one a those disgustin pies."

"Eridan don't."

"Me and VVris are actually brother and sister so I'm technically Terezi's half-brother," Vriska face palmed. Everyone else had shocked faces except for Terezi.

"Tho they really were a thing. Ew you guyth were kithmethith at a point too," after some help from Aradia and a glass of water, he was back to normal.

"Shut up Sol, you don't knoww if The Handmaid and The Psiionic wwere really a thing or not yet. My stupid dad just had to tell us right in the middle of our relationship to make us break it off. It wwas so fuckin' awwkwward," Eridan hit his head onto the table, "Ugh Tavv your turn."

"Uh dare," Tavros answered immediately to help get everyone away from that awkward bit of new info they all learned.

"There was this one dance that the human John had showwed me the other day . . ."

"The Macarena?" John held back a laugh.

"Yes that one, you shall proceed to dance to that at lunch on Monday."

"Make him do it on the table!" Vriska shouted.

"Yes that too."

"Uh, what's the Macarena?" Tavros looked to John.

"I'll teach it to you later," John then looked at Zylpha, "Looks like we got through everyone except for Zylpha. You think you're ready?"

"I got the gist of the game so I believe so."

"Don't be too hard on her now," Rose smiled as Sollux glared.

"I choose, truth."

"Let's see. Tell us your uh, biggest kept secret."

Zylpha's face went from slightly amused to worry. Karkat began to get suspicious as she avoided eye contact with anyone and looked up to the stairs where the Dolorosa had retired up to earlier.

She then looked down, "I met The Sufferer."

Karkat stood up, knocking his chair back with fury and slammed his hands onto the table, "YOU FUCKING LYING BITCH."


	24. The Truth Revealed

"I knew it! I knew you were lying to us before! You fucking little-"

"I made a promise to your father to not tell anyone alright! He told me to not even tell you if I were to meet you by any chance!" Zylpha cut Karkat off and shouted back.

"Wait are you telling us now just because of the game? You know you don't have to," Jade looked around worriedly.

"No it just kind of gave the opportunity and I think you all need to know now. I think I should have told you all earlier but I hadn't found the right opportunity."

"Well go right the fuck ahead then."

Wow way to kill a fun game guys.

"You are so annoying do you know that? Jumping to conclusions all of a sudden like that and yelling at everybody all the freaking time," the sea troll blurt out.

"I'm not the one that's keeping crucial ass secrets from people and being a total bitch about everything."

"I'm not sure who he hates more right now, Dave or Zylpha." Terezi felt confused.

"Shut up! I don't fucking hate her that way alright!"

"What's going on in here," The Dolorosa reappeared.

"I'm sorry Madame but I have to tell them," Zylpha looked determined yet apologetic as The Dolorosa gave her an utterly shocked and worried face, "They have the right to know."

"You knew her too!? Let me guess, you actually know my whole dad's fucking group."

"Hey Vantas how about _you_ shut the fuck up this time and listen," Zylpha had enough of his angry chatter.

"Okay just calm down now," Vriska put her hands on Zylpha's shoulders for it looked like she was ready to stand up and tackle Karkat. Gamzee was holding Karkat back as well because he was ready to lunge and start a fight right then and there.

"Dolorosa I know I am breaking my promise but they need to know, it's not right for them to not even know the whereabouts of their own parents."

"Oh and why the sudden change of heart?" Karkat glared as Gamzee sat the troll back down.

"Because I know that feeling of wanting to know where your parents are or what happened to them. I haven't seen my mother in 5 years either just like you."

"Was she involved with what happened during that little event?" Rose inquired.

"She was, in a way . . ." Zylpha trailed off and looked at The Dolorosa who had taken a seat at the end of the large dinner table with her forehead in her hands, elbows on the table.

"Alright, you may tell them," she sighed and sat back, "I will fill in whatever you are missing."

Everyone settled back down into their own seats as Karkat sat back with his arms crossed and grumbled to himself. Zylpha breathed in and out once, deeply, before beginning her story.

"My mother was suddenly invited to an event where only adult trolls were allowed to attend. For some reason she brought me along anyways but made me stay in our van because she just wanted to see what it was before we'd go grocery shopping for the hotel. I just waited patiently in the parking lot. Many trolls were there, all of them were adults. They were crowding around a platform of some sort, it was raised pretty high so everyone could see but since I was so far I could only see shadows. It looked like a culling ceremony."

"My pops got invited to that thing too, never saw him motherfucking again after that," Gamzee commented.

"My father had gone to that event as well but never talked to me about it. He was very silent for a while after that," Equius pitched in, pondering.

"Oh same thing happened to our moms, whenever we asked they'd go completely silent and then they just had to disappear a sweep ago too."

"My dad uh, attended and, disappeared right after, like Gamzee's dad."

"Enough with the comments! Go on Zylpha keep going," Vriska egged her on to continue.

"I could make out the silhouettes of The Condesce and The Grand Highblood since they were the ones that were well known among the troll society. A smaller troll was then brought out to the platform, he had on burning shackles, and they looked very hot since I could see the glow from where I was. He was then chained to a wall."

Karkat had uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his lap where his fists were clenching. He knew that the short troll she was talking about his father. No one commented this time, everyone was silent and intent on listening further.

"There was utter silence for a long moment, that's when I thought it was getting boring or something and I expected my mom to come back soon, but then the crowd started yelling and screaming. I saw an arrow hit the smaller troll before an explosion was set off on the platform. When the smoke cleared, the silhouette of the smaller troll was gone and a few new troll shadows were seen. One had large bull like horns and the other like a ram's."

Aradia's and Tavros' eyes widened.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK to five years ago<p>

The young six sweeps old Zylpha watched as a battle commenced in the tall platform between five figures. Her attention suddenly averted when the back door of the van flew open and four trolls came inside. Zylpha watched as three of the trolls were carrying one of them who was wounded and had bright red blood like a human's. Her eyes went wide.

"Wha- who," Zylpha gripped the door car handle in fear and was about to escape when she saw her mother right by the driver's door, talking to two adult female trolls.

Within a minute, the Siren entered the van and turned on the engine. The two female trolls quickly went back towards the crowd.

"Zylpha we're going to skip grocery shopping today," the woman declared as she pulled out of the parking lot as fast as she could. Her mother wasn't one to drive recklessly but she could feel the van going over the speed limit as the woman appeared to be driving with great urgency.

The Siren was a very tall woman, her horns were identical to Zylpha's and they wore the same symbol. She was a very confident woman which led her to brash decisions. That confidence was probably what brought her to help these trolls.

"Take it out!" Zylpha cautiously looked back at the new passengers. An older wise looking female woman was crying jade tears and was holding the head of the redblood in her lap. There was an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"But," a male troll with two different coloured eyes didn't want to hurt him. Another woman a little younger than Zylpha's mother was sitting very close to the redblood and was crying green tears.

"It fucking hurts more when it's stuck in me like this so just take it out," the redblood retorted weakly, "It's alright, he missed my heart."

The heterochromatic troll was hesitant as he took a hold of the arrow with his right hand and placed his left on the redblood's shoulder for support. The short troll grit his teeth.

"Zylpha get the first aid kit from under your chair," the Siren ordered calmly, never taking her eyes off the road.

Zylpha just turned around to face the front when she heard a strangled cry of pain. Not daring to look back, she grabbed the first aid kit and held it behind her as far as she could.

"H-here," Zylpha said with a shaky voice. She was scared out of her wits at the time. Well who wouldn't be when they were only 6 sweeps old caught in a situation like this.

"Thank you," a soft but scratchy voice responded and the first aid kit was taken from her. The voice sound weak and tired.

"Hey Teik, yeah I need you to kick everyone out within the hour," Zlypha turned her attention to her mother who was talking on the phone with the receptionist at the hotel, "It's an emergency, I know you can do it. Also tell all the workers to go on an early vacation for the rest of the month. Yes I'm closing the hotel for the next month. Yes all of you gone by the time I get back. Have fun on your vacation."

The hotel was pretty far from the town. It usually took about an hour and a half when driving normally. Zylpha loved going with her mother because it was like a mini road trip and she usually got a treat of some sort. The ride back was no road trip this time. The Siren drove as fast as she could and they arrived at the hotel in 45 minutes.

The receptionist was good, he had successfully evacuated everyone by using a fake fire alarm. He only managed to fail one thing, the 'all of you gone by the time I get back' part. Only he was left and waiting as the Siren pulled up to the hotel.

"When I said all of _you_ to be gone I meant _you_ too," the Siren looked irritatingly at the loyal worker when she got out of the van. Zylpha looked back at the four new passengers. The smaller male troll was bandaged up and looked as if he had passed out, the rest looked utterly tired and worried.

"Did you really expect me to leave when you said it was an emergency? So what's up?" Teik was a human and the most loyal worker of the hotel. A kind brunette that was aimlessly travelling the world until he found this hotel a few years before Zylpha was born. He must have been travelling all his childhood or something because he looked like he was still quite young.

"Its troll business, please you should go. Go and take care of your son," that was the first and only time she ever heard of Teik having a son.

"I can hel-"

"No, go now please," the Siren looked at him with great intensity.

The man sighed, "Please let me be the first person you go to if anything becomes too much or something."

"I promise, please you should go," her look softened. Teik nodded, got into his car and left.

The Siren watched until Teik's car was no longer in sight before she opened the van doors, "Alright it's safe to go in now, Zylpha come help."

"I'll take care of him tho take care of them for me," a red and blue crackle of energy was seen around the smaller male troll and he was lifted up into the air. Zylpha stared at awe as the psionic user levitated the wounded troll into the hotel. The Siren helped in the older looking troll leaving Zylpha with the younger one.

The Dolorosa, their names Zylpha learned much later, was extremely tired from her grief and was being mostly supported as The Siren helped her in. Zylpha didn't know if she could help the other woman the same way since she was small. For a moment, she just awkwardly waited and just looked at The Disciple. She looked extremely tired as well but managed to stand up on her own. She was the woman who had said thank you to Zylpha for the first aid kit. The woman didn't speak but Zylpha just kind of knew as The Disciple gave her a small smile from behind her wild mane of hair and held out her hand. Zylpha hesitantly took it and walked the woman inside. The woman never let go of her hand and Zylpha could feel it shaking.

They were all led to the best suite in the hotel. The Psiionic carefully placed The Signless on the large bed before collapsing onto one of the couches. The Siren sat The Dolorosa down in another comfy chair before going over to The Signless and checking on his wounds. Zylpha stood with The Disciple at the door of the room. For some reason, the woman refused to take another step in. It wasn't until after when The Siren left the room for a bit, was when she slowly walked over to the side of the bed and stood there staring at The Signless. Her hands went slack and Zylpha pulled up a chair to her so she could sit down.

"Zylpha come here for a minute," The Siren called from the door. Once she made sure The Disciple was seated she walked over to her mother.

"I'm going to go back to town and get some supplies alright," the woman spoke quietly, "I need you to take care of these people until I get back. Do not ask them any questions as to what just happened and serve them like they are very important hotel guests alright? Your lusus is here to help as well if you need it."

Zylpha nodded and replied obediently, "Yes mother."

"I'm counting on you now," The Siren gave her a hair ruffle and a smile before leaving.

Once her mother left, Zylpha headed straight to the hotel diner and put together some snacks and drinks for the guests. She returned to the room soon after with a tray of food and water. Even though the other three trolls were looking extremely tired, none of them were sleeping or resting. They appeared to be uncomfortable, The Psiionic had got up from being sprawled on the couch to cautiously looking out of the window.

"If you're worried about anyone coming, I can have my lusus fly around and watch for you," Zylpha suddenly spoke. Within a second she found the couch flying towards her then suddenly stopping in midair. She didn't even have any time to react. A crackle of red and blue energy appeared before it was carefully levitated back to its original spot. The Dolorosa looked at The Psiionic with worry.

"She can call out if anyone suspicious approaches. No one should be here since my mom had everyone evacuated," Zylpha held out the tray in front of her, "I brought you some snacks and water. Sorry it's not much but we were running out of supplies and supposed to be grocery shopping before picking you up. It's okay though, my mother just left get some more right now."

"Thank you," The Dolorosa gave her a kind smile as Zylpha placed the tray on the table. She picked up two glasses of water and handed them to The Psiionic and The Dolorosa first. They looked like they really needed it.

"Thorry about that," The Psiionic felt embarrassed after almost chucking a couch at a little kid.

"It's okay, it didn't hit me so I'm fine."

When she walked over to give the water to The Disciple, the woman didn't take it. Her eyes were covered by her hair but Zylpha knew her gaze was still fixed on the wounded troll. Zylpha then took one of The Disciple's hands and brought it up to hold the water. The startled Leo looked at her with surprise as Zylpha waited for her to take a full grip on the cup.

"Thank you," The Disciple finally took the cup and gave Zylpha a small smile.

"You all look tired so you should rest, I'll go tell my lusus to keep a look out for you so you can sleep," Zylpha headed towards the door.

"Hey kid, aren't you the leath't bit curiouth at all? Aren't you going to athck uth any queth'tionth?" Zlypha turned back around to meet the red and blue gaze of The Psiionic.

"I am but my mom told me that I shouldn't ask any questions and treat you like proper hotel guests."

"My what an obedient child," The Dolorosa commented.

"More like too theltered to me," The Psiionic scoffed, "I mean what kind of thea troll wouldn't freak about what the juth't thaw. The muth't be methed up if the wath raithed by the kind of woman who had the gut'th to interfere with that culling theremony."

"Don't be rude now, she saved our lives and there is nothing wrong with being raised in a way where you do not follow the hemospectrum."

"Have you never gone to thckool kid?" The Psiionic somewhat ignored The Dolorosa.

"I used to, but then in grade three someone called my mom a slut and I got into a fight with them and after that my mom said I shouldn't be going to school with people like that anymore," Zylpha frowned at the memory, "I've been home schooled ever since. It's cooler here though, I can hear the stories of many travellers."

"There is nothing wrong with being homeschooled. I find that homeschooled children misbehave less," The Dolorosa smiled.

"And have no life whatsoever, being th'tuck in a caged world and not knowing about anything that goeth beyond her little world here," The Psiionic added and looked away when The Dolorosa frowned at him.

"You're funny mister. I don't really need to see the world when parts of it come to me," Zylpha smiled, "Lots of travellers visit this place so I hear a lot of things. Like that amazing troll called The Signless that's going around and trying to end the hemospectrum. Oh I have to go tell my lusus to keep watch so you can sleep. I'll be right back."

The Dolorosa and Psiionic exchanged glances as Zylpha left and looked to the wounded troll.

"They are tho dead if the imperial guardth find uth."

"We will leave as soon as he gets better. We have been given an opportunity to rest so we should take it."

The Disciple was completely silent and barely responsive until The Signless woke up a week later and Zylpha finally learned who they really were. As soon as he was awake, Zylpha had excitedly asked him about his travels and such. Her mother thought that she was being a bit too endearing but as long as she didn't ask about what happened at the culling ceremony then she guessed there was no harm. The Signless was happy to have found someone so interested in what he was doing. The Disciple finally smiled as well and helped with telling the stories of their travels.

"You know I have a son and daughter about your age," the Signless stated when The Siren was changing his bandages. He had a nasty wound on his chest and terrible burns on his wrists, Zylpha really wanted to know what happened but held her tongue. Why on earth would someone want to cull such a wonderful man?

"Really? They must be really interesting if they're your kids," Zylpha beamed.

"Interesting is a way to put it yes," the man chuckled.

"Alright hun time to go and let him rest," The Siren finished with her work and The Signless lied back down.

"Aw but I want to hear more stories."

"How about I tell you some more and we let him sleep," The Disciple kissed the Signless on the cheek and headed out of the room with Zylpha and The Siren.

"Wait," The Signless called and the three female trolls turned and looked at him, "Zylpha come back here for a minute."

Zylpha looked at her mother who gave her a nod before going back to The Sgnless' side.

"If you were ever to meet my son and daughter I want you to promise me that you will not tell them that you have met me."

"Why?" Zylpha asked, confused.

"It might put you and them in danger if you do. It is best that they do not know."

"Um alright, if that's what you want," Zylpha then walked back to the two older woman confused. The Disciple looked at him with worry and began to get an ominous feeling. The Dolorosa stayed behind to watch over her son while The Psiionic was exploring the large hotel.

"If you have kids then why aren't they travelling with you?" Zylpha asked The Disciple as they walked around.

"They still have to attend school, not everyone can be homeschooled you know and our travels can be very dangerous sometimes. Most of the highbloods do not like us going around preaching about an equal world," The Disciple explained.

"Huh they're weird and equal world is so much nicer, why do some people have to be so mean and controlling," Zylpha frowned. The Disciple just smiled at her innocent simplicity.

"Do you pity The Signless a lot?" Zylpha continued with her questions.

"I used to, but now I love him."

"Love? Is that part of a quadrant?"

The Disciple chuckled, "No, it is a feeling beyond the four quadrants. It is much nicer than pity."

"Isn't love that single quadrant that the humans have?"

"Yes and it is truly wonderful."

"Oh mom weren't you talking about someone you loved as well one time?"

"So you were eavesdropping when I was talking to Teik," The Siren gave her a knowing look as Zylpha giggled.

"Love sounds nice, I hope I can find it one day."

"I'm sure you will."

A loud squawk startled the three females. Zlypha's lusus came flying down the hall and stopped right beside them, flapping its wings urgently and continuing to squawk.

"Ma what's wrong?" Zylpha attempted to calm the large nightingale down.

"A large ath fuck army ith marching thith way right now. We have to get out of here!" The Psiionic cried as he ran down the hall towards them.

The Siren cursed under her breath, "You two go get Dolorosa and Signless into the van, Zylpha come with me."

The two adult trolls dashed back to the room while the Siren and Zylpha went to the roof. Zylpha's nightingale followed closely behind.

"Mom why are there imperial guards coming? Why was The Signless going to be culled? He's a great person so why is he in trouble?" Zylpha was told she couldn't ask the others but she was never told to not ask her own mother.

"Let's just say Her Imperious Condescension is not a fan of The Signless' teachings."

Once they reached the roof The Siren crouched down and pulled Zylpha into a big hug, "I'm sorry but this is where we must part. Be safe and remember I love you. I know you will grow into a wonderful and kind woman in the future. Remember how important equality is alright?"

"Mom wha-"

Zylpha was suddenly snatched up into the air by her lusus and was flying away from the hotel.

"Ma what? Put me down! Wait mom! Mom!" Zylpha struggled in the claws of her lusus and cried out, "MOM!"

The Siren gave her daughter a sorrowful and apologizing look before heading back in. Throughout the entire flight Zylpha was shouting and crying to try to get her lusus to go back to the hotel, but it was useless. The large nightingale continued to fly until they reached the hive where Zylpha usually stayed with her mother when it was the slow hotel season. It was even farther than the town nearest to the hotel.

It was dusk by the time they reached it. By that time, Zylpha had stopped resisting and shouting and had passed out. She was exhausted and was just crying softly, utterly confused by the actions of her mother and lusus.

For the next month Zylpha was trapped in that hive like a caged bird. She tried to escape many times to head back to the hotel but her lusus caught her every time. There were many nights and days where she would scream and cry at her lusus or shut herself in her room all day. She refused to eat or speak to her lusus and got squawked at when she snuck to the nutrition block in the middle of the night when she was really hungry. No matter what she did, she couldn't head back.

"Ma please . . . can we just, go check on the hotel really quickly? Please?" Zylpha pleaded softly at the end of the month.

The nightingale stared at her for an unbearably long minute before chirping and heading outside. Finally. Zylpha rode on the nightingales back and the ride felt even longer than before. Probably because she was too busy occupying her time by screaming at her lusus last time. She almost fell asleep until the hotel came into view. Her eyes widened as they got closer. She was horrified and had a terrible sinking feeling in her heart and stomach.

The sign had disappeared, the walls were broken, furniture was balancing between broken floors, water was leaking out of the special rooms for sea trolls. The hotel was completely demolished.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>inserted flashback cause it felt better than having Zylpha talk the whole time.<p> 


	25. Nothing

"I looked through all the debris and found no clue as to what happened to my mother or your parents. That was the last I saw of them," Zylpha said solemnly.

"We escaped safely," The Dolorosa continued from where she left off, "You mother told us to use the van to drive to an abandoned home in the middle of nowhere while she fended off the small army. We didn't want to leave her but she used her powers on us to get us onto the road. It was like hypnotism. We just suddenly found ourselves in a van driving off in a certain direction with The Psiionic driving. We almost crashed when we snapped out of it since it startled all of us."

"Did . . . did you ever see my mother after that?" Zylpha hesitantly asked.

"No I didn't, I'm sorry," The Dolorosa gave her an apologetic look. Zylpha looked down in disappointment and sadness.

"I see . . ."

"So you got away safely and then what Gran?" Nepeta asked.

"We found the abandoned home and rested there. When Karkat's father was healed up he wanted to return to the hotel to see what happened. The Psiionic refused to let him go so he went to check alone. He was back within a day and reported to us that the place was destroyed with no signs of life anywhere. There were no dead bodies in the vicinity at all. We hoped that The Siren was safe and we continued on with our journey all the while avoiding The Condesce and her men."

"Our moms came home right after the event though, how did they take part in that?" Vriska questioned.

"Those two had helped us get away from the culling ceremony and distracted the ones that tried to come after us like with The Handmaid and The Summoner. The Summoner and Handmaid met up with us at the abandoned home afterwards and we travelled together."

"What made you come back after three years?" John joined in.

"We were attacked, someone had found us during our travels. The Handmaid, Psiionic, and Summoner where fighting off the guards while we tried to get away. The Disciple told me that she was worried about you all, the children, so I came back by myself to take care of you. When I came back, Mindfang and Redglare decided that they would go and travel with The Signless in my place and that is why they suddenly disappeared as well. I'm sorry," The Dolorosa looked at the scourge sisters and apologized.

"No it makes sense. My mom was always about justice anyways and she saw that there were so many things wrong with the hemospectrum. Even with her working for The Condesce, I think she just couldn't take it anymore and decided to go and follow The Signless. As for Vriska's mother, she just probably went for it for the adventure," Terezi chuckled as Vriska swatted her shoulder.

"What? Rude much. My mom can go and follow people for justice and shit. I'm here with all of you guys right now aren't I?"

"They wwere probably attacked again recently if The Handmaid suddenly appeared like this."

"Eridan! That doesn't help!" Feferi frowned at him.

"Wwhat, I wwas just sayin'."

"Thometimeth it'th better to keep your mouth thut Ampora," Sollux glared at Eridan before looking over at Karkat and Nepeta, their faces laced with worry.

"So what did you do for the past five years after that Zylpha?" Vriska asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"I stayed at my hive and some tutors appeared. They were apparently sent by my mother but they wouldn't tell me where she was. Whenever I could, I returned to the hotel just in case she returned but she never did. None of the past workers either. The area was just reduced to rubble and it stayed that way. It wasn't until a few months ago the tutors stopped coming and I had to go to school to continue my education," Zylpha quickly explained.

An awkward silence soon followed before Karkat bucked up the courage to ask, "So that incident 5 years ago was the culling ceremony of my dad?"

"Yes. We were captured, and Her Imperious Condescension put on a culling ceremony to show the world so that no one would defy her again. She claimed that she worked hard to put the hemospectrum into place and she would not have a mutant lowblood ruin it for her," The Dolorosa explained with clear disgust to The Condesce, "She made us watch. He gave a sermon as if it was his final and was almost killed before there was interference from The Siren, Handmaid and Summoner. I almost had to watch my son die. And now I am utterly worried about how they are faring ever since The Handmaid appeared in such a condition."

"I'm so sorry," Feferi suddenly spoke up, tears running down her face, "I can't believe my mother would do such a thing. I'm so sorry. I can't believe you guys can even be friends with me. I'm so sorry."

"No no no my dear there is no need for you to cry. It is not your fault, it is not you who should be apologizing," The Dolorosa tried to comfort.

"But she's the reason why you're all in danger. Why Karkat's dad's name changed from The Signless to The Sufferer and Mutant. I-I-I really thought I could help change my mom's view on the world but but I'm so sorry," Feferi began to bawl. Eridan hugged her on one side while Aradia hugged the other.

"It is not your fault. We . . . we will get through this alright," Aradia comforted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as well.

Everyone had looks of fear and distress on their face. Great, Feferi's party was totally ruined. Karkat silently stood up and headed upstairs. No one stopped him, there was no reason to. The information was simply too much. No wonder The Dolorosa was so insistent on not wanting to tell them.

"I apologize but you all needed to know," Zylpha avoided looking at anyone in the eye.

"No it's alright, thank you. You have lifted our curiosity, although we are not sure on what to do now," Kanaya spoke with dread in her voice, as if she regretted hearing everything.

"I think, I should go. I'm sorry Feferi for ruining your party," Zylpha stood up.

"No, you were right, we needed to know. I won't talk about the incident with my mother this coming weekend but I will continue to convince her of changing her stupid laws of the hemospectrum," Feferi declared with determination.

"I wwill help in any wway I can," Eridan was of course going to the formal highblood wriggling day party with her.

"I don't think anyone or anything can change that witch's mind. Ow!" Vriska glared at her blind sister who had smacked her shin with her cane.

"I will keep trying until she finally understands. She has to . . ." Feferi looked down.

"I wish you all the best of luck with that. I think I should really go now," Zylpha turned to get her jacket.

"Need a motherfucking ride sister?" Gamzee offered.

"No it's alright I'll walk."

"But it's dark and your hive is crazy far," Vriska frowned, "Let him drive you home, it's different for us because our hive is closer."

"Sorry but right now I wish to be alone, I'll be fine. Only an idiot would dare to jump me and if I run into any guards they'll offer to escort me home, but for the most part I wish to be alone. I hope you have a nice weekend and I'll see you Monday," Zylpha felt awkward saying the last part. How could they have a nice weekend after all that sudden information? Without another word, she left.

After a few more minutes, everyone began to leave as well. Karkat was lying on his bed with an arm over his face, listening to the front door opening and closing and all the good byes. After a half an hour, a sound indicating a message on Trollian rang through the air. Karkat groaned and rolled over, lying on his stomach instead. He ignored it for the most part until a bunch more notifications came from his husktop.

_Alright who's the persistent fuckass._ Karkat thought, and with a groan he got off his comfy couch and went over to his husktop with a glare. _Why the hell am I logged in anyways._

The Cancer looked at Trollian and found that it wasn't just one person trying to talk to him.

EB: hey are you okay karkat?

GG: karkat do you want someone to talk to? it's not healthy keeping it to yourself you know  
>GG: well anyways if you need it I'm always here to listen! :)<p>

TC: hEy BeSt FrIeNd, JuSt AlL uP aNd WoNdErInG iF yOu'Re DoInG aLrIgHt Or NoT  
>TC: iT's A dIaMoNd BrOtHeR's JoB tO lIStEn RiGhT?<p>

GA: If You Require Someone To Speak With Then You Can Come Over To My Room If You'd Like

TA: 2o, that'2 2ome 2tuff we learned today huh

He really didn't feel like talking to anyone about this. Even though they were just being nice, he just found it extremely annoying and that they were poking around too much. He was about it sign off until another message appeared.

IS: Do you regret |earn!ng about what f!na||y happened?  
>CG: no<p>

He forgot his caps lock but he didn't care. After his swift reply, he logged off, turned off his husktop and decided to go to sleep early.

He finally learned what he wanted to know. Now what? All that happened was that everyone became scared and confused. The feeling of danger definitely increased but what could they do? There was no real action they could take. All they could do was continue on with their lives and keeping the secret, nothing else. Sure he didn't regret learning about it but he just had a heartbreaking feeling.

His parents were out there somewhere in great danger, trying to make a better world, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	26. Quadrant Flip

Gasp two chapters in one day? what blasphemy is this.

just putting up another cause this one and last one are short. enjoy

* * *

><p>The dreaded Monday. The worst day of the week. The day that you just want to shoot in the face and let you go back to sleep.<p>

It actually wasn't as bad as Karkat thought it would be. In fact it was quite hilarious. Everyone had silently and unanimously agreed to not speak about what happened over the weekend. It was as if Feferi's party ended with Zylpha telling a plain and ordinary truth.

First thing he heard that morning was Feferi's announcement about her engagement to Eridan which baffled Dualscar. Aradia said ribbit in almost every sentence she said that made the teachers wonder if she had gone crazy. Gamzee too because he kept correcting himself when he almost said motherfucker. He was pretty good at keeping that dare up. Kanaya went up to all her teachers and gave them advice on how to fix their horrendously outdated and unfashionable outfits and they took it pretty well. Jade carried the biggest gun she owned to school and walked all around school with it on her back. Surprisingly none of the teachers asked her about it or even thought about confiscating it. It was as if they were afraid she'd shoot them or something. Another surprise was Rose doing well in not psycho analysing anyone.

Terezi's dare completely bewildered everyone around her. Whenever John gave her a signal or told her to, she would shout Fus Ro Dah as loud as she could, no matter where she was. In silent reading, right in a teacher's face (he stared at her with wide eyed like she was insane), in the hallways (a few played along and pretended to be blown away), in Dualscar's face (his expression was fucking priceless), and by lunch she was hunched over the table laughing her ass off with John. Her old nickname came back that day, 'Dragon Girl'. Tavros also danced the Macarena on the lunch table and once he was done, he got a bunch of hoots and hollers. He buried his face in his hands and curled up into a ball in his seat in embarrassment.

"You did good Tavbro," Gamzee had definitely enjoyed the show.

"Ugh that was, so embarrassing, I am uh, never picking dare ever again," Tavros curled in on himself even more.

"Hehe aw but you looked so cute dancing up there like that," Jade teased, "Anyways, what happened with you and your dad this morning, Eridan?"

"It wwas fuckin' wweird. He congratulated me an' stuff. Evven said he wwas proud of me. I havve never heard him say that in my wwhole fuckin' life evver."

"Well it's a good thing isn't it? It means he's acknowledging you," John stated.

"Yeah wwhatevver. I dunno it felt wweird to me."

Nepeta and Equius were really awkward around each other. They still sat together on the bus and at lunch but they didn't speak to each other. Even though they were near each other, they looked so distant. Equius looked too nervous to bring up his confession. He was sweating like an oinkbeast all day. The two kept glancing at each other and when they accidentally made eye contact, they both quickly looked away blushing.

"Oh my god! Nepeta can you finally just answer him already so you can stop with this fucking around shit?" Karkat lost it. Their act was getting really annoying to watch.

"Karkat's not the great romance expert as he says he is geez. They need time doofus," Jade stated, "Let them get through it on their own. And rude to your sister much?"

"Ugh but it's so fucking annoying seeing them like that!" he complained.

"Haha I um, have to go!" Nepeta stood up quickly, face green, "I have to finish a project in a classroom so uh see you all later!"

The Leo bolted out of the cafeteria after putting her tray away, leaving the baffled group to give 'looks' at Karkat.

"What. Why are you all staring at me. I did nothing wrong."

"So you're telling me he claims to be an expert on quadrants? Doesn't look like it to me," Zylpha continued eating as Karkat fumed.

"He says that all the time," John chuckled, "Just because he watches so many romcoms."

Equius sighed and took of his cracked sunglasses, "I may have just ruined our moirallegance."

"There there, she'll come around. She just needs some time," Kanaya patted his back in comfort.

"I truly hope that you are correct."

Suddenly, the sounds of clattering trays and dropped food brought the attention of the group to the other side of their table. Across from Equius, a group of girls had just dropped their lunch trays and were staring at Equius.

"Whoa, you girlth okay?" Sollux asked as he turned to look at them.

"Oh, um we're fine!" one human girl squeaked.

"Haha, we'll just go now," a troll girl spoke and tried to pick up the remains on her tray. The rest did the same and skittered off.

"Oh my god he's so hot."

"Oh my god his fucking eyes."

"I can't believe how different he looks from just taking those stupid cracked things off."

"Uh what just happened?" Tavros asked confused.

"Looks like strong bro has got some new admirers," Gamzee chuckled.

"I beg your pardon?" Equius asked, also confused.

"Dude you have no idea how different a guy can look when their shades are off," Dave pointed out.

"Oh dear, that is going to interfere with courting Nepeta now is it," Kanaya sighed. Equius blushed and put his sunglasses back on.

"Fuck at least talk to her and get this over with already!" Karkat cried before leaving the table and slamming his tray down hard at the cleanup area. The group watched as Karkat left the cafeteria with a fit.

"20 bucks says Vantas is going to be a sweet big brother and talk to little sis."

"Dave, no one needs to make a bet like that when everyone else knows it is true," Rose responded with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Here you are," Karkat found his little sister hiding in one of the unoccupied classrooms.<p>

"Oh hi big brother," Nepeta greeted, a little too unenthusiastically as he had expected it to be. With a sigh, he sat in the desk next to her.

"So, what's the problem? He's liked you for a long fucking while now you know."

"R-really?" Nepeta's blush grew.

"Yeah it was as obvious as me flushed John. I guess in this situation, you're John and Zahhak is me." Nepeta giggled at the analogy, "Except he confessed unlike me."

"But, would he have really confessed if it weren't for the game?"

"I'm sure he would have, sooner or later. Looked like soon. Unlike me since John has that stupid fucking human problem of his."

"Would you have confessed to John if Jade had asked you to confess your red crush instead of your black one?"

"I . . . I don't know. I didn't even really confess to Dave, everyone just knew and he accepted it. I don't know. But hey this is different. This is about you not me."

"I don't know though. We've been moirails for a really long time."

"Hey quadrants change all the time. The most common are from Moirails to Matesprits. Look at Eridan and Feferi for instance. Heck even Terezi's and Vriska's moms went from Kismesis to Matesprits."

"Yeah that's true. I guess, I should try?" Nepeta still looked really confused by it but after thinking back on all of Equius' actions in the past, her face flushed, "Oh my gosh, there were so many times where he was trying to show his flushed feelings but I just saw it as moirallegance . Oh I'm a terrible troll and shipper!"

"Hey, you are not a terrible troll. You just couldn't see it because you're innocent and you never thought of him in that way right? So what about now?"

"Well now . . . I um . . ."

"It's your decision. Do whatever works for you I guess," the bell rang and Karkat got up, patting Nepeta's helmet before turning to leave.

She jumped and gave him a big hug before he could escape, "Thanks big brother. You're the best!"

He couldn't help but give a small smile back at the large grin she was giving him, "Yeah yeah, let's go before we're late for class."

* * *

><p>"Equius," Nepeta confronted the Sagittarius on the bus at the end of the day.<p>

"Y-yes?" he began to sweat from nervousness.

"I-I accept you feelings," Nepeta and Equius simultaneously blushed once she finished her sentence.

"About time," Dave hollered.

"Yay I'm so happy for you!" Feferi cheered for the two.

Karkat glared at Equius but it disappeared once he saw how happy Nepeta was. It was probably for the best. Equius had all of the qualifications to protect Nepeta after all, even if his hoofbeast shit was weird and he sweat a lot . . . . Maybe he hadn't thought this through enough. He shook his mind of the weird stuff and decided to just continue to think of what was best for Nepeta. As long as she was happy, there should be no problems.

Now the only thing to really worry about was Equius' new fans.

* * *

><p>SHIPPING AWAY.<p>

BITE ME.

no jk i'm sorry. don't leave ;v;

honestly though, i ship almost everything.

Edit: i really didn't want to say this but

dear reviewers,  
>please stop saying 'i hope ZylKar'  
>i'm not saying whether I will do it or not, I already have it all planned out and i'm kind of worried about some of the other people that don't like OCCanon will leave because of reviews like that. I really want people to read the whole story instead of just leaving in the middle because of an unwanted ship  
>i'm sorry if it sounds mean but i will say it again,<br>I am not going to reveal if i am going to ship Zyl/Kar or not unless you read and see

man that sounds mean but i felt that it was needed to be said

any and all reviews, aside from 'omg zyl/kar make it happenz' are welcome though

just read and see!

(god obsessedStuck why you so mean just let them review w/e they want)

GAH CONFLICTING VOICES IN MY HEAD

author rant out.


	27. A Gift From Mother

Three! THREE? THREEE- yeah gonna stop there.

what's going on? am i being uber nice or something? (kay time for hiatus again. JK)

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was uninteresting to Karkat. The days consisted of getting up, eating, going to dumb classes, eat again with annoying chatter, try not to gouge his eyes out at all the stupid couples surrounding him, ignore the complaints of random girls in the hallway upon learning that Equius was taken, go home and do homework, and wonder where the fuck he was going with his life. It was normal, peaceful and calm. Well for his group anyways. Like their parents weren't causing turmoil in the world. Like the hemospectrum didn't matter. Like they weren't in any danger what so ever. Like nothing was wrong with the world.<p>

There was something odd going on with Sollux, Terezi and Rose though. Sollux began to have frequent headaches and flinched, no practically jumped, whenever someone approached him. Rose and Terezi continued to have worry etched on their faces. When someone tried to ask if anything was wrong they said it was nothing. The two seemed to glace around a lot and Karkat found that the two were mostly glancing at him. What the hell?

And soon, Monday rolled around once more.

"It has been a month and a half and she still hasn't woken up," Aradia said with a sigh at breakfast.

Awkward start. No one knew how to respond.

"I know you are worried dear, but we should be glad that she is alright and safe here with us," leave it to the wise woman to come up with the best response.

"Thanks Gran, you're right. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, it is natural for one to worry about their family. Now off you all go, here are your lunches. Hurry now before you're late," The Dolorosa ushered them out, "I'll be sure to take care of her."

"See ya Gran," Karkat said good bye and followed the three girls to the bus stop.

It was snowing again. Nepeta pranced in front of them and tried to make footsteps in all the untainted snow she could find while Kanaya and Aradia chatted about their current homework. Karkat felt it was going to be another ordinary day. The bus was a little late, Karkat didn't mind but was just annoyed by the fact that he had forgotten a hat and the falling snow just stuck to his hair. Everything appeared to be normal on the bus. Except for the fact that the sea trolls were missing, Terezi wasn't grinning like crazy, Rose looked scared, and Sollux was extremely pale.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Karkat asked as he sat behind Sollux and beside John. The Gemini flinched and Dave calmed him down.

"Juth't a headache."

"Again? I think you need a break from your computer for like a week."

"I _am_ on a break okay. Fuck off."

"Whoa geez sorry for being concerned god," Karkat rolled his eyes and just dismissed it as nothing. Dave could take care of him.

"Is something the matter Rose?" Kanaya asked with worry. Rose never showed fear before.

"Oh nothing, I just had a bad dream last night is all," Kanaya watched as Rose took a hesitant glance over to Karkat and then back to Kanaya.

"You can tell me," Kanaya sat down beside her.

"No it's nothing, really," Rose gave her a faint smile and left it there.

"Alright if you say so."

"Ugh Zylpha isn't returning any of my texts," Vriska complained.

"She probably has her phone off or something and is riding the highblood bus with Eridan and Feferi. The Condesce is in town after all," Terezi guessed.

For the entire bus ride John was talking Karkat's ear off and he was glad for once, to finally make it to class. Homeroom went on as usual with that prick of a human teacher and they were soon sent to their first period.

Karkat was alone for this class. It was an Alternian language class that no one in his group bothered to take. It wasn't like his Alternian was bad, it was more like a class for an easy A to boost his average. This stuff was only hard for the humans who tried the class. Well, Rose took it last year and aced it but she's different. Karkat wasn't paying attention to that class and was fiddling with his phone when he got a text.

_Karkat you have to get out of there right now! Take everyone with you! All of you have to leave school right now!_

It was from Feferi. She didn't use her strange quirk so he thought that someone had stolen her phone and was trying to prank him. He started his rude reply when the door suddenly slammed opened and two familiar guards appeared.

"Karkat Vantas," they called. All the students and the teacher looked over to the troll that was called. What the fuck.

"Come with us," they ordered. Why were they at his school?

Karkat packed his things and slowly walked over to the guards. No one made a sound as they watched the troll leave. No 'oooo you're in trouble' jokes. When it came to the imperial guards, it wasn't a joke. Karkat's stomach sank as he got closer to the intimidating men.

"I don't fucking think tho," a familiar lisp was heard before the two guards were seen flying down the hallway. As soon as the guards were blasted away, Sollux ran in, grabbed Karkat's arm, and got the fuck out of there.

"Sollux!? What the fuck did you just do!?" Karkat cried as he was dragged along.

"Fuck man your phone ith crap. Just wait and FF'th message will appear. We have to get everyone out of here."

Karkat was confused and terrified but did what Sollux said and just continued to follow him. Sure enough another text came.

_My mom sent out wanted posters of The Signless and his group as a gift for my wriggling day. That means their pictures are everywhere Karkat you have to escape. They're after you!_

Karkat stared in horror at his phone. _No. No no no no no fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ _Why now. Why of all the fucking times._

"There they are!" a few more guards appeared and ran down the hall towards them.

"Get out of our fucking way!" Sollux was holding his glasses in his other hand and sent another psionic blast at the guards. After that wave though, he went down on one knee and clutched his head.

"Don't over work yourself you fucking idiot!" Karkat panicked and pulled Sollux up. He saw that Kanaya's class was nearby so he went to it. Good thing carrying Sollux slowed him down because the door suddenly slammed open and almost hit him in the face. She had a panicked look on her face and phone in hand. Aradia, Gamzee and Equius were right behind her.

"We have to get the otherth, hurry," Sollux said weakly, still clutching his head.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, okay calm down, which class was Nepeta in, we have to get Terezi and Vriska too. Fuck why can't I remember._

"Karkat help me!" a familiar voice cried from around the corner. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Let them go! They didn't do anything!" Jade cried out. She was being held back by the guards and wished she had brought her gun that day instead of last week.

"Let them go!" Gamzee's voiced boomed through the hallway once he saw Nepeta and Tavros were being pulled out of their class forcibly.

"Them! Get them too!" a guard called. A couple of them ran towards the older trolls.

"Why are there tho many of them," Sollux pushed off of Karkat and stood on his own. His eyes glowed for a moment before his body tensed up and he cried in pain. The Gemini collapsed to the ground and his body twitched, a crackle of electricity sizzled around him. Karkat turned to see a guard with a Taser gun with the settings up to high.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee cried out with rage. The violet in his eyes went darker as he brought out his clubs.

"Gamzee no! Watch out!" Tavros screamed, but it was too late. Another guard came up from behind Gamzee and tased him as well. He dropped his clubs and collapsed with a twitch in the same manner Sollux had.

"Not another stupid move or you guys are next," a guard warned.

Everyone froze. Jade was still kicking and screaming as the guards picked up Sollux and Gamzee and led the other trolls away. The group was led towards the gym and were shoved in. Terezi and Vriska were already there and on their knees. All the lights in the gym were turned off, only one light was on and it shined in the middle where the group was thrown into.

"Oh my god Gamzee!" Tavros tried to hold Gamzee up. He fell to the ground with the Capricorn when someone kicked his back.

"On your knees lowbloods," a sea troll wearing a fancy uniform hissed. Looked like he was head of the guards.

Everyone huddled together as Karkat held onto Sollux. His heart was beating rapidly. Oh how he wished it was a sick joke. All the lights were suddenly turned on and an adult troll was thrown towards them.

"Mother!" Kanaya caught her and cried out in horror. The Dolorosa was covered in bruises.

_Oh my god they went to our hive. No no no no no this can't be happening._

The gym had turned into a courtroom of some sort. Elevated benches and chairs were surrounding them. The highest seats were in front of them where Feferi was sitting and looking down at them in horror. She couldn't warn them in time. To her right was Zylpha, face unreadable. To the left of her was a large empty chair and on the other side of it was Dualscar who was looking at them with great disgust. Eridan was sitting beside the elder Aquarius. His hair covered part of his eyes and he had a large patched bandage on his cheek.

He could feel Nepeta clutching onto the back of his shirt and shaking as the room went quiet and footsteps were heard. A pair of tall horns and a great mass of hair appeared behind the large empty chair and it waited there for a second before it turned and the powerful troll walked around to sit. The woman was already tremendously tall yet she still sat in the most elevated area in the room.

Her Imperial Condescension looked down upon them with an intense and horrifying glare. Never in his life had Karkat felt so vulnerable and weak as he stared back into this woman's deadly gaze. His normal confidence was completely blown away by a single look.

An ordinary day. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>haha i feel like a dick for leaving it here<p> 


	28. Your Crime is Your Existence

This is it. This is the end. There's no hope now. They're all royally fucked.

The Condesce's intense look never faltered as she pointed her elegant finger at Karkat. A few guards went up to them and pulled Karkat away from Nepeta and Sollux. Nepeta cried out but was silenced when a bunch of guards pointed their weapons at the group. The Cancer was dragged forward and shoved right in front for everyone to see.

"He looks exactly like his father," The Condesce commented. Her voice sounded sweet and laced with acid, "They _all_ look exactly like their parents."

The Empress' eyes wandered over to the group and fixated on the young Virgo that was shaking with anger and giving her a threatening glare while holding her mother close. She let out an amused breath before looking back at the small troll that was trying to stay composed. A grin grew on her face when she saw him shaking. She put her right elbow on the arm rest and rested her head upon it. With her left hand, she snapped and one of the guards near Karkat pulled out a blade.

The guard grabbed Karkat's arm and held it up for everyone to see before drawing the blade across his wrist and made a clean quick cut. The Cancer grit his teeth and winced as the accursed red mutant blood flowed from his veins. Karkat wanted to pull his hand away and run but he knew it would be hopeless so he looked down, praying that it would all be over soon. The Condesce's eyes narrowed and her sight returned to the group. No one was looking at her except for Kanaya. Sollux slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Your son knew," she stated with malice. Dualscar flinched, Eridan made no movement, "and so did you."

The young Pisces just continued to look sorrowfully at her friends as her mother gave her a disgusted glare, "Call in The Executioner."

The doors from which the group came from opened and in came Darkleer. He looked confused as to why he was summoned and was shocked to see his son with the group that appeared to be on trial. He walked up until he was standing tall beside Karkat and put his hands behind his back in a respectful stance towards the empress.

"Darkleer did you know that your son was acquainted with a group of lowbloods?" the Condesce began to question.

"Yes I did."

"Hm, and did you know that he was acquainted with the son of The Sufferer?"

Darkleer looked over to Karkat and saw the blood red blood running down his arm, "No I did not."

"Do you know the consequences that your son will face for defying me and keeping this important secret away from the highbloods?"

"I do. My only regret is that I did not raise him well enough to serve the highbloods as he was supposed to."

"I see. Well then, I will spare your son this once and let you take him away since you have been so loyal to me these past sweeps. Be sure to re-educate him to know his place," The Condesce waved him off.

"Thank you your majesty, my son and I are truly grateful for your mercy," after bowing, Darkleer turned and walked over to the group, "Equius, we shall return home this instant."

Equius got up and looked at the group, "Father I-"

"Not a word Equius. Home now," he ordered. With his head hung low, Equius followed his father out of the gym. At the door he took one last look at the frightened expressions of his friends before being pulled away by his father. The last face he saw was Nepeta's and it devastated him.

Once the doors closed, Equius' voice could be heard yelling at his father. Darkleer's voice bellowed over his before a loud thud was heard and then silence. Nepeta whimpered and clung onto Kanaya.

"Now as for you stupid little children," the Condesce addressed the group as the guard holding Karkat threw him back. The short troll cursed under his breath and clasped a hand over his wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Some of you could have lived if you had just reported about this boy you know. Since you have been keeping his secret all this time, you will all be punished. You will be sent away to a prison and we shall hold a grand culling ceremony for you if your parents do not turn themselves in for their treachery."

"Mother please don't," Feferi begged with a sob.

"Silence Feferi," The Condesce snapped at her daughter. Feferi shut up immediately with a flinch.

"Do not worry, not all of you will be culled. Some of you are quite useful to me and are required for future use. For example," the woman snapped her fingers again and a guard came forward, carry a large black orb with orange spikes all around it. It was covered in jade coloured blood. Tears began to stream down Kanaya's face and she covered her mouth with a horrified gasp. There was only one way to get the matriorb. Another wave of fear rushed though Karkat as he thought of his lusus.

"I need someone to raise the new mother grub. I think we should stop with this foolish parents business and go back to the way it was in the past."

"YOU BITCH," Karkat cried out while standing. He was immediately backhanded in the face by a guard to go back down. Terezi caught him before he hit the ground.

"Know your place mutant blood."

"Hey you okay KK?" Sollux whispered. He had regained consciousness but looked exhausted.

"I'm fine," Karkat whispered back and sat up slowly with the support of Terezi.

"You really think our parents would just come walking to you out in the open just because you have us?" Vriska tried to convince.

"Well maybe not yours," The Condesce mocked before putting her hands together near her face with a mocking voice, "But for the rest, they wouldn't bear to see their precious children get hurt or culled because of them."

Vriska clenched her hands before giving the empress the finger, "That's what you think you pompous-"

The Condense snapped her fingers again, a red and blue crackling energy enveloped Vriska before she was suddenly flung into the back wall. Zylpha visibly tensed but her expression didn't change. Everyone's eyes widened at what happened and they looked at Sollux. He didn't do it though, Sollux slowly stood up and stared at the troll that had walked in and stood beside the Condesce. Feferi, Eridan and Zylpha turned to look and their eyes widened as well. The Psiionic was the one who threw Vriska to the wall.

"D-Dad?" Sollux' voice croaked as he called out.

"Oh my, so this is your son. His powers must have great potential just like yours, I guess I'll keep him too," the Condense raised her arm and put her hand on the Psiionic's cheek lovingly as the older Gemini just stared ahead. Feferi looked at her mother and The Psiionic completely horrified. Upon closer inspection, one could see that he was wearing a strange head piece that fit on like glasses but the sides had wires that dug into his skin as if it was alive.

"Wh-what did you do to him!?" Feferi practically shrieked.

"Just gave him a little accessory that helped him learn who it is he _should_ be following."

"I can't believe you!" Feferi stood up and screamed, "I really thought you could change! I can't believe I ever thought I could change you! You're crazy!"

"Feferi know your place. It is you who has changed. They have defied me, I worked hard on creating the world to be this way and all for you. I will not let these rebellions ruin this world for you and I won't let you ruin it for them. I will watch over you from now on to make sure you understand this. It is time you are re-educated. Now time to go back home. You're new moirail will take you."

"Yes Empress," Zylpha responded, got up and began to escort Feferi out.

"No Zylpha stop! Mom please listen! Reconsider please I'm begging you! Mom!" Feferi cried out and fought against Zylpha, "Zylpha please! You can't-"

"You must understand princess that your mother only wishes the best for you. Your mind has been polluted by these lowbloods. Do not worry, we will help you learn," Zylpha led Feferi out who just had a blank and shocked look from what she had just said. After all they had been through.

"New moirail? Who gave you the fucking right to assign people moirails?" Vriska shakily stood up.

"What, you can't honestly believe that a sea troll like her would actually be in a moirallegance with a land dwelling lowblood like you would she? And I will not allow my Feferi to ever be moirails with a land dweller let alone a fucking rustblood."

"Moirallegance has nothing to do with the dumb caste system!" Aradia stood and shocked everyone by standing her ground and speaking against the Condesce, "Anyone can be anyone's moirail! It has nothing to do with our blood colour! It's different from Matespritship where you just pick from feelings. Moirallegance is built on fate!"

The Condesce threw her head back and laughed, "Oh you lowbloods say the darnest things."

"You really are a huge bitch," Aradia glared. That sentence cut off The Condesce's laugh and her group stared at her with wide eyes.

The sound of crackling energy made Sollux panic and tackle Aradia down. A blast of psionics flew above them and right through the wall, a few walls actually. A couple of students from outside were looking in.

"Great we're making a scene. Take them away," The Condesce waved her hand and the guards went over to the group. The empress then looked at Dualscar, "Be sure to re-educate your son as well. He is a far shot at being my daughter's matesprit. It will take a lot of work before that can happen."

"Yes your highness," Dualscar bowed as the woman left, followed by The Psiionic.

The last thing Karkat saw before being dragged out was Eridan getting backhanded into the wall.

The Dolorosa was taken away from Kanaya and the matriorb was shoved into her hands. One of the guards slung the older Virgo over his shoulder and another did the same with Gamzee. Through the halls they were ushered to the outside. Everyone stared at them, teachers, students, humans, and trolls. All were whispering either trying to find out what happened or spreading rumours. All the trolls' eyes widened when they saw Karkat's arm covered in his red blood. The Cancer's grip on his wrist tightened with the feeling of all those eyes on him. Terezi and Sollux noticed the glares and walked a bit closer to Karkat to try and block their view.

Their hearts practically shattered when they passed the four humans that they grew up with.

Kanaya and Rose's eyes met for a second before the Virgo tore her eyes away and held the matriorb closer to herself. Sollux didn't even look up at Dave. Jade took a step forward and Rose stopped her. Nepeta shook her head at her. John took a step forward as well but Dave stopped him. The Strider's grip on his shoulder was tense and tight, his straight poker face never faltering. Rose's arm on Jade's shoulder was shaking. Jade turned and hugged her older sister as tears began to stream down their faces.

John looked at the cool kid unbelievingly and spoke quietly, "Dave we can't just leave them like this."

"We promised them. We can't interfere."

John looked back at the trolls with a broken look and saw that Karkat was looking back at him with a pained expression. Karkat quickly looked away once eye contact was made.

It was still snowing outside. Even though it had felt a little warmer in the morning, it felt ten times colder at that moment. Karkat shivered as the group was led towards a large truck. The adrenaline in his heart from before had died down and a large heavy feeling replaced it. All those sweeps of hiding had come to this.

"In you go filth," the guards threw in the two unconscious trolls before shoving the rest in. When the Cancer was tossed in, he had landed on his wrist and glared at the guards with a hiss. A few of them just looked amused before they slammed the back doors closed. A sound of a click indicated the lock and the truck started. There was barely enough room for the ten of them and there were no seats or benches. They just sat there in the floor of the truck, in the dark, as it pulled away from the school. Most likely transporting them to the prison they would be staying at before their culling ceremony.

Karkat curled in on himself in his spot. No one said anything.

The only thing on his mind was that he was the downfall of his own friends and family.


	29. Welcome to Prison

The silence in the truck was broken when Sollux broke out into hysterical laughter. With one arm over his stomach and a hand on his head, he laughed and laughed and laughed until he doubled over. His laughs turned into gasping breaths and giggles. No one said a word.

"Hahaha, all those yearth. Ha! We lived a fucking peatheful life for nothing!" the Gemini rolled over so that he was lying on his back and flung his arms into the air, "My dad hath become a fucking tool for the crathieth't perthon on the planet and I'm neckth't! Hahaha! We're all gonna die or become toolth juth't becauthe we're living! Our crime wath uth juth't being alive! Ha! Why the fuck were we even born! Why are we even eckthith'ting (existing)!?"

Karkat couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the front of Sollux' shirt, pulled him up into a sitting position and slapped him across the face hard. The sound echoed off the small walls of the truck and silence fell over the group once more. A light yellow print of Karkat's hand could be seen on the Gemini's cheek as well as tears running down over it.

"Fuck," Karkat let go of the troll and punched the floor of the truck. He continued just punching the floor until Nepeta grabbed his arm into a hug.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. Karkat could feel her body shaking. She still hadn't stopped crying from before, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. D-don't cry big brother. I'll cry for you so, don't c-cry."

Karkat looked down and saw light red droplets on the floor. His face felt wet, he didn't even realize when he began to cry. The Cancer looked at Nepeta and then at everyone else. Nepeta had buried her face into Karkat's arm and continued to shake, sniffing every now and then. Sollux, just sat there in front of him, head hung low and tears still falling down his face. Tavros was openly crying with Gamzee on his lap, still passed out. Kanaya had placed the matriorb beside her and held her wounded mother close. Aradia had her knees held up close to her and her face buried into it. They still didn't know what had happened to her mother.

Terezi was sitting cross-legged beside Vriska. She had her left hand balled into a fist on her knee while the other held tightly onto Vriska's left hand. The guards had taken away all their weapons before tossing them in and that included her cane. Vriska had a very pained expression on her face. Her head was resting in her right hand and her right elbow on her leg. She looked so confused and hurt.

Karkat wiped his face with a growl, "I knew she was bad news right when I saw her. Fucking bitch betrayed us."

"She didn't betray us!" Vriska snapped her head up with fury and screamed at him without any hesitation.

"Then what the fuck do you call what happened back there!? She didn't' even bat an eye when you were thrown into the fucking wall!"

"What the hell did you expect her to do!? Her Imperious Fucking Condescension was right there along with fuck loads of other adult troll guards! She didn't betray us! There was nothing she could do alright! From what I saw, all she could do was to follow along. She probably even helped stop Feferi from getting beat in front of our faces."

"Oh really? Don't you think she could have started singing to help us get the fuck out of there? Ever think of that!? She could have helped us! But no, she stuck to that witch's side like the tool of a sea troll she is."

"Her powers don't work on sea trolls! We tried it once to see if we could prank Eridan but it didn't work! If she tried anything of the sort then The Condense would have impaled her right then and there!"

"That's a load of hoofbeast shit. Stop deluding yourself."

"SHUT UP."

Vriska and Karkat looked over to Terezi utterly shocked. The Libra's hand shook as she held on tighter to the Scorpio's hand, "Just shut up you two. Fighting won't get us anywhere."

Karkat cursed once more before turning away from Vriska and silence befell the group once more. Fighting just made things worse. The air around them appeared to be thicker after that little spat.

It was probably hours before The Dolorosa finally stirred and regained consciousness. Gamzee had woken up much earlier but retained the silence of the group by just curling up with Tavros.

"Ugh, where?" The Dolorosa pushed herself up and looked around the dark truck.

"I'm glad you are awake mother," Kanaya's voice sounded weak and tired. Her face tear stained.

"Kan . . aya?"

"Yes it's me. How are you feeling?"

The wave of memories rushed back into The Dolorosa and she began to panic, "Oh my god, oh my god. They came to the hive. Oh my god."

"Mother calm down it's okay, you're safe now," for now . . .

The woman began to sob, "Th-they just suddenly barged in and attacked. They just tore everything down in the hive. They went to the back and and-"

She saw the matriorb and gasped, "K-Kanaya I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything and could only watch. The other lusus tried to save me but there were too many of them."

"Shhh take deep breaths now. Explain slowly," Kanaya hugged her mother close and patted her back. She had cried hours before so it wasn't hard for her to comfort her mother instead. She felt better when she was comforting someone over being upset herself.

"I-I don't know if they got to the other lusus. I was dragged out all too soon before I could tell."

"Wh-what of my mother?" Aradia asked hesitantly.

The Dolorosa looked up and found Aradia, still curled up on herself in the corner, tear stained face, etched with worry, "When I checked up on her right after you left for school, she wasn't there anymore. The room was empty so they didn't get her when they attacked the hive."

The heavy air that hung around them lightened a bit upon hearing that The Handmaid had escaped. There may still be hope. Karkat looked around. There was a dent where he was punching the floor earlier and a dent on the wall behind Vriska where she punched in frustration after their little argument. It had been a long day just waiting in the truck. How far was this freaking prison? Karkat realized that Gamzee hadn't had a pie since that morning and began to worry that he would go berserk at any moment. The only thing that appeared to be holding him down at the moment was Tavros.

Sollux looked extremely exhausted from his earlier headaches, the failed attempts to escape at school, and the crying so he wouldn't be blasting them out any time soon. Aradia's powers weren't something that could blast holes through things and who knows what would happen if they did try to escape. There were probably many cars filled with guards ready to attack if anything happened. They didn't have their weapons and The Dolorosa was wounded. All they could do was sit and wait.

But at least there was a slimmer of hope knowing that The Handmaid had escaped. Their parents weren't idiots that would just give themselves in because their kids were taken hostage. They would most likely form a plan to free them and then together, they would take down The Condesce.

If only it was as easy as it sounded.

The whole group had fallen asleep when the truck finally stopped. Aradia said they were travelling for about a day.

The light blinded them once the truck doors were suddenly flung open. The guards came in and pulled the trolls out one by one. Each of them had three guards standing around them as they waited for the rest to come out. No stupid handcuffs were needed with that many guards watching them. It would've felt like a cool escort if it weren't for the situation they were in. Karkat took the time waiting to scan the area. Guards were every fucking where. The prison was a large chunk of cement with barred windows. The place looked eerie, dirty and old. The smell of the sea and the ocean breeze caught his attention. The prison was on a cliff, right by the ocean. If the thing broke or something big happened then the whole thing could just go crashing into the sea. Lovely.

Gamzee flipped when he was separated from Tavros. It had been one whole day without spoor slime so Grand Highblood Subjugglator mode was turned on, the stress from earlier didn't help. When Tavros tried to intervene to either calm Gamzee down or to not let the guards hurt Gamzee, the guards knocked the Taurus out. Even without his clubs, he was able to fatally wound 2 guards and hurt 10 others before he was knocked out and carried into the prison.

They were then led into the dark prison. Barely any light shone inside thanks to the craptacular windows. The place wasn't too quiet or too loud. The prisoners chatted among themselves but got quiet when the guards walked by and it was school all over again with all those eyes looking at him and his bloody arm. Karkat looked back at them this time. Some had dead eyes or didn't even bother to look up. Others looked at the kids like they were fresh meat. They got all sorts of looks from disgusted to a bit too interested for his taste. It's alright, they wouldn't have enough time to know who these real criminals were considering the fact that they would either get busted out of there soon or get culled soon.

The group continued walking until they got to about the middle of the prison. To the cells with no windows for light and flickering fluorescent lights instead. Karkat was shoved into one first. Nepeta into the one next to his. Everyone got their own cell.

"Ow what the fuck!" he heard Sollux cry and he quickly got up from being thrown in and looked out. The guards had snapped on some sort of weird bracelet on Sollux and his wrist was bleeding where the bracelet was put on. They did the same thing to Aradia before tossing the two into their own cells.

Only Kanaya and Gamzee weren't put into the cells near theirs. Once the rest were locked up, the guards ushered Kanaya farther and carried Gamzee along with.

"Wait! Where are you taking them!?" Karkat yelled, shaking the bars of his cell.

"None of your business mutant. Don't worry, she'll be safe unlike you," one of the guards replied, "Keep moving."

He shoved Kanaya forward when she looked back at the others. He had never seen her so scared in his entire life. Same went for everyone else. And all because of-

No it wasn't him. Karkat finally took the time to really think about what happened. For the past five years The Condesce had known who The Sufferer and his group was, so why did she decide to just print out the posters last weekend? She probably only used Feferi's formal wriggling day party to broadcast it easier, but why now after all those years? She could have let out the pictures right after he had escaped with the others. Why now?

Could it have been because she had too much pride and wanted to have them caught quickly before the news could spread? That obviously didn't work. None of the younger trolls knew so was it to try to keep the balance of the hemospectrum within the younger trolls? But they knew who The Sufferer was without knowing what happened at that big event. What the hell was this woman's problem?

Karkat's stomach growled, making him lose his thoughts and curse under his breath. He hadn't eaten in probably over 24 hours. He saw a hand with a pack of beef jerky stick out from the cell beside him.

"Here Karkat," the soft Leo's voice called.

"No you eat it."

"It's an extra bag, I already ate one."

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't figure out that you're lying."

A sigh was heard before the hand retracted and stuck out again, this time empty and as close to the wall as possible, on the ground and just loosely sticking out. From the position of the arm and hand, it looked like the Leo had her back to the wall and was sitting. Karkat walked over and sat with his back to that wall and reached out to take the hand.

A sniff was heard as the hand tightened around his.

"Mom and Dad will come for us soon right?" she asked uncertain.

"I promise you they will. We will get out of this, all of us will live."

He felt another squeeze of his hand before it became silent once more.


	30. Escaping With Style

Karkat ended up eating some of the beef jerky Nepeta had after all because the prison food was absolutely disgusting. It may have even been worse than Gamzee's spoor slimes. It was so gross that the bag was passed around to the group members near them so that they all could have at least something edible in their stomachs. The food the prison served couldn't even be classified as food. It was just a slop of who knows what with a strange chunky texture. Karkat poked at it and swore he saw it twitch or heard it growl at him.

Day one went by annoyingly. His wrist hurt, probably infected since he couldn't clean it or take care of it. The water from the tap in the cell sometimes didn't even work and it was ice cold. Karkat spent the hours trying to pick off the dried blood from his shirt. His blood stayed bright red even after it dried unlike humans which turned dark after drying. Vriska asked earlier if Sollux could just blast them out after a day of rest she was hoping that he would have enough energy, but he said that the bracelet he was wearing prevented him from using his powers. It was spiked and it poked into his skin sending a strange current through his body that countered his powers. The same was with Aradia, it couldn't be taken off without a key. That explained the blood from yesterday. Most of the time it was silent. It was either that or one could hear soft crying from one of their cells.

And unfortunately, day two was the same. He heard Vriska and Terezi chat a bit but didn't pay attention to what they were saying. After a few minutes it turned into whispering yells before they stopped talking to each other completely. The Dolorosa tried to talk to everyone for a little while to pass the time too. She talked about the stories of the travels that the group had missed out on in the past years. The Signless was truly amazing to be risking his life in trying to create an ideal world. Too bad the one who was against it was the most was the most powerful woman on the planet. Karkat bet that if his father had enough followers they could have easily taken her over, but of course too many people feared the power of The Condesce.

Since there was nothing to do, he ended up wondering how everyone was doing. John must be feeling conflicted and confused with what happened. He hoped the humans wouldn't do anything stupid. Kanaya, they had better be treating her right, same with Gamzee. Why were only those two taken away from them? He even wondered about Equius and how he was faring. Probably being punished like Eridan. The Cancer actually felt sorry for the sea troll and especially for Feferi. She must have been feeling heartbroken from her mother's actions. She believed in her so much after all. When Zylpha came into his mind, he quickly shook her out. Bitch could burn up and dry in a desert for all he cared.

His mind wandered to his lusus. Kanaya's was definitely dead but no one was sure about his or Nepeta's, He hoped they escaped.

He sat up in concentration when his father came into his mind. The Handmaid was attacked a month and a half ago and arrived at their hive. Mindfang and Redglare left when The Dolorosa returned. The Signless' group was attacked a sweep ago. That may have been when Sollux' dad was captured and turned into that mindless weapon or it was when The Handmaid returned. His father must be safe right? Considering the fact that The Condense had to finally send out posters to find him just now.

A horrifying thought rushed through Karkat.

_It's a trap._

The Condense took the kids because _she knows_. She knows they're going to come and try to save their kids. But, how did she know they had kids. No one was supposed to know. Did Feferi accidentally let something slip or did The Condesce find out on her own somehow? It didn't really matter though, they had to get out of there.

Karkat went to the bars of his cell and peered down the corridor as best as he could before whispering, "Pst, Sollux. Hey, I know you're awake fuckass."

"Ugh what?" Sollux crawled over to his cell entrance and glared at Karkat. His cell was across from his on the right.

"We have to get out of here."

"Oh no thit therlock. What do you want me to do? Rip my hand off tho I can uthe my powerth and attract a thitload of guardth tho they can kill uth thooner?"

"Wow what crawled up your ass. . . . Okay forget I said that. I was talking about helping me figure out a plan dumbass."

Sollux sighed, "KK there'th nothing we can do. Theriouthly juth't give up already."

"You want to be a fucking tool for the rest of your life?"

"Of courthe I don't. I don't want anyone dead either but let'th fathe it. There ith honeth'tly nothing we can fucking d-"

The sounds of rushed footsteps cut Sollux off and the two boys scrambled back into their cells. The footsteps stopped as soon as they started though. It was odd so Karkat slowly stuck his head out a bit to see if he could spot anything or anyone. There were three dark figures standing in front of a few cells away from his.

"Hey pretty ladies, you here to bust me out?" Karkat could hear one of the prisoners say. Wait, pretty ladies?

After a grunting sound and a thud it became quiet again. Looked like the tallest of the figures kicked whoever was talking and knocked him out. Probably wasn't a guard since the prisoner said something about breaking out.

"Fuuuuuuuuck why is this place so freaking big and why do most of these ass fucks have to be disgusting men," the tall figure whispered. It sounded . . . really familiar.

"We'll find them soon so hush up, what if you didn't knock that guy out? Then he'd be yelling and the guards would be all over us," the other woman snapped.

"You two are crazy, why did you drag me along? You two are fully capable of saving them yourselves."

The last voice made Karkat's eyes go wide and he crawled closer to the cell bars. He saw that Terezi and Vriska had gotten close and were trying to look at the ones speaking as well. Now seeing the figures better, he saw that all of them had very familiar looking horns.

"Hey you obviously don't remember what you're capable of girl."

"Yes and it appeared that you wanted to come along since you kept loitering around our hive."

"I-"

"I'm sure you've been wanting to apologize and explain to them what happened."

There was a silence before a fourth voice was heard.

"Who's there?" shit a guard.

"Shit no choice now, time for you to sing girl," the taller woman stopped whispering. Karkat saw Vriska mouth the word 'mom'.

"What but there's so many of them."

"We'll take care of the rest come on they're coming."

"Intruders!" more footsteps.

"Quick before they end up informing her royal bitchness. Don't worry about us, we have those special ear buds remember."

"They're over here!"

"But-"

"Now!"

A light and slow melody was heard and the footsteps slowed. Vriska and Terezi already began to fall into a daze. The short haired sea troll was slowly walking backwards past their cells and looked wide eyed at Karkat. Her singing stopped for a second before she turned to the guards and resumed singing while waving her hands and pointing to the cells around her. The melody in her song changed and she walked backwards a little faster, the guards all around them were following her mindlessly like zombies. Karkat felt like following as well but the bars got in the way so he just stood there.

After a few minutes the voice disappeared and the sound of his cell opening brought him back to reality. There standing before him was a smirking Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

"Long time no see shorty. Hurry up and let's get out of here so we can start our rebellion."

Karkat stared at her dumbfounded, as she held out his sickles before him. She had to nudge them into his face before he took them and she pulled him out. Everyone was freed from their cells already and Neophyte Redglare was seen fiddling with the lock of the bracelet on Sollux' wrist. It looked like she had already taken care of Aradia's. Nepeta instantly hugged Karkat once he was out. He scanned his group, they all looked terrible.

Sollux hissed once the bracelet was finally taken of. He instantly clasped his hand over the four holes in his wrist to try to stop the bleeding. Redglare swatted his hand away and wrapped it in a cloth before looking back at everyone else. Everyone had gotten their weapons back too.

"Took you long enough mom geez what were you waiting for the actual culling ceremony?" Vriska frowned at her mother. Mindfang just ruffled the young Scorpio's head.

"Actually we were, until we saw a sea troll loitering outside of our hive."

"Hm I wonder what she was doing?" Terezi feeling comfortable having her cane back began to grin.

Redglare matched her grin, "Interesting girl she is. Not as confident as her mother but interesting none the less. If it weren't for her we wouldn't have been able to even find this place."

"I'd hate to ruin the nice reunion and I know we'd all love an explanation but Kanaya and Gamzee were taken elsewhere and we should hurry and find them before the guards return," The Dolorosa stated with worry.

"Oh right, let's go kiddies. Some of your parents are still waiting."

"Thome," Sollux repeated with disdain.

Redglare's grin disappeared for a second before she smacked Sollux' back, "Buck up kiddo, we'll get your dad back. Little Vantas' dad will make sure of that."

"We really should be going now," Aradia rushed.

"Yeah yeah let's go."

"Uh we should probably run cause uh."

"Spit it out Pupa!" Vriska said impatiently. Tavros pointed down the hall to let everyone see a couple guards run towards them.

"Fuck let's go!" Karkat yelled as they all booked it to the other direction.

The guards were soon evaded when they turned a shitload of times down random hallways. Even though it made them totally lost, they were at least away from the guards. They had to find the other two fast before The Condesce was informed of their escape. The group quietly sneaked through the halls this time to avoid unwanted attention. Thankfully, the prisoners in the cells they passed were all in a daze, which meant Zylpha had already gone through there.

"Oh Jegus fuck!" another familiar voice was heard. A flash of red ran by them before it stopped and ran back to them.

"Fuck here you are!" a familiar pair of shades appeared in Karkat's face. The only unfamiliar thing about the blonde was the fact that he was wearing some weird red pajamas and a cape and was carrying a broken sword.

"Dave!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Sollux was the first to shout, "and what the hell are you wearing!?"

"Questions later, shoosh paps first!" Dave grabbed Karkat and shoved him into the direction he was running away from. Gamzee was seen rushing towards them, face full of rage, hands covered in colours.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Karkat cried out. So much for being quiet.

"I freed him that's what. He was chained to a wall and everything, as soon as I got those chains off he went subjugglator on the guards around us and then chased after me. Deal with it," Dave shoved Karkat forward once again and Gamzee ran into him, tackling the shorter troll down.

"Fuck this isn't the ti-" Karkat quickly titled his head to the side when Gamzee tried to punch him in the face.

"Gamzee stop!" Tavros held back the Capricorn's arm when he tried for another hit.

"Karkat hurry just do it! We still have to find Kanaya!" Nepeta tried to encourage.

His first attempts failed at first since he was rushing. All it caused was Gamzee calling him a motherfucking peasant blood in his face. Once he tried again, slowly and with feeling, he managed to calm the highblood down enough to know who his friends were.

"K-Karkat?" Gamzee sat up and held his head.

"Yes, now get off of me," Karkat said it slowly and softly.

Gamzee slowly stood and looked at the group, then at Mindfang and Redglare. He gave a light chuckle before he groaned and held his head, "Motherfuck. They got my pops here. He was in a room near mine."

"I'll go get him with you," Redglare volunteered, "Show the way."

"I-I'll come too," Tavros volunteered as well. Someone needed to stay with him to keep him in check.

"Alright, the rest of you hurry and find Kanaya and we'll meet you outside," everyone agreed and they quickly parted ways.

As they walked further, the prison began to look less dirty and the barred cells turned into separate rooms that were bigger and had solid metal doors.

The sound of a blast nearby shocked the group and the prison shook. One of the doors near them creaked open and they ran towards it. Karkat peeked inside to find a nicely decorated room with a hole in the wall. Kanaya was sitting on a comfy looking bed with the matriorb on her lap. The dust from the hole quickly settled and there floating in midair were three figures. One was a girl wearing a yellow robe with a hood over her eyes, she was holding two wands in her hands. Another girl was wearing a black skirt and long-sleeved top and had, what was that, dog ears? She was holding quite the intimidating rifle. The last figure was wearing blue pajamas and had a longer blue hood, he was holding a colourful hammer. Karkat would definitely not mistake those glasses and buckteeth.

"Karkat!" John cried as he flew over and hugged the Cancer.

"J-John!?" Karkat was completely confused. Why was John flying? Did it have to do with that time when the lab blew up? Why was he here with Dave? _Now is not the time._

"Kanaya!" Nepeta ran in and hugged her older sister.

"Reunions later, escaping now," Dave flash stepped over to Kanaya and tossed her over to the yellow hooded girl, who caught her with a smile.

"Rose?" Kanaya blinked in surprise as she was flown out the hole. Dave wrapped one arm around Terezi's waist and Sollux' and jumped out of the hole as well. Mindfang hoisted The Dolorosa over her shoulder, who gave her a surprised protest, and wrapped an arm around Vriska before following Dave out of the hole.

"Oh my god are you all crazy?" Karkat shrieked as he saw his friends and get taken away. They must have been at least four levels up, "I thought I told you guys not to-"

"Alright listen up fuckass, no more complaints. Shut the fuck up and let us save you," the figure wearing black, Karkat discovered to be Jade, shouted at him annoyingly. He immediately shut up.

"We'll let you yell at us later Karkat," John copied the actions of Dave, one arm wrapped around Karkat and the other around Nepeta, and he flew out. Jade followed after carrying Aradia. Once they were safely on the ground, they began to run along the wall.

Mindfang put a hand to her ear, "Our ride is waiting at the end of the cliff, Neo you find the big guy yet? Uh huh okay. We'll be right there. We have no idea how long little miss sea troll can keep up with distracting the guards. Everything is ready right?"

"Their head captain is a sea troll! If she runs into him she might be fucked!" Vriska stated worriedly.

"Fuck you just jinxed it, considering her luck she may run into him soon," Karkat cursed and ran a bit faster. The four humans were flying above them. Since when could they fly? And what the hell was with the pajamas? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but now was not the time.

"I found them!" a voice above them cried. A few guards were poking their heads out the windows as the group continued to run.

"Stop them! Kill them if you have to! Don't let them get away!"

Karkat looked up again and wished he hadn't. A rain of weapons was falling towards them. They couldn't escape, they were caught between the side of the prison and the edge of the cliff which led off to the ocean and most likely pointy rocks at the bottom. He felt panic build up and was confused when Mindfang kept running without concern. When he looked up again, all the weapons had frozen in place. He looked back to see Aradia floating in midair beside Dave and the two were holding their arms out towards the weapons. What Dave was a psychic like Aradia now too? He thought humans didn't have special powers or whatever.

_FUCK I'M SO FUCKING CONFUSED OUT OF MY MIND RIGHT NOW._ Karkat screamed to himself in his head. He was so busy being confused that he didn't realize that everyone turned and he ran straight off the edge.

"Karkat!" Nepeta cried as she stopped and looked over the cliff.

Karkat had shut his eyes and felt the wind fly by him. Fuck well this is a terrible way to die.

"Karkat you idiot!" he heard John's voice call. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn't falling and was just floating in mid-air. It just felt like he was falling because of all the wind around him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Karkat screamed as John swooped down and grabbed him.

"Keep running guys, we're almost there!" Mindfang ordered.

John put Karkat down and flew beside the running troll, "Stop over thinking things. Just concentrate on getting out of here first!"

Karkat didn't respond but John knew he agreed because Karkat was actually looking forward instead of down as he ran.

They turned once more and found a very large group of guards surrounding the edge of the cliff. The guards were surrounding Gamzee and Tavros. Standing by them was Redglare and The Handmaid along with The Summoner floating above them. There was even Darkleer and Equius who were holding up a beaten up looking Grand Highblood. What were they doing here? So many fucking questions! Nepeta held herself back from calling out to Equius. At the front of the group was the captain of the guards and he was holding Zylpha hostage.

Before anyone could shout out or say anything. The four humans flew over the large group of guards and Jade immediately went in for a kick to the captain's head, making him let go of Zylpha.

"Hya!" she cried as the captain fell face first to the ground. She then landed and pulled Zylpha away towards the others.

"My bad," Dave stated as he landed on the captain's back.

"My apologies," Rose followed suite, landing as hard as she could on the captain's head.

"Oops sorry," John was the last one to step, er more like stomp, on the captain with the most monotonous apology one could ever hear from the boy. The thing that amused Karkat the most about the situation was that the guards were all just staring as their captain got stepped on.

Then after that, the four humans pushed everyone else off the cliff.

Karkat was frozen solid but was screaming inside.

"Mom!" Aradia shouted out causing the whole group of guards to face them.

"Jump!" The Summoner shouted at them before flying down out of sight.

"Wait what!?" Sollux was equally confused and panicked as Karkat.

"You heard him time to jump kids," Mindfang then proceeded to push the kids off the edge one by one.

"What are you doing standing around!? After them!" the captain shouted hoarsely, trying to pick himself off the ground.

"See ya suckas," Mindfang pushed Karkat off, who was saved for last for some reason, tipped her hat at the guards and jumped off after.

Karkat didn't even have time to scream before he was suddenly found sitting on a flying creature. Terezi was sitting in front of him cackling like an idiot, while John was sitting behind him with a big grin. All around him he could see his friends riding on top of flying lusus or sea creatures. He himself was on a dragon. It was quite big for one that just hatched from its egg.

"Glad you could make it to the party Dragonmom," Terezi hugged her lusus.

"Holy motherfucking miraculous mirthful messiahs!" Karkat looked over to Gamzee who was shouting the alliteration. The Capricorn was hugging a large sea lusus and riding with him was Tavros and his dad. It was his goatdad.

"He wanted to join in on the break out too," The Summoner dodged an arrow fired at him and ushered the creatures, that he had collected to catch the kids, to leave.

"We're still not out of the clear yet," Redglare stated, riding on a much larger dragon with Mindfang, "They'll find methods to follow us. We should leave before they can catch up."

"The thooner we leave the better," Sollux was riding a really giant sea turtle with everyone else.

"Best fucking break out ever!" Vriska shouted with her arms in the air. She was riding with Zylpha on the large nightingale.

"But where are we going to go?" Nepeta asked.

"We're going to meet up with your parents," The Handmaid smiled at the little Leo whose face immediately brightened from the news.

"I guess you can question or yell at us now," John stated.

Karkat looked back and saw that they were quite a ways from the cliff already.

Jesus fuck where to begin.


	31. Let's Go

"Fuck . . . wait . . . I just . . . someone else . . . go first," Karkat tried to regain his breath. He had been running and screaming the whole time after all. It felt like his heart could jump out of his chest at the moment. And he didn't even realize that John was sitting really close behind him with his arms wrapped around him and head resting on his shoulder . . . yet.

"You're all crazy!" Zylpha suddenly shouted. She looked so flustered and shocked, "I can't believe you all just did that! It was so reckless and hectic and, and just. Usually in this kind of situation wouldn't you play along and lay low and formulate a plan to quietly make a rescue? Usually you want to take away attention from yourself but no! You just snatched me up all of a sudden, spontaneously decided to break them out right then and there and just did it! No plan what so ever! You adults are insane!"

Everyone stared at her in shock from her sudden outburst. Zylpha realized they were all staring at her and so she buried her face in the back of her lusus. Vriska patted her back, "Welcome to our group."

"Waiting until the culling ceremony would have been riskier," Redglare explained, "The Condesce would have had many minions in the crowd and we would be easily over powered. We almost didn't get The Signless out five years ago if it weren't for your mother."

"Thanks to your mom being there, she was able to hum quietly and slip us through the crowd since it put them in a daze. It's like she made us invisible," Mindfang joined in, "It was lucky we found you at our hive or we wouldn't have known where they were being held."

"You're still all out of your minds," Zylpha gave a muffled reply.

"I'm glad you're awake mother," Aradia took the time to hug her mother.

"I'm sorry that you had to take care of me like that. I over exerted myself when we were attacked and I quickly rushed back because I was afraid that The Condesce had gotten to you," The Handmaid hugged her back.

"But how did th'he figure out that we even eckthitheded?" Sollux asked.

"I'm sorry," The Handmaid immediately apologized to Sollux, "When we were attacked she got The Psiionic. She put some weird headset on him and then he was suddenly put under her control. He answered all her questions and attacked us."

"Okay I want to be in the knowledgeable society too motherfuckers. Why in the MOTHERFUCKING HELL was my pops in the prison too? I thought he was on the side OF THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH," Karkat cringed at Gamzee's fluctuating voice but understood that it was because of the lack or spoor slime and that he was trying his best to stay sane.

"Your dad actually turned on The Condesce at the last second and let us get away after we freed The Signless. She put him straight to prison after that," The Summoner explained.

Gamzee looked a bit heartbrokenly at his father. For the past five years, the powerful and scary troll known as The Grand Highblood was kept in a prison because he defied The Condesce and no one had known.

"Equius what are you doing here? And with your dad too!" Nepeta had taken the time to happily hug him as well but soon pulled back when she saw Darkleer looking at her.

"I brought him~" Mindfang hummed, "Like how I invited everyone else to help on the breakout."

"More like drag us to come along against our will and not tell what the hell we were going to do until we got here," The Summoner mumbled to himself and Darkleer quietly agreed with him.

"So your dad is on our side?" Nepeta looked at Darkleer with wide eyes that held admiration.

"Yes, he did not like how The Condesce had imprisoned The Grand Highblood so easily like he was a lowblood. So he had been waiting for a chance to stop her," Equius explained, "Although I wish he had told me sooner so that he wouldn't have had to act that way in front of me and knocked me out to take me away from the school."

"I apologize for my actions. I had thought you were still one that followed the hemospectrum greatly because of my previous teachings. I had taught you to follow it strictly and had no idea you had become so well acquainted with everyone else," Darkleer looked shyly away and scratched his head before turning back to look at them with determination, "But now is the time we fight back. It took me too long to realize that Her Imperious Condescension was only keeping the hemospectrum to stay in power over the land dwellers."

"Ah I just remembered, I still have to go back to my hive. Feferi is coming over tomorrow and it takes half a day to fly from here to there. I want to bring her with us," Zylpha interrupted and sat up properly again.

"I'll go too," Vriska immediately declared.

"I still got some questions for you so I'm coming along too," Karkat narrowed his eyes at the sea troll.

"If you're picking up Feferi then I shall accompany you as well," Aradia floated up to them.

"Then take you guys should take Pyralspite, it'll be too tiring to be flying with your own powers for half a day," the larger dragon lowered towards the sea turtle and Redglare hopped off.

Sollux hopped on when Aradia got on, "I'm going too. FF might feel better theeing more of uth."

"Hey John switch with me I'm going too," Dave floated up to Dragonmom.

"What but I wanna go too."

"I don't think it would be wise for a lot of us to go," The Handmaid stated, "And it's a two day trip to the safe area where we're supposed to be meeting up with The Signless and Disciple."

"Alright then we do it like this. Vriska rides with Zylpha, Mindfang lets Sollux, Aradia, Dave, and the Handmaid ride with her, while Terezi and me ride her lusus. Everyone else go to where ever the safe place is and we'll meet you there in a couple of days," Karkat decided for everyone in a leaderly fashion.

"Hey I said I wanted to go too!" John gave Karkat a pout. Karkat didn't want him to go for three reasons, one - he didn't want John getting hurt, two – it would be dangerous to go back because who knows if there would be guards with Feferi and take them all back, and three – he finally realised John was too close for comfort and his feelings might get in the way of his decisions.

Karkat quickly shoved John off of him and the dragon. He almost panicked until he remembered that the boy could fly, "I need you to take care of my sisters and everyone else. We'll be back soon."

John gave him a disapproving look and puffed up one of his cheeks in annoyance while he contemplated. Karkat didn't glare at him and just waited, he didn't even swear like usual. So with a sigh John complied, "Fiiiiiiiine. But if you're not at the safe spot a day after we get there then we're coming after you."

"Deal."

"We are losing time, whoever's coming then go right ahead," Zylpha turned her lusus around and headed back to her hive. Mindfang turned Pyralspite to follow.

"Be careful Karkat!" Kanaya called out to him.

"Be safe! Be sure to come back!" Nepeta called as well. Karkat looked back at her to see her holding Equius' hand.

"You better not let anything happen to her Zahhak!" he shouted as Terezi turned Dragonmom to follow.

"I promise no harm will come upon her! I swear on my life!" Equius called back.

"Hang on tight Karkles, we're going to go fast so you can get back to your own lover boy soon," Terezi cackled and patted the head of her lusus twice.

"What the hell Terezi, really? Are you really going to be fucking immature at a time like FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK K WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU AND GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS TODAY!" Karkat clung onto Terezi and screamed as Dragonmom zoomed forward and past the other two.

"A race? Oh bring it on. Let's go Zylpha!" Vriska pointed forward and the nightingale flew faster before Zylpha could even agree or respond.

"Ah youth," Mindfang grinned as Pyralspite flew faster and cause the three kids behind her to yelp in surprise. Well not Dave, cool kids don't yelp. The Handmaid just sighed with a smile.

Once Karkat got used to the speed they were going he started asking the questions, "So you didn't betray us?"

"I can see how you would think that especially with all the suspicions you had of me earlier," Zylpha let out an amused breath, "What did you expect me to use my powers right then and there? You do realize that I'm not as great at using them as my mother and that it would have even put you into a useless daze. Plus my powers don't work on sea trolls so Dualscar or The Condesce would have killed me on the spot . . . Sorry anyways. All I did was watch you get hurt and taken away."

"You have nothing to be sorry about since you came to save us afterwards," Vriska looked back and glared at him. He just rolled his eyes at her in response.

"Well I didn't exactly know that I was going to save you until I got here. Your mothers picked me up from seeing me near your hive and when they flew over my hive towards the prison my lusus saw and followed."

"The giant bird attacked us at first because we thought we were kidnapping her, but she understood after a talk with our dragon," Mindfang grinned.

"It probably did look like fucking kidnap with the way you suddenly snatched her up like that. And I bet the 'talk' was it breathing fire at her lusus first before any real words were exchanged," Karkat smirked when Mindfang's grin disappeared.

"That's exactly what happened," Zylpha chuckled a bit and her lusus squawked in annoyance.

"But you did want to save us right?" Vriska felt compelled to ask to let Karkat know that she indeed did not betray them.

"Yes of course."

"Hey why ith FF going to your hive anywayth?" Sollux changed the subject.

"Since I'm her new moirail, according to Her Imperial Condesce, we're supposed to be getting closer so she is supposed to be going to my house every two days. The Condesce trusts me since I'm a sea troll and I'm supposed to be helping her think of the way of the hemospectrum. The first day she came over was right after your trial. I left her alone that day so she just sat around. She refused to talk to me. Yesterday I told her that I was just acting and was scared at what The Condesce would do if I didn't play along. She seemed a little better after that."

"It's a good thing that you did play along or we would've had to wait until the culling ceremony and that would have been even more hectic than the Signless' since it's a bunch of you we have to save instead of just one troll," Mindfang said with seriousness this time.

"Feferi and I would have tried to come up with a plan together tomorrow to see if we could break you out but well, of course this happened."

"She's going to be ecstatic when she finds out we're free," Aradia smiled.

"I agree. Let'th pick her up and hurry and get back tho we can plan our counter attack," Sollux smirked.

This is it. Time to finally make a difference in this world.

* * *

><p>Sobs in hands as I realized that I've been spelling the Condesce wrong for the past 30 chapters. ((I've been calling the the condense LMAO she is now her imperious condensation)) I'll probably go back and fix it later . . . maybe . . . when I finish I guess.<p>

**EDIT: I fixed this and I can't believe no one caught me on this seriously.**


	32. Picking Up More Than One

"So what's up with fish boy?" Dave asked next.

"Are you referring to Ampora?" Zylpha looked back to Dave who hadn't made a snarky or ironic remark for a while.

"Whoops I meant to say crab," ah there it was.

"Fuck you Dave. What the hell is up with your stupid outfit anyways and why in the ever living fuck can you and the others fly?"

"One question at a time dude," Dave smirked when Karkat began to scowl.

"Well, I'm not sure. Even Feferi has not seen him since your trial. She told me that he was hit at her party when they told the Condesce the news of their engagement," Mindfang stayed silent at Zylpha's explanation but her eyes widened a bit.

"Equius was lucky to have his father on our side or he would be receiving harsh punishment by now. Considering Dualscar's personality and loyalty to Her Imperious Condescension, Eridan's punishment and re-education may be extremely harsh," Aradia felt bad for the sea prince.

"Are we picking him up too or what?" Sollux asked.

"That may be harder to do since it's most likely he's with Dualscar or confined to his hive," Zylpha pondered.

"We should get him," Mindfang declared.

Vriska looked at her mother before exchanging looks with Terezi, "More flashy break outs mom?"

"Of course," Mindfang finally grinned.

"Great we might as well just fly to The Condesce and turn ourselves in already. Or maybe we should all just fly off a cliff to save her the fucking trouble."

"Man if all you were going to do was complain then you should have stayed with oblivious Egbert," Dave flew over to Karkat.

"And if all you were going to do was be a complete dick then you should've stayed back and he should've gone. John is ten times less fucking annoying as you," Karkat swatted at Dave and missed.

Terezi cackled, "So cool kid mind telling us what the flying around is all about?"

"Ask ram girl's mom," Dave began to fly backwards with his arms behind his head, making it look like he was lying in the air beside them, "We went home after the trial. Mom, Dad and Bro were out somewhere and she suddenly showed up. Telling us not to worry and that they were working on finding you guys asap. Then yesterday she appears again and tells us about the break out. We all wanted to go of course but we didn't say anything about coming along because we knew there was nothing we could do. Until we saw John having a fit later in his room and all his stuff was floating in the air around him. Like he had turned into some apocalypse child with mad powers that went berserk if he got mad."

"Powers?" Aradia looked to her mother for an explanation.

"Yes. These four humans have special powers. John is the Heir of Breath and can manipulate the air to his will."

"Whoa then that means, on the day that Karkat almost killed all of us, John was the one doing that weird air thing that helped us breathe better," Vriska's eyes widened.

"That day wasn't my fucking fault!"

"That actually made my breathing worse, too much pure air. I was wondering if I was trying too hard to breathe or something," Zylpha said unfortunately.

"Ah but he was trying to save you and he didn't know about too much air being bad for a sea troll."

"Don't worry Vriska I wasn't blaming him for anything. Just saying, also I think he used his power subconsciously because it doesn't seem like he knew he had any powers."

"You got that right. He freaked a bit before giggling like a happy school girl and flying circles around us. Me and Rose got some new unwanted hairdos since he became a living blow-dryer. Jade was next to start flying around but instead just making stuff float she could also make them shrink or grow. We were so lucky our parents weren't around or they'd have flipped their shit."

"Did you juth't get your powerth or thomething?" Sollux looked at Dave, brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, they were all born with it. They were just unable to realize what they were until they got older. I was glad that they had discovered them now. They're not the only ones with special powers too. I believe that all of you each have something hidden inside of you and some have already brought it out to your full potential."

"Like me and Sollux?" Aradia looked at her hands and remembered how she stopped the weapons with Dave earlier.

"Yes but Sollux' special powers differ from what it actually is."

"What? I'm a pthionic uther, what kind of other powerth would I have."

"Not all powers are of the physical sense. Sollux you are the Mage of Doom. You hear those voices all the time right? Recently too?"

Sollux looked away, "Yeah . . . before the trial I kept hearing thcreamth and th'tuff. It wath tho different before. It wath voitheth I never heard but for the path't week they were all thcreamth of the people I knew . . ."

"What's with the fancy bullshit titles?" Karkat asked to take attention away from Sollux, "And how do you know all this?"

"You could say that I have a special informant that likes to talk to me a little too much. Especially when I don't want to. He provides me information whether I like it or not. I've known him for quite a while so unfortunately I am used to it," The Handmaid made a strange face before sighing and looking ahead.

"So you get informed about us? Wow that totally doesn't scream stalking pedophile."

"Tho what'th your title Dave?"

"Knight of Time," Dave flew back to Sollux and sat behind him again. His new position was exactly like how John had held Karkat earlier.

"That explains you're fucking unnatural flash stepping," Karkat shook the thought of John away.

"That's not unnatural, it's skill. My Bro taught me and Gamzee can flash step too when he's in sober mode remember. Took us a while before we could get that crazy fucker to calm down."

"So does everyone have some sort of title then? Even you adults?" Zylpha asked.

"Yes but I don't know all of them. Not yet anyways and usually the parents and children share the same aspect for trolls, I don't think so for humans."

"So what about the flying thing? Only those with these titles can fly?" Terezi pondered and felt excited about the fact if she could fly.

"Only the ones who have reached the full potential of their powers."

"What about the dumb shit clothes."

"The swag outfit is part of the complete set of your title kit. A title kit starts with a flash of light and comes with the ability to fly, awesome as hell powers, and an awesome outfit to match with your title."

"What the fuck?"

"It just appeared okay. We all happened to realize we all had powers at the same time and them bam, pretty colours and flying."

"Thanks that completely cleared the confusion up. Fucking thick fog turned into a fucking mist."

"Glad I could help sunshine."

"I really wonder thomtimeth if you prefer being in a black romanthe with KK over a red one with me."

"Whoa dude ouch. Come on your brave knight came all this way to save you. Facing the perils of a crazy clown, the bashings of an angry crab and avoiding the wrath of parental concerns."

"My hero," Sollux chuckled with an eye roll.

It was dusk by the time the group made it to Zylpha's hive. The sea troll flew ahead and told everyone else on the dragons to wait. She said not to come over until her lusus gave them the signal. It was about five minutes until the nightingale whistled and the dragons carefully landed behind her hive and tried to stay out of sight. Having a hive in the middle of nowhere helped from avoiding suspicion.

As soon as Karkat entered through the back door, he was instantly hugged and would have fallen over if Dave wasn't behind him to catch him.

"Oh my god you're all alive, thank god, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry Karkat! I'm so glad you're all alive!" Karkat looked down to see Feferi bawling her eyes out. She looked horrible. A couple of bandages here and there along with a few bruises like she was beaten. Obviously the work of her insane mother. He wasn't sure what to do so he looked to Aradia for help. As soon as her moirail came into arms reach, Feferi flung herself over to the Aires.

"I'm so sorry for my mom, I'm so sorry. I really thought she would change but but-"

"Shh shh, Feferi it's alright. It's not your fault."

Feferi hiccupped and wiped her eyes, "B-But you're all hurt. Your wrist. K-Karkat's wrist. Sollux too? Dave what? Mindfang and the Handmaid?"

"We're here to take you with uth. They're the oneth who broke uth out. We're fine let's go."

"No you're not okay oh my god we have to get that looked at. Zylpha still has to get some things so come in for a bit," Feferi pulled Aradia and Sollux in and the rest followed. As soon as they got to the entrance of the living room they all froze in place. Staring straight at them was The Psiionic.

"Everyone hit the deck crazy mind controlled psionic using adult in the living room!" Dave shouted and everyone ducked. When nothing happened Dave, who actually didn't move along with Feferi, tried to hold back a laugh.

"D-dad?" Sollux said cautiously. The head piece was still on the older Gemini.

"I-I kind of borrowed him from my mom. I brought him over to see if I could get Zylpha's help to get that thing off of him. Surprisingly she didn't stop me," Feferi bit her bottom lip, "Don't worry he won't attack unless a command is given by me or my mom so he's just kind of there for now."

Everyone cautiously took a seat in the living room as Feferi went to ask Zylpha where her first aid kit was. Only the Handmaid didn't sit and walked over to the Psiionic. She put a hand to his cheek and had a pained expression on her face. He didn't flinch or move, he didn't even blink. Karkat wondered if he was even breathing. Sollux was staring at him the entire time and his vision never left his father as his wrist was properly tended to.

Karkat noticed that Feferi was staring at his blood stained shirt after his wrist was attended too, "Karkat I-"

"Feferi don't. Don't say anything please. Not a word. I don't need it, none of us do it's alright. It's not your fault it's mine. I fucked up."

"How the hell is it your fault!?" Feferi suddenly snapped, shocking everyone, "None of this is your fault! It's none of ours but it is my mom's. Her and her stubborn stupid ideals. She never listens to me and it's her fault that you had to live a secret life, living in fear every day."

"Feferi that's enough. I said stop," Karkat said sternly, "Please, stop."

She stopped talking but was still crying as Karkat put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. It was just too much. Aradia pulled Feferi into a hug

"We can get this device off The Psiionic," The Handmaid announced to break the silence.

"R-Really? But it lookth like it'th all wedged into hith fathe. How can we get it off without ripping hith thkin off?" Sollux looked skeptically at his father.

"Yes, Dave and Aradia can do it."

"Me?" Aradia quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll do anything if it can help," Dave declared.

"Aradia, you are the Maid of Time, Dave is the Knight of Time. You two will turn time back on this device and the wires will shrink away until it can be easily taken off like glasses. This device is one that grows over time and it wedges itself into the mind of the wearer."

"What but I'm a psychic not a time manipulator."

"AA don't you remember? My title hath nothing to do with what I can actually do. Pleathe, if there'th anything you can do pleathe AA."

"Alright . . . I will try."

"Hey if a measly human like me can do it then a powerful troll like you probably can too," Dave encouraged.

Feferi gave him some commands so that he ended up lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Dave and Aradia stood on each side of his head and put their hands over him with their eyes closed. There was a strange small red glow and an image of a clock and a few gears that appeared in front of the Psiionic's face before the wires that were imbedded into his face began to shrink away. Once the wires fully retracted Sollux dashed over and pulled off the strange headpiece, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

The thing shrieked like it was alive which freaked Sollux out causing him to jump back. Karkat was horrified. That thing was living and it had been controlling The Psiionoic this whole time. It must have hurt like a bitch having its wires dig under your skin like that. The device shrieked some more and thrashed around with its wires flailing about and didn't stop until someone else stepped on it.

"God my fucking headache ith bad enough, firth't thith thing had to bury into my head and then it fucking threamth to make my earth bleed. God," the Psiionic stomped on the thing a few more times until he was satisfied.

"Dad!" Sollux cried and hugged his father.

"Whoa, hey there, what? Tholluckth? Where am I?" The Psiionic put his hand to his head in pain.

"You're back," The Handmaid smiled at him on the verge of tears.

"Wow that takes a lot out of you," Dave was sitting on the floor and resting at the edge of the couch looking out of breath.

Sollux went over to Dave to check on him, "You okay?"

"M'fine babe."

"Thankth. A lot."

"No problem, glad to be of service."

A sudden flash of light confused everyone as they looked to where Aradia was standing. She was looking at her hands then down to her clothes in awe. They had turned red and she was wearing the same symbol that Dave was wearing. Terezi sniffed the air and was shaking in her seat.

"So . . . much . . . red . . ." she exclaimed in glee.

"Holy crap you have wings!" Vriska shouted.

Aradia looked back and saw a pretty pair of red fluttering wings, "Whoa, so is this what happens to trolls when we discover our powers?"

"Man no fair, wings are excluded from the human title kit? What is this troll exclusive bullshit," Dave complained ironically.

"Whoa," Zylpha's eyes widened when she walked into the living room bag in hand, "Looks like you all made some progress of sort. Seems like it's a good time to leave now."

"Yes let's go we still have to pick up Eridan," Mindfang who was just sitting back and watching the show, stood up and headed towards the back door.

"Hey you're that kid from the hotel," The Psiionic pointed out.

"It's good to see you again sir and not in a mind controlled state."

"Ew don't call me thir, you can call me-"

The ring of a door bell cut The Psiionic off and everyone went silent.

"It's too early for the guards to be picking me up," Feferi whispered.

"It's okay. Just wait here, if worse comes to worse, then you can all just run out back to the dragons and get out of here," Zylpha took a breath and head to the front door.

Everyone was silent as the door opened.

"Ampora?"

"Hey Zyl, Fef's here right? I need to tell her somethin' about The Psiionic," Eridan walked right in and froze at the living room. He looked worse than Feferi. More bandages, bruises, a black eye and a couple of cuts.

"Wwh- wwhat are you guys doin' here?"


	33. Hope Broken

Eridan looked at the group completely mortified. For some reason he had Ahab's Crosshairs on his back.

"Perfect he came to us, saves us the trouble. Let's get out of here now," Mindfang stated.

"M-Mindfang?" Eridan choked out, "Oh Cod The Handmaid too. Fuck Fef you didn't take off that headpiece did you?"

"Whoa it'th like fithfathe junior over here."

"Oh fuck you did. Fuck fuck fuck. You havve to leavve now," Eridan tried to push everyone towards the back frantically while looking behind him.

"Wha Eridan, come with us!" Feferi pulled Eridan and was shocked when he pulled his arm back.

"No no no no, I havve to stay I havve to make sure they don't followw, fuck just get out of here!"

"Eridan what's going on?"

"My dad is in his car right fuckin' noww right outside the hivve and guards wwill be comin' soon because you took the fuckin' headpiece off The Psiionic! It has a tracker that transmits a signal if anythin' happens to it! Any second noww my dad's goin' to receivve the signal so get the fuck out of here noww before he comes in!"

"Hey he's alone right now so even if he does come in there's nothing he can do, we out number him," Mindfang said casually, "You've been sticking around him too much and you've come to fear him. That's no good, come with us so we can help you get over that."

"N-No I can't if I do he-"

"Eridan? WWhat's going on? Miss Maluna? Feferi?" Dualscar's voice could be heard calling from the door.

"Fuck leavve now!" Eridan whispered and pushed more urgently.

"Everyone get out to the dragons, Feferi and I will stay here with Eridan, I'll distract him so please leave. We'll follow you after we get rid of him," Zylpha walked out and greeted the older Aquarius at the door, "Dualscar, what a surprise to see you here. I didn't expect to see you come with your son."

"We can take him, I want pay back for that dirty trick he uthed on me before I became a fucking tool for that bitch," The Psiionic hissed.

"Dad no there'th going to be guardth coming thoon. Come on," Sollux pulled his dad away.

"Out of my wway treacherous wwench!" Dualscar's voice cried before Zylpha was blasted through the living room wall.

"Oh my god!" Feferi quickly rushed over to her.

"You, you all escaped!?" Dualscar held his weapon ready but quickly held it up when Mindfang attacked with her sword.

"Marquise!" Dualscar exclaimed in surprise.

"Orphaner," the woman gave him a smirk.

"I should have known," Dualscar shoved her back and whistled. A bunch of imperial guards suddenly bust in through the windows and entered through the front door.

"Wwhat? Dad stop!" Eridan ran over to his father and was smacked to the side.

"Shit, guess fish face likes to carry around a set of guards with him where he goes," Dave backed up into a circle with the group as the guards surrounded them.

"Don't evven think about escapin', I'vve got my men surroundin' the hivve so it's impossible for you to escape a second time. Hm looks like not all of you are here but that's fine, wwe only need The Sufferer's son after all."

"Y-You dare to attack someone who is higher caste of you?" Zylpha slowly sat up in pain, with Feferi and Vriska helping her, trying to see if she could get Dualscar to give in.

"Your blood shouldn't evven exist! Only mine should be the second highest! The Condesce wwill listen to me wwhen I tell her you're a traitor."

"Oh really? Who do you think she will listen to? The man whose son dared to propose to her precious daughter or her daughter's ever trusting moirail?" Vriska helped Zylpha up. She had a point.

"There wwon't be anyone to listen to if you aren't here noww wwill there?" Dualscar pointed his gun at Zylpha. Feferi and Vriska stood in front of her.

"Feferi come over here this instant and wwe shall bring you home," Dualscar lowered his gun a bit.

"No! Not unless you let them all go! All of them!"

"I can't do that princess. I need to bring at least the mutant blood back."

"Then you can forget me going back. I'm never going back to that fucking place ever again. Not until they're not branded as criminals for living."

"Then you leavve me no choice. I must use force."

"Force this fuckass!" Karkat threw one of his sickles at Dualscar. It flew over and cut his hand, causing him to drop his gun.

"You fuckin' mutant," Dualscar hissed, "Attack! Bring him and the princess to me alivve! Kill all the others!"

"No! Stop!" Eridan got up but was held back by guards.

"Do not interfere Eridan," Dualscar glared and picked up his gun again as the guards attacked.

"I don't think so," The Handmaid spoke up and shot a blast of energy from one of the wands in her hands towards Dualscar. His rifle exploded in his hands and made him fly back.

"Dad!" Eridan struggled against the guards but they didn't let him go.

"Take him out of here," Dualscar ordered and got up as Eridan got dragged away.

"Shit Vantas if you have a plan one would be great right now," Dave was holding back a guard with his back to Karkat doing the same thing.

"Why the fuck am I expected to have a fucking plan?"

"You're the leader aren't you?"

"How about don't get killed and let's get the fuck out of here."

"Sounds good to me!" Terezi had pulled the blade out of her cane and was smacking the adults around.

"Fuck my dad'th th'till recovering. How are we going to get out of here? There's too many of them and thome are th'till out'thide!" Sollux was picking guys up with his psionics and throwing them through walls.

"Sir! Our men outside are getting attacked by three lusus! Two are dragons!"

"We just have to get out of here and we'll be home free," Dave smacked down another guard and the group slowly began to head to the back door.

These guards were adults and quite hard to fend off. Everyone got a few cuts or hits now and then. If it weren't for Mindfang and The Handmaid they may not have been able to even fight back. Karkat hissed as more of his blood stained his clothes. The accursed red blood that was the reason for this whole fucking mess. His mind was only preoccupied for a second but that was enough for a guard to find an opening and attack head on with a spear. He would have been able to stop it if he had his other sickle, but he had thrown it at Dualscar earlier.

The spear head was right at his face until he was suddenly tackled down. A cry of pain was heard above him and the guard was blasted away. Karkat winced and opened his eyes to see teal blood dripping to the floor.

"Terezi!" he cried and sat up. The Libra rested against him before pushing up and standing again.

"I'm fine!" she turned around and blocked an attack revealing the long cut on her back to Karkat. The Cancer couldn't even say anything in response because another guard attacked him right away. He twisted around and blocked the attack but also twisted his ankle in the process. After he shoved the guy off he bent down and hissed in pain.

"Fuck this is too much!" Vriska was about to roll her die when she was punched in the face and her glasses flew off.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Zylpha shouted.

Surprisingly everyone in the group did as they were told. Karkat looked at Zylpha and wondered what was going to happen. All he saw was her opening her mouth before all the guards around them clamped their hands on their ears and fell to their knees. Only until she closed her mouth did everyone else cautiously take their hands off.

"What did you do?" Vriska asked.

"It's a power of mine aside from singing. It's a sort of screech where it bounces off walls and barriers and into open ears and will stay ringing in your head for quite a while," Zylpha stepped forward and winced holding her side.

"That's our ticket out of here, come on there's still a bunch of them outside," Dave pointed out.

"Not before I give thith ath'hole what he detherveth," The Psiionic walked over to Dualscar with crackling eyes. The older Aquarius was on his knees and it looked like he was in pain with the last attack Zylpha did. His eyes widened when he saw The Psiionic approaching him.

"Dad what no! Th'top!" Sollux cried out.

"Out of my wway!" Eridan ran back in after shoving some guards away, in his hands was his rifle ready to shoot any guards that tried to stop him again. Then he saw The Psiionic preparing to attack his dad.

"Eridan!" Dualscar shouted to his son. Eridan's eyes widened in horror as energy crackled around The Psiionic.

"No!" Eridan fired his gun at The Psiionic just as the troll fired a psionic blast.

"Dad watch out!" Sollux ran in and tackled his father away making the blast fire off into a different direction and the young Gemini took the full blast of Eridan's gun.

"Sollux!" Feferi screamed. Eridan immediately dropped his gun after Sollux flew through a few walls. He stood there in utter shock at what happened.

The guards groaned and began to stand up again.

"No! A loud sound counters the ringing in their head. We have to get out of here before they recover!"

"Don't let them get away!" Dualscar cried.

"STOP!" Aradia cried. Everyone suddenly stopped. Literally, they all froze in place. All the guards, Eridan and Dualscar. Only the group could move freely.

"Let's get out of here now," Aradia's voice shook.

Dave immediately went to Sollux, "Shit. FUCK."

After punching a wall, he picked up the troll's broken body and ran outside. Vriska helped Zylpha while Terezi helped Karkat and everyone followed. Mindfang went over and took the chance to kick Dualscar's frozen body hard before picking up Karkat's other sickle and following the others. Feferi looked at Eridan's frozen and shocked state one last time and held back a sob as she ran outside. Aradia stayed back.

Even outside the guards were all frozen and the group quickly boarded the dragons. The Handmaid decided to fly and let The Psiionic ride instead, he was exhausted from his missed attack. Dave held Sollux close as the Dragons took off. Karkat rode with Terezi again except this time he was in front, Feferi was in the middle and Terezi was behind her. Vriska stayed with Zylpha. Once they were far enough, The Handmaid went back to get Aradia.

"Hey kid you forgot this," Mindfang tossed Karkat's sickle over to him and he caught it and put it away without a word.

The Handmaid soon caught up with the group with Aradia in her arms. She had passed out from using too much of her new found powers and her new outfit disappeared as well. Karkat scanned the group and saw that everyone was a mess. They were all wounded and broken. He could feel Feferi shaking behind him.

"Go ahead and cry. There's no need to hold it in. No one is going to judge you, so go ahead."

The sea princess sucked in a breath and shook her head but ended up sobbing anyways. She clung to the back of Karkat's shirt and buried her head in it, using it as a hold of some sort to try to stop her tears but it didn't work.

The echoes of her cries filled the air as they flew away.


	34. Take a Break

"Everyone please follow me," Zylpha announced after an hour of flying. They had to stop somewhere, too many of them were wounded and needed to be treated.

They were above the country side when Zylpha had her lusus head to one of the homes. It was a simple house with a barn and some crops. Obviously it belonged to a human since it looked nothing like a hive. She landed on an empty field and the others did the same. She had everyone follow her to the house.

"Do not tell me we are just randomly breaking into some poor human's home and scaring them the fuck out of their house."

"I'm not a cruel idiot Vantas. I know who lives here and she will gladly help us for the night," Zylpha rolled her eyes at the Cancer wondering how he could still make crude remarks at a time like this.

"Are you sure the human won't just freak out at us?" Vriska asked with worry.

"No, she's used to trolls. She used to be a worker for the hotel. I visit her from time to time," Zylpha explained. The door opened before they even reached it and a human woman came rushing out.

"Oh my gosh Zylph come in quick! You all look terrible!" the woman ushered everyone in, "Go inside and make yourselves at home, use whatever you need. I'll go hide your lusus in the barn."

"Thanks Cia. You heard me coming from a mile away again didn't you."

"As always, enough chit chat, get in now."

The short haired blonde human walked over to the lusus and Zylpha's obediently followed the woman. The dragons exchanged glances and looked at Terezi. The Libra waved them to follow and they did. Everyone stopped at the door once they got inside.

"She said we can use anything, don't worry about it. If she sees you all just standing around then she'll scold you. Find an empty open room and just start fixing everybody up."

"Are you certain?" The Handmaid looked at Dave who hadn't let go of Sollux yet before looking at Zylpha once more.

"Yes go ahead. You saw how urgent she was about getting us inside right?" with that, Dave hurriedly rushed to find an empty room and the Handmaid followed.

Zylpha went into the living room and sat on a couch. Vriska sat beside her, "You okay?"

"I think I have a broken rib but otherwise I'm fine. You should take care of that cut on your sister's back."

"Karkat are you okay?" Feferi helped the troll over to a seat.

"Just a few cuts and a twisted ankle. How about you."

"Not a scratch . . ."

"We'll be fine, go ahead and go help with Sollux."

Feferi nodded and dashed off to the rooms. Mindfang had disappeared somewhere along with Terezi, probably to take care of that big cut. The human returned soon after.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Zylpha asked.

"Yes of course," Cia went into the kitchen and grabbed a cordless before returning and giving it to Zylpha. The sea troll dialed a number immediately.

"Aren't you going to ask us what the hell is going on?" Vriska looked at the woman curiously.

She laughed, "When it comes to the Maluna's it's always no questions asked. Her mother was always so secretive about stuff and didn't even let us ask questions. Especially with what happened five years ago. The wind always sounds different when Zylpha's lusus flies by so I could tell she was coming. It's always been like this and I sort of understand your situation since you're kind of on the news."

"We're on the news!? Since when!?" Karkat cried in horror.

"About a half hour ago. Escapees from the troll prison and cohorts of the long wanted fugitives or something. Crimes are disobeying troll laws, breaking out from prison and kidnapping the princess. As soon as I saw Zylpha shown in the pictures I knew it was bullshit."

"There's fucking pictures of us? FUCK!" Karkat threw his arms up and then let them flop down beside him as he sat back with a groan.

"Yeah that was just Karkat, don't worry about it we're fine. We're going to be a day late so tell John before he decides to fly back and get us. No that means don't let him do it. Yeah we'll see you in a few days. Bye," Zylpha hung up and saw Karkat looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Karkat looked away with arms crossed.

Cia suddenly grinned, "Oh ho ho do I sense a-"

"NO!" Karkat and Zylpha both shouted.

"Geez with the way you're acting it looks like it," Cia put her hands up in defense when Zylpha frowned at her, "Alright I'll say nothing more. Now how bad are your wounds."

"Mine is nothing, you should go provide treatment to the others. One is fatally wounded, one has a scratch across her back and grumpy twisted his ankle," Zylpha calmly listed.

"Nothing!? You broke a fucking rib! Maybe more than one with the way Dualscar blasted you through your wall," Vriska cried. Zylpha sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me? Pompous fish troll did what now?" Cia walked over to Zylpha and lifted one of her arms that were crossed. Zylpha instantly hissed in pain and pulled the arm back over her ribs.

"There's nothing you can do, just take care of the others first. All I really need is rest. Trolls are tougher than humans, I'll live," Zylpha pulled her legs up onto the couch in an attempt to make it a barrier between her broken ribs and Cia.

"Ugh and my boyfriend just had to go into town tonight."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yup and he's a surgeon, if he was here he could fix all of you up with a blink of an eye. Even if you are troll, your anatomy should be similar right?"

"I don't know about that . . ."

"Whatever fine, I'll go tend to the others. You're stubborn like your mother," Cia then left.

Vriska watched the woman go before heading into the kitchen and getting some ice for herself for her bruised face. Zylpha grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. It was on a news broadcast about the prison break, helicopter cameras zooming in and out of the blasted hole where Rose destroyed to get Kanaya out. The channel was immediately flipped to some romance movie and Zylpha tossed the remote back to the side. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Terezi came into the living room shirtless, her chest wrapped up to cover the wound on her back. Her glasses were off and her hair was damp, it looked like she just got out of the shower.

"Tez have some shame!" Vriska jumped up from her spot beside Zylpha and put her ice down. She walked over to her sister and pushed her out of the room.

"But I need a new shirt, mine got ripped! I was looking for that human lady."

"Yes yes I'll help you, come on," Vriska pushed her sister out of the room. Cia came in a few seconds after they left and headed to the kitchen. Karkat gripped the arm rest when he saw her walk by like that, hands covered in yellow.

The water turned on and the human washed her hands before peeking out of the kitchen, "The others are treated now, can I check on your wounds now Zylph?"

Zylpha pointed at Karkat and Cia rolled her eyes. She disappeared back into the kitchen for a bit and then came back out with a first aid kit. She knelt down in front of Karkat and opened the box, "Alright which foot."

Karkat just glared at her, "You're even weirder than the humans I know. And they're pretty weird. Most humans are curious aren't they? You didn't even bother to ask a single fucking question."

"I did, I asked which foot," Cia looked at him expectantly with a smile, "Sometimes it's better not to ask too many questions. There's the rare chance that the one asking or the one being asked can break."

Karkat stuck his left foot towards her, "Break how?"

"Not physically but mentally," Cia said nothing more as she began to wrap Karkat's ankle.

Terezi came back in with Vriska and Mindfang when Cia finished and put the kit away. Terezi was wearing light blue tee with her symbol on it and the word Libra in fancy letters above it.

"Oh she's in here. Hope you don't mind, I gave my daughter one of your shirts," Mindfang pointed Terezi to Cia who waved.

"No problem," Cia just smiled back.

"Karkat I got you a new shirt too! Yours is all torn and bloody so here!" Terezi tossed him a black tee and on it was his symbol with the word Cancer over it. He instantly threw it back.

"Hey rude much," Vriska glared as Terezi gave him a confused look.

"I'm not wearing that stupid thing. And I prefer long sleeved shirts."

"But it has your symbol and everything," Terezi held the shirt out in front of her. It probably belonged to Cia's boyfriend.

"Yeah and it's in red," Karkat said with malice.

"Your current shirt has more red on it than this one does. Quite being a pussy and just wear it."

Karkat was about to snap back at her but Cia stopped them, "I'll go get him a different shirt, I'm sure my boyfriend can spare a black long sleeved shirt. Although it might be a little big."

Cia took the t-shirt from Terezi and left. Terezi frowned at Karkat and poked his arm with her cane.

"What," he stated not looking up at her and glued his attention back to the TV.

"Here," she held the handle of her cane towards him.

"Why are you giving me your cane?"

"You need it more than I do right now, take it before I force it on you."

By force she probably meant continuously whacking him with it until he took it so he slowly accepted it.

The night went by quietly. Cia made dinner but no one really ate, no one was in the mood. Karkat didn't see anyone else besides the scourge family, Cia and Zylpha that night after they first entered the house. After patching everyone up they must have occupied the rooms, which left the rest to stay in the living room. Cia provided some blankets and pillows for everyone before retiring for bed herself.

"Thank you Cia," Zylpha said, "Thanks you so much."

"No problem, I owed your mother anyways."

The house became silent after that. Karkat continued watching the romance channel as the girls one by one began to fall asleep. Zylpha first on the couch and the scourge family afterwards on the floor all bundled together. Karkat had a blanket wrapped around him and was pretty comfortable in his armchair just watching the night away with movies and TV shows.

In the dead middle of the night, Cia came back out.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she sat down beside his arm chair on the floor. Karkat just murmured in response.

"You need that slime thing right? Sorry I don't have any but it looks like everyone else was able to fall asleep."

"I am greeted by horror terrors easier than others so I won't take that chance thank you."

"Yeah I'm going to pretend I understood that," Cia chuckled softly.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't sleep either. I can't help but worry you know. Ever since the hotel was suddenly demolished like that. I don't know the full details but I know more or less about what happened. She got into some trouble with your troll society and left Zylpha behind to protect her. And that's about it."

"You could have taken the chance to have her explain everything to you right fucking then and there when we first came."

"But you were all injured, you needed to be treated first. And I told you before, it's better not to question too much. It can break people inside you know. Not everyone likes to relive past events, especially scarring ones. So seems like she explained stuff to you but did you ever think that it was hard for her?"

Karkat went silent.

"Well whatever this isn't really any of my business so night," Cia got up and yawned.

"Hey wait."

"Hm?"

"Can I have that t-shirt?"

"The one blind girl picked out for you earlier?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Thought it was too red for your tastes."

"I thought about it and it's not really about the red. It's about the symbol. My dad has been travelling around being known as The Signless for all this time yet, when I was born, he gave me a symbol. It's supposed to be a symbol for both of us but he never used it. He tried to give me a normal life as best as he could. Thinking about it now, it would feel wrong if I went out now without it."

Cia just smiled, "Alright no worries, I'll get it for you."

She went to the hall and stopped, "In my opinion though, I don't think you should be ashamed of your blood colour. Everyone is different, humans too. We used to have a big problem with the separation of our skin colour. Well we sort of still do but it's way better than it used to be. So chin up and keep fighting for your beliefs. You'll get there, one day, like we did."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, always here to be of service," Cia went towards her room while humming softly.

Karkat looked back to the TV but quickly glanced over to the girls in hopes that none of them were awake to hear what he just said. Cia came back and gave him the shirt before bidding him good night once more and going to bed.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Terezi smiling.

* * *

><p>why am i updating everyday ._.<p>

here's the website where you can see the t-shirts Terezi (stole) borrowed for herself and Karkat, i liked the designs.  
>stimpy dot wordans dot com  t-shirt/cancer-zodiac-271555


	35. Decide

Karkat got about fifteen minutes of shut eye before the sounds of screeching and roaring woke him up. It woke everyone up. The sounds were coming from the lusus and everyone dashed outside to the barn, well Karkat rushed as best as he could awkwardly using Terezi's cane, to find Feferi trying to hush them.

"Feferi what are you doing?" Aradia had woken up as well. Looked like she rested enough.

"Just give me two hours, let me borrow one of the lusus real quick," Feferi quickly stood in front of Zylpha and Terezi, "We're only an hour away, please I have to go back. I have to get him. I don't know why I left him behind."

"We left him behind because he's not on our side anymore," Dave said flatly.

"No! That's not true! He didn't attack Sollux on purpose!"

"But he still attacked The Psiionic without a second thought."

"He was just trying to protect his dad! No one wants their parents to get hurt no matter how crazy fucked up they are okay! I have to go back and get him! Please, you didn't see his face! He was so shocked. I know he regrets attacking Sollux. Please please please let me go back and get him, please," Feferi begged on the verge of tears, her voice shaking, "We should have just left when he told us to and none of us would be this badly hurt! Please I have to go back, who knows what's happening to him right now."

Her voice broke into a whisper when she finished as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Feferi . . ." Aradia knelt down beside her, "We can't-"

"WHY NOT!?" she screamed, causing Aradia to flinch and back up a tiny bit, "Don't fucking tell me how dangerous it is! You all went back to get me and you knew of the danger so why can't we go back for him!? You should have gotten him before me or even better yet just him! He's been beaten every day ever since the trial by his dad. You saw him didn't you? He's the one that needs to escape not me. I'll go alone, I'll go quickly just please. Let me get him."

"If you go then you won't be able to come back. Dualscar and Eridan are likely to be surrounded by guards so if you go, they will keep you there."

"Then let me stay with him at least. I'll go back and convince my mom to stop all this. Please."

"Do you really think she'll listen to you?" Karkat clenched his fists, "After all these fucking years you think she'll listen? You've been trying to convince her all this fucking time and now what? She sends out posters, she tried to kill my dad, we were thrown into prison, and we're all running for our fucking lives. You just happened to be guardless at the time so we decided to get you and for what? Sollux probably half dead and the rest of us injured. I'm going to probably sound like a fucking douchebag for saying this but I'll let you have a choice. You can go ahead and go back to your matesprit right now by yourself and spout unhearing words once more to your insane mother, that human will probably be nice enough to take you. Or you can come with us and help us figure out a way to take over The Condesce completely so that none of this hoofbeast shit will ever happen again. There's no going around and coming back for this one. It's one way or the other. Unlike you, I haven't seen my dad for two and a half sweeps and I am going to see him whether you're coming or not."

Karkat walked over to Dragonmom and climbed on, looking away from everyone. Feferi stared blankly ahead as he walked by.

"Guess we should get going then, it'd be safer to get some distance before day break, we're still pretty close to the city," Mindfang yawned and stretched a bit before hopping on her own dragon. Dave and The Psiionic went back to get Sollux.

"Feferi, although Karkat's words were a bit harsh, he actually means-"

"No it's alright, I understand. He's just looking out for me like always . . . You freed everyone right? Gamzee and everyone?"

"We even got The Grand Highblood," Karkat looked back at Feferi this time, "Eridan would feel better if you were with us. I don't know why you're neglecting your wounds. You looked like The Condesce punished you too. Eridan has changed and he is strong, once we free everyone else from the hemospectrum then he will be freed too and we'll all get the normal lives we deserve. We don't know what will happen if you go back. The Condesce might think you went along with us. Eridan may be in a better position than you because he saved his dad so you shouldn't be worrying about him. Protecting your dad should not earn you a beating so he's fine for now. The faster we meet up with everyone else the sooner we can plan a counter attack and go home."

"Right I'm sorry," Feferi shakily got up, sniffed and wiped her face, "I'm not acting like a good future empress. We'll make my mother resign so I can take over and change the laws."

"And we will be there to help you every step of the way," Aradia patted her back with a smile.

Everyone got onto the lusus and prepared to leave, Aradia's interesting clothes reappeared along with her wings. She would be flying alongside everyone with the Handmaid. Sollux was still out and The Psiionic was silent the entire time.

"Here take this, it's the dinner you guys didn't eat," Cia gave a bag to Zylpha.

"Thank you again you've helped us so much."

"Don't worry about it. You could say the hotel business became a habit. Service with a smile right? No asking personal questions about the guests and serve them well. If you're lucky they'll come and visit again," Cia's blue eyes sparkled with her smile.

"We'll come back to return your shirts!" Terezi called out.

"Haha keep it! Looks better on you guys anyways!"

"Cia. . . I'm rebuilding the hotel. When this whole conflict is over would you like to come back?" Zylpha asked hopefully.

"I would love to," Cia smiled and waved as they flew off.

"Hey Zylpha, where is this safe place anyways? And why is it so fucking far to require a two days flying journey?" Karkat asked once they were in the air, the sun beginning to peek over the horizon.

"The farther away the safer isn't it? And didn't you hear me? I said I was rebuilding my mother's hotel."

* * *

><p>No one said a word for the entire day. It was a peaceful kind of silence, flying above the land watching as scenery passed them. They took a small break once to let the lusus eat and drink before flying again. The food given by Cia was all eaten. No one complained or denied the food and they continued to travel quietly. Aradia and The Handmaid switched flying in the air with Dave and The Psiionic when it began to get dark. They day had gone by quickly and soon they were halfway there.<p>

_Maybe . . . . can . . . . try . . . . Karkat._

Karkat heard some strange whispering and looked around. His brows furrowed when she saw no one even had their attention directed at him_._ He would have suspected Dave being a dick from boredom but the Strider didn't look like he was in the mood and was still worrying over Sollux.

_Dave . . . location._

This time he saw Dave look around confused as well.

_Guys . . . hard . . . patient! John . . ._

"Okay either someone is sounding a lot like Jade and whispering to be an ass hat or I'm going crazy," Dave looked around and got confused looks from everyone.

"Wait I heard it too!" Terezi put a hand to her ear.

"I found them!" Jade's voice rung through the air.

The space in front of them crackled with green energy before a broken looking building suddenly appeared in front of them. Zylpha's lusus squawked in surprise and stopped suddenly, causing the two girls to fall off. The dragons quickly veered around it and floated in the air. Dragonmom turned sharply and for some reason only caused Karkat to fall off even though he was riding in the front. The Cancer fell straight into the arms of a boy clad in blue.

"You did it! That was awesome! That's so cool!" John cried and swung Karkat around in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" Karkat cried in horror holding onto Terezi's cane like a lifeline.

"Me too please," Vriska was being held bridal style by Rose in the air and did not like her position. Jade was holding Zylpha by her hands and was just hanging there, but the sea troll was biting her lip and looked like she was in pain.

"Whoa what juth't happened," The Psiionic looked around at the complete change in scenery.

"Your trip was just cut off by a day!" Redglare called from the roof. Everyone looked down to her grinning at them. The dragons landed beside her along with everyone else. Her grin disappeared when she saw the state everyone was in.

"I don't care how the hell we got here but thanks a lot. I don't think it's healthy for Sollux to be riding dragons in his state," Karkat stated and cursed once he was put in the roof. His ankle throbbed and he almost fell over if it weren't for John still holding him.

"You guys look terrible," Jade put Zylpha down and gasped when the sea troll doubled over.

"Everyone get inside," Redglare directed them to the door and they filed in. The lusus stayed on the roof and rested.

The hotel looked really run down. The outside had a couple of missing pieces but it was pretty sturdy. The inside looked like it had more work done even though some parts were still broken. Sollux and Zylpha were put into some rooms to rest and to have their wounds looked over once more. The rest followed Redglare to an open dining room where everyone else should be waiting. Dave had disappeared, probably to be with Sollux, but the rest stayed with the group. They all looked worried.

John bit his lower lip and looked around before whispering to Karkat, "Hey, where's Eridan."

"We couldn't get him, we were attacked at Zylpha's hive," Karkat swiftly explained and quickly glanced over to Feferi. Aradia had overheard them and looked over to Feferi with worry, thankfully the princess didn't hear. Either that or she was pretending not to hear.

"Karkat!" Nepeta instantly jumped and hugged Karkat when he walked in. He stepped back and hissed when he put weight on his twisted ankle. Nepeta let go.

"Are you okay?" Nepeta stepped back and looked him over. Her gaze trailed over to the cane in his hands and then back to his face. John was hovering over him, ready to catch him if he would fall.

"I'm fine," he forced himself to go forward.

"I'm glad you are safe," Karkat looked over to see Kanaya and The Dolorosa. Both of them looked exhausted. Even looking at the humans again he could see that all of them looked like they got no sleep what so ever.

"I'm glad you're safe too, where is everyone else?" Karkat scanned the room, Equius was nearby and Darkleer was looking out the window in the corner but that was it.

"Tavros is holed up in some room with Gamzee because Gamzee refuses to come out of the room he picked and doesn't want to be alone. The Summoner left to go look for some supplies and The Grand Highblood is in some room by himself too. Everyone's kind of afraid to approach him," Nepeta explained.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They have not arrived yet. We have not received word from them either so we don't know how long it will take for them to come. But they should be here, soon," The Dolorosa explained.

"I see . . ." Karkat looked down. It was alright. Even if they weren't there it was fine. Everyone else was safe, for now. The Cancer suddenly went weak. His vision went blurry and he lost his balance.

As he fell over, he could hear the voices of his friends and family calling his name but they soon just faded away into silence.


	36. A Little Talk

"Hehe they look so cute."

"Shh, you don't want to wake them."

"They need their rest after all."

"It's just so adorable."

"Mrn."

"Ah he's waking up, quick quick get out before he sees us hehehe."

Light footsteps exited the room as the Cancer stirred. Karkat woke up to find himself in a recuperacoon, arm sticking out of the entrance. His first thought was that he was at home until he scanned the room and saw the fancy furniture and decorations. With a sigh he lifted his arms to stretch, but he found that something was holding onto the hand of the arm sticking out of the coon. With a yawn he rubbed his eyes and slowly peeked out of the recuperacoon to see John sleeping on a chair, leaning against the coon.

And holding his hand.

It took exactly three seconds for Karkat to process the information before his quickly snatched his hand away and backed up into his coon. He could feel his face heating up. How long was he sleeping? How long was John there? Did John intentionally hold his hand the entire time or was it subconsciously? Crap did that wake him? The Cancer cautiously peeked outside of the coon to find John had just flipped over and had his back facing the entrance. He wasn't wearing his new blue pajamas and just some ordinary clothes. Karkat let out a breath. It was probably a subconscious action, meaning that John wouldn't remember when he woke up.

After stretching he began to climb out of the recuperacoon. First his right foot came out and then his left. He had completely forgotten about his twisted ankle, it didn't hurt as much as before but the pain was still there. Once he put pressure on it he cursed and quickly put weight on his other leg. He was still groggy so he ended up falling over instead, right into John's lap.

"Wha huh what? No that wasn't me didn't do it," John suddenly sputtered. He blinked and looked around before looking down at the sudden weight change on his lap, "Oh morning Karkat."

"Ugh fuck I'm too tired for this. Fucking ankle," usually in this kind of situation, Karkat would have shoved himself off John and risked hitting the floor, but this time he decided not to since he was still in a sleepy state and his ankle hurt like a bitch.

"Haha I'll help you," the human wasn't freaked out at all, even if he was covered in spoor slime thanks to Karkat.

John helped Karkat over to the ablution trap and then left to find Karkat some clean clothes. When Karkat looked in the mirror he realised that all he was wearing was boxer shorts and that made his face go red. He quickly got into the shower and turned the water on, cursing at the water's temperature and cursing some more when it didn't get to the temperature he wanted. When he finished he peeked outside to find a set of clothes neatly folded at the sink. That Cancer shirt he was wearing before was thankfully washed already. Once he was done and changed, he found John had cleaned up as well. The blue pajamas and ridiculously long hood returned.

"Here," John handed him Terezi's cane, "Red looks good on you. So apparently it's not even morning any more haha, it's a little past lunch. You hungry?"

Karkat's stomach growled on cue, "Yes."

"To the dining room it is," John headed out and Karkat followed.

"Hey how long have I been out and how is everyone?" Karkat asked as he looked down at the red insignia on his shirt.

"Mmm about a day and a half I think. Sollux is still out though. Zylpha has been walking around even though she shouldn't be. Feferi's kind of mopey but otherwise okay since Jade and Aradia are hanging around to cheer her up. Gamzee came to check up on you once and everyone else is okay."

"So the fuck did we even get here? You guys shouldn't have even arrived at the hotel yet or just barely arrived."

"Yeah we just arrived and we didn't want to wait a whole day or two for you guys so Jade used her awesome powers combined with Rose to find you guys. She has like spacey powers and stuff that she used to I guess teleport you here. She's the witch of space after all," John explained.

"So what the hell is Rose."

"Seer of Light."

"That sounds like the dumbest title of all. Does she even have any powers related to her title at all? From what I've seen, she turned into a fucking wizard and blasts through walls with her wands."

"Well she can see a bit of the future or see what's going on in different places right now. Hence the word Seer."

"She can see anything?"

"I dunno, depends I guess."

Well that was an interesting bit of information. Karkat didn't dwell on it longer for his stomach growled again. John chuckled and the two entered the dining room. The only ones there were Gamzee and Tavros who were sitting at a table, spoor slime pie in front of them and Gamzee was poking it with a fork.

"Oh uh hi Karkat, hi John," Tavros greeted and Gamzee immediately looked up.

"Hey there best friend. We were all worried about you ya know. Glad to see you up and about," Gamzee greeted. It was different, his voice wasn't wavy like usual, it even sounded a little shaky.

"How many pies have you eaten since you got here?" Karkat asked. Gamzee just looked back down at the pie in front of him and continued to poke it.

"He uh, just ate one yesterday, that's it. He keeps saying uh he's not in the mood for it, or something," Tavros explained, "But um he's been okay, hasn't flipped out or uh anything."

"Not yet. Gamzee just eat the thing already."

"Not in the mood bro."

". . . . Fine as long as you don't flip out at me or anyone else then whatever," Karkat sat down at a table a few away from theirs by a window.

"I'll get us some food and be right back okay?" John offered and smiled.

"Yeah yeah," Karkat waved him away and looked outside. He scanned the area and found that there was a nice field extended along the hotel before it turned into a beach. He looked down and saw a cool rock setting that looked like seats and tables. Occupying those rock tables were the Dolorosa, Mindfang, Redglare, Kanaya, Rose, Vriska, Terezi, and Zylpha. They all looked like they were talking seriously. Down at the beach Karkat could see the backs of Aradia and Feferi just sitting there. Running along the beach was Nepeta and Jade, carrying bu- containers of water and making a sand castle with Equius and surprisingly Dave.

"Hey bro, my pops said something about wanting to meet you. I'll go along with you after you get your nutrition on and done," Gamzee suddenly appeared. Karkat jumped in his seat and pressed his back against the window.

"Fuck Gamzee! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Karkat yelled. Suddenly he felt a bunch of gazes directed at him so he looked back down out the window to find all the ladies looking at him. All of them were either smiling or smirking at him, except for Zylpha, she looked away as soon as they made eye contact.

"Oh hey what are you looking at?" John returned and pressed his face to the window. He waved when he saw the girls and they waved back. Their food was already placed out on the table.

Karkat dug in right away, "Why the hell would your dad want to see me?"

"Dunno, pop's just saying he wants to see you."

"Fine after I'm done," Karkat looked back at the table where Tavros sighed and got up from. The pie was still sitting there.

"Oh I'll come too. Me and Tavros," John volunteered.

"Uh sure I guess. Not like we have anything, better to do."

Karkat ate and kept an eye on Gamzee. The clown didn't look dazed like he usually did. This time he looked awake and sensitive to the things around him. That's when Karkat noticed the big purple bruise on the Capricorn's arm.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Karkat pointed with his spoon.

"Hm? Oh yeah, pops kind of went berserk instead. He hit me by accident when we were trying to calm him down."

"Please do not tell me he wants to meet me because he wants to maul me into a wall as revenge for saving my dad causing him to end up in prison."

"Uh no don't think so," Gamzee's brows furrowed at the thought that never crossed his mind.

"Karkat," a soft voice called. Karkat looked up, looked down out the window to find the stone tables empty and looked up again to see at the ladies file in.

"About time you woke up," Vriska walked ahead and sat at the edge of the table.

"Hi Vriska!" "Sup bitchtits." "Uh hi Vriska." The three boys greeted.

"Would you mind getting off? I'm losing my fucking appetite knowing there's spider bitch ass on the table," Karkat looked at her flatly.

Vriska merely flipped her hair, "He seems perfectly fine to me."

"I'm glad you're alright," The Dolorosa came over and kissed his head, "You shouldn't have scared us like that. We thought you were seriously injured but it looked like you just passed out from lack of sleep and stress."

"Yeah sorry for worrying you Gran," Karkat continued eating but then stopped and glared at Vriska, "Seriously get off."

"Vriska do you like tormenting him that much?" Zylpha asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vriska frowned and got off.

"I asked first."

"If all you're going to do is be annoying then you can leave," Karkat said loudly.

"Yup perfectly fine," Terezi cackled.

" . . . How's your back?" Karkat asked when he felt Terezi 'looking' at him.

"It's fine," she smiled.

"Come on bro let's hurry and go before pops gets all mad. You were all in dream land when he said he wanted to see you so he's in grump mode right now. Any longer and it'll change to subjugglator mode," Gamzee had crouched down and rested his head on the table so when he looked up to Karkat it looked like he was making puppy dog eyes.

"Alright alright almost done."

"Where are you going?" Kanaya inquired.

"Gamzee said something about meeting with his dad," Karkat waved it off as nothing and continued eating. He didn't notice the glances that Redglare and Mindfang had exchanged.

"Maybe we should go with you," Terezi offered.

"What is everyone going to come along?"

"No," Rose declared. Karkat wasn't surprised.

"Well the Grand Highblood isn't exactly safe to be around. Especially with what happened yesterday," Mindfang had a look of discontent.

"Whatever, whoever is coming should just come," Karkat finished his food along with John and stood up.

"When you're finished could you gather everyone back here? I have something that I need to share with the group," Rose requested.

"Sure thing Rose," John replied as everyone else headed out. They were intercepted by The Psiionic who looked out of breath like he was running around.

"Hath anyone theen Dave?" the elder Gemini asked.

"Why the hell are you looking for Dave?"

"Oh little Thignleth ith awake. Ah any wayth Tholluckth woke up."

"Jade had taken Dave out to the beach to get some fresh air and to try to cheer him up," Rose pointed out the window.

Karkat's eyes widened, "Wha, so soon!? Gamzee we'll go meet your dad later I'm going to see Sollux first."

"Sure thing bro I'll meet you there," Gamzee headed in a different direction as Karkat hobbled off.

"Dude do you even knew where you're going?" John asked as he easily matched the wounded troll's pace.

"No show me," Karkat demanded.

John just chuckled before grabbing Karkat's free hand and pulling him down the hall. Karkat would have blushed if his mind wasn't preoccupied with Sollux. Karkat soon found himself in front of a fancy looking door. John slowly opened it to find Sollux lying on the bed and the Handmaid sitting in a chair beside it.

"Looks like your father got excited and went and told everyone," the Handmaid stated in an amused tone.

"Great, any minute now KK and Dave are going to come crath'hing in and thobbing and calling me an idiot."

"That's because you _are_ a fucking idiot."

"Hey I heard you pathed out too fuckath."

Karkat felt relieved to hear the lisping troll's comebacks. The Cancer carefully came in and looked at the Gemini, the skinny troll practically looked like a mummy.

"How you feeling."

"Like thomeone ran me over with a truck at full thpeed and wath thuch an ath'hole that he backed up over my body and ran me over again."

"Yeah looks like it."

The door suddenly slammed open behind them. Karkat turned to see Dave panting and out of breath. He obviously booked it over there.

"Thup," Sollux turned his head and looked at Dave with his red and blue eyes. He would have waved if he could feel his arms or the rest of his body for that matter. Karkat and John stepped to the side as Dave walked over and fell to his knees at the bed. He didn't even care at how uncool he looked at the moment.

"Fuck don't ever do that again," Dave put his face into the bed sheets.

"I can't make any promitheth."

"Not fucking funny," Dave voice said, his voice muffled by the blanket. Sollux chuckled weakly.

"So uh Rose wants all of us to meet in the dining room soon so whenever you guys can we'll see you there alright?" John began to lead Karkat out.

"Yes we'll be there, thank you for informing us," The Handmaid smiled at them as they left.

"So next is visiting Gamzee's dad and meeting up with everyone in the dining room," John checked off an imaginary list before pulling Karkat off into another direction.

Karkat stopped when they got to the room The Grand Highblood was supposedly in. The door looked fancy like the Sollux' room but it just gave of a scary feeling. Tavros was seen waiting outside with The Summoner.

"Everyone is already waiting, in the dining room and, Gamzee is uh, in there with his dad."

"If anything happens just scream and we'll come in to get you," The Summoner ordered.

"Right, John wait out here," Karkat took the door handle and inhaled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah best not to rile up the crazy guy. He asked for only me after all," Karkat exhaled and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a low gruff voice called.

Slowly, Karkat turned the door handle and peeked in side. The lights were off and it was dark, Karkat could see the Grand Highblood's enormous figure sitting on a bunch of furniture that was put together to make a large chair like a throne. Standing beside him was Gamzee, he looked so small compared to his father.

"I said come in," the voice demanded.

After glancing at John once more, Karkat slipped in and closed the door behind him, blocking off all the light in the room.

"Come closer."

Karkat quietly steeped forward until he was standing before the large troll. Even when he was sitting, Karkat still had to look quite a bit up to him. He glanced over to Gamzee who was looking at him with violet eyes. When he looked back at the Grand Highblood the subjugglator looked back at him with darker glowing violet eyes.

"You look just like your father . . . Those motherfucking red eyes."

Karkat noticed Gamzee quickly look between him and his dad as if he was ready to do something if something happened.

"So, what made you decide to help my dad? I thought you fucking hated lowbloods."

The Grand Highblood let out a low dark chuckle that made Karkat shiver. It sounded so strange, dark and scary yet for some reason, comfortable, "Straight forward. You are exactly like him."

"No fucking duh he's my dad."

"Not everyone is like their parents. Take my shit son for motherfucking example."

"Your son is not shit. He may be out of it all the time but he's a good moirail and a matesprit. You have no fucking right to say anything about him since you don't know anything about him. You haven't even been around to fucking take care of him! His Goatdad visits probably ten times more than you do and that's saying a lot because his Goatdad barely visits. Guess what it's probably best that he didn't turn out like you or else he'd be some fucked up killer and not have any friends at all like you."

Gamzee looked at Karkat with wide eyes. Well most trolls would if they saw some short little red blood telling off The Grand Highblood. They both were taken aback when the man in question let out a loud hearty laugh.

"Your father told me off in the exact SAME MOTHERFUCKING WAY," The Grand Highblood put his finger to his face as if he was wiping away a tear of amusement. Karkat took a step back cautiously.

"It's a good thing sometimes when the kids AREN'T like their MOTHERFUCKING PARENTS. Like Feferi. How on earth she is her mother's daughter, I will never know. First troll I motherfucking see when your group got here was her. Running up to me all motherfucking SMILEY. . . and calling me Dad. Me, THIS MOETHFUCKING MESS, a father to her. IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE. But she doesn't give a hoofbeast shit. I'm still her motherfucking dad even though THAT BITCH keeps telling her she has no father. Haha . . . I don't deserve to be a dad at all."

And awkward silence hung through the air. Gamzee was looking down now.

"At least you fucking realize what's wrong with you."

This time the elder Capricorn looked at him with surprise.

"You made a decision and your decision was 'fuck the empress' and you did your own thing. You realize that you've been neglecting Feferi and Gamzee unlike The Condesce. That woman doesn't even let herself believe Gamzee even _exists_. You probably deserve to be a dad a million times more than that fucking woman deserves to be a mother. You're not the worst out there. You should be happy that someone even considers you as father so take it and go instead of feeling sorry about yourself and moping around like a wriggler thinking that you don't deserve kids."

The Grand Highblood was speechless. He didn't respond and just blinked at the small troll before him.

"Well if we're done here, there's a group meeting I have to go to. If you want to mope around here by yourself then I'll leave you too it," Karkat turned around, "You coming Gamzee?"

Gamzee shook himself out of his shocked state, "Uh yeah."

The Capricorn followed the Cancer out into the hall.

"Vantas," the Grand Highblood called making Karkat stop and wait, "Take care of them."

Karkat let out a huff, " I'll do my job like I usually do as a friend and a moirail. You're the one that should be doing his job as a dad."

Karkat opened the door without another second though and exited with Gamzee. John and Tavros were there waiting with smiles.

"The Summoner already went ahead to the dining room, we should go too," John informed.

Karkat nodded and the four headed to the dining room.

"Thanks best friend," Gamzee said with a small smile.

"Nothing to thank me for, all we did was talk."

Everyone was already waiting in the dining room. Even Sollux, the Gemini was sitting in a comfortable chair with a blanket on his lap. It didn't look like he could move though. The Handmaid and Psiionic probably levitated him there from his room. The tables were moved around and put together to form a large table and the seats surrounded it like it was some big meeting room table.

"Jeez about time Karkat," Jade teased with a smile.

"My speed limit has a fucking limit thanks to this," Karkat motioned to his foot before he sat down with the rest.

"Um is Dad not going to come?" Feferi whispered when Gamzee sat down next to her.

"Naw don't think so, he's getting his think on after his chat with Karkat."

"Glad you all could make it," Rose started, "I would like to start off by apologizing to all of you."

"Whatever for?" Kanaya quirked an eyebrow at her matesprit.

"I knew what was going to happen the week before you were taken away."

"I sort of knew too," Terezi guilty confessed, "But I didn't think it would have actually happened."

"Then you saw it too."

"What I got lost, saw what? How did you two know?" Karkat interrupted.

"I didn't see everything but I saw the basics."

"Hey Lalonde guess what, a proper fucking explanation would be nice."

"It seems I saw the future in my dreams."


	37. The Plan

"So you're telling me that you saw a dream that had bits of the future about us getting into deep shit and you didn't fucking tell us?"

"Karkat don't blame her, I probably had a dream similar to it but the thing is I didn't think it would come true," Terezi attempted to calm him down, "But I don't know why I saw that."

"Fuck, you should've at least told someone! We could have avoided the whole prison bit and got us the fuck out of there earlier!"

"Would you have believed us if we suddenly told you that The Condesce was going to throw you into prison out of the blue? You would think that she wouldn't have a reason to because she didn't know who you were at the time. It would have been an unthinkable plot which is exactly why I didn't tell you. Premonitions are not always seen to warn others, it is just to show what is to come. No matter what I would have told you, the outcomes would have been the same," Rose explained calmly.

Karkat cursed under his breath, "Then what's with the apology?"

"I thought it would make you feel better."

"No it doesn't cause we're still up to our necks in hoofbeast shit."

"I assume that John has already told you what I am capable of."

"Seeing shit that doesn't help us one fucking bit."

"So you do not wish to see what certain people are doing right now?"

"You can do that?" Feferi suddenly exclaimed, "Like you can see how Eridan is doing right now?"

"Yes, I can," Rose put some white orb on the table and to Karkat she did look like one of those phony 'fortune teller' people John loved to drag him to sometimes, especially with how she put her hands around the orb.

The ball began to glow and an image began to appear. Feferi sucked in a breath when she saw Eridan. Dave looked like he was glaring at the orb and his hands were clenched, The Psiionic had a similar glare. When Karkat glanced over to Sollux the Gemini was just looking at the image of Eridan impassively. Concentrating back on the image, Karkat saw Eridan was standing by a body of water of some sort and in front of him was his seahorse lusus. Eridan was just staring out at the body of water his eyes looking dead.

"He appears to be doing alright," Aradia commented. She held no malice for him, she knew he was just protecting his dad. He appeared to be doing okay, it looked like he had less bandages than before so that meant Dualscar didn't use him as a piñata after they escaped from Zylpha's hive.

"Can you see what The Condesce is up to? So we can see if she's planning anything and prepare?" Vriska asked.

Rose shook her head, "I have tried before but all I got was darkness. I couldn't see anything when it came to her, like something was interfering with my powers."

"Great this totally helps us so fucking much." Karkat grumbled.

"Hey this ability can help us a lot you know. She can figure out where people are and that can be advantageous to us!" Jade defended Rose.

"Because it's been so fucking helpful to us before."

"Karkat that's enough," The Dolorosa frowned at him. Karkat crossed his arms and looked away.

"So what are we going to do now?" John asked.

"We're going to plan a counter attack. Although we're still waiting for The Signless and Disciple to show up, we should plan now," Redglare took over.

Karkat was worried, his parents still hadn't shown up at such a crucial moment. What if they had run into trouble on their way here?

"How can we counter? The Condesce, has so many guards and uh stuff. We're greatly, outnumbered," Tavros made a very good point.

"Actually we have a secret weapon. What the hell do you think we've been doing for the past sweep? Creating a secret rebel army of course," Mindfang said proudly.

"That's right, Signless' Bitch Upheaval Rebellion Brigade ready for action. We just gotta find out the perfect place to attack and the Condesce is going down," The Summoner exclaimed.

"We already told you we are not going with that dumbass name!" Mindfang's proud smile turned into a frown.

"It's fucking awesome and you know it."

"Ugh not this fight again you two," Redglare put her head in her hands.

"I may have to agree with Marquise for once on this. That is the most terrible name for our group."

"What? D, you seriously going to take her side on this? Wow that's a shocker, Dolorosa and Mindfang agreeing on the same thing," The Summoner blinked ahead in shock.

"Only because that really is a terrible name," Vriska added.

"Alright then how about a vote, raise your hand if it's terrible," The Summoner looked disappointed when everyone put their hands up, "Tavros!?"

"Uh sorry dad, but I don't think, The Signless would like a name ,like that for his uh, righteous group."

"Righteous hm, how about Signless' Guardian's Righteous Uprising Brigade?" John suggested.

"Oh that sounds much better!" Feferi clapped.

"Ugh fine god," The Summoner sat back and grumbled to himself.

"Stupid names aside, do you know where to attack yet?" Karkat moved the conversation on.

"No, that's kind of why we decided to wait for your father. Going straight to her palace would be suicide. We must find a way to pull her out somewhere, somehow," The Handmaid explained.

"Um what do you mean by attack? How will fighting solve any of this?" Feferi asked with worry. She was the daughter of the prey and like the loving daughter she was, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Including her mother.

"Well, there will be a battle of some sort that has to take place before any kind of negotiation can be made. It cannot be avoided considering who we're up against."

"Right sorry," Feferi glanced at the orb again. The image of Eridan had been gone for a while now, but she was still feeling uncertain about the whole ordeal.

"We're the ones that should be apologizing since you're bring dragged into this terrible mess," Jade patted Feferi's hand.

"No it's alright, I understand. What has to be done has to be done right?"

"You know you could alwayth hide thomewhere and wait until all of thith ith over," Sollux suggested.

"No I will stay and see this through to the end. It just wouldn't be right for me to hide and do nothing and suddenly take over when she steps down. I have to be there to let them know that I want her to step down along with all of you. I know she's crazy but I don't think she would go so far as to disown me. I know she still cares about me."

Everyone went silent. No one knew what to say, it would not have been right to scoff or make some crude comment about not believing that statement. Everyone was sure to think that The Condesce was a cruel and heartless monster but of course Feferi did not. Sometimes that was her weakness, being too kind.

"So this means we can't do anything until my parents get here," Karkat changed subjects somewhat.

"Unfortunately yes," Redglare sighed, "But we haven't heard from them yet so we don't know when they'll be here."

"But they will come right?" Nepeta finally spoke up.

"Yes, they said they would meet us here for sure," Redglare smiled at Nepeta. Now that Karkat thought about it, everyone got to see their parents except for him and Nepeta. The little Leo must have been missing them a lot after seeing everyone with their own parents around her.

"Karkat do you wish to see where they are?" Rose asked and put her hands around the orb readily.

" . . . No, we know they're coming. We'll see them when they arrive," it felt a little wrong to just see an image of his parents after all these years. It would just make him miss them more from just seeing them and not being there with them. It would've been better if they just waited and saw them again in person.

"Do not worry young one. That father of yours is one that will not die easily. Even on death's door he manages to elude the reaper and lives on to spread his words. Even though I fired an arrow near his heart he did not die."

"Father!" Equius gave Darkleer a wtf look. His face practically screamed 'omg dad you do not let everyone know that you almost killed my girlfriend's dad.' Darkleer soon realized his mistake when Nepeta gave him a terrified and shocked face.

"No I didn't mean," Darkleer began to sweat.

"Ahem I think it's a good time to say meeting adjourned," The Dolorosa clapped her hands, "Now Darkleer I would like to have a word with you."

A dark aura was emitted from The Dolorosa as she got up. Her intense look made Darkleer sweat some more and the two quietly exited the room.

"Wow I did not think he was that stupid," Mindfang scoffed.

"D-do not heed the words of my father. He was just merely stating that."

"It's okay Equius, he's on our side now. There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine really and Zylpha did mention Dad getting hurt with an arrow in her story but that was a long time ago. My dad is okay and your dad won't be doing again so it's alright."

Equius was silent before pulling Nepeta into a gentle hug, "I apologize for my father's rude actions."

"Hehe I said it's okay," Nepeta giggled and hugged him back.

"Get a room," Dave called.

"Dave don't be an ath," Sollux would have smacked him if he could have lifted his arm.

Karkat just sighed and got up as the rest began to chat among themselves. He left with John following him.

"Hey did you know Zylpha has been trying to build this place up all by herself for the past 5 years? All by herself!" John exclaimed.

"So what about it."

"We should all come back and help her finish it once this is all over. I mean she's helping us by letting us hide out here after all. And it'd be pretty awesome to have a friend owning a hotel. We could stay here in the summer and bring all of our family! It'd be an awesome vacation."

"John."

"What?"

"You should go home and take the other humans with you."

"Um what?"

"This is too dangerous and it doesn't concern you. I already told you not to interfere. You even promised so what the fuck are you doing here."

"We're here to help that's what! You said not to interfere if anything went bad and yeah we didn't when you were first taken away. Things settled down and you were sent to the prison so we busted you out. I didn't break our promise. We know the danger and we wouldn't have come if we didn't have these powers alright. I know we were weak compared to you guys but not anymore. We can help."

"This is none of your business and you being here will just get yourself and the other three hurt. I don't fucking care if you all have some weird ass powers. Go home."

"No. We're here to help and you can't make us."

"John why are you so fucking stupid? It's not just the danger you four will be in but your families too. Heck even your fucking race! If the fucking Condesce find out that humans were involved then she can wage war against them and then everything my dad had been working for would be for nothing! Just go home John please."

"Karkat why are you so bent on working alone? You've always been like this. Can't you just accept help when it comes to you?"

"No because when I do the people around me get hurt alright! Don't make me say it again John. There's no point in arguing and all the other trolls will agree with me so leave. I don't want to see your fucking annoying face around here anymore. You and the other three had better be gone by tomorrow morning or we will force you."

"Force us how? I said we're staying and there's nothing you can do about it. We made our decision and we're sticking with it. What happened to being friendleaders and sticking together?"

"That was a fucking joke. I didn't realize things would come to this. All that is irrelevant now."

"All of it? Are you saying our fucking friendship is irrelevant!?" John began to scream.

Karkat looked away, "Yes."

"What the hell man!? You're just going to drop our friendship when it's convenient for you?"

"A real friend would know when they should butt out and stay out of personal business."

"If it weren't for us you wouldn't have gotten out of that prison or gotten here a day early!"

"I never asked for your help! The adults already had a plan to help us escape!" Karkat began to feel a headache coming on.

"That plan was risky! It might not have even worked and you could be dead by now along with everyone else!"

"I would have been able to at least get everyone else gone before that could have happened. The fucking Condesce only wants me after all."

"So you'd just die over getting help from us!?"

"I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME. EVERYTHING SO FAR HAS BEEN FUCKING HELL ALRIGHT. LOOK AT SOLLUX. HE CAN'T EVEN MOVE FOR FUCKS SAKE. FEFERI IS TORN BETWEEN US AND HER MOTHER. ERIDAN LOOKS LIKE HE'S FUCKING DEAD. THE PSIIONIC WAS USED AS A WEAPON. MY SISTERS HAVE BEEN DRAGGED INTO THIS EVEN THOUGH THEY SHOULDN'T BE. TEREZI HAS A DEEP CUT ON HER BACK. ZYLPHA'S RIBS ARE BROKEN AND WE'RE BEING CHASED TO THE END OF THE EARTH. NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME FOR US AGAIN!"

Karkat stopped and took a breath. John was just looked at him surprised and hurt, "Just go home. You never should have been friends with us in the first place. _I_ shouldn't have made any friends in the first place. Then none of you would be dragged into this mess."

"Karkat I-"

"Here you guys are!" Zlypha approached them. It looked like she had been looking for them for a while now.

"John go home, now," Karkat demanded before turning to Zylpha, "What is it?"

She gave the two an odd look before answering. Karkat looked extremely annoyed and John was looking away, fuming, "Um in the lobby- did you two just fight or something?"

"None of your fucking business. Get to the point."

Zylpha scratched her head, "Ampora's in the lobby."


	38. Nothing Goes Right

Trigger Warning: gore

should i change the rating to M cause of this? ._.

* * *

><p>"Eridan's here? Right now?" John asked unbelievingly.<p>

Karkat began to speed walk towards the lobby with the other two following him, "What the hell is he doing here, better yet, how the fuck did he find us."

"I don't know, no one has spoken to him yet. I just saw him and thought it would be best if I had someone with me before I talked to him," Zylpha explained, "But it kind of makes sense. All we saw in Rose's orb was him with his lusus near water. After the image disappeared he could have rode his lusus all the way here."

"Fine let's go quickly before someone else sees him," Karkat didn't know why but he wanted to make sure he was the first to talk to Eridan before anyone else, "John go get the others and go home."

"Fuck you, I do what I want," John gave Karkat a glare before he flew ahead.

"Tch fucking idiot."

Unfortunately seeing Eridan first didn't work. Everything that happened right before them had the span of about five seconds. As soon as they took a step into the lobby, Eridan heard their footsteps and turned to look at them just as Dave stepped in, saw him, flashed stepped over and punched him in the face. Feferi was right behind him with Aradia and looked on in horror. As soon as Eridan hit the floor, Dave picked him up by the collar and was about to punch him again but John tackled him down.

"Dave don't!" John held Dave down but the Strider didn't even resist.

"Eridan!" Feferi screamed as she ran over to the wounded troll and helped him sit up.

"It's alright, I fuckin' deservved it," Eridan sat up and held his bruised cheek.

"Eridan . . ." Feferi began to tear up and she hugged him right away.

"What ith fith fathe junior doing here?" The Psiionic hissed. Soon everyone but The Grand Highblood filed into the lobby. The Handmaid levitated Sollux in last. He was still in that stupid comfy chair. There weren't any wheelchairs around so they had to work with what they had.

Feferi let go of the Aquarius as soon as Sollux entered. Leaving the two to look at each other. Eridan gave Sollux a horrified look after seeing him all bandaged up like that.

"Oh Cod, Sol I- I," Eridan choked as he began to sob, "Fuck Sol I'm so sorry. I'm so fuckin' sorry."

"Oh thut up."

Everyone looked surprised at Sollux.

"Dude I'll heal alright. Thith ithn't even ath bad ath the fight we had when we were both cruthing on FF. We were both out for like a week. I woke up after a day or two tho I'm fine compared to lath't time. Hey I would have attacked you too if I had the chanthe but I dethided to thave my dad firth't. That'th what we were doing, thaving our dad'th tho th'top with your th'tupid crying. That'th not the th'tuck up Eridan I know. You don't apologize and you're a pompouth printhe who thinkth he'th alwayth right, tho get up and wipe your fathe."

Eridan blinked at Sollux with surprise. He had expected the Gemini to hate his guts after what he had done and rage at him like before. A minute of staring later, Eridan got up and wiped his face.

"Cod Sol you're such an ass," Eridan chuckled a bit, "But you're right and I'm still sorry. I'd probably feel better if your matesprit beat me up some more though."

"Dave did what now?" Sollux being the last one that came in, of course did not see Dave about to maul Eridan.

"Eridan don't say that. I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you behind like that," Feferi hugged him again.

"Fef . . ."

"Eridan should be sorry. You shouldn't have saved that man after all he had done to you, even if he is your father," Mindfang spoke up.

"Mindfang . . . but . . . he's my only family aside from my lusus," Eridan looked down. Feferi let go of him once more and looked heartbroken knowing how shaken up he was. They were all messed up and they all knew it.

Mindfang clenched her hands before walking over to him, "I shouldn't have left you with him alone like that. I should have taken custody and let you live with us but that stubborn narcissistic sea dwelling asshole wouldn't let me. I thought you would be okay with him but obviously I was wrong. I've left you to grow up into this and leave you in the most terrible situations."

"Mindfang . . ."

"You can't even call me mom! This is how bad it is! HA!" Mindfang put her hand on her eyes and threw her head back, "The one who should be apologizing is me."

"Perhaps all of the adults are the ones who should be apologizing for leaving all our children behind on our own whims," Redglare stated.

"It's not like you left for no reason and in the past there weren't even such things as parents for trolls. It became a new thing a couple of generations ago so no big deal," Vriska pointed out.

"Still, we weren't there for you in your times of need. I just want to let you know that it will never happen again," Mindfang pulled him into a hug as if to say things will get better from now on.

"Mo- NO!" Eridan shoved Mindfang away and backed up, "No I don't deservve your lovve. Not noww and not evver!"

Everyone looked at him completely bewildered.

"Eridan what are you talking about? You can be safe here with us now. Things will get better," Feferi took a step towards him and he took a step back.

"No, no it wwon't I'm sorry I can't- things are just-"

"Eridan how the fuck did you get here and how the hell did you know we were here," Karkat asked with narrowed eyes. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach after seeing Eridan panic like that.

"Hah alwways the one that gets straight to the point Kar," Eridan gave a slightly hysterical chuckle before turning to Feferi and giving her a somber look. He put his hand to her hair gently, "Fef, this hairclip. Wwhere did you get it?"

"I-It's from my mom . . ."

Eridan gently took the beautifully designed hairclip out of her hair before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. After pressing down hard and sliding his foot off it, one could see tiny sparks and cables within the clip, "It's a tracking devvice."

Feferi's gasped in horror as everyone's eyes widened. He was led here by that and he was probably not alone.

"I'm sorry Kar, I'm sorry to evveryone," Eridan quickly grabbed Feferi's hand and pulled her close as the front doors burst open and guards dashed inside. There wasn't any time to escape. They were all trapped.

"NO!" Feferi screamed as she fought against Eridan's hold.

Those assholes deliberately went for the ones that were wounded first. Karkat tried to fight back but there wasn't much he could do with a twisted ankle. With blades held at the necks of the wounded, the powerful ones could not attack back and they were soon restrained and held captive.

"Eridan no don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry Fef, but it's not me."

"Good job son, noww you havve your matesprit back," Dualscar entered and he was greeted with the glares from the group.

"Honestly, if you want a job done right you have to go and do it yourself," a cold yet sweet voice rang through the room and everyone went silent as Her Imperious Condescension stepped in, "I finally find the key to stopping this rebellion and then what happens? My prison gets broken, my daughter gets kidnapped and I am forced to take matters into my own hands."

"They didn't kidnap me! I left on my own!"

"Feferi please don't say anythin' more," Eridan whispered. She would have yelled at him but she could feel him shaking in fear.

"And then the girl that had the greatest potential to be my daughter's moirail goes and betrays me," The Condesce continued as if she hadn't heard Feferi.

"I can't betray you if I was never on your side in the first place now can I?" Zylpha said boldly. It gained her a kick to her ribs from a guard and she fell over with a pained gasp.

"Hey fuck off!" Vriska cried, a guard put one of their spear heads to her neck to stop her from making any movements.

The Condesce looked around impassively, "Hm looks like the whole idiot troupe is here, all but the most important one. Where is he?"

Karkat had never been so glad in his life that his parents were not with him right now. If they were, they would all be killed on the spot or tortured until an official culling ceremony.

"Lucky for us the big man ain't here. Sucks to be you," Dave didn't even flinch when the pointed weapons got closer to him.

"Humans? Now when did you get involved?"

"They have nothing to do with this! Let them go! We forced them to come. We-" Karkat was shut up when a guard hit the back of his knees causing him to kneel down.

"Silence mutant. I will have the say if they are involved or not and I believe they are very involved considering the fact that they were the ones who broke you out."

Jade, who was close to Rose, held the older girl's arm tighter. Karkat cursed at himself. They shouldn't have been involved at all.

"Darling little Dolorosa's child, where is the matriorb?" The Condesce asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hidden and if you try to find it, it might end up being destroyed thus ending our race," Kanaya defiantly stood as tall as she could showing no fear at the woman and her smile twitched.

"You lot, go look very carefully around this place. Don't destroy anything, I may have it fixed up later to my own tastes and have it for myself," The Condesce ordered and a few guards left, "Now then. I think I have to punish you all to make sure you don't try to break out again when I send you back."

_Punished? Haven't we've been punished enough you fucking bitch._

The Condesce tapped a finger on her cheek as she hummed and looked around. Her eyes fell upon the The Psiionic and her grin grew. With one finger she beckoned the guards to bring him to her. As The Psiionic was led to her a few guards brought their weapons closer to The Handmaid, Sollux and Aradia.

"Kneel down and don't resist or else someone may get hurt," The Condesce ordered. The Psiionic looked back at everyone before clenching his fists and doing as the woman said.

"Very good. If only you were this obedient before. I wouldn't have had to use that horrible device on you," The Condesce put her hands on the sides of the Psiionic's face, making him look at her. Her thumbs smoothed against his temples and then rested at the side of his eyes, "I gave you a chance, I even told you my feelings yet you kept looking away. Looking away with these fucking eyes at another. These fucking eyes."

The Condesce's long nails began to dig in and the Psiionic's eyes widened in complete horror. Everyone looked on with mortified expressions. Sollux began to shake.

"Th'top," he whispered, "Pleathe oh my god th'top!"

"Mom NO! STOP IT!" Feferi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eridan turned her around and held her close, "Don't look."

A sickening squelch and a painful cry rang through the air. Karkat wanted to throw up right then and there. Terezi covered her mouth and slid down into a sitting position once the smell of blood reached her senses. Tavros buried his face in Gamzee's arms and Jade did the same to Rose. Equius made Nepeta turn around in the same fashion Eridan did to Feferi. The Handmaid shook in place.

Once the screaming subsided The Psiionic held his hands over his face as the yellow blood began to flow from his sockets. Two small orbs sat in front of him, one red and one blue. The Condesce stepped to the side and Dualscar gave her a cloth to wipe her hands. He had the biggest look of satisfaction on his face and Karkat wanted to blast it away with his own fucking gun.

"Right then, let's go now. We have a mutant rebel to lure out," The Condesce turned and dropped the bloody cloth on the floor.

"My lady!" a guard ran back into the lobby and shouted in distress.

"Ugh what is it now. Did you find the matriorb yet?" The Condesce whined.

"N-no someone got in our way and he's tearing through all the other guards."

"Who else is here?" she asked with furrowed brows. Her question was soon answered when that guard was smacked into the wall beside her, his pale green blood splattering everywhere. Her eyes narrowed at the entrance where the large figure appeared.

"Honk Honk MOTHERFUCKERS I think you all up and forgot to invite me TO THE PARTY."


	39. No Surprises

"Hm so this is where you disappeared off to, didn't think you were still alive after rotting in my prison for almost 3 sweeps. I'm actually quite surprised to see you here with this lot," The Condesce's bored face said otherwise.

"Well BITCHTITS when you see an opportunity, YOU MOTHERFUCKING TAKE IT."

"Still crude as ever," The Condesce gave him a disgusted look, "Don't move now or else."

A few guards got closer to Gamzee and the Capricorn growled at them while holding Tavros closer to himself.

"Or else what? You'd KILL YOUR OWN MOTHERFUCKING SON!?"

"I have no son, just a daughter."

"Well guess what GO RIGHT AHEAD. I am no motherfucking father. I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH THESE PEASANT BLOODS. They have nothing to do with me SO WHY SHOULD I MOTHERFUCKING CARE."

Her Imperious Condescension just glared before waving her hand towards him. The guards that weren't surrounding the group rushed forwards towards The Grand Highblood and he easily smacked them away. A few guards pointed their weapons closer to the kids and the elder Capricorn began to run through as many as he could, smacking them away like a charging bull.

The adults took this chance to break free and get the other guards away from the others. All but The Handmaid who went straight for The Condesce. The two clashed, trident blocking two wands and sparks flew.

"I am going to kill you this time," The Handmaid's eyes burned with fury.

"That's my line bitch and I'm not going to let you get away a third time. I'll make sure you'll be counting woolbeast for the rest of your life," The Condesce pushed back and the powerful match began.

"Kill evveryone but the mutant and bring him here!" Dualscar ordered.

"NO STOP! STOP THIS!" Feferi screamed and struggled in Eridan's hold.

"Eridan, get her out of here," Dualscar ordered.

"No Eridan we have to help them! We can't let it come to this! We have to stop this!" Feferi cried. Eridan stayed silent as he pulled her out, he didn't even look back.

A guard grabbed Karkat by the hair and pulled him up, "All this mess for a disgusting lowblooded mutant."

"Your face will be a mess if you don't put him down!" John threatened.

The guard just laughed, "And what can a puny human like you do?"

His answer was John's hammer to his face. Karkat was let go and John caught him, "John you have to leave now."

"You think I can leave you like this? Forget it I'm not going to listen to your fucking arguments so shut up until we're all safe again," John demanded. In a situation like this, they could really use the help.

"Everyone this way!" The Summoner called. He was by a large broken window, beckoning everyone to escape through there.

"AA, my dad!" Sollux called. He felt utterly useless being stuck in that chair and being defended by Aradia and Dave.

"I'll get him. Dave get Sollux out of here," Aradia flew up and Dave nodded.

"No my dad! Him firth't!"

"She can get him by herself, she' strong. Sorry this is going to hurt," Dave immediately hoisted Sollux out of his chair causing the Gemini to wince and gasp in pain before flying towards the broken window.

Gamzee and Tavros were standing back to back and were surrounded by a bunch of guards. Everyone else was busy with their own groups so there were stuck on their own. Well that was until The Grand Highblood ran and bowled half of them over. He then proceed to pick up Tavros and chuck the boy through the air before the little Taurus or Gamzee could do anything about it.

"HEY SHITBLOOD, HEADS UP."

The Summoner turned to see Tavros fly towards him and he almost dropped the frightened troll instead of catching him upon impact.

"P-Pops?" Gamzee gave his father a confused glance before fending off other attackers.

"Your turn," The Grand Highblood picked Gamzee up and tossed him at The Summoner as well. Instead of being caught, Gamzee just toppled The Summoner over instead.

"Dad! Gamzee! Are you alright?" Tavros asked worriedly as he swung his lance around.

"Fucking hell Highblood you do not play catch with kids!" The Summoner grumbled as he got up, "Tavros take him and get out of here call as many creatures as you can to get ready and get us out of here I'll stay back to make sure no one follows you and the rest gets out."

"Uh o-okay," Tavros helped Gamzee up and climbed out the window. The two took a few seconds to scan the crazy fight and watch The Highblood smack some more guards around before running of towards the beach.

John attempted to just fly Karkat over to the window but a few guards grabbed their legs and pulled them down making them fight. Aradia managed to pull The Psiionic away from the battle between The Condesce and Handmaid. The Dolorosa and Jade helped the wounded troll out as Aradia went back to her mother.

"Kanaya where are you going?" The Dolorosa asked when she saw Kanaya head in a different direction with Rose.

"Don't worry mother just go! I have to get the matriorb!" Kanaya pulled out her lipstick and changed it into a chainsaw. A couple of guards that were approaching to stop them stood before her and stepped back once she revved her weapon.

Karkat was distracted from watching Kanaya cut a row of guards in half when another one came up to his side and attempted to knock him out.

"I don't think so!" Nepeta jumped in and clawed at the guard's arm causing him to drop his weapon, "You're not going to get to my brother unless you get through me first!"

Her eyes were narrow and constricted showing the animalistic feral in her gaze.

A guard flew above them and Equius appeared at her side, knuckles covered in colours, "We must make haste to the exit. We will not be able to keep this up for much longer."

A few more guards fell around them from being shot down by Darkleer's mighty bow, but more continued to come. Their amount was endless and in a few minutes they could be taken over.

The scourge family plus Zylpha seemed to be faring better than them. They were slowly inching closer to the exit as they fought. Back to Kanaya, she had successfully gotten to the lobby desk and she hopped behind it while Rose protected her. When she came up again the matriorb was in her hands. The Condesce saw it from the corner of her eye and she managed to redirect a blast from The Handmaid towards Kanaya. It didn't get far though. Aradia levitated a couch to intercept the attack just as it was redirected.

"Do you think you can win just because your daughter joins in?" The Condesce chuckled.

"Mother we must leave now," Aradia exclaimed, "I'll stop everyone like before, but you must leave."

"Oh I don't glubbing think so. Dualscar!"

Upon hearing his name the elder Aquarius pulled out a strange looking device. It was palm size and looked like some strange black cubed object. Once he turned it on, it made a strange whirring noise.

"Wh-what's going on?" Aradia panickly looked herself over. Her wings and her red outfit disappeared and her normal clothes were back.

"Ah what the hell?" John cried in surprise when his blue pajamas were replaced with ordinary clothes as well. He raised his hands towards the guards and nothing happened, "I-I can't do the windy thing."

He ducked when the guards attacked but they were quickly blasted away. Rose from beside the exit had sniped them from there with one of her wands. Her yellow hooded outfit was replaced with her dark dress as well, "John hurry get over here! That strange device is blocking our powers!"

"Oh crap this is bad! I can't fly either!"

Karkat looked around, they were too far from the exit but they were near the stairs. That gave him an idea, "You guys just go ahead! We'll go this way!"

Karkat pointed at the stairs and Rose nodded. Karkat led Equius, Nepeta and John up the stairs. It would be easier to get to the roof and escape on one of the dragon's or Zylpha's lusus. Rose escaped with Kanaya and the scourge family made it to the exit as well.

"Mother everyone has left, we must go!" Aradia pulled on her mother's arm.

"Don't think I will let you get away!" The Condesce charged forward with her trident but The Grand Highblood caught her mid lunge. He picked up the trident, lifting up the Condesce along with it and threw her across the room right into Dualscar.

"This party is motherfucking over," when the large troll turned to the ladies, they just stared back at him, "GET OUT MOTHERFUCKING BITCHTITS. YOU WANT TO GET CULLED ON THE SPOT!?"

The Handmaid took a step back and pulled Aradia close when he yelled at them. Once he was done she looked around and flew out the broken window with her daughter.

"Now I can finally go all out," tThe Grand Highblood cracked his knuckles and a large fanged grin grew on his face.

"Pops don't fight! Come with us!" Gamzee called from the window. A guard chucked a spear at the window and Gamzee dodged before chucking one of his clubs at the guy's face hard, "Pops come on!"

The Grand Highblood chuckled, "Guess it's time to change."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Nepeta slammed the door of the roof open and ran out. Equius and John followed after, the two were helping Karkat for his ankle began to hurt too much from all the strain he was putting on it. The Leo ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down. At the beach were some water creatures with everyone else riding on them, a few were still escaping towards the beach like Gamzee and his father. Above were Mindfang and Redglare riding on their dragon. Jade and Dave appeared to have lost their clothes with special powers as well. Also near them were a few dead lusus that looked like they belonged to the imperial guards. Eridan was riding his lusus with Feferi near them.<p>

"Eridan's on our side again!" Nepeta cheered.

"Jump you guys!" Terezi called, Nepeta looked straight down and saw the scourge sisters below. Dragonmom and Zylpha's lusus were waiting with them. It would be awkward for the dragon to fly and catch them from the side of the building like that because its wings were wide so it waited on the ground.

"Is Zylpha with you!?"Vriska asked.

"No! I thought she was with you!" Nepeta became worried. Vriska cursed to herself.

"There's no time! She can take care of herself or she went and hid. You guys have to jump now!"

"Just jump Nepeta!" Karkat called. The roof door burst open again and guards ran through.

"But Zlypha!"

"Equius!" Karkat yelled at the Sagittarius. The strong troll nodded, picked Nepeta up and jumped off. Karkat and John were going to jump next but a chain suddenly wrapped around Karkat's leg.

"Karkat!" John panicked and crouched down but Karkat pulled him up.

"Jump!"

"No Karkat I'm not leavmrph!?" Karkat pulled John into a quick kiss before pushing the boy off the edge. John was too confused to cry out afterwards.

"Where's Karkat!?" Nepeta asked frantically.

"He . . . up top . . . still caught," John let out breathlessly. He didn't realize how out of breath he was.

"Shit get on!" Terezi called and the rest filed onto Dragonmom while Vriska got onto Zylpha's lusus. They all flew up over the roof to find all the guards that weren't wounded or dead, surrounding Karkat who was kneeling and wrapped up in a chain.

"Get out of here!" Karkat called to them.

"No Karkat! Terezi we have to save him," John urged the troll, "Quick we just gotta- Watch out!"

A beam of energy almost hit them, it barely grazed the dragon who growled at the attacker. Dualscar readied his gun again.

"We can't I'm sorry," Terezi with great regret and clenched fists led Dragonmom towards the sea.

"NO! Terezi no! Turn around! We have to get Karkat! Terezi! Terezi Stop!"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TURN AROUND!" Karkat yelled. He looked to the side to see Vriska still hovering there with wide and shocked eyes, "VRISKA GET OUT OF HERE!"

She just continued to stare, not at him or the guards but the one holding the chain wrapped around Karkat that had batons stuck to the ends. The capturer looked back up at her with impassive eyes. She held no emotion; there was no grin, smile, frown, fear, anger, sadness, nothing. It was a completely emotionless face. The Condesce walked over to the capturer and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at the Scorpio with a grin.

Dualscar fired another beam at Vriska. The nightingale dodged and squawked, it was about to dive down and tackle something or someone but Zylpha whistled. It was a quick and long whistle, one that gym teachers would do to shut up their class. The nightingale stared at Zylpha for a second before flying off, following Terezi.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid bird? Turn around no! Where are you going! Fuck! What the hell!?" Vriska screamed and hit the bird but it never faltered and continued to fly.

"I knew you were not one to trust fucking bitch," Karkat growled when she tugged on the chains.

"It's alright, I never liked you either."


	40. Give Up

"Your fucking son is escaping with my daughter," The Condesce hissed as she looked out to the sea. She saw Eridan and Feferi look back but after Feferi spoke, the two followed the rest. Dualscar had nothing to say.

"Shall we proceed to follow them?" a guard asked.

"No we have what we need for now, we can always get them later," The Condesce turned and grinned when she saw Karkat's defiant face.

* * *

><p>That voice. That fucking voice. It made him want to vomit more than hearing The Condesce's voice. No wait, both equally made him sick. But at the moment it was the voice of Zylpha that he had hated platonically. Her voice continued to ring through his head as he passed out from some strange soft melody that she was singing softly and quietly so that only he could hear. Well it was better than getting smacked in the head.<p>

The voice was replaced by the sound dripping water and cold air made him shiver. When he woke up, he found himself in a cold and damp cell, arms chained to the wall, ankle throbbing with pain. The chains holding him forced him to stand, the blood circulation in his wrists were cut off enough. Karkat wasn't sure if he was in the same prison as last time or a new one. All he knew was that he was exhausted and in pain and hungry. Yeah life really sucked at the moment.

His vision came into focus and he looked around. It was quite a small cell. Cement walls on the side and the usual bars in the front. A figure of a fucking sea troll girl, stared at him silently, her bangs covering one of her eyes.

"So are you fucking satisfied?" he asked the emotionless girl. He voice sounded weak and it croaked a bit. She didn't respond.

"You must be laughing at us now huh. You sure fooled all of us. Look I'm a fucking sheltered sea troll that actually gives a shit about the world. Boo hoo my mother disappeared. What a load of fucking lies. Let's continuously play the double agent card and confuse the fuck out of everyone on whose side I'm on. I can't believe I actually fucking trusted you!"

Zylpha said nothing and just continued to blankly stare at him.

"Aren't you going to fucking say anything? Laugh in my face like the bitch you are!" Karkat thought to himself that he must be going insane, yelling at a girl that wouldn't even reply.

A loud and long creak made him silent. Footsteps indicated more people entering and three tall figures appeared beside Zylpha.

"Oh perfect he's awake," The Condesce opened the door to his cell and walked in casually. His gaze was concentrated to the floor until the cruel woman wrapped her hand below his chin and pulled him up to look at her. He snarled.

"Feisty one aren't you, a little more bite than your father. Annoying," she gave him a disgusted look and Karkat swung his good leg up to kick her. Unfortunately she caught it easily.

"Little brat. Being feisty isn't a good thing. Let's fix that," The Condesce quickly pulled his leg into an awkward angle and the cracking sound echoed off the concrete walls. Karkat's scream rang through the prison block along with The Condesce's inhumane giggling.

"Hm let's make sure you aren't able to run away again," The Condesce grabbed Karkat's other leg. The Cancer gasped, shut his eyes, gripped onto the chains of his shackles, and bit his bottom lip.

"Your Majesty," Zylpha interrupted, "You will keep your promise right?"

The Condesce let go of Karkat's leg and gave Zylpha a sweet smile, "Of course dear! You helped me so much after all."

Karkat slumped against the wall and the chains were the only things holding him up. He couldn't put weight on his legs any more, not after that.

"These two will lead you to what you want," the Condesce clapped her hands and the two guards that had accompanied her led Zylpha out, "Thank you again deary!"

Zylpha looked back once before following the guards out. The Condesce began to giggle quietly and hysterically.

"A good trade don't you think?" she whispered into Karkat's ear, "A mutant blood for her mother."

Karkat's eyes widened a bit. The elder Pisces saw his reaction and giggled some more, "The best thing is, her mother has been dead for a sweep already."

Karkat gripped the chains once more.

"I promised her that if she brought you to me, she would get to meet her. And now she will. If you stay quiet you can listen," The Condesce giggled some more before going silent.

The sound of dripping water and footsteps could only be heard before a confused voice cut through.

"What are you doing?" Zylpha's voice went from soft to normal to panic. The sounds of clashing weapons rang through the hall into his cell. He heard every movement, every attack attempt, a snap, a grunt, and a pained cry.

"Do you feel bad for her? Do you regret calling her a bitch now? You poor thing," she mocked. Karkat pulled himself up with the chains and slammed his left knee into her chin.

She stepped back and held her chin for a second before her face twisted with rage. She grabbed the wounded troll's hair and pulled him up before punching him hard in his stomach. He let out a choked pained gasp. When she let go he fell against the wall.

"Know you place fucking freak. Don't worry you'll be able to apologize to her in the afterlife."

Karkat glared at her from under his messed up hair. She twitched from seeing those red eyes glow in the darkness, staring at her like that, boring into her soul, holding no fear, just like that man. The Cancer then proceeded to spit on her face. She didn't even see it, all she knew was that there was a sudden damp feeling on her cheek. When she touched it and looked at her hand she saw red.

The Condesce's body began to shake and she looked like she was about to lash out at Karkat at any second.

"Empress!"

"WHAT?" Her Imperious Condescension turned with a face of fury. The guard took a step back.

"Th-The Siren's daughter escaped."

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERY FUCKING THING AROUND HERE? YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL OFF A STUPID LITTLE KID?" the guard apologized and ran off when she slammed her fist on the wall causing it to crack. She stood there for a moment before wiping the blood off her face and recomposing herself, "Your grand culling ceremony will be tomorrow. Enjoy your last hours fucking mutant."

The angry woman slammed the cell door so hard that it bent and creaked back open a bit. It wasn't like he was going anywhere though.

"YOU stay and keep watch. If he tries anything funny go ahead and break his puny bones but make sure the little monster is alive and in this cell by morning," The Condesce ordered one of the guards nearby before storming off.

Karkat was left in the dark and in pain to dwell on past events. He hoped everyone was alright and that they met up with his parents. It would be alright if they didn't even come to save him, as longs as they were all safe. He had misjudged Zylpha all this time, she was like every other crazy troll kid in his group with their parental issues. Did the girl even realize that her mother was dead? He would have felt pity for her but he was just too tired to give any fuck.

Whatever, it would all end tomorrow. Well for him, whatever happens next all depends on his surviving family and friends. Fatigue began to overpower the pain and he began to drift off, not even caring any more.

Yes this was the end.

Karkat Vantas decided to give up.


	41. Sorry

How many hours had passed, he did not know. He regained consciousness but the pain was overwhelming so he kept his eyes closed. Better to let the guards think he was still sleeping just in case they decided to be sadistic bastards before his culling ceremony. The constant dripping water was annoying like a ticking clock. Time passed with him listening to the repetitive sound.

Deep inside he just wanted it to be done and over with already so he wouldn't have to suffer the pain any more. On the other hand, he would not give The Condesce the satisfaction of killing him as a compliant weakling. He would continue to defy her until the very end. Attempt to humiliate her, but after that, he knew it would be the end of him.

_Are you ready?_ A soft but energetic voice rang in Karkat's ears.

No, those idiots. They shouldn't have come, they should have just left him.

A crackle, surprised guards, fighting, silence.

The bent door of his cell creaked open and two people stepped inside. To whoever these fools were, he wanted to scream at them, call them idiots, tell them to leave him, but his throat was dry and he had no energy to speak.

"Oh my god," a voice whispered. The voice was so quiet he could not figure out who it was. All he knew was that it was female.

Warm hands unlatched the shackles on his wrists and he fell forward to be caught in warm arms. He shivered, Karkat didn't realize how cold he really was. The feeling of being embraced was comfortable and familiar. The figure held him closer as warm liquid drops fell on to his cheeks. Karkat forced his eyes to open despite the fatigue and he saw the gaze of bright green eyes looking back at him with great sadness. Green tears ran down her face as the woman held him close and rubbed his arm to warm him up. She bit her bottom lip and gave a small smile when she saw Karkat open his eyes. Yeah he couldn't yell out 'You're an idiot' to that face even if he was perfectly healthy.

"Hello dear," she whispered and put her hand to his cheek. Karkat couldn't help but lean into her warmth and his eyes fluttered closed once more.

"I'm so sorry, for leaving you like this," tears continued to flow down the woman's face. Karkat shakily raised his hand and wiped a few away.

"Don't . . . cry . . . om."

"Here drink," the woman held a bottle of water at his lips and he drank quickly. It felt cool and refreshing and he choked a bit from drinking it too fast. The woman let out a little chuckle when he coughed a bit and she wiped his face of the excess water. A different hand ruffled his hair before reaching over and wiping the other tears off the woman's face. Karkat stared at the burn scars on the wrist before looking up to see a pair of calm red eyes look back from behind a hood.

"You did good son, you've been very strong."

"D . . . ad . . . glad . . . re alright . . ."

"Save your strength. You have done well," the man with red eyes turned around and The Disciple put Karkat onto his back. Karkat hissed when his leg was moved.

"M-missed you . . ." Karkat tried to ignore the pain and moved to get on his dad's back properly.

"We missed you too . . . we're sorry," The Signless carefully lifted Karkat up.

"Oh my god his leg," the elder Leo trailed her hand over his leg and he winced and pulled away.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here . . . please," Karkat wrapped his arms over The Signless' shoulders a little tighter.

"Yes, everyone is waiting," The Signless walked out and looked both ways down the hall before leaving carefully. The Disciple followed close behind

"Everyone? All the parents and kids and the humans?" Karkat asked unbelievingly. Even after that drink of water his voice still sounded hoarse.

"Of course, they all came to rescue their brave leader that sacrificed himself for everyone after all," The Disciple stated with a slightly proud tone.

"They're all idiots. You could have gotten away and planned a better attack plan or whatever. You're just putting yourself in danger, saving me like this," Karkat buried his face into his father's back.

"They are the ones that said saving you was first priority. Especially Nepeta, Kanaya, and that one human in the blue. Everyone agreed that it would be better to come up with an attack plan later," The Disciple cautiously looked around the corner before signalling it was okay to continue, "We could attack here though, we have everyone waiting and about half of the prisoners here were arrested because they were our followers."

"Are you serious?"

"It's better to let this end now rather than have it drag on don't you think? This has gone on long enough and I have let you suffer all this time."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me dad," his throat hurt but he wouldn't stop his argument just because of that, "I've been suffering? That's your fucking name ever since that day. All I had been doing was go to school like a fucking ignorant wriggler living a normal life completely unaware of what was really going on with you and everyone else. Yes I want it to end but I don't want anyone getting hurt any more or dying."

The Disciple looked at her son with grief, his face hiding in his father's back and his body shaking, "I promise, after this, no one should be getting hurt any more. This is why we fight, to end this."

They continued to walk through the prison in silence. Apparently they were in the same prison but underground. Right after Karkat had been taken away, the Disciple and Signless had arrived to find the hotel in a bigger mess than it was in before and they met John there all alone. John had volunteered himself to go back to the hotel and wait for them to come and lead them to the others. He along with Nepeta and Kanaya urged them that the first thing they had to do was to save Karkat so using Rose's seer powers and Jade's spacey whatever powers, the two were sent to Karkat's cell.

The distant sound of an explosion made the three hide in an unoccupied cell. It was dark so they hoped that no one would notice them in there. It worked because they crouched together in a corner and a bunch of guards ran past to see what the commotion was.

"Looks like they're beginning the attack," The Disciple peeked out once the guards were all gone.

"Then we should hurry and meet up with them," The Signless carefully stood up again and followed The Disciple up.

"Wait," The Disciple held her hand up and The Signless stopped.

"What is it?" he looked around cautiously expecting an attack.

"There's blood here . . ." The Disciple crept forward with her gaze to the floor.

The Signless waited and watched her as she carefully stepped forward. She turned the corner and instantly jumped back, dodging a flying object. The Disciple ran back to The Signless and stood in a ready position as the attacker turned the corner and dashed straight towards her. That's when Karkat saw a familiar pair of strangely curved horns, fin ears and a set of tonfas with chains.

"Zylpha stop," Karkat's voice croaked quietly. The Disciple heard him so her defense stance went down but he wasn't sure if Zylpha heard him.

He pushed himself up a bit so he wasn't covered by his dad and tried to look at her directly. Bright red eyes met light violet pink ones and she stopped, dropping her weapons in the process. She stepped back before falling to the side into a wall and sliding down into a sitting position. Zylpha took the time to regain her breath.

"Zylpha? You mean the girl whose mother owned the hotel? Oh that's why we were told to meet there. Are you alright?" The Disciple crouched down and looked at the girl with concern. Her arm was bleeding, that was probably where the trail of blood came from.

"I'm sorry," Zylpha whispered and put her face into her hands.

"What?" the Disciple placed her hand on Zylpha's head and she flinched. Zlypha looked at her with devastated eyes before getting up and grabbing her weapon off from the floor. She ran to the corner and looked back.

"I told him. I told everyone. I'm sorry," Zylpha looked like she was about to cry, "I shouldn't have done that, I . . ."

"Wait what?" The Disciple got up and took a step towards her. Zylpha quickly dashed away like a frightened animal.

"Mom, don't," Karkat called when it looked like The Disciple was going to follow her, "Just leave her . . ."

"Everyone is attacking already we should hurry and join them," The Signless stated.

The Disciple had a confused and worried look, "Alright . . ."

She looked around the corner anyways but couldn't see her. They continued onwards, sneaking past panicked guards, up stairs to the main floor, until they reached a large commotion.

"They're breaking out the prisoners and they're fighting back! There's too many of them sir!"

"Hold your ground! Her Imperious Condescension is here! We must keep hold of the situation!"

"Honk Honk motherfuckers."

A giant spiked club swung and a group of guards flew into a wall. A few more went flying when a smaller figure ran through the crowd of guards and smacked a few here and there.

"The DARK CARNIVAL IS IN TOWN MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Karkat . . ."

"Yeah dad?"

"That's your moirail right."

"Yeah."

"So, how did The Grand Highblood end up with you guys?"

"During our first prison break we found him."

"First?" The Disciple cried with shock, "You were thrown in this hell hole before!?"

"It's The Sufferer! They broke out the little mutant! Get them! Bring them to me for The Condesce!" Dualscar's voice suddenly boomed.

Guards began to approach them and The Disciple hissed at them until a blast blew them away. They turned to where the blast came from and saw Eridan with Ahab's Crosshairs in his arms. Dualscar's eyes widened.

"Eridan wwhat are you doing!?" he screamed with fury.

Eridan just flipped the bird at his dad before running over to The Signless, "This wway quickly."

"Eridan . . . turn around," Karkat let out weakly.

The sea troll turned quickly with his gun pointed at the ready but no guards were around them. Instead he saw Dualscar aiming at The Signless and Karkat. Eridan stood in front of them and gave his father a defiant look. The elder Aquarius' hands shook before he pointed his gun downwards.

"Eridan get out of the wway!"

"Quick go, evveryone's wwaitin'."

"Ampora . . . thanks."

"Heh wwoww Kar thankin' me. You must be on the brink of death."

"Almost," Karkat let out a light chuckle.

"Cod you havve to get him out of here. If he's laughin' at my jokes then he's in a real serious condition."

"Thank you," The Disciple nodded at The Signless and the two ran off to the hole in the wall that The Grand Highblood and Gamzee had made earlier.

Dualscar aimed at them as they left and fired. Eridan fired as well and the blasts cashed before it could even get near the escapees. The man threw down his gun and let out a string of expletives as they managed to get through the hole.

"Mom! Dad! Karkat!" Nepeta cried. She kicked a guy in the face before running towards them. Her face changed from joy to fear, she stopped in her tracks, "Mom watch out!"

The Disciple turned to see a tall figure behind her, arms raised high, ready to strike down with her trident. She fell on her side in surprise and looked at the furious woman in horror. The Signless stopped running and shouted something Karkat couldn't catch. His heart was pounding too hard as time appeared to move slowly.

The sound of metal hitting metal brought time back to its normal pace as The Disciple quickly scrambled away. The Condesce looked up at her trident and saw a baton and a chain wrapped around the base of the other end that had stopped her from impaling the elder Leo. She twirled around and snapped her head back, gaze following the chain's trail until it went up to the hole in the prison. On one floor up was Zylpha holding the other end of her weapon, she had used all her strength to stop that attack.

"Look who we have here," The Condesce pulled her weapon downwards hard, pulling Zylpha down with her weapon and making the young sea troll fall to the ground. She walked over to the panting troll and held her trident up once more.

"You look tired, let me help you with that."

* * *

><p>AN: (ruins the moment but i have to)<p>

babichi dot deviantart dot com / art/CM-Kilayu-291977513

Zylpha short hair + symbol


	42. Massacre

Zylpha barely had any strength to even push herself up. She just stayed there, lying on the ground as The Condesce was ready to attack. The woman brought her weapon down and it clashed with another trident. The spikes were so close to Feferi's face with the way she blocked it, arms outstretched and the double sided trident's length facing her mother. It was a dangerous move.

"Mother stop this!" Feferi cried and shoved the attack to the side. Her Imperious Condescension looked at her in shock before rage over took it.

"You. You have become so corrupted from being around these lowbloods all the time. I should have raised you better. I should have kept you away from this horrible world. You have become so different," The Condesce looked down with slight sorrow before suddenly attacking again. It surprised Feferi but she still managed to block, "I do not know who you are any more. You are no longer my daughter."

Feferi's eyes widened with devastation as The Condesce pulled back for another furious attack. The Pisces lowered her weapon as she saw the trident come towards her. The woman suddenly stopped in midair.

"Feferi what are you doing! Get Zylpha out of there!" Aradia called, arms outstretched. A faint image of a clock could be seen on The Condesce. Feferi snapped out of it and quickly turned around to help Zylpha up.

"Are you okay?"

"You sure I shouldn't be asking you the same thing?" Zylpha replied and supported herself on Feferi. The two tried to get away as quickly as they could as The Condesce broke free of Aradia's powers and smashed her weapon down at the area where Feferi used to be. She turned and ran after them but was blown away by a blast of wind. She looked over to see John floating in the air and ready to send another gust of wind at her.

"DUALSCAR!" the woman screamed. The man was seen at the hole in a struggle with Eridan. The young Aquarius was trying to get his father's gun away from him. Upon hearing his name, Dualscar kicked Eridan away and pulled out that strange black box from before. He made sure a few guards kept Eridan occupied before stepping away and turning the device on.

"Shit!" John cried as his blue outfit disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"Not again asshole!" Vriska with her right hand threw a rock towards Dualscar while her left hand rolled her die. The rock hit the device spot on and John's blue outfit returned. Dualscar aimed his gun once more but was tackled down by Eridan.

"That was awesome Vriska!" John shouted and got up, he turned to give her a victorious hug but stopped and looked at her, "Whoa."

"Now that's what I call a lucky shot," Vriska grinned and looked down at her newly attained yellow outfit with the same symbol as Rose, "This is more like it!"

Vriska's blue wings flapped behind her and she flew over to Zylpha and Feferi to get them away faster from The Condesce that was chasing them.

A group of guards rushed at The Signless. The Disciple and Nepeta got ready to take them on. A gust of wind blew them away and John flew over to them, "Karkat are you okay!?"

"What does it look like idiot."

"Don't you fucking dare call me an idiot! The idiot here is you alright! Especially with what you did before! What were you thinking!? And what was that k-"

"Now is not the time to be fighting among ourselves children!" The Disciple took Karkat off The Signless' back and put him in John's arms. She gave Karkat his retractable sickles as well, "These are for just in case. Take him to The Dolorosa! Hurry!"

John nodded and flew off.

"No fuck John wait, I can't leave them."

"Don't worry she's nearby. Only Sollux and The Psiionic aren't here because they're in critical condition but everyone made sure that they would be here to help and fight."

"Alright then you little fuckers!" The Condesce screamed with fury, "This is the last straw. You all are going to die right here and right now!"

The Condesce snapped her fingers. There was a loud thud and everyone went silent. The sounds of large heavy footsteps continued for a bit before stopping. Another wall in the prison blasted open and large grotesque creatures filed out. They all looked deformed, some were giants, some were small, some had wings, but all of them had weapons.

"What the hell are those?" Mindfang cried out and became confused when the guards began to run away.

"They're modified imps! They're war creatures my mother has been working on but she was supposed to have scrapped the project because they go out of control and just attack whatever!" Feferi looked over to her mother who was laughing hysterically.

"Now my creatures, destroy to your heart's content! Kill them all!" The Condesce raised her arms and threw her head back. The monsters dashed ahead to attack all the prey before them. They all ran towards The Signless' group. A few of the prisoners that they had broken out began to run away.

"What are you doing!" Redglare shouted at them, "If you run away now none of this will ever and!"

"Leave them Neo, let the week run away. It shows who truly wishes for this hierarchy to end," Mindfang rushed towards the monsters.

"Attack!" The Singless called, "Fight for our peace! Fight for the end of this hierarchy. Fight for our children and generations to come so that they never have to endure such cruelty ever again!"

The Condesce continued laughing until Dave came up behind her in an attempted sneak attack. She blocked easily and grinned at him, "Oh? Trying to get revenge for The Psiionic and his little one are you? You can't possibly think a troll and a human can have a relationship can you? It's just not meant to be, it's unnatural. He's just playing with you until he gets bored."

"Shut up!" Dave lashed out and attacked again.

The Condesce giggled and dodged before jabbing her trident towards Dave's stomach. Rose pulled on his cape making him fall out of the way before it hit and the Seer sent a blast towards the woman making her jump back.

"Dave do not get in over your head. Stay calm, this is unlike you."

"Fuck she's just so- shit," Dave shoved Rose to the side and jumped back as one of the giant imps smashed its hand down at them.

"You're in out of your league human kiddies. Escape now while you can and maybe I won't go to war with your kind."

"Save your lies. We all know you just want to pick a fight at any chance. I call bullshit on your fake promises to Feferi about molding this world for her. You're only making it for yourself! A real mother wouldn't be disowning her kid so easily like that!"

"Pretty shell fish of her don't you think."

"Really Rose? Now?"

"You're too intense. Where's the brother that I know and love that likes to piss people off for his enjoyment? I didn't know Dave Strider was one to be easily provoked."

"Hey when you put it that way it makes me sound like the bad guy," Dave couldn't help but smirk as he recomposed himself.

"Oh look at this what a nice brother sister moment. I hoped you enjoyed it because it's your last," The Condesce stated before a giant picked her up and put her on its shoulder. Many more giants surrounded the blonde siblings and attacked.

"John look out!" Karkat warned.

John weaved to the side as a few of those strange flying imp creatures flew past and hissed at him.

"Jesus fuck what are those things?"

"Just be careful, shit we're being surrounded!"

John weaved through the air and tried to blast away as many as he could while holding Karkat but the creatures recovered quickly and continued their relentless attack.

"John if my grandmother is taking care of the wounded then it wouldn't be smart to lead these things to her and the others! We have to lead them away."

"But your leg!"

"John we'd be putting the invalid in danger!"

"Tch," John turned and led them away, weaving through the other fighters and monsters. He was able to get a few distracted or have them run into other monsters but many of them still followed closely.

They flew by and between many of the battles. It looked like they were losing. The monsters were unnaturally strong and had great endurance. The trolls that didn't run away earlier looked like they were losing energy and were getting pushed back. Karkat looked around wide eyed. Where ever he looked he saw people getting hurt. Trolls smacked easily to the side, limbs pierced, bones broken, painful screams echoing into the air. It was worse than a war field. It wasn't even a war at this point it was a massacre.

And he was just putting John in danger like this. He needed to be left with the others. The humans could still make it if they all flew away right now.

"John you should p-"

"Shut up! Do not tell me to leave you behind again! I am never doing that ever! I wouldn't have done it in the first place if you hadn't shoved me off the building like that!" John held on tighter to Karkat as he continued to fly. His expression was heartbroken and confused. Tears began to form at the corners of the human's eyes, "And it wasn't fair startling me like that with that ki-"

John wasn't looking where he was going at that moment and didn't realise he was flying towards one of the giants. And it had to be the giant with The Condesce on its shoulder. The large beast smacked John downwards with such great force that their bodies made an imprint into the cold hard rock ground. Karkat groaned and pushed himself up after a minute, he looked down to see John under him. The idiot had turned at the last second to take in the full impact with the ground to protect Karkat.

The Cancer froze as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he looked at John. The human's head was leaning on its side, blood fell from his mouth and a pool of blood began to form at his head, bleeding though the hood and making the blue fabric turn red.

_No no no no no._ Karkat's mind froze as he stared at the blood. He didn't know what to do. Would it be worse if he lifted the wounded head? What if every other bone in his body was broken from that harsh impact? Would moving him make it worse?

That familiar bone chilling giggle filled the air as the giant let The Condesce down and left to take care of the other pests.

"Oh how heroic, the human saving the prisoner. How idiotic even after all your efforts of saving him before."

Karkat didn't hear her. He was still in shock seeing John in such a state. He didn't snap out of it until he felt something poking at his back.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I will stop his pain and you will be able to join the one you pity so much."

"NO!" Feferi jumped in and attacked. The Condesce backed away from Karkat and blocked her attack.

"You dare attack your mother?" she shrieked.

"You're not my mother if I'm no longer your daughter!" she cried back, tears openly falling down her face. Jade, who was fighting with Feferi earlier, ran over to Karkat and gasped when she saw John.

"Oh my god. Karkat. Karkat? Hey!" Jade waved her hand on front of his face but he made no reaction.

"KARKAT!" she clapped her hands in his face and screamed. He flinched a bit and turned to look at her slowly.

"I need you to get off him okay?" Jade said slowly and softly.

Karkat looked down at John again and quickly scrambled off him in realization. Jade carefully looked him over and lifted his head slowly. Using his hood she applied a bit of pressure on his head where she found the wound to try to make the bleeding stop. She let out a small relieved sigh after looking him over once more.

"It seems only his head was hurt badly. His body may be really sore when he wakes up and he will have bruises but nothing is broken."

It sounded nice but getting hit in the head was already pretty fatal. What if he never woke up? Karkat looked back around him at the chaotic battle. Tavros' legs looked like they chose a bad time to stop working, The Summoner had a few creatures helping him fight but it was hard to control them while protecting himself and his son. The Grand Highblood's and Gamzee's frenzy helped a bit but not much. There were too many of them. The scourge family looked like they had gained injuries along with Equius and his father. Dave and Rose were nowhere in sight, his family was barely hanging on, The Handmaid and Aradia looked like they couldn't hold on much longer and Dualscar was fighting too. He had stayed behind to stay with The Condesce but the imps also attacked him. The only person they wouldn't attack was their creator The Condesce. Eridan was fighting his way through with great difficutly. It looked like he was trying to get to Feferi.

Back to the mother daughter battle, Feferi continued to fight with tears. She really didn't want to fight her own mother but the crazy woman didn't really give her a choice. The battle didn't last long. The Condesce was too powerful and soon Feferi was on her ass and her trident was wedged into the ground a couple of meters away from them.

"You were the biggest mistake in my life and I will never make it again," The Condesce raised her weapon.

No, _no._ Dualscar fought through the imps and arrived at the edge just at the moment where The Condesce was about to bring her weapon down. He was shocked at the sight, would she really kill her own daughter? A small figure ran past him, Ahab's Crosshairs dropped beside him.

Feferi's eyes went wide as plum blood splattered onto her face, her tears never stopping. Hands on her shoulders had pushed her back and a smile was on his face, plum blood dripped from his mouth. Large rimmed glasses fell onto her lap. Eridan had come out of nowhere and saved her. Dualscar dropped his gun in shock.

"G-good, y-you're safe," the shaky voice stated. The trident was pulled out of his body and he coughed out some blood before collapsing sideways.

Feferi's hands went up to her head, gripping onto her hair and she screamed.

* * *

><p>can you tell who my patron troll is yet ;v;<p> 


	43. Whisked Away

"Fucking lowbloods always getting in my way," the Condesce flicked her trident to the side making some of the plum blood on her trident splatter to the ground.

"Eridan, oh my god E-Eridan," Feferi shakily picked up the wounded sea troll, "Eridan please please o-open your eyes. Fuck E-Eridan p-please. This isn't funny. Open your e-eyes."

Her voice croaked and she looked down at his stomach before sobbing and holding him closer, "E-Eridan."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Mindfang cried out and attacked. The Condesce blocked and sneered at her.

"Oh look mommy to the rescue. Too late bitch," The Condesce threw her back and dodged when Vriska came up behind her. The Scorpio was glowing and was currently wearing an outfit similar to her mother's, "How cute you two match. And so will your blood when I skewer you both to the ground. But you will have to wait your turn, I've got bigger fish to fry right now."

A giant imp caught the young Scorpio by surprise and picked her up and slowly began to crush her in its large hands.

"Vriska!" Mindfang became conflicted. She wanted to check on Eridan but Vriska was also in grave danger. She didn't have time to worry about the two though because a bunch of the flying imps surrounded her and kept her in one spot.

As soon as Mindfang was occupied The Condesce turned to take care of Feferi but a blast of energy caused her to jump back. She turned to see that the blast came from Dualscar.

"What do you think you are doing?" she glared at him, "Are you angry? Why? I helped you. I got rid of your worthless son. The boy that you continued to complain about, the piece of shit that would have never amounted to what you wanted. I did you a fucking favour."

"He wwas still my son!" the man shouted as he fired again. The Condesce easily dodged, "A parent disciplines their child! A parent makes sure they stay on the right path! That wwas wwhat I was tryin' to do no matter wwhat he did! He still had a path and I wwas tryin' to lead him towards the right one! But you took it all awway! I'm not like you, he may havve been a disappointment but that nevver made me givve up on him! I tried to raise him so that he could take care of your daughter and to followw your wways and you go and fuckin' kill him!"

Dualscar continuously fired at her until she got close and attacked. He blocked with his gun.

"They say the apple does not fall far from the tree. He had to get his worthlessness from somewhere," The Condesce sneered.

"If your daughter is such a disappointment then the same goes for you and the same thing applies to your son," he snapped back.

"I HAVE NO SON! I HAVE NO DAUGHTER! I HAVE NO CHILDREN!" the woman shrieked and hit Dualscar's gun away before stabbing him. He moved to the side so that he got a deep graze in his side instead of a hole in his stomach.

"Y-You . . . are insane . . ." Dualscar managed to mutter.

"I'll deal with you later," she kicked him in the chest making him fall over clutching his side. The Condesce turned to take care of Feferi but standing in her way was Zylpha in a ready position with her weapons.

"Let her go!" Aradia flew up towards the giant's face, her arms linked with Terezi. When she was high enough, she let go and Terezi kicked the giant in the face making it drop Vriska. Aradia flew around and caught Terezi again while Redglare caught Vriska.

"I'll help Mindfang, you help Zylpha! My mom will take care of Vriska!" Terezi shouted.

"Right!" Aradia dropped Terezi off to swat away some of the flying imps and she flew over to help Zylpha who was already fending off attacks and trying to get the battle away from Feferi.

"You brats are so annoying! Like those fucking human cockroaches that never die no matter how many times you try to get rid of them," The Condesce continuously attacked.

Zylpha looked weak but she managed to keep The Condesce at bay and even managed a mocking smirk, "And the thing about human cockroaches is that when you see one, there is always bound to be many more near it."

The Condesce shouted in rage and her attacks became more ferocious. Zylpha got pushed back very easily and almost lost her balance until Aradia flew in and kicked the woman in the head. As Aradia flew away, The Condesce turned and grabbed her leg. The Aires cried out in shock before she was thrown to the ground hard. Her Imperious Condescension held the girl down and raised her trident to attack. At the corner of her eye she saw a glint and quickly leaned back as a sickle flew by. She turned and saw Karkat standing a few meters away with great difficultly. Aradia took the chance to kick The Condesce in her chin with her free leg. The woman let go and Aradia quickly escaped.

"What is with you kids and kicking my face?" the woman got up with a bit of a stagger with her hand on her chin.

"When your ugly face is too close we have the instinct to kick it away," Karkat said with strength and determination. Even if he was broken, he would not falter before her, never again.

"Are you sure you can be standing like that for much longer?" The Condesce asked hysterically, "Let's see shall we!"

The maniacal woman charged towards Karkat. He stood his ground and prepared for the attack. A chain wrapped around the Condesce foot as she ran and she fell forward. Aradia swooped in for another attack. Unfortunately she didn't fall all the way. The Condesce stepped forward and crouched down to stabilize herself and turned her body halfway to catch Aradia yet again. This time when she threw her down, she made no hesitation in stabbing the Aires in the leg. She left her trident in the girl as she got up and pulled the chain off her leg and pulled Zylpha towards her to knee her in the stomach. Zlypha fell to her side once she was let go and groaned in immense pain for her ribs were hit again.

Aradia boldly pulled the trident out of her leg and swung it at The Condesce hoping she was distracted enough but she wasn't. The trident was caught mid swing and The Condesce swung it to the side flicking Aradia off like a bug. She jumped back upon hearing gun shots and bullets were seen in the ground where she used to be. Looking around she saw Jade standing beside John's unconscious body aiming at her.

"Jade behind you!" Karkat called out to warn the girl. She quickly whipped around and shot a few flying imps that tried to attack her from behind.

Karkat looked back at The Condesce and looked at her in horror. The wind picked up and her large mass of hair became disheveled, she actually looked out of breath but that just made her look scarier. Her eyes burned with fury and her face said that she wanted everyone dead. She was the true monster here.

The Condesce pulled her arm back and prepared to throw her trident at Jade. Karkat used all the strength he had to run over and tackle her down.

They didn't hit the ground.

Karkat didn't realise how close she was to the edge of the cliff and the two ended up falling over the edge, down to the raging ocean below. He vaguely recalled someone shouting his name. And it wasn't a voice that belonged to a girl.

The two crashed into the water. He had expected pointy rocks at the bottom but they flew a bit far so they just missed most of them. Lucky for The Condesce not him. They were in her element now meaning that he would be at a major disadvantage, add the fact that he was wounded and couldn't breathe underwater equals his death. He began to swim upwards to get some air and saw The Condesce swimming towards him with great speed. He knew he wouldn't make it.

Someone else fell into the water and she quickly swam down to Karkat and pulled him with her when she swam further down, The Condesce's trident barely grazing her. Zlypha breathed in the sea water and when she breathed out some of her blood flowed out of her mouth. She was bleeding internally and that wasn't good for the two of them. Karkat flailed a bit to indicate that he needed to breathe but The Condesce attacked again. Zylpha tried to bring Karkat to the surface as she dodged but with the way The Condesce attacked it made her dodge downwards.

The Cancer began to feel the pain of his chest from the lack of air when Feferi appeared and attacked her mother head on. Plum blood on her clothes washed off and faded in the water until it disappeared, her tear stained face showed fury as she attacked. This gave Zylpha the chance to bring Karkat up for air. The boy took in a big breathe of air and coughed when he hit the surface. Zlypha let go of him and he began to swim on his own while his entire body screamed with pain and he just wanted to pass out right there. He looked up and saw Jade and John looking down from the cliff. John? Why was he awake? No he mustn't move, he lost too much blood already.

Karkat sucked in a breath and looked underwater to assess the situation. Zylpha and Feferi were both fighting The Condesce with great difficulty, she was just too strong. It looked like Feferi was shouting something at her and the woman just got angrier. From the way their mouths moved, Karkat could see Feferi say the word 'love' and the Condesce said something about humans and corrupting once more.

When he went back up for air again and looked up, he could see John flying down. He was about to yell at the boy to stay away but he was suddenly pulled down under. The Condesce pulled him down near the ocean floor and wrapped her hands around his neck. He desperately looked around to find Feferi and her arm stabbed into a rock nearby and Zylpha lying faced down beside her, light purple-pink blood escaping both their bodies. Air escaped his lungs and bubbled above him, some blood escaping with it. The Condesce appeared to be laughing as his vision slowly began to black out.

Something happened, he couldn't remember. He was suddenly let go and his body drifted to the ocean floor. He forced his eyes to open and he saw The Condesce getting sucked into a whirlpool of some sort quite a bit away from him. There was a large crevice open in the ocean floor and a whirlpool came from it, sucking everything around it deeper into the darker part of the ocean. Feferi was trying to pull her out with the trident and Zylpha stayed far back, the end of one of her weapon latched on to Feferi's leg to make sure she didn't get sucked in as well. How did they get over there?

The Condesce couldn't hang on and the trident slipped from her hands as the whirlpool sucked her in to the crevice. Feferi screamed and swam forward but Zylpha pulled her away. Karkat closed his eyes, consciousness slipping as he felt his body get pulled up. He got pulled out of the water and was pulled through the air for a bit until he felt his body was laid gently onto a hard surface. A violent gust of air invaded his lungs and shoved all of the water out making his eyes shoot open wide in pain and made him sit up.

He coughed violently to the side as he spit out the water and his lungs filled with air. He felt like puking but there was nothing to throw up and the pain seared through his body once more. Beside him he saw Zylpha lying on her stomach breathing heavily. In front of him Feferi was crawling towards Eridan until Aradia flew over and helped her. Many others were still trying to fight the monstrous imps.

"You're . . . alright . . ." a weak voice chuckled. Karkat turned to see John grinning at him, sitting closely to his side. Blood ran from the human's forehead down the side of his face and onto his shirt. His skin looked so pale. The boy soon fell backwards and passed out.

"Jo-" suddenly dizziness and pain throbbed in Karkat's head and he fell forward on top of John. His body refused to move and the pain numbed when his vision completely blacked out.

The last thing he saw was a light glow coming from Feferi's direction.


	44. Finally Rest

i hate homework

o-oh hi new readers, th-thank you so much for the reviews and comments ;v;

fun fact. my zodiac sign is Aquarius and my Moon sign is Scorpio

* * *

><p>Steady beeping. A large comfortable white bed. A large white room with a nice big window. Right leg hung up in a sling in a cast, left leg on the bed in a smaller cast. Some cord sticking out of right arm. Nepeta asleep in a chair and on the bed to the right. The Disciple in a similar position on the left. Both have bandages on arms and such. The Signless sleeping in a chair in the corner, arms crossed, head resting on the shoulder of The Dolorosa. Beside them were Rose and Kanaya sleeping on each other as well. All of them with treated wounds.<p>

To the left was the window and to the right was another bed. Jade sleeping half on it and half in a chair. John the occupant of the bed had the mattress in a sitting position, a book open and facing up in his lap, hands still holding the sides, and his bandaged head hanging to the side. Looked like he fell asleep while reading. All was peaceful.

Huh since when did the hospital let so many people stay overnight in one room? Not like it was small, it was actually pretty big.

Wait one fucking minute.

_Hospital?_

The heart monitor began to beep rapidly as he sat up with panic. Screams, cries, and maniacal laughter filled the Cancer's head. Visions of monsters and people getting stabbed, beaten, and maimed flashed before his eyes. He wanted to scream but his throat was dry and it hurt. His head throbbed and tears fell from his eyes. He managed a choked garble of some sort before he felt hands on his arms holding him steady. Through the screaming voices in his head, Karkat could hear someone calling his name.

Warm hands held his face and wiped his cheeks. Karkat held onto the arms that extended to him for support as he continued to cry. The screams in his head slowly began to die down and a calm steady voice over powered it.

"Shhh Karkat baby everything is okay. It's over. I'm here you're not alone," Karkat looked past his tears to see the Disciple trying to calm him down.

"M . . .o . . . m . . ." a voice shrieked in his head and he clutched his head with one hand.

"I'm here it's okay. Calm down," The Disciple pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

They stayed like that for a while and the voices and images finally dispersed. The heart rate monitor's beeping returning to normal. Karkat pulled away a tiny bit to wipe his eyes, he didn't want to leave his mother's comfortable, secure, and warm embrace. He looked around to see everyone awake and looking at him with worry. A nurse had entered the room as well to see if he was alright.

After regaining his breath and a cough he sat there and let his arms lie loose beside him, "I'm . . . okay now . . . water . . .please."

The Disciple moved to his side but didn't let go. That was okay, she just gave him enough room to maneuver enough. Nepeta gave him a cup and he drank slowly. Once he was finished he let out a relieved breath before looking around again.

"We're fine now, we'll take care of him," Kanaya told the human nurse. The woman nodded and left. Nepeta pressed buttons on the side of the bed to put it up into a sitting position to let Karkat sit in comfort.

"It's over right?" the young troll whispered, "We're all alive?"

"Yes it's over. We are all alive and well," The Signless spoke, "The Condesce disappeared and our fight is done. You have done well Karkat."

"Fuck," Karkat wiped his face again. Tears continued to flow out of his eyes, "It won't stop."

"It's alright dear, cry to your heart's content. It's fine, you deserve to cry after being so strong for everyone all this time," The Dolorosa stated.

"Come on Gran," he let out a slightly choked chuckle and he put an arm over his eyes, "I have an image to keep. I haven't cried all this time, I can't just start now. L-leaders don't cry no matter what."

"It takes a strong leader to cry for others."

"Your dad's right Karkat, nothing to be ashamed of," John stated with a smile and tears forming at the corners of his eyes as well, "I'm just glad you're okay."

The sniffle fest continued for a while before Karkat finally recomposed himself. Was it really over? Was The Condesce gone for good?

"I want to ask what happened but I don't know if it's the right time or not," Karkat frowned at the empty cup in his hands.

"No now is the best time to ask. Don't worry about it," The Disciple let go and gave him a reassuring smile.

"How long was I out for?"

"About a week," Jade yawned and stretched, "Most of us have been discharged already but we either don't want to leave the hospital or we can't."

"What do you mean can't?"

"Well . . . there's still a bunch of political problems right now for your society," Jade began, "You're all safe here under the protection of Feferi and the human government so we don't really know what will happen if you all leave. Okay I guess it's best to start at the beginning. About a half hour after you and John passed out it looked like we were going to lose because of those freaky monsters, but then the military came! Like our human military not yours. There was a bunch of them because somehow they were informed of a terrible disturbance in the area so they came and shot all those monsters down."

"They asked for some high authority to explain what happened and Feferi stepped up but no one believed her because she was so young," Rose continued, "Dualscar surprisingly backed her up and told them that she was still an empress to be but at the moment she was temporarily the highest authority because of the other empress' sudden disappearance. Right now the two are out trying to talk to the human government and the higher ups in your troll society on how to deal with the situation. Many of the trolls wish to have you all arrested because of the ruckus and the fact that The Condesce all wanted your heads before but Feferi is trying to deal with it now. The humans were able to cover up the fact that we humans were involved so to society we are just some human friends visiting the 'convicts' as society is currently calling you."

"It's not fair. We were there too, they should let them know! It could be easier to convince the others that they're not in the wrong if they knew we helped wouldn't it?" John complained.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. If it was known that humans intervened then it could start something terrible. Trolls could say that it was the human's fault and start a war. They would use human intervention as an excuse so that troll society isn't looked down upon for such a terrible commotion," Kanaya explained, "Do not worry though. Feferi is strong and has great determination. She will be able to clear this mess and all will be well again."

". . . How is she?" Karkat asked with concern.

"She's doing fine really. Her arm was pierced but it's healing. She's not letting the event faze her and she's being really strong for all of us," Nepeta said proudly.

"Really? Even after Eridan . . ."

"Hello?" the door to the room opened and there standing at the door was a male sea troll with his usual annoying thick rimmed glasses and stripped scarf holding a large bouquet of flowers. He was perfectly healthy.

Karkat stared at him with wide shocked eyes before shouting, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE ALIVE!"

"K-Karkat settle down," The Disciple flinched.

"But he's dead! I saw it! The trident went right through him and he fell and he's dead! The only explanation on how I can see him like that is that I'm dead or I've gone crazy and started hallucinating!"

"I havve no idea on howw to react to that," Eridan blinked before casually walking in and putting the flowers into a vase.

"Oh maybe we should have told him that first hehe," John just laughed, "Feferi went to God tier and revived him!"

"God what?" Karkat looked at the troll that was supposed to be dead with furrowed brows. Eridan didn't look back and just continued to set the flowers.

"God tier. That's what it's called when we get those awesome powers and clothes. The Handmaid said her title was Witch of Life and she was able to bring him back to life perfectly unharmed. It was a big shock to the rest of us but well it's good for her or else she would be so devastated that she wouldn't have been able to go out and clear your names and sort out this mess with the troll society."

"No Fef's stronger than that. My death may havve been a bigger push in her determination to clear your names so wwhatevver happened to me wwould not havve mattered," Eridan had finished with the flowers and stood there, hands flat on the table and just staring at the plants.

"Women can be unpredictable when they lose someone they love," The Disciple said solemly. She was staring down at Karkat's sheets and when she noticed the awkward silence she stood up, "Haha sorry about that, you must be hungry Karkat I'll go get you some nice food from the cafeteria."

"I'll go with you," The Signless followed her. Nepeta looked at her leaving parents and then at Karkat. The boy nodded sideways towards them and Nepeta smiled before giving him a light hug.

"Wait up!" she called as she followed the two.

"I think I shall go take a stroll, Rose, mother, accompany me?" Kanaya asked as she got up.

Rose nodded and got up. The Dolorosa got up and gave Karkat a kiss on the head before ruffling his hair and following the two girls out.

John stretched and hopped out of his bed, "I feel like I need to walk around a bit too, Jade come with me."

The human boy dragged his sister out leaving Karkat alone with Eridan. The male sea troll took the seat beside his bed where The Disciple was sitting before and looked down as if concentrated on his hands. A silence over took the room as Karkat looked out the window. It was snowing. He watched the small flakes of frozen water slowly drift down until Eridan finally spoke up.

"She wwas cryin' a lot . . . she hit me too sayin' nevver to do somethin' so stupid evver again," the Aquarius let out a light chuckle, "But if I didn't she wwould havve been dead. I don't think I deservved to livve after all I did though."

"So you're telling me that protecting your dad, betraying him after to help us and saving your matesprit's life means you don't deserve to live?" Karkat frowned at him

"But I'm the one that betrayed all of you first! And I evven put Sol into critical condition," Eridan finally looked up.

"And he forgave you for it dumbass."

"But."

"Is your think pan damaged? The reason why you're alive now is because no one wanted you dead. You're the one that brought Feferi's powers out so stop moping like an abandoned wriggler and be fucking thankful."

Eridan became silent again. Karkat scratched his head and sighed, "How is it with you and your dad? You know he didn't want you dead either."

". . . Yeah I knoww. WWhen I was revvivved he hugged me and evveryfin. It wwas wweird but comfortable. I don't think my dad hugged me since I wwas like twwo swweeps or somethin'. Evven Mind- er I mean mom hugged me too. It wwas nice I guess evven if it did feel a little awwkwward," Eridan sighed and sat back with arms crossed, "But evver since then he hasn't spoken to me. He's been busy runnin' around tryin' to help Fef and he wwon't let me help for some reason. Evvery time I try to talk to him he finds some sort of excuse and leavves."

"He doesn't know what to do after how he treated you after all this time. He must have realized how terribly he raised you from almost losing you and is trying to atone somehow by keeping away from you. I wouldn't be surprised if he forced you to move in with Vriska and Terezi."

"I'd go and livve on my owwn before that could happen," Eridan quickly retorted and the two exchanged small laughs, "WWell I don't knoww, I think wwe should at least talk or somethin'.

"Good luck with that, otherwise I guess it's good to see that you're not dead."

"Heh same here Kar."

"Oh sorry am I intruding?" a voice came from the door. Eridan and Karkat turned to see Zlypha standing there with Terezi. The Libra was wearing casual clothes while the sea troll was in hospital pajamas and was holding onto an IV stand that was hooked to her arm.

"Nope I'm done," Eridan got up, "You can go ahead and havve your turn wwith him noww Zyl."

"Wait Eridan come here," Eridan gave him a puzzled look as Karkat motioned the sea troll to come closer. Eridan leaned forward, Karkat pinched Eridan's cheeks hard and pulled them apart. Eridan pulled back with a yelp.

"WWhat the fuck wwas that for Kar!?" Eridan stepped back while rubbing his cheeks.

"You really are alive."

"Oww you didn't havve to do that to make sure Cod," Eridan, who began to pout, quickly walked past the two girls with his hands on his cheeks.

Terezi cackled as she helped Zylpha into the unoccupied seat because it looked like she had difficulty walking.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Sup Karkles how you feeling?"

"Alright I guess even if I can't feel my legs."

"Lovely, well I'll leave you two to chat. I still have to go back to being Vriska's slave since she's stuck in her bed. Her bones weren't totally crushed like Sollux but it's still pretty bad," Terezi waved and turned to leave.

"Wait, how are you? How are your wounds?" Karkat asked quickly when she was at the door.

"I'm fine just a few scratches. That one on my back may leave a scar but whatever I'm good. Don't worry about it."

"One more thing. I forgot to ask Eridan, is The Condesce really gone?"

"Well we don't know. There are submarines and stuff looking for her. Many looking at beaches around the area but so far she can't be found anywhere. It's only been a week, I dunno. We're all hoping that she can't be found but I feel kind of bad for Feferi. She found out she was crazy and all but still, having her mother disappear like that is pretty harsh."

"Yeah . . . thanks."

"No problem Karkles," Terezi gave him a fanged grin and then left him alone with Zylpha.

A silence befell the room once more. Karkat wasn't sure if he should start or not. The first thing that came to mind was the death of her mother and that was probably not the best conversation opener. He peeked over to Zlypha and saw that she had balled her hands into fists and was clutching onto her pant legs. Her body was slightly shaking and he saw some light purplely pink tears fall from her face.

"I-I'm sorry," she refused to look up at him, "For everything I have done. I shouldn't have broken my promise with your father."

She hiccupped and let out a small sob, "I sh-should have tried to do something before you were thrown into that prison. I should have gone to get Feferi on my own so that S-Sollux and the rest of you wouldn't have had to get hurt back at my hive. I shouldn't have traded y-you in for my m-mother that wasn't even there. Ever since we've met all I have done is cause tr-trouble for you and your group. "

"You done?" Karkat asked once she paused long enough.

"Y-yes?" so looked at him confused and wiped her eyes.

"Good my turn," Karkat let out a breath and then took a deep breath in, "We wanted to know what happened alright and my dad won't get mad at you for breaking his promise. He's a really understanding troll. You had no choice but to play along back at school or else Dualscar or The Condesce would have killed you or thrown you in with us. If you hadn't been free then Mindfang and Redglare never would have found us in that prison and would have waited till our culling ceremony where I think some of us would have died before any saving could be done. Okay maybe Rose could have found us using her seer powers but she didn't really understand her powers then so probably not. We all wanted to go and get Feferi with you. Vriska definitely would not have let you go by yourself."

Zlypha looked like she wanted to speak but Karkat held up his hand to stop her, "What happened at the hotel was understandable. I personally wouldn't turn on a friend because I've known them longer unlike you and I knew where my dad was sort of so yeah. What happened back there, I don't blame you. No grudges here alright. Plus you said sorry to my dad when he broke me out with my mom and saved me when I fell over the cliff with The Condesce so you made up for the hotel betrayal thing."

Zylpha just stared at him and he continued, "I just want all of this to stay behind us alright. Let's start over again like we did after our first visit to your hive."

She blinked a few times before she started letting out small laughs and giggles. Karkat didn't find anything particularly funny so he just frowned.

"S-sorry I'm not laughing at you. I just, didn't expect that," she wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile, "I thought you would have told me to leave or like 'I never want to see your face again' sort of thing. Hehe, you're much nicer then you let others believe."

"So, you got a fucking problem with it?" Karkat looked away, with crossed arms.

"No," Zylpha shook her head, "Starting over sounds good."

"Alright then, good we're in agreement."

"Karkat! I got you food!" John came back in with two trays, "Oh hey Zylpha! I brought lots of food want to stay and eat with us?"

"Hello John, no it's alright. I'm sure I have some food waiting in my room. Thank you anyways," Zylpha got up and staggered a bit before standing straight and holding onto her IV stand.

"Oh do you need help back to your room?" John put the trays down and walked over to her.

"No I'm alright. I want to walk."

"Wait Zylpha I have to tell you er it's about your mother . . ." Karkat looked down as the two turned to look at him.

"You know something about my mother?" Zylpha looked at him confused.

". . . The Condesce . . . She told me she killed your mother a sweep ago . . ."

Her eyes widened a bit and tears streamed down her steadily streamed down her face before she looked down, her bangs covering one of her eyes, "I-I see . . ."

John looked at her before at Karkat with uncertainty, "Uh you sure you don't need my help back?"

"N-No I . . . I wish to be alone," Zylpha turned and left.

John waited until she left before he sat in the chair beside Karkat's bed and pulled the wheeled table over so that the top was in front of Karkat with his food. He silently began to dig in.

"She had the right to know," Karkat looked at John. The human didn't say anything but the troll knew what was on his mind.

John sighed, "Yeah, I know."

John said nothing more and the two ate silently. Once they were done, John moved the table to the side and crawled into Karkat's bed.

"John what are you doing?" Karkat asked with surprise.

"Move over a bit."

"John."

"I want to sleep."

"Your bed is over there."

"You need to sleep too and you don't have any of your slime stuff since this is a human hospital and I was told that some of the horror whatevers don't come as often when someone is close to you when you're sleeping so shut up and move over."

Karkat blinked at the boy before scooting over to the best of his ability. He wanted to know who the idiot was that told John the false fact but he wasn't in any position to complain. It might actually work though since he never tried it before.

John pressed the buttons on the side of the bed to make it lay back down and then he lied there with his back facing Karkat. Drowsiness began to overtake the troll. It may have been that weird juice he drank earlier but whatever as long as he wasn't in pain. Everything was over, they had wounds and scars but they could heal over time, everyone was alive and well and everything could go back to normal. And this time their parents would be with them.

"Hey Karkat . . . other than trying to distract me, why did you kiss me back at the hotel?" John asked.

Karkat said nothing and turned his head to face the window, his eyes closed. He could feel some heat start to form at his cheeks but he was trying to feign sleep so that was the least of his problems. He felt and heard John shift beside him, felt the boy hover and look at his face for a moment before the boy sighed and lied back down.

Right the kiss. He had forgotten about that. He would deal with that later but at that moment he just wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

John sleeping beside him was a bonus and he was right. No horror terrors appeared in his dreams.

* * *

><p>Oh i also changed the summary, I hope that looks more interesting<p> 


	45. Moving Along

_1 Day After Awakening_

"So how's Sollux?" Karkat asked the next day when Aradia came to visit him.

"He's alright. He doesn't like being bed ridden but he has no choice like you," Aradia explained as she cut apples for him.

"I'm not a complete invalid like him. I can cut my own fucking fruit you know."

"Hush and let me do it. If you distract me you don't know what could happen."

"Yeah Karkat careful, Aradia's pretty unpredictable," John commented, eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh come on I know you're not clumsy. I'd be scared if it was Gamzee or something but AH JEGUS FUCK," Karkat pressed back against his mattress when the knife in Aradia's had flew from her hand and towards his face. It stayed in midair right before his nose for half a minute before it slowly drifted back to her. She let out a small laugh before continuing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," John laughed as well.

"Not. Funny."

"Honk honk, delivery from the carnival," Gamzee stated as he came in with Tavros following behind.

"All items from any carnival, dark or not is rejected," Karkat replied flatly.

"Oh well then I'll take these delectable apple treats I got for you someplace else," Gamzee turned.

Karkat glared at the Capricorn realizing his friend had deliberately gotten all his favourite apple flavoured snacks. After a sigh he complied, "Alright alright come back god."

Gamzee just chuckled before coming back and placing the small bag onto the table and plopping himself into a seat.

"Uh hi guys," Tavros greeted.

"Tavros you were discharged already?" Aradia asked with concern.

"Yeah it was just a scratch. It wasn't deep, or anything, so I'm okay."

"What happened?" Karkat felt out of the loop.

"Tavbro got a cut along his stomach . . ." Gamzee explained while looking out of the window.

"I'm fine though, nothing to worry, about. Everyone got hurt so, uh it would feel weird if I didn't get hurt. It would feel like, uh I didn't help with anything."

"No you helped a lot. All of you did even though you didn't have to. I would feel better if none of you got hurt. I dragged you all into this and you all went along with it even though you shouldn't have," Karkat gripped his sheets and looked down.

"But that's what's friends are for right?" Tavros said with a smile. Karkat looked up at him in surprise. He didn't even stutter at all in that sentence. He looked at Gamzee who was wearing a proud smile. Aradia went back to cutting her apple also with a smile on her face.

"Right . . . thanks."

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks After Awakening<em>

"I'm so glad I finally get to sea you!" Feferi exclaimed as she hugged the injured troll.

"Yeah hi," Karkat awkwardly hugged her back, "Sounds like you've been busy."

"Unfor-tuna-tely yes," Feferi sighed as she sat back down, "I've been running around like crazy with Dualscar trying to clear up this mess but all those higher ups are so glubbing stubborn."

"You'll get through to them. I know it! Because Feferi is the Epurress now and they can't say no to you!" Nepeta cheered.

"I wish it was that easy but well I'll keep on trying. For all of you," Feferi stated with determination, "No, for all of us. For a betta future for everyone."

"Thank you so much for doing this. It must be so hard for you right now and yet you're trying so hard. Have you gotten any rest? You look quite tired," The Disciple pointed out.

"I've been pretty busy but I have gotten rest every now and then because Eridan makes me even though I have so much to do."

"Then you should be resting instead of wasting time with us," Karkat looked at the Pisces with narrowed eyes. She appeared to be energetic as usual but the bags under her eyes were pretty hard to miss, "You know what, go sleep now. You can take John's empty bed. He was discharged a few days back and is at home right now so go rest."

"But I came all this way to visit you not to sleep! And don't you want to know what's been happening these past few days? Like the humans! I know you're probably wondering how John and the others are doing."

Karkat fought back a blush as he heard giggling from Nepeta and his mother. He looked unbelievingly to his father who also had a small smile and was looking away, "Nepeta don't tell me you fucking told them!"

"She didn't have to tell us dear, we could tell from your actions with him while he was still here," The Disciple giggled.

"And don't furrget about that time we found you in the same bed~," Nepeta purred and The Signless snorted.

"Dad! Oh my god you guys are just! Gah fuck my life!" Karkat grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face to hide his reddening face.

"Did you confess to him yet?" Feferi asked curiously.

"No. . ." he mumbled from his pillow, "Fucking still not a homosexual crap and just shut up and tell me how the humans are doing."

After a few more giggles from the girls, Feferi started, "Whale, their parents were pretty upset about how they left home to do something so dangerous and got hurt, but The Handmaid talked to them about everything and their powers and apologized too. They're kind of almost like grounded for the rest of their lives but are of course still able to hang out with us if we get this whole society problem of ours under control."

"Hehe you forgot the part where that big brother of theirs said 'hey how come you guys never told me about any kind of prison break. I totally would have come along too'," Nepeta giggled after her imitation.

"Oh yes and then their mother hit him in the back of the head."

"Any sensible mother would," The Disciple sighed, "I'm sorry for not being able to give you a normal life Karkat and Nepeta."

"We are sorry," The Signless apologized as well.

"We didn't need a normal life. Actually with this hemospectrum I don't think we could have had a normal life and that's why you travelled right? So don't apologize for trying to make a better world for us to live in," Karkat put the pillow down and looked at them with confident eyes. The two just smiled at him.

"Anyways," Feferi continued, "Rose and Kanaya still hang out even though all of you are still kind of trapped in this hospital."

"Secure not trapped. Trapped is like when we were in that fucking prison," Karkat corrected.

"Right," Feferi smiled warmly at him, "Dave comes about every day and sometimes sleeps over when he's allowed and Jade comes to visit everyone when she's allowed with John but for the most part they're doing okay. I have talked to the human government about them and we agreed it is best to say that they were not involved what so ever."

"That's good. We were able to apologize to the human parents as well. They are very nice people and so understanding when it comes to Rose and Dave so I don't think they'll have a problem if you confessed Karkat," The Disciple looked expectantly at her son.

Karkat could feel his face heating up again, "Mom! It- it's not the parents who are the problem alright. It's John, god just leave me alone on this okay let me do this on my own."

"Sorry, I just want what's best for you," The Disciple patted his leg.

"Nothing to be sorry for . . ."

"Karkat~! We've come to visit!" two energetic voices called as they entered.

"Hehe speak of the human."

"Don't say anything about this. None of you, nothing alright!" Karkat warned them with a whisper.

"Do not worry, we will say nothing," The Signless promised in an amused voice.

"Say what? Are you guys keeping secrets?" Jade asked as she walked in and was hugged by Feferi.

"Secrets? I want in!" John exclaimed.

"There are no secrets here Egbert, just family talk," Karkat crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"How are your legs?" John asked.

" . . . My twisted ankle is fine, think I can walk on it in a week or so but the other leg will take longer," Karkat looked at the casted right leg hanging at the end of his bed.

"It will heal, everyone will heal. Don't worry about it Karkat. It's not your fault and everyone's alive. We'll get through this!" John tried to cheer him up.

"I know but-"

"No buts mister."

"Hehehe," Karkat quickly glared at Nepeta and she quickly stopped giggling by putting her hands over her mouth but he could still see the big smile she had on.

John looked at the two with an innocent and confused look.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month After Awakening.<em>

"Oh my god being in a wheelchair sucks so much! Just sitting there and doing nothing and getting pushed around by everybody just UGH!" Vriska complained.

"Now you know how Tavros felt," Terezi stated as she pushed Vriska towards the back door of a large political building. The Scorpio looked at Tavros who was walking beside her with The Summoner and for some reason he was giving her an apologetic look. The other scourge sister slunk into her seat and crossed her arms with a pout as she was pushed along. There was really nothing she could say after that.

Well she stayed silent until she saw Karkat on some crutches waiting by the door with his family plus Equius, "Hey Vantas I got a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh look it's the invalid," Karkat gave her an annoyed look.

"Thankth KK that maketh me feel tho much better," Sollux teased from his wheelchair that was being pushed by Aradia. Behind them was The Handmaid holding the hand of The Psiionic who had a cloth band over his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you and you know it. What do you want Serket?"

"Did you really have to tell her? She's been depressed in her hospital room ever since! She wouldn't even let anyone come in and visit her. She might not even come today."

"What did you expect me to do? Keep it a secret forever? Let her live her life without the knowledge that her mother has been dead this whole time? She had the right to know. Like how we had the right to know what happened to our fucking parents alright. If you don't understand this much then you're not a very good moirail are you."

"Why you-" Vriska stopped when a hand went on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mindfang shaking her head at her and she slouched in her seat once more.

"Now is not the time. If she comes then she comes, but for now we have the entire troll society to face," Redglare walked past the loitering group and walked in. The others exchanged a few glances before following her in.

The political building was a legitimate troll court room. Unlike the makeshift one that they were thrown into at school, this one looked a lot more professional. It was considerably larger and it actually had seats for them instead of making them sit on the floor. Why were they here? Well to put it short, it was judgement day.

The group would sit before the troll council along with the empress and many other highbloods along with a few commoners as jury/witness. It was the day where they would either be persecuted as severe criminals or heroes. There was no middle ground here. This being a troll court meant that no humans were allowed to interfere or to witness. But Karkat could see cameras everywhere so it would probably be broadcasted later.

As Karkat slowly walked to his seat a few rotten foods were seen flying towards them.

"Heretics!"

"Freaks!"

"Die mutants!"

A few voices called. A couple of the guards in the room stood up and sliced at the rotten foods before it could hit anyone.

"Whoever disturbs the court shall be removed," Darkleer stated and waved his hand at the guards who promptly went over to the trouble makers to take them outside.

A few lowblooded trolls quickly ran over to clean the mess before the smell could stick and the rest took their seats once they were done. Karkat looked up at the intimidating highbloods as things began to settle down.

You could tell who the highbloods were because they were all seated in elevated areas all around the court. Feferi's booth being the highest right beside the troll judge's area. In her booth was Eridan to her right with Dualscar beside him and to her left was Zylpha. Vriska looked glad that she was there while the sea troll looked irritated at what had just happened. Her gaze was narrowed towards the door as the judge walked in and took her seat.

The judge was an old troll woman who looked wise and perhaps neutral to the whole ordeal. She of course was a highblood, perhaps a level lower than Gamzee, but Karkat could tell she was one that saw many events that took place in this court. This may be the biggest case she had the honour of judging but she appeared to be impassive about it. Like it was just another everyday session that she had. Maybe they could work with that.

"Looks like we have quite a large case today," the woman looked at the sheet of paper before her, "Case of the hemospectrum appeal to be revoked, judgement to The Singless' troupe, and the sudden disappearance of Her Imperious Condescension."

The woman looked down at the group before her and Karkat looked back at her without any hesitation. She raised a brow of interest and held back a smirk, "Let's begin shall we?"


	46. Hemospectrum

I barely know anything about court and i never plan to learn more . . . maybe

* * *

><p>"We will begin with the last point since the first two appear to go hand in hand," the judge looked at Feferi.<p>

"Right then, I call Miss Peixes to the stand," a male troll legislacerator, who looked like he really didn't want to be there, called her up. She nodded and walked to the small booth by the judge, "You swear to tell the truth and only the truth?" she nodded, "Please start us off by telling everyone here what happened to your mother."

"Well during the incident at the prison last week, she had fallen of a cliff into the water and-"

"The mutant bloods killed her! Murderers! They wish to ruin the order!" a blueblood stood up and yelled as guards quickly pulled him outside.

Once he was gone and everyone's attention went back to her, the legislacerator urged her to continue, "Well she fell and I jumped in after her. She fought me and Zylpha because she was mad at us. She suddenly got sucked into a whirlpool and I tried to save her but the current was too strong. She got sucked in and no one could find her after that."

"Now, how did she fall off the cliff?"

Feferi looked forward with determination but was at a loss for words, ". . .She-"

"I tackled her off and fell with her," Karkat proclaimed as he stood. No one shouted out or said anything from fear of being taken out. They all wanted to stay and see what happened.

"Alright then Karkat Vantas, since you are so eager to speak then you can take Miss Peixes' place," the legislacerator raised a brow at him. He proudly walked forward with his crutches up to Feferi.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"We can only tell the truth and that's what we're going to do," he whispered back.

Feferi nodded and went back to her seat. Karkat took his place at the booth and put his crutches to the side, before clearing his throat, "Your honour I'm sorry to say this but you're wrong. All three of those points go hand in hand. It's the entire reason we are here and why the events in the past three sweeps have happened. This blood caste system is absurd and The Condesce was only using it so that she could stay in power over the trolls. We've changed so much and even became one society with the humans yet we can't even abolish this stupid system? Look at the humans, they all see each other as equal so why can't we?"

"Is that why you pushed Her Imperious Condescension of the cliff? To get rid of her so that her daughter can take over to fulfil your wish?" the legislacerator asked.

"What no! What the hell? I didn't mean to push her off the cliff I just meant to tackle her down so that she wouldn't kill yet another one of my friends! And-" Karkat stopped. He couldn't talk about the humans. They weren't supposed to be involved.

"Another? So she had already killed one of your friends?"

Shit he just put himself in a bad spot. The Handmaid had told them earlier that it was unwise to talk about the God tier powers and so that meant he couldn't actually talk about half the things that happened, "N-No but she almost did."

"Hm this is getting messy. How about we start from the beginning of this problem. Back to when The Sufferer was deemed as a criminal. Now tell me son of The Sufferer, tell us your opinion on what your father has been doing all these years."

"He is not a criminal. If you're branded as a criminal for just talking to people and sent to prison just because you exist then our society is the one that's messed up. He didn't do anything wrong, he just talked to trolls. He never killed anyone and just wanted a better world for everyone."

"Right thank you, you can sit down now. Now then I call The Sufferer up," Karkat left the stand and walked back with 'shit I fucked up' in his head. The Sufferer patted his shoulder as he walked by as if to say that he did fine.

The legislacerator noticeably looked at the burns on the Sufferer's wrists before looking up and addressing him, "You have made quite the commotion over the sweeps. Care to tell us why?"

"I am sure all of you are quite familiar with what I have done, but you all appear to have twisted things around."

"Whatever do you mean?" the legislacerator asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you think I have done or what you have heard about what I have done first?"

The legislacerator looked oddly at The Sufferer. He then looked at the judge who gave him and nod, "Well, from what I've heard, you were trying to gather people to help you over throw the throne. You didn't like the rule so you wanted to get rid of her so that you could take it for yourself."

Karkat gripped his seat. Sure he heard it around a lot but he hated it. They were so wrong and over the sweeps he couldn't yell back and tell them they were wrong or else it would have revealed who he really was.

Everyone was surprised when a few of the highbloods adults in the group on trial began to laugh or try to hold back laughs. The Grand Highblood snorted, Mingfang and Redglare let out little giggles. Only Dualscar and Darkleer didn't laugh.

"Is something amusing?" the judge asked.

"No your honour, forgive them," The Handmaid answered with a smile, "We all see The Signless as a leader but his intentions were never for the throne."

"By all means, do share to all of us as to what you were actually doing," the legislacerator said in a tone Karkat didn't like. It was too sarcastic to his tastes.

"I was travelling and talking to trolls about the hemospectrum. Do you like how it is highblood? I am sure you do. You are rewarded with a high position just from being born with the blood of a certain colour while there are others who are not able to achieve your standing at all, no matter how hard they try and no matter how hard they work. No matter what they do it is impossible to even get a fucking prosperous job just because of who they are."

The Sufferer then addressed the jury and witnesses, "No matter how brilliant a troll is, if they are a lowblood they'll never amount to anything because no one will let them. A troll is a living being regardless of blood and it is unjust to set their lives in stone at the moment they are born. And it is not just the lives of the lowbloods that are unfortunate due to this ridiculous hemospectrum. Highbloods as well are restricted because of these rules. High expectations are put on them and they are expected by society to be hierarchal beings that they may not wish to be. With this caste system, no can live the life they want."

"But there are those who do like their positions and what they do for a living right?" the legislacerator looked at the janitorial lowbloods and the quickly nodded in 'oh my god if I don't nod I'll get culled' agreement.

"Really cause it looks like you hate your job," The Summoner pointed out with a smug grin. Redglare had a fanged grin herself and gave The Summoner a fist bump. The legislacerator turned and gave them an infuriated look, his face turning blue.

"What I think about my job has nothing to do with this," he snapped before trying to recompose himself.

"Your honour, if you don't mind me asking. How do you feel on this matter?" The Singless boldly asked.

The legislacerator looked at him with disgust, "You mutant how dare you ask-"

"I will answer," the judge stopped the legislacerator before he could go into a frenzied rant, "I actually do quite enjoy what I do but there are times where I don't like how it is. It is the same with everyone else. I do not believe there is a way where one is truly happy for their entire lives without any sort of discomfort or hardships. I understand where you are coming from Sufferer but that is how life is. Even in the human world there are many expectations of others."

"Yes but we can lessen them from getting rid of this caste system. There are children who are raised with complete unhappiness because of these expectations. Do we really want to raise them to live and serve a world that they complete and utterly hate?"

The legislacerator looked at The Signless before the jury, "So, you are saying that you want to give the children freedom so that they can do whatever they want, without any rules and regulations, so that they can run amuck and cause more chaos in our world? And ruin the peace that Her Imperious Condescension worked so hard to achieve for us between the humans?"

Karkat grit his teeth and fought back a growl. For a fucker who hated his job, he was pretty good at it. He was going to stand up and yell at him but someone beside him stood and beat him to it.

"Stop twisting his words around! That's not what he said!" Tavros stood and cried with fury. Everyone looked at him with complete surprise. Especially his father. The Taurus' eyes dilated with realization at what he had done and he shook in fear when the legislacerator looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What is your name son of The Summoner?"

"T-Tavros Nitram."

"Seems like today people would rather speak out right away rather than wait to get called up. Come up then Mister Nitram."

Tavros with his hands held close to his chest slowly walked forward and took The Signless' spot. The poor boy looked scared out of his wits. He had not been expected to get up and speak in front of everyone at all. Gamzee looked on with worry.

"So tell us what The Sufferer meant," the legislacerator looked at him expectantly.

Tavros put his hands down and took in a deep breath, "H-he was saying that he wants a better uh future for us. It's not like, he uh, is saying that all rules will go away and uh stuff. I-I didn't like it, knowing that, I couldn't become something better, because of my blood. There was nothing I could uh do about it and uh was forced to live, knowing that uh, highbloods controlled my l-life."

"Do you hate the highbloods?"

"N-No! I-I just don't like h-how th-this system has to separate us."

Gamzee shot his hand up like he was in a classroom. The legislacerator quirked an eyebrow at him oddly, "Um yes Mister Makara?"

"I want to get my motherfucking talk on too."

The legislacerator frowned at him, "Alright then . . ."

Gamzee hopped over his highblood booth and skipped over to the stand. The Capricorn gave Tavros a comforting smile as he dismissed him to go back to his seat. Tavros gave a sheepish smile and quickly returned to his seat with his head hung low. Once he got back to his seat The Summoner patted his head.

"So my opinion on this whole motherfucking ordeal is that this caste is completely not in the need," Gamzee started without the legislacerator asking him to, "Because of this system I'm judged for being friends with different colour blooded trolls even if they're really cool. Because of who I am motherfuckers are telling me I can't be a diamond brother to a red blood or have a matespritship with a rust blood. My si- . . . Little princess can't even have a proper moirallegence with a rustblood either. Why is it so wrong?"

Tavros blushed at the fact that his matepsritship was just announced to the world. The Summoner didn't have an approving look but he couldn't really do anything about it now.

"I just want to live in an unjudging world where we can be friends with whoever we motherfucking want. No harsh judgmental stuff and just live a life where we can all get along."

Karkat looked at his moirail unbelievingly who noticed his look and just gave him a big smile.

"I'm sure there's been a lot of quadrants left empty because some motherfuckers are too afraid of our society," Gamzee pointed out. The witnesses began to murmur among themselves.

Did he have any pie that day? He looked sort of aloof yet, really aware and actually said something really reasonable and smart.

"You have quite the moirail," The Signless whispered to Karkat with a smile.

"Yeah. . . I guess I do."


	47. Home With Family At Last

"Thank you for your interesting input mister Makara," the legislacerator said flatly. To Karkat it sounded like he was mocking the Capricorn and probably thought the troll was an idiot.

"No problem man," Gamzee smiled before going back to his seat.

The trial from then on consisted of arguments back and forth and to Karkat it felt like they were getting nowhere. The legislacerator was pretty good at making rebuttals and keeping the jury on his side. The place ended up being a debate room where they just ended up shouting opinions from their seats. Even the jury joined in. A few were on their side and talked about dreams being crushed because of their caste and such.

When talk about The Condesce came up many tried to push that she was murdered but there was there was no evidence since her body disappeared. Dualscar tried to help in being a valid witness since no one else believed the others but at the end of the arguments they were just back to square one.

It was weird when they began to talk about the situation at the prison and how The Siren was a part of all this. Zylpha was called up for her testimonial.

"So your mother helped The Sufferer get away and you were there with her?"

"Yes," she responded calmly.

"And then she sent you away when Her Imperious Condescension sent guards to you mother's hotel?"

Zylpha nodded.

"Where is your mother now?"

". . . She is dead."

"Oh and do you know how she died and for how long?"

"She has been dead for a sweep . . . A friend of mine told me that she died of a disease."

Wait what. That's not what Karkat said to her. The Cancer gave her a confused look. Why was she lying? But then he recalled the words The Condesce said when he was caught again.

_The best part is, her mother has been dead for a sweep already._

The woman never said she had killed her mother, Karkat just assumed. He wondered where she had gotten that information.

"Is this 'friend' that told you of your mother's death here?"

"No."

"Very well then, how about you share to us your opinion on this ordeal."

"It is ridiculous. We cannot even compare to the humans. Before we thought we were above them and thought they were weak and now we are trying to become equal with them but I believe we are wrong. The humans are above us. They do not separate themselves through ridiculous castes. We are like animals, striving for dominance with our violent troll nature. This needs to change or else the humans could look down on us and not even deem us as equals to them. Many fear us still even after our peace treaty. We wish to be equal with the humans? How outrageous. How can we do that if we cannot even be equal among ourselves. It is a wonder how they ever agreed to live harmoniously with us."

One of the lowblood janitors suddenly broke out it tears and loud sobbing. The girl with the yellow insignia on her sleeve took off her shoe and chucked it at the legislacerator before running out of the court room. A few of her friends followed after to see if she was okay. The legislacerator stared dumbfounded at the shoe on the ground that had hit his head earlier and an awkward silence took place.

The judge broke the silence by hitting her mallet on her desk, "Well it has been a long day and I think that is enough for now. I will speak further with the council and a few of the jury and we will see if we need another court date. For now you are all dismissed. The Sufferer' group shall be under house arrest until further notice."

Everyone began to file out as a few guards escorted the others. The legislacerator picked up the shoe with a sigh before leaving. Karkat looked at the clock. They had been in there for 8 whole fucking hours just talking and arguing and getting absolutely nowhere. His stomach growled.

"Hehe, let's go home and we'll cook a nice hearty dinner for all of you," The Disciple suggested as she helped Karkat up.

"Mom's cooking? Yay!" Nepeta exclaimed with glee.

"Cooking huh. Haven't done that in a while," Mindfang mused to herself. Vriska and Terezi suddenly had horrified expressions.

"Mom no, do you remember last time? You almost-" Vriska suddenly got a hand over her mouth by her mother and her wheelchair was swiftly pushed away.

"Hehe well see you all later," Terezi waved to them as she left with her family, "We'll be online if you need to talk."

"Peace out motherfuckers. I'll be online too alright best friend?" Gamzee patted Karkat's shoulder before leaving with his dad.

"Is that boy really your matesprit?" The Summoner questioned Tavros as they walked out.

"D-dad n-not here!" Tavros quickly shoved his dad out as he waved to the others.

Everyone left with their respective families as the sea trolls stayed back a bit and chatted with each other. Escort guards waited for them and left when they were ready. With The Psiionic and Sollux being invalid, Aradia and The Handmaid were allowed to take care of them.

"Hey Karcrab~," Karkat turned to see that the four sea trolls had migrated over to them. Dualscar looked away and tried to keep some sort of distance from them.

"Hey. Thanks for everything."

"But we didn't win yet. There's a meeting after this too which we will be going to. Whale after dinner of course, but don't worry I will do my best to make shore they agree with your Dad's teachings."

"You are working hard to help us. Thank you very much," The Signless smiled and patted her head.

"Hehe it's not a problem at all. I want all of us to be able to live comfortably after all. We're all precious fronds and it's a shame to be separated by this stupid hemospectrum. What Zylpha said before was right. It's a wonder how the humans ever agreed to live in peace with us crazies."

"I-I only said what I thought," Zylpha felt embarrassed from the recognition.

"Thank you too Dualscar," The Dolorosa smiled at the man who quickly glanced at them before looking away.

"I'm just doin' my job. Servin' the Empress an' following her wwishes is my duty," he turned and headed for the exit, "I wwill be wwaitin' in the car."

"Did you get to talk to your dad yet?" Nepeta asked Eridan.

"Yeah I did. It wwas mostly yellin' at each other but wwe did come to an understandin' in the end."

"Yelling? More like sobbing each other's eyes out. Dualscar was all crying and apologizing to him. I guess he never realized what he had until he almost lost it," Feferi held Eridan's hand and gave it a squeeze as the Aquarius blushed.

"Fef! I told you not to tell anyone! M-My dad does not cry and neither do I. WWe had a serious convversation about the wwhole ordeal and came to an agreeable conclusion."

"I'm glad you were able to work things out with him," The Disciple smiled with a small chuckle.

"Right wwell wwe havve to go. Don't wwant to be late and all," Eridan quickly pulled Feferi out with him.

"Eridan hey! We don't want to leave Zylpha behind. Bye guys! I'll update on anyfin that I can."

"Don't worry about us. Good luck with your meeting," Kanaya waved farewell.

"Wait Zlypha, how did you find out about your mom?" Karkat questioned before she followed the other two out, "Sorry for assuming before and all but seriously how?"

"I made a friend online about a year ago and we were just chatting buddies and he didn't find out who I was until recently. He told me that she had escaped to his home in another city after she had helped everyone else at the hotel. She was healthy until a sweep ago where they found out she had cancer. I haven't been able to ask him where he is so I'm not sure which city her grave is at the moment."

"Well it's better than having your mother killed by The Condesce um right? Sorry that didn't sound right," Nepeta attempted to cheer her up.

"It's fine. Thank you for your thoughts but I'm alright," Zylpha attempted a smile but failed and awkwardly looked away.

"Zyl let's go! I just said wwe don't wwant to be late!" Eridan called from the hall.

"I should go. We will definitely persuade them to take your side."

"Thank you. I am sorry for your mother but she was a wonderful woman and she helped us greatly," The Signless stated.

"Yeah I know," Zylpha gave them a genuine smile that time and then left.

Nepeta yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's go, you all must be starving," The Dolorosa ushered them out.

* * *

><p>The first thing Karkat did when he got home was call for Crabdad. There was no response and Nepeta ran all over the house before telling him that she couldn't find him or Pounce anywhere. The family then checked the backyard with guards watching them closely. They reached the Mother Grub's cave and there they found three little posts. Karkat fell to his knees before them as Nepeta buried her face in her father's embrace. They were really gone . . . before he could let the depression wave over him he found a little note stuck to one of the posts and took it off before unfolding it.<p>

_Hey kid,_

_Not sure if you remember us but we're the two guards that met you at the convenience store, visited your house and tried to pull you out of school before you friend blasted us away. To be honest we were actually followers of your dad. Before heading over to your school we had to scope out your house after some other group had raided it and walked out with the matriorb. We're sorry for one of the lusus but you don't have to worry about the other two. They're not dead. You're a little old to be still having a lusus so we took them back to the lusus grub assigning facility. It was the only way we could keep them alive since the other guys wanted to kill them completely. Sorry for taking them away but we thought we should let you know that they're still alive._

_Grow up good kid._

The letter wasn't signed so he never found out the name of the guards but he was thankful. He passed the letter on to Nepeta to cheer her up. Having Crabdad assigned to a new grub was a lot better than having him culled so he was okay with this now that he had his parents back. He just hoped Crabdad was happy where ever he was now and somewhat felt sorry for the grub that would get assigned to him. So this grave here was only for the Mother Grub and the other two posts were just there as a memorial. Kanaya stood there solemnly but recovered after she remembered the matriorb. Her lusus would always be with her and it was her duty to raise the new one.

It was nice to finally have dinner as a full family. It had been so long since they last sat like that and ate like a real family. They even all sat in the living room and watched TV together with him, his father, and mother sitting on the couch with Nepeta sprawled on top of them asleep. The Dolorosa sat in an armchair and fell asleep within a couple of minutes. Kanaya went upstairs and came back with Karkat's husktop as well as her own.

"It appears John has attempted to contact you many times," she gave him a knowing smile as she handed the husktop to him before putting a blanket onto The Dolorosa.

"Ugh great. Time for the spam of blue to blast into my fucking face," Karkat opened Trollian and within a millisecond John messaged him.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

EB: hey dude! how was the trial? did you win?  
>CG: FUCKING BORING AND IT GOT NOWHERE<br>CG: HAD TO SIT IN THAT HELL HOLE FOR EIGHT FUCKING HOURS OF NOTHING AND STUPID ARGUMENTS  
>CG: FOR A TROLL THAT HATED HIS JOB THAT FUCKER ACTUALLY DID HIS JOB PRETTY WELL<br>EB: what?  
>CG: THE LEGISLACERATOR THAT WAS AGAINST US<br>EB: so you lost?  
>CG: YES WE LOST EGBERT THIS IS WHY I'M SITTING AT HOME WAITING FOR THE CALL OF WHEN THE NEXT FUCKING TRIAL WILL COME SO I CAN GO TO IT AND HAVE IT GO NOWHERE AGAIN AND BE PISSED OFF AT STUPID TROLLS THAT DON'T UNDERSTAND SIMPLE CONCEPTS AND WISH TO MAKE ALL OUR FUCKING LIVES MISERABLE<br>EB: wow you need like sleep or something  
>EB: i just wanted to check on you if you were okay but man you're grouchier than normal<br>CG: FUCK JOHN JUST  
>CG: I'M SORRY ALRIGHT IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY<br>EB: wow you must be really tired if you're apologizing to me

"So this is the boy you're flushed for? The nice boy clad in blue? Have you confessed yet?" The Disciple commented as she looked onto his screen.

"Gah mom!" Karkat held his husktop up and away from her so that she couldn't see, "N-no I haven't confessed."

"Why not?" she gave him a playful smile.

"Human problems alright," Karkat blushed and put his husktop at an angle so that his mother wouldn't look on. He moved causing Nepeta to shift and curl up.

"It's worth a shot isn't it? He appeared to be a very nice boy," The Singless picked up Nepeta, "Go for it Karkat. Try and see first before you make assumptions. I'll take Nepeta to her room."

Karkat narrowed his eyes at his screen as the man took his sister to her room.

EB: dude you still there?  
>EB: don't tell me fell asleep on me<br>EB: alright whatever talk to you tomorrow glad you're alright for now i guess

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

"Aw there goes you chance," The Disciple moved to watch again since Nepeta was no longer in her lap to obstruct her.

Karkat sighed and closed his husktop, "It's not the right time . . . we're in too much stuff right now and I don't know I'm sure he's going to reject me. He's only interested in girls after all."

"But you'll never know if you don't try darling," The Disciple gave him a hug as he rubbed his eyes, "Hm well it'll probably best to dwell on it tomorrow. You should sleep now."

The Disciple gave him a kiss on the head and stood up. She stepped away and felt a tug on her shirt. She looked back to see Karkat looking down and holding on to it.

"You . . . will be here tomorrow right? This isn't a dream? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and just live some high school life without knowing where you are r-right?" Karkat choked on the last word.

"Yes I will be here," The Disciple knelt down and held his head to look at her, "I will be here when you wake up and so will your father. We won't ever leave you again. I promise."

Karkat will deny anything Kanaya says. He was not picked up and carried like a wriggler to his room in the arms of his mother. He was helped up since it was hard for him walk up with his injured leg. He did not cry. He was a strong leader no matter the situation and he definitely did not ask for a goodnight kiss.

But there's nothing wrong with missing and loving your parents when they've been gone for so long.


	48. Freedom, lol nope

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board NOT OUT OF HERE YET.

CCG: WELL YESTERDAY WAS A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME  
>CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CTA: agreed  
>CTA: that wa2 the longe2t ii've ever been iin a room where ii diidn't have a computer iin front of me<br>CCG: THAT FUCKASS LEGISLACERATOR WAS SUCH A FUCKING PAIN TOO  
>CCG: HE SOMEHOW JUST KEPT EVERYONE ON HIS SIDE AND DODGED SHIT<br>CCG: HE KEPT MAKING US LOOK BAD  
>CTA: yeah and he even made you choke<br>CTA: you almost told them about ED and the god tiier 2tuff  
>CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CGC: H3Y H3Y NO N33D TO BL4M3 K4RKL3S  
>CGC: W3 4LL D1D OUR B3ST 4ND F3F3R1 1S ST1LL F1GHT1NG FOR US R1GHT NOW<br>CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CAG: Hey don't forget a8out what happened yesterday with that legislacer8tor. ::::)<br>CGC: H3H3H3 OH Y34H TH4T  
>CCG: WHAT DID YOU FIND SOMETHING OUT ABOUT HIM YESTERDAY?<br>CGC: YUP R3M3MB3R TH4T Y3LLOWBLOOD THAT R4N OUT CRY1NG Y3ST3RD4Y?  
>CCG: YEAH<br>CAG: We found the lagislacer8tor talking to her after the trial. Looked like they were secret m8tesprits.  
>CGC: TH4T G1RL K3PT C4LL1NG H1M 4N 1D1OT 4ND W4S 4SK1NG WHY H3 W4S 4G41NST US WH3N SH3 KN3W TH4T H3 W4NT3D TH3 H3MOSP3CTRUM TO 3ND JUST 4S B4DLY 4S W3 D1D<br>CGC: H3 S41D SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT 1T B31NG H1S JOB OR SOM3TH1NG  
>CURRENT apocalypseArisen [CAA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CAA: it is understandable as t0 why he did such a thing  
>CAA: there are many 0ut there wh0 are afraid 0f judgement by the highbl00ds which is why they keep it a secret<br>CAA: and even with them being against the caste system, there is n0thing they can d0 ab0ut it  
>CAA: if they d0 anything suspiciu0s then it c0uld mean tr0uble f0r them and the 0ne they pity<br>CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CTC: mAn ThAt WaS wHaT i WaS aLl Up AnD tAlKiNg AbOuT yEsTeRdAy :0(<br>CTC: So MuCh MoThErFuCkInG lOvE kEpT oN tHe DoWn LoW cAuSe BrOtHeRs AnD sIsTeRs AlL sCaReD oF tHe BiG LaWs  
>CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br>CAC: :33 *ac contemplates on how they feel* that's just so sad though  
>CAC: :33 that would mean that they wouldn't be able to have any sort of relationship at all<br>CAC: :33 if your blood colour is what decides who you can hang out with or like then that's just dumb  
>CAC: :33 it's like saying trolls can't like humans or boys can't like girls<br>CCG: NEPETA DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BRING THAT UP  
>CGC: OH K4RKL3S W3 W3RN'T 3V3N T4LK1NG 4BOUT YOU<br>CTA: yeah KK not everythiing ii2 about you  
>CCG: SHUT UP I KNOW ALL OF YOU WERE THINKING IT<br>CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CGA: Karkat Rose Is Telling Me That She Cannot Join In<br>CCG: THAT'S BECAUSE I BLOCKED THE HUMANS FROM ENTERING  
>CCG: THIS IS TROLL BUSINESS<br>CTA: you ju2t don't want JN two 2ee how you're embara22iing your2elf wiith your flu2hed feeliing2 for hiim  
>CCG: CAPTOR I WILL KILL YOU<br>CTA: ED already almo2t diid  
>CCG: I WILL KILL YOU HAVE FEFERI REVIVE YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN<p>

A knock was heard along with the sound of the handle attempting to turn. He had locked his room of course, "Karkat let them talk with us."

"I said no!" the Cancer called back before looking back at his screen.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GG: hey fuckass let us in :(  
>CG: NO<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG]

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

EB: duuuuuuuude  
>CG: I SAID NO<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CTA: ii am 2o 2aviing the log and 2howiing JN later  
>CGC: GOOD 1D34<br>CGA: Karkat This Is Very Immature Of You  
>CCG: WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LET THEM IN AND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT I'M THE IMMATURE ONE!?<br>CAG: Just let them in geeeeeeeez we're all just going to tell them everything l8ter anyways.  
>CCG: I SAID THIS DOESN'T CONCERN THEM AND CAPTOR I AM NOT KIDDING I WILL KILL YOU AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES<br>CCG: WHY SHOULD I LET ROSE IN? SO SHE CAN PSYCHOANALYSE THE FUCK OUT OF ME?  
>CTA: ii could just let them iin right now you know<br>CCG: I DID NOT CREATE THIS MEMO FOR THIS  
>CCG: WERE SUPPOSED TO TALKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTEDAY AND WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW<br>CAA: but what can we d0 karkat? we're under h0use arrest there's n0t much we can d0  
>CTC: bRo YoU nEeD tO sLaM a FaYgO aNd ChIlL<br>CTC: mAyBe ThRoW sOmE sIcK rHyMeS aNd ShIt  
>CTC: GiVe YoUr ThInK PaN a ReSt YoU kNoW?<br>FUTURE immaculateSerenade [FIS] ? days/sweeps FROM NOW responded to memo.  
>FIS: so what the he|| !s go!ng on now<br>FIS: why are you a|| keep!ng secrets from me  
>CAG: W8t what, why does it say future?<br>FIS: oh sh!t wrong one  
>FUTURE immaculateSerenade [FIS] ceased responding to memo.<br>CAG: What was that all a8out? ::::|  
>CAA: is she n0t supp0sed t0 be with feferi and Eridan all day t0day?<br>CGC: TH4T'S WHY 1T S41D FUTUR3 BUT NON3 OF US R34LLY US3 TH4T F3ATUR3 3XC3PT FOR K4RK4T WH3N H3 US3S 1T TO Y3LL 4T H1MS3LF  
>CCG: I STOPPED DOING THAT A LONG TIME AGO<br>CCG: WHY ARE WE ALL BRINGING UP UNECESSARY TOPICS  
>CCG: FUTURE ZYLPHA PROBABLY JUST CLICKED THE WRONG THING<br>CCG: SO SCREW UP ASIDE  
>CTA: hey diid you guy2 get the text from FF yet?<br>CAC: :33 oh I just did!  
>CGA: Yes It Appears We Should All Go Watch Television Now<br>CCG: WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON  
>CTA: KK you 2eriiously need two get a new phone<br>CTC: LoOkS lIkE LiL sIs Is AlL oN tHe UrGeNt SiDe AbOuT tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeRs  
>CCG: ALRIGHT I JUST GOT IT<br>CCG: WATCH THE NEWS BROADCAST AND COME BACK HERE AFTERWARDS I GUESS

Karkat pushed away from his desk and grabbed his crutches as he looked at the message on his phone once more.

_Quick you guys )(ave to watc)( t)(e news rig)(t now! 38)_

Karkat put his phone in his pocket and glared at the staircase. He threw his crutches at the bottom before hopping down each step one by one while holding the railing. The loud noise had startled The Dolorosa and she looked out from the living room.

"Karkat do you require assistance?"

"I'm fine Gran!" he called out to her as he hopped another step before he was suddenly hoisted into the air and slung over his father's shoulder, "Gah Dad I said I was fine!"

"You're throwing your fucking crutches down the stairs. What if it hits one of the pictures. You mother would not like that and your grandmother would definitely not want you breaking your neck from falling down the stairs."

Karkat looked at the set of pictures hung up on all the walls as his father carried him down. That morning they had put all the pictures, that Karkat had put away in boxes, back up on the walls throughout their house. The hive looked like back when his parent's weren't fugitives and fighting for a good future.

"So where are you heading?" The Singless asked when he crouched down to pick up the boy's crutches.

"Living room. Feferi said to watch the news."

"Oh Princess give you any updates on the situation?"

"Not really. Just that. Guess we'll find out when we watch the news."

Karkat was placed onto the couch and the crutches beside him as his sisters entered the room with some snacks.

"Karkitty that wasn't very nice leaving the humans out of the memo," Nepeta sat beside him and held the plate of cookies in her hand away from him when he tried to take one.

"Whatever someone just change turn on the news channel already," Karkat slouched in his spot with arms crossed and a frown.

Kanaya turned on the TV before calling The Disciple from the nutrition block and they all sat together. The first thing they saw was the group in the court room. Karkat's phone began to ring. It was the Ghost buster's theme song that John had pre-set for himself when he stole Karkat's phone one day.

"What the fuck do you want John."

"_Are you watching the news? You're on TV!"_

"Yes we all got the text from Feferi now shut up and let me watch," Karkat quickly hung up before the human could continue chattering and concentrated on the screen.

The broadcast showed a few brief clips of what they said the other day before it showed Feferi standing before the press with the other sea trolls standing beside her. At the bottom it said 'LIVE' so that meant Feferi just texted them before confronting the media. Dualscar said something about the press saving questions for the end as cameras continued to flash.

"It has been a month after my mother's disappearance and no one has been able to find her yet. The ocean is vast but we are still searching for her. In the meantime I will take over her reign until she is found. Now during this time I believe there must be changes. As you have just seen, yesterday there was a court session with the group of The Signless along with a few others."

"Has The Sufferer's group been persecuted for their crimes?"

"Please, questions at the end," Feferi asked sweetly as Dualscar grumbled to the side.

"The Signless did not commit any crimes so there has been no sentence placed upon them," the crowd began to murmur to themselves, "I am here to tell you that the hemospectrum is no more."

Karkat felt Nepeta grab onto his arm and tighten her grip. Her gaze concentrated on the TV. Like him, she wasn't sure if this was really happening or not.

"There will be no such thing as lowbloods or highbloods. We will live like the humans where we will all be equal. For now the highblood council will be the same until we can adjust to this and then we will hold voting campaigns like the humans where everyone will get the opportunity to vote for the new council. We don't need the hemospectrum and we never did. We have grown. If we have changed from the old times where parents were not something we even heard of, if we can live in harmony with the humans, then we must continue to change and adapt until we are like them and living in peace. This caste system is a thing of the past and we can live without it. Yes it will take some time to adjust but I believe we can do it."

"Did The Sufferer's group force this ideal on you?"

"No, this is what I have believed all my life even before I knew of who The Signless was and what he was doing. I did not like how I could not make friends with anyone that was of a lower caste than mine. My moirail is what you call a rustblood and I am proud of it. She should not be looked down upon because of her blood colour and neither should anyone else. I did not make this decision all on my own either. I have talked to many trolls of all blood castes and many agree with me."

"If you wish to live like the humans then why are you staying in rule as the Empress?"

So much for questions at the end.

"I will only stay in rule if others wish for it. I prefer to think of my position of like how the humans have it," Eridan whispered in her ear, "President! Yes that. I will only stay in this position until we hold a voting session and have everything organized and under control. The time to change is now. The Signless' group did nothing wrong. My mother was too stuck on the old ideals and when we find her we will have her understand what we have done here today. The time to change is now or else the humans will look down upon us. As my friends have said, 'We cannot be equal with the humans if we cannot be equal among ourselves'."

"When will this 'voting' begin?"

"We are currently working on a system for it and working with the humans right now to get everything in order. People who wish to be candidates must meet certain requirements before applying. More information on this will be released in a week."

"That's all for today. Miss Peixes has many other press conferences to attend to. Good day now," Dualscar began to usher her away.

"Wait!" Feferi went back to the stand and looked straight at the camera. Karkat could see that she looked really tired and had worn make up to try to cover it up, "Karkat! Everybody! You're all free. No more house arrest! No one is convicted for anything so you can finally live a normal life!"

Nepeta's hold began to shake. One could see Eridan standing behind her with a smile and soon Feferi was ushered away as the broadcast switched to a commercial. The living room stayed silent.

"We did it," Nepeta whispered before jumping up and toppling the plate of cookies in her hands, "WE DID IT!"

Karkat's phone began letting off a plethora of notifications.

_holy 2hiit diid that really happen?_

_you all did it karkat! you can live without worry any more :D_

_C4S3 CLOS3D! FR33DOM WOOHOO!_

_Congratulations. All your work has paid off._

_MoThErFuCkiNg MiRiCaLeS bRo! LiLsIs CoNvInCeD tHeM!_

_hEY UH, tHAT MEANS THAT WE CAN LIVE LIKE THE HUMANS RIGHT?_

_You totally have to invite us out to dinner or something since we all helped you out so much. ::::)_

_D-Vantas your e%cellent leading skills have made us victorious._

_we d0 n0t have t0 run anym0re 0u0_

_hey since you all won and everything you ready to tell me why you kissed me yet?_

Haha shit.


	49. Peace

_ 2 Months After Awakening_

"For freedom from the hemospectrum!"

"For freedom!" the adults and children cheered as they held their glasses up.

After finally setting up the voting polls and the campaigns for the ones who would run in the new troll council, Feferi rented out an entire restaurant to celebrate. Everyone in their group was invited, even the entire human family. Dualscar for some reason was the only one that didn't go.

"Man I can totally see how you're attracted to skinny now. Damn older Psii has got it going on."

"Don't do it Bro, he's got a girl. A scary one too," Dave took a sip of his drink as he looked around at the happy group, "Plus we don't know how old they actually are and stuff. He could be like John and Jade's gramps' age for all we know."

"Gramps was mighty fine looking in his picture too though."

"Yooooooo. What the fuck, dude, Bro gross."

"What'th groth?" Sollux asked as he wheeled over to them after getting an earful from Karkat.

"Just talking about how hot as hell your dad is," Dirk gave a nod as he scoped out the Psiionic. The elder Gemini visibly shivered as he 'looked' around. The Handmaid asked him what was wrong before looking at the Striders with a raised brow. Dirk gave her a friendly smile and waved.

"Um," Sollux wasn't sure what to feel or say about the situation.

"Don't worry he's just kidding," Dave tried to reassure him, "He's just teasing me cause I'm dating you."

"Thure . . ." Sollux answered unbelievingly as Dirk began to whistle.

"That was quite the feat you did Mr. Vantas. You made such an impact on your society too," John's father complimented.

"Yes, a parent will do whatever it takes to let their children have a brighter future, "Although, I do apologize for letting your own children get involved in our mess."

"We've been over this. It is alright. They are growing up so fast we don't realize how strong they are. John was the only one who had the worst of the wounds but he has healed," Mr. Egbert smiled as he watched John pester the annoyed Karkat.

"Yes that is true, children grow up so fast," The Disciple poured a glass of wine for Rose's mother.

"They grow fast and then you wonder if you've ever done anything right for them. Of course you guys have nothing to worry about since your whole life's devotion for your children is out there for the world to know," the Lalonde took a sip as she looked at Rose sitting comfortably with Kanaya.

"Whatever are you talking about? I am sure you have done many wonderful things for your children. Rose looks like such a dignified child after all," The Disciple looked over to Nepeta who was sitting with Equius giggling and blushing as the Sagittarius looked away with a smile and a blush.

The bottle in her hands suddenly disappeared and she looked up to find The Grand Highblood chugging it down.

"Friend I do not think it is wise to be drinking it like that," The Signless suggested.

"Shut up, you did not just have some FAIRY ASSED BUGGER lecturing you about his MOTHERFUCKING SON and his matespritship alright. I mean I'm not even dating the motherfucking kid it's my fucking son so why in the motherfucking hell is he LECTURING ME!?" the large troll stopped drinking for a second to let out his ramble before drinking again.

"I apologize for him," The Signless let out a nervous chuckle.

"It's alright we've heard of him already, we understand,"Mr. Egbert chuckled as well as he watched The Grand Highblood stagger away to find more alcohol to help him forget and probably help him resist the urge to pummel The Summoner.

"Vriska is there something on my face? Do I have a strange scar of some sort?" Zylpha asked her moirail.

"What oh no."

"Then why have you been staring at me every time we've met since the trial?"

"I was staring? Oh sorry. No nothing's wrong with your face."

"Then why do you keep staring?"

Vriska recalled the memo from a month ago with the strange and supposed future Zylpha that accidentally joined in, "It's nothing really, just wondering about the future I guess."

"Hm."

"No seriously."

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"Right whatever," Vriska dismissed it.

"Does it feel better since you're not in a wheelchair anymore?"

"Fuck yes god I felt so useless," she was free from her wheelchair but was still pretty weak.

"Have you apologized to Tavros yet since you know how he felt after all those years?" Terezi asked as she sat down with them after getting some desserts.

"What is it to you Tez? I don't have to apologize, he's fine now anyways."

"That's because she uh, already apologized to me a long time ago. About a year I think, after the uh, incident," Tavros suddenly exclaimed from behind the girls as he walked by with Gamzee.

Vriska let out a startled squeak, "Oh my god Pupa I told you not to tell anyone!"

Gamzee and Tavros smiled along with the two other girls as they giggled at Vriska who slouched in her chair.

"Come on we have to talk," John declared as he began to pull Karkat outside.

"Ow hey slow down I just recovered!" Karkat complained as he was dragged out. He didn't need the crutches anymore but his leg was still sore. John ignored his complaints as he pulled the boy to the entrance of the fancy restaurant. He didn't stop pulling until they were outside and there he stood in front of the door with crossed arms to make sure Karkat wouldn't escape back inside. The night air was cool from the beginning of the spring season.

"Alright, no more beating around the bush Karkat. You've been avoiding this for two whole fucking months already and I am not going to let you get away from me this time until you tell me. Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me."

"To distract you duh. How else was I going to get you to let go of me back there," Karkat kept his gaze trained to the floor.

"I don't think so. It felt different or something or there was something more to it. Okay I'm just really confused as fuck about this whole thing. You could have distracted me in so many other ways so why a kiss?"

It didn't sound like John talked to anyone about this and his pent up feelings were finally bursting out, "I . . . I thought that would be the last time I got to see you okay. The last time I saw anyone."

"But we would have gone to save you no matter what. None of us would have let you die and you know it. We're the idiots that put ourselves in danger to protect others. You know that so what was it really for? Tell me!"

"Fuck John you are so stupid!"

"I'm stupid!? Well then clear up my stupidity Mr. Vantas. Clear it all up by telling me why-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR YOU ALRIGHT YOU DUMBASS HUMAN!" Karkat screamed with his eyes shut tight.

John stared at with shocked eyes, ". . . . F-flushed? Th-that means like you . . . like . . . me? . . . Red?"

". . .yes," Karkat kept his eyes shut with his head facing downwards. His cheeks feeling evidently warmer.

"h-how long?"

"Since first year of high school . . ."

A long silence.

"W-wow Karkat I um-"

"NO. Just don't say anything. I know what you're going to say so just spare me and don't say it," Karkat pushed John to the side and ran back in.

"Wha- Wait Karkat!"

* * *

><p><em>5 Months After Awakening<em>

"Gamzee is graduating too?" Karkat looked disbelievingly at the Capricorn, in his graduating gown and hat, who had an arm slung over Tavros' shoulders.

"Yeah best friend. I studied long and hard so I could make my pops proud," Gamzee looked at his father who was standing and looking uncomfortable in the clothes The Dolorosa picked out for him. The Summoner, who was sporting a black eye, was standing behind The Signless and using him as a shield because when he made fun of how different and out of character The Highblood looked he got a punch to the face, "Even if I did want to spend another miraculous year with the rest of you, you all are still going to come up to the university later so I might as well beat you there."

"But how?" Karkat asked, completely bewildered.

"We missed the final exams from the first semester because of the incident but thanks to Dualscar we all got to take deferred exams. Gamzee was very intent on studying so we all helped him. He even studied enough to reach honours," Kanaya said proudly.

"That's right, got myself some motherfucking As in art, strife and cooking."

"Wow Gamzee that's awesome!" Nepeta, who was practically stuck to Equius' side, complimented.

"Wait _honours? _Him? Really?"

"Yes really. You should have more confidence in your moirail," Rose gave him a smirk.

"Yes, Makara has done an excellent job in his studies and it is pleasant to be all graduating together like this," Equius complimented.

"Aw thanks strong bro."

"Ah there's my graduating girl! I'm so proud of you!" Rose's mother suddenly appeared and hugged her daughter.

"Thank you mother," Rose smiled as the rest of her family approached them.

"Hey Karkat what's up," John greeted with a fist bump.

"Nothing much except the usual," Karkat returned it.

Strangely enough, John never brought up the confession after Karkat had run off and just acted like nothing happened. He didn't go around telling everyone or make fun of him like how he expected him to do either. It was fine with Karkat if it meant that it would keep their friendship intact.

"Hello, beautiful day isn't it. Perfect weather for a convocation," Aradia approached them with smiles. Behind her followed The Psiionic and Handmaid (who were holding hands) along with Sollux. The Gemini was out of his wheelchair for two weeks already so he was faring well. His father was slowly getting used to his blind state and his psionics helped out a lot.

"Alright you guys wwe havve to get to our seats pretty soon here," Eridan warned as he looked at his watch.

"Calm your tit'th mither valedictorian. FF hathn't even arrived yet."

"Oh you're here," Eridan said with disdain when he looked at Sollux, "I don't knoww if Fef has the time to evven come. She's so busy after all."

Feferi stayed in her place of 'rule' since many were still insecure about the new governmental system. They felt that they still needed her to be there so only her position didn't change. Other than that, the current troll council had trolls with all sorts of blood colours.

"At least wait for your family geez," Terezi called out as the scourge family approached them with Zylpha.

"I know I wasn't really there to raise you but I'm proud of you," Mindfang ruffled his head.

Eridan quickly pulled away and tried to fix his hair, "Gah mom come on I havve to talk on stage and evveryfin."

"Oh shut up and come here," Eridan let out an 'oof' as Mindfang pulled him into a hug. Terezi cackled as Vriska stood looking bored.

Once he was let go, a blur of pink and greenish-grey zoomed past them and tackled Eridan down. Feferi's pink wings fluttered behind her as she sat up with a big smile and regained her breath. The entire group quickly circled around her.

"Feferi you're not supposed to show your God Tier in public!" Aradia scolded.

"Sorry sorry!" Feferi's god tier outfit disappeared and was replaced with a semi-formal dress, "It was the fastest way to get here. I finished all my work so I could make it to your graduation!"

She hugged Eridan as the sea troll sat up and he let out a breath, "Are you shore you can be here Fef?"

"Yes! I finished my work and checked with the council and everything! I flew here as fast as I could so I wouldn't miss anyfin! I'm totally not being shell-fish about this at all okay. I did everything for the troll society first before coming here."

"Haha okay okay I get it," Eridan gave her a quick peck on the lips before the two sea trolls were helped up.

"Uh I think we should all, go to our seats, now. The ceremony is uh, starting soon," Tavros pointed out.

"Eridan wwhere are you?" Dualscar called and looked around. He saw the group and froze in spot.

"Get to your seats, hurry it's startin' soon!" he called once more before attempting to abscond. Mingfang easily caught up to him and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Orphaner. We're all friends now, quit avoiding us, we don't bite."

"Aranea I have a convvocation to start and the children must go to their seats right this minute."

"Who gave you the right to use my name huh?" Mingfang put the man into a headlock with a smile making Eridan rush over.

"Mom you can bother him later! Wwe should really go noww."

"Hmph," Mindfang let go and Dualscar quickly left towards the stage. The rest followed after.

"I can't wait for this summer! We're all going to have a blast at Zylpha's hotel!" Jade exclaimed. Feferi had sent her some drones to use to fix her mother's hotel and so the construction was finished and newly refurbished. A little different from how it was before but at least it was no longer run down. A few of the old workers even offered to return.

"Thanks for the sweet hook up sea troll chick," Dirk gave her a thumbs up.

"It's not a problem at all. That's what I was planning on doing since I caused so much trouble before."

"What trouble? You helped us out so much. Quit talking like you were the problem god," Vriska swatted her arm.

"We have to set up for mother's and father's wedding as well," Aradia smiled as her mother blushed along with her new father.

"So Ara's goin' to be your sister noww huh."

"Don't even th'tart ED. It'th wath worthe for you becauthe th'he wath already your thith'ter."

"WWhat the fuck Sol! That wwasn't wwhat I wwas tryin' to bring up at all!"

"Hey we never got the name of that hotel. What's it called?" John asked.

"Well it never really had a name. It was just a place where travellers of all kinds came to rest during their travels."

"You should give it a name then!" Jade suggested.

"I should shouldn't I," Zylpha thought about it for a minute before a smile grew on her face, "I'll name it after my mother . . . The Siren's Call."

* * *

><p>And that's it! Thank you for suffering through my terrible use of comas, my mistakes, and my bizarre updating schedule.<p>

It was really fun writing this and I thank you all for reading! All the reviews and such have made me really happy and I didn't think so many of you would like this ;w;

hugs to you all!

This was honestly my very first multichapter fic that I managed to complete and I'm very proud of myself for finishing and not stopping in the middle. It was an interesting experience and I have to thank you all for your reviews and favs and story alerts for giving me the motivation.

I'm really glad that I finished this before finals so that I can concentrate on my studies. Thank you again for taking the time to read and comment. Check out my other works if you'd like, more is always to come. But for now, I can rest and study and take a break.

After my finals I may even go back and fix all my mistakes and maybe try to improve it. I love reading back on all my stories.

Thank you again! *insert heart here*


	50. Find Me

This chat takes place while Zylpha is still in the hospital.

* * *

><p>silentConcerto [SC] began pestering immaculateSerenade [IS]<p>

SC: How's the hospital patient~?  
>IS: sorry ! am not !n the mood to speak today<br>IS: perhaps another t!me  
>SC: Wait what's up~? ):<br>SC: You can talk to me you know~  
>IS: !'m ser!ous|y not !n the mood . . .<br>SC: Come on a feelings jam always makes someone feel better~  
>SC: I know it's supposed to be your moirail's job but come on you can tell me~<br>IS: . . .  
>IS: ! just found out that my mother has been dead for a sweep<br>SC: D:  
>SC: Wait you're Zlypha right?<br>IS: yes ! to|d you th!s a wh!|e ago  
>SC: Man you totally should have to me sooner!<br>SC: Your mom has been living at my place for like 3 years before she died!  
>IS: what? but karkat to|d me that the condesce had k!||ed her<br>SC: Uh no she was at my place :|  
>SC: She wasn't murdered. She kind of died of cancer.<br>IS: what do you mean k!nd of  
>SC: Okay she did die of cancer.<br>SC: She told me her only regret was being unable to see her daughter before she died.  
>SC: I had no idea you were her daughter.<br>SC: Sorry. ):  
>IS: no !t's a|r!ght<br>IS: . . . ! am just  
>IS: happy ! th!nk? know!ng that she was not k!||ed by that psychopath<br>SC: I know the whole internet friend thing is a little sketchy but I'm telling the truth. Honestly.  
>SC: We've only talked and haven't really shown each other who we are and stuff but I feel like I'm a really close friend of yours you know~?<br>IS: yes ! understand  
>IS: ! on|y revea|ed myse|f s!nce you a|ready saw me on the news<br>IS: a|though !t !s sad know!ng that ! cou|d not see her !n her f!na| moments, ! fee| better that she was !n a safe p|ace and perhaps d!ed !n peace?  
>SC: Well peaceful enough if you don't count the part where she missed you.<br>SC: Your mom was a totally nice troll though~! Really nice and kept telling me stories about her wonderful daughter~  
>SC: About how she met The Singless and helped him out too~<br>SC: She escaped to my city to hide from authorities but she regretted leaving you behind.  
>SC: She didn't want you to be involved yet you were anyways.<br>SC: I guess you could call it fate~?  
>IS: fate !s one way to put !t<br>IS: !t's strange sudden|y hear!ng !t |!ke th!s  
>SC: I'm sorry. ):<br>IS: !t's not your fau|t  
>IS: ! shou|d be thank!ng you for tak!ng care of my mother<br>SC: It was no problem at all~ and well I think she took more care of me than the other way around~ (:  
>IS: but she was happy r!ght?<br>SC: Whenever she was talking about you I guess, but that wasn't very often. ):  
>IS: ! see . . .<br>IS: may ! ask why you jo!ned that one memo back to before the !nc!dent?  
>SC: What~? :\<br>IS: there was th!s one memo where at the end you went 'you're all fucked~'  
>SC: I don't remember doing that. :  
>SC: How can I join one of your troll memos when I wasn't friends with any of the other friends of yours?<br>IS: hm we|| !t d!d have a quest!on mark on your name as we|| at the t!me so !t cou|d e!ther be you from the future or not you at a||  
>SC: Well I dunno~ We'll just have to wait and see won't we~?<br>SC: Do you want to know who I am yet~?  
>IS: yes, !t's on|y fa!r s!nce you know who ! am<br>SC: Well I'm not telling~  
>IS: excuse me?<br>SC: If you want to know who I am and find out where your mother's grave is then I suggest you come and find me~!  
>IS: how on earth can ! f!nd you?<br>SC: I'll give you a hint~  
>SC: Come to Skaiternia University~<p>

silentConcerto [SC] cesased pestering immaculateSerenade [IS]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

ya'll are crazy if you seriously thought I was going to end Johnkat like that.

Time to study for finals

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes sequel.

.

.

.

.

.

don't shoot me


	51. Sequel is out!

Happy New Year folks! Surprise surprise your wait is finally over!

The sequel is out and it's under the name The Land and Sea!

You guys are all great for sticking with me and being patient about it.

I tried to give you a little something while waiting for the sequel. A little filler I guess called Summer at The Call.

If you haven't checked it out then might as well. Don't really have to. But it's there.

Thanks for hanging around with me this long. Hope y'all enjoy the next part!

Oh yeah I also reread The Siren's Call and fixed up every single chapter. Check it out if you'd like~

:)


End file.
